Celestial Empire (China Stargate)
by nikkythegreat
Summary: Starts with the SG Atlantis Episode Enemy at the Gates. After the battle with the Wraith Super-Hive, the PLAAF Starship Sun Tzu has a plan to save Earth and the Galaxy. A freakish accident strands them in 1862 instead. This is an AU for Stargate, where Imperial China runs a gate program.
1. Chapter 1

**2009 CE  
Edge of the Milky way Galaxy**

This is Lt. Colonel Stevenson Yin, commanding officer of PLAAF Battlecruiser the Sun Tzu, this a supplemental after action report submitted to the IOA for the starship's mission.

Mission began on 12th of February 2009, exactly six days ago we departed Earth orbit for the planet P3X-647 to drop off and escort an advisory team there. But before reaching the destination we received a gold priority message from Home World Defense and the IOA cancelling our mission. They instructed us to head to rendezvous with the Apollo at a designated location in the galactic rim at the best available speed. We met with the Apollo thirty-six hours later.

Colonel Ellis of the Apollo then took overall command of the force, as directed by the IOA, looking back I could understand their decision, as Colonel Ellis has more experience than me as captain of a starship and in starship to starship battles. He participated in several battles in the Pegasus and the Milky way galaxies, most notably the Battle of the Ashuras which was a full fleet to fleet engagement, while the closest thing I had a ship to ship battle was swatting out a few death gliders who became too confident to challenge us.

We then proceeded to the coordinates provided by the Atlantis expedition, where they estimate the Super-hive will conduct its hyperspace pause.

And as expected the Super-Hive exited hyperspace near the coordinates four hours later. Although both crews fought with utmost professionalism and team work, we failed. We fought with our best weapons, with Asgard Beam weapons, with Mark 9 enhanced nukes and even a Horizon devise. We still failed, not due to any lack on our part, the Super-hive was simply too strong, too powerful.

As a result, twenty-six of the crew died, my crew, people who I call friends people who died for the Middle kingdom to be safe, for our planet to be safe, but I am afraid the best thing we did was delay the Super-Hive by a few minutes.

With our beam emitters fried, our ordinance down to less than a third, a few decks venting atmosphere, and our hyper drive needing at least weeks in dry dock to even function, it is also worthy to note that the Apollo had it worse. We were powerless to stop the Super-Hive from leaving.

Then a Miracle came, well most people would call it talent. It was a bit more than two hours after the Super-Hive left, while doing emergency repairs when, Doctor Henry Lee came to me with an idea. A few years ago he, together with Doctors Mckay, Zelenka and a host of others, was previously studying a particular experiment of the Lantean scientist named Janus involving an experimental drive.

A wormhole drive that would allow us not only to catch up to the Super-Hive but instantly appear to Earth thus beating them there. According to Doctor Lee, we have all that we need in the ship.

The down side was, activating the wormhole drive requires a lot of power, as he explains the bigger the object you transport using the drive raises the power requirements exponentially. Good thing we are not as big as a Ha'tak or heavens forbid, an Alteran Cityship. But even with our small size, the power requirements are enormous, it would eat through all our remaining energy reserves and then some. Thus we cannot raise shields in the event that Doctor Lee does manage to bring us to Earth, not that shield emitters would give us a lot of protection in its current banged up state.

Even the calculations are risky, one wrong value could mean that we would end up somewhere pretty far with no way to go home or worse exit in the middle of a star or an event horizon of black hole.

Be as it may there is no other way, the whole galaxy is at risk. Compared to that all others pale in comparison.

Doctor Lee informs me that it would take six hours before the modifications are done and the ship has enough energy to activate the drive.

Our plan once we arrive there is to ram the Super-hive thus use the Ship as a missile in delivering our remaining payload of Mark VIII's and IX's.

Members of the IOA, I could proudly state that none of my crew were having second thoughts in this mission.

It was a pleasure to serve Earth.

Next part of this recording would be for my family and fiancé.

Father, seeing that look on your face when I graduated as top of my class was one of those moments that I would bring for the rest of my life. No matter how unexpectedly short it turned out to be….

 **Lt. Colonel Stevenson Yin**

He fastened the topmost button in his uniform then looked at the mirror, "everything looks sharp" he thought. It wasn't everyday he wore his ceremonial uniform, but on second thought it wasn't every day that he dies as well.

It's better to die dressed well than dressed like a beggar. His grandfather's words echoed in his head.

He wasn't afraid to die, in fact he was glad that he could lay down his life for his family, for China, for Earth. Well at least that was what he keeps telling himself.

After taking one last glance at the mirror he stepped outside his cabin.

As he was walking from his quarters to the bridge he passed by a couple of crew, they looked pretty busy attending their duties. Well they should be, as there are a lot of things that needed repair and we need every single advantage we could get if we could have a chance of destroying that Super-Hive, he thought.

The looks of their faces showed grim determination, there was no fear. They didn't look like people who were about embark on a suicide mission, that means certain death regardless if they succeeded or not. Because of that he was proud to be their CO, proud to call some of them his friends.

"Captain on the bridge!" Some officer in the bridge called out, as he entered the bridge, although he couldn't notice which one of his crew screamed out.

The bridge looked as if it had gone through a battle, well it did. There were debris scattered here and there, electrical sparks in random areas, a missing panel or three and a lot of loose wirings. Which was probably due to the previous battle or the crew's band aid fixes he thought.

The crew, was busy as ever, they saluted to acknowledge the presence of their CO then went back to their respective tasks. Their sheer professionalism made him think that they may actually succeed in stopping the Super-Hive.

"Lt. Colonel Yin sir!" the guy standing beside the science officer said. What made him standout was that he was the only person in civilian outfit in the entire bridge. Well aside from the fact that he was a stereotypical nerd in a sea of military officers. He was a very slender guy, pale skin, uncombed hair and a thick rimmed glasses to match. Several years ago when he first met the guy, he thought that the guy was an avert follower of Nerd Weekly.

"Yes, Doctor Lee?" he replied.

"Lt. Colonel Yin, the energy capacitors are charged at 99.86% of we estimated as the optimal energy level required to initiate the wormhole drive. And as per estimation it would take another three or so minutes to reach that level, however I must admit that the estimation in reaching the hundred percent mark is not that accurate due to us charging the capacitors at sizably over its designed levels, and I must say we are several degrees of magnitude over maximum safety levels, coupled with battle damage I could….."

Doctor Lee, a simple "sir, three minutes left to initiate the drive" would have been sufficient. We would have reached a hundred percent long before you would have finished your monologue.

"And I'm not planning to spend my last minutes listening to a lecture on whatever field of physics this is in." Colonel Yin jokingly added, this made the rest of the bridge smile, which was a nice thing given their current situation.

He noticed that Doctor Lee was about to say something. Knowing him it would have been to answer what field of physics this was in, when something in the console caught his attention.

"Sir, energy levels are at optimal levels." Yin noticed that he was about to add something like he usually did but decided to stop at that. Noticing that Yin noticed him, he smiled at Yin.

"Scientists!" Colonel Yin thought.

"I'm not keen on speeches whether long or short, but it was a pleasure serving with all of you. I couldn't have asked for a better crew." He addressed the bridge with much conviction.

"Same sir" or "the pleasure has been ours" echoed across the bridge as the crew replied.

"Now engage the wormhole drive! For the Middle Kingdom!" he didn't know where that last part came from, it must have been in his head for somewhere for quite some time.

"Engaging wormhole drive." Dr. Lee announced as he leaned in the console effectively blocking the science officer, who wasn't really doing anything. Then pressed several buttons. Yin knew that what Dr. Lee was doing was a lot more complicated than a normal activation of a hyperspace window. Which even in itself was very complicated.

Then finally after what to him seemed like half an eternity the drive was finally engaged as he saw warnings in his console and a lot of shaking in the ship.

Then he could feel all the molecules or whatever made up his body on that quantum level, seem to blink out then back in to existence.

Suddenly the ship shook really hard, then the next thing he knew was that he was on the floor in front of his chair, he could hear noises of alarms sounding as if everything that would go wrong went wrong as of this moment and they he could smell smoke which was probably few if not most of the ship's circuits being fried.

Gaining composure, he brushed off the inexistent dust of his sleeves. Then went back to sit in his chair. He noticed that a lot of people were in the same situation he was a moment ago, well except Dr. Lee. Who was crouching like a baby beneath the console he was previously working on. Yin fought the urge to smile at the person's situation, but regrettably he was unsuccessful.

"Tactical, what is the status?" he inquired to the tactical officer, who he saw was already working at her terminal she was probably the first one to regain composure. Never mind the fact that she didn't seem to notice that her usually prim and proper shoulder high hair was currently in a desperate need of attention from a salon. Damn she's one hard nut to keep down, he thought.

"Sir the wormhole drive drained all our power, and all naquadria reactors are down, auxiliary power at 24.4%, hyper drive is fried, sensors both long ranged and short ranged are down, communications are down, shield emitters are still down…"

"Anything in this ship working at all?" Yin cut in.

"Well sir, life support is working, transporters are working, and strangely inertial dampeners are working at around 73% capacity. Besides that, I could wager to Major Lim that her dildo is probably still working as well." She ended with a smile.

"This is not the time for your inappropriate jokes Major." Yin remarked

"Sorry about that sir! and short ranged sensors are back online."

"Good, so where the hell are we?"

"According to sensors… Well the ship's having a hard time triangulating our location. But its 92% sure we are near the Martian orbit."

"92%?"

"I don't know sir, it's probably an after effect of the wormhole drive or something else, but according to this Mars is in a different part of its orbit than where it should be. She probably went there to hook up with a cute asteroid."

"Let me look at that! And Mars is named after the Roman god of war who is a male." Dr. Lee corrected as he moved towards her terminal.

"Forget mars, priorities people! Let's get back to our mission. What is the status of the Super-hive and Earth?" Yin cut in, to him the mystery was something reserved for the astronomers. They had a job to do.

"I have scanned the immediate area with the Asgard sensors, although as a defense they are not working at peak efficiency, as there's too little power. According to this there is no sign of the Wraith Hive, and no sign of the radiation that that a Hive would usually emit. This would mean that we came here before them. As you know it was the Lanteans who first noticed that Wraith Hives emit this particular radiation signature, mind you this radiation has a very short half-life…."

"Spare me the lecture Doctor, I would probably sleep half way through that. Hail Home World Defense, inform them of the situation."

"Uhmmm, we are not detecting any artificial radio waves nor subspace signature. Nor could I detect any artificial satellites on Earth's orbit. Ohhh heaven! I'm only detecting around two billion life signs on the surface. I am attempting to reboot the scanners then…."

Colonel Yin didn't hear the rest of Dr. Lee's mumbling. Two billion life signs? he thought, were we too late? Did my family and friends die? Did the Wraith kill them? But why leave more than two billion? A few thousand would be sufficient to ensure that there would be a next cycle?

"Lansiao!" He could hear Lee curse in Hokkien, which brought him out of his deep thought.

"Don't just curse there in your provincial tongue, what did you find out Lee?" Yin jokingly said.

"It make sense now Lt. Colonel Yin." Lee then paused as he reviewed the data. Yin could notice that he probably won't continue if not asked as Lee's facial expression was very surprised and so was the tactical officer beside him who's terminal he was currently using.

"You're not usually this tight lipped, go on explain."

"The Asgard sensors have detected a difference in stellar position of the planets and also the stars are in a slightly different position than where they should be. That is why Lt. Colonel Yin, that the computers are having a bit of trouble triangulating our current location. It matches with the temporal signature of the rest of the universe, well at least what were are currently reading. The only explanation when we take into account the temporal signature, stellar drift, what we are detecting in Earth and what risks we expected engaging the wormhole drive. The only explanation is we went back in time."

"This is not entirely unheard of, according to one of SG-1's mission reports we managed to procure they went back to the 1970's." He was feeling weird as he was not as surprised as he should be given the fact that they went back in time.

"According to the stellar drift. We've travelled a bit further than that Lt. Colonel Yin."

"How far?" he was genuinely curious.

"1862"

This story will feature at first changes in China and only minor butterflies in other countries at first. Thus sorry to say there wont be any **CSA**!

Also I'm planning space battles here to be larger than what we saw on TV


	2. Chapter 2

**Lt. Colonel Stevenson Yin**

It has been two hours since the time they arrived in the year 1862. Within that time Colonel Yin called for a meeting with all the senior members of his crew and members of the advisory team they were supposed to drop off in P3X-647.

Upon entering the briefing room, he noticed that everyone else was already sitting there, so that means twenty or so people are already seated in a room designed to fit sixteen. It was no coincidence that he was the last one to enter, he made damn sure he was around ten minutes late. So that the meeting would start after he entered, as he was the Commanding Officer he had such privileged. Much recently the highest ranking officer of the People's Liberation Army, which currently only composed of the crew of his ship.

He couldn't really figure how the advisory team would fit into his command structure. He'll just treat them the way he treated Dr. Lee, but to be honest he preferred it would have been all military rather than adding a couple more civilians.

Major Rachel Lin was already seated to the seat at his right, which was her usual position in meetings like this. Her hair was finally properly brushed, and it was in its usual prim and proper look. Finally, the natural of things has begun to reassert itself, he thought to himself. She was currently smiling from one ear to the other while talking with Dr. Lao, who was the leader of the advisory team destined for P3X-647. Ahhh, Rash, you're such a flirt, he jokingly thought.

His first officer Major Andrew Hung was currently seated in the left of his chair. Like his usual self he was sitting in a stiff manner like he was a first year cadet who was expecting to be subject to a random inspection.

He was just sitting there silently, listening to…. Well, Colonel Yin didn't know who or what exactly he was listening to or that he was listening at all.

While Dr. Lee looked pretty busy working on his laptop, minding no one else in the room. As if he'll die if he loses focus.

Upon seeing Colonel Yin enter, everyone in the room settled down.

"Good afternoon everyone. I'm glad we all could attend this impromptu meeting." With that everyone else replied with a greeting.

"Now for the first order the meeting, Dr. Lee if you may could you explain the situation we are in."

"Certainly Lt. Col. Yin. For some reason I haven't really figured out, all of you might notice the wormhole drive didn't work out exactly as planned."

"Yes! Were all not dead yet!" Major Lin cut in, this made everyone else smirk. The failure of the drive to Yin was heaven sent, cause if it did. Major Lin was right they'd all be dead by then.

"As I was saying, the drive didn't fan out as planned, it could be due to our calculation procedure or possibly due to the fact that our power capacitors weren't built to take in that much energy, there could be a billion different reasons but that fact is we didn't have time yet to dive into it. But the fact is we found ourselves here in the middle of February 1862."

"Could we possibly go back to our time?" some guy in the opposite side of Yin said, a guy whose name he could remember.

"Possibly not. I mean unlikely but we haven't really taken enough time to look for the cause yet alone reverse it."

"But SG-1 has done it more than once! All we need is a stargate and a solar flare." The guy whose name Yin could not remember replied.

"This is a completely different situation Major, they simply waited for the same solar flare to occur. Our case does not involve a solar flare so we have no way to recreate it. Ours involves an accident with the wormhole drive, it would take us months to completely analyze all the data and possibly years to devise a solution to take us back."

"Sir, if I may." Dr. Lao who was previously silent in the whole meeting raised his hand. Yin nodded as to give approval.

"Why go back to our time? We all have family and friends back in our time, I know. But this is a very unique opportunity that we have found ourselves in. I say we take advantage of our situation! We use this as a way to strengthen China! And to some extent humanity as a whole. This is currently 1862, China still regarded itself as a Celestial Empire. With our fore knowledge and the technology on this ship we could shape it into a true Celestial Empire."

"What about our family and friends?" Asked the guy whose name Colonel Yin could not recall.

"Not seeing them again is the price we have to pay for the good of the Middle Kingdom. The needs of many far outweigh the needs of the few." He quoted Star Trek, Yin now knew that Lao watched the series.

"I agree with Dr. Lao!" Major Lin stated, then gave Dr. Lao a seductive smile. That flirt! Yin jokingly thought. Plus, they're both right! And judging by the cries of approval by most of the people present they agree as well.

"We will put that question of going back, in the back burner for a while, as Dr. Lee said it would take years before that question would be nothing more than an academic one. Now Major Lin, second order of business. What can you tell us about the current situation of the ship?" Yin said, to which Dr. Lee simply nodded.

"Sir! Primary power is back online, so are the shield emitters, Asgard beam weapons are still being repaired and according to engineering it would take weeks before one is operational again yet alone all four. Hyper drive is as banged up as I hope I would be later." She added the last part with a smile.

"It would take months before we could repair it into a workable condition, but without dry dock it still won't be 100% working. We'd be limited to a speed of only around ten thousand times the speed of light according to engineering but I think that estimate is overly optimistic I'd wager that it would only go as fast as five thousand maybe six."

"So no intergalactic travel then? He'll well be stuck in this corner of the galaxy for a while." Yin replied

"Yes sir! Not only that but since we only have our stock of Naquadria I'd advise not to stroll around the galactic neighborhood looking for Gu'ald whores to pay. Since that would eat up our remaining stock of fuel like a waterfall."

"They're not my type anyway. That bad? How much Naquadria do we have left?"

"Sir, if we stay here in Earth orbit, no travelling around or hell even a battle. We have two maybe three months' worth. We could stretch it another week if we do not feed energy to the sensors. But the bottom line is we are not the Odyssey we do not have a ZPM or an Asgard Core to give us abundant power."

"Lt. Col. Yin, about that I know how we could find a ZPM here on Earth." Dr. Lee cut in.

"Here on Earth?"

"Yes Lt. Col. Yin. I believe… No I'm quite sure that at least one is here on Earth, I read it from one of SG-1's after action reports. Regarding a mission where they travelled back in time….."

"Very well doctor, we'll talk about that after this meeting, we don't necessarily need to waste everyone else's time with what only needs you me and a few others. Now Major go on." Yin cut in.

"Sir, we have around a month's worth of food left. But I see no problem with that if we establish communications with Earth. We also have two thousand assault weapons, majority of which are type 81's, and several crates of ammunition for those weapons. Enough ammunition to fight a small war, and as I recall Beijing said the same thing." She said the last part with a smile.

Yin recalled the mission briefing, these assault weapons and ammunition were supposed to be part of the People's Republic of China's "humanitarian" aid to P3X-647. In order to help the local warlord win against his neighbors. Hell that's why they had this eighteen-man advisory team here in the first place, they were to be sent there in order to jump start an industrial revolution in the planet. The PRC was invested in this planet both as a testing ground for their interplanetary policy and because it had resources that China wants. He could not recall if it was Trinium or Naquida or perhaps both.

"According to the Sickbay, all injured personnel are recovering well sir. Except Private Yap who would probably lose another leg."

"Very well Major. Now next order of business. Dr. Lao since you are a Doctor of history could you please explain to us who are not that well learned, the situation we landed in."

"Doctor of Historical Economics actually. It has more to do with economics rather than history, but still it makes me more knowledgeable than any other here." He ended that we a laugh.

This was actually only the third or fourth time Yin heard the guy talk. What people were said about him has become clearer to Yin. According to Yin's commanding officer when he was given the mission "the good news was, Dr. Lao was probably the one of the brightest minds in the program, the bad news was he knows it and is not afraid to show everyone that."

"We arrived at the time were China is currently in a bad shape. 1862 if you all recall is the time when the Taiping rebellion is in full swing. The rebellion itself involved more soldiers than the Napoleonic wars and killed more people than World War One. Aristocracies were done by both sides burning entire towns to prevent the other side from gaining it. By this time the Taiping is far from their height but still had a lot of fight in them." He paused to press some buttons from his laptop then the screen at the back of the room showed a map of China and some parts were colored red. Yin thought that these parts were probably the ones controlled by the Taiping. He also noticed a lot of graphics and numbers in the map, plus a mini map in the bottom.

Damn! That's a screen shot of a game! Yin thought, but who could blame the Doctor it was the one he had his hands on such a short notice.

"That's the most accurate map I could provide without investing much time in procuring one. The Taiping were just repulsed from Shanghai on August 1860 by the Ever Victorious Army although they weren't called that then. It was made up of Chinese troops with European officers. But as you can see the Taiping still controlled Nanjing by this time. This rebellion together with the other rebellions that simultaneously occurred at that time like the Nian, Panthay and Dungan Revolts would drain imperial coffers that would result in the downfall of the empire." He pointed different parts of the map when he said the name of the revolts. Yin as a military officer could understand how these rebellions brought down the Empire.

"The people of power at this time was not the Xianfeng Emperor but the Regency Council of Prince Gong, Ci'an and the Dragon Lady." He could see everyone else tense upon hearing the last person, Cixi or what the people called the Dragon Lady was a hated figure in Chinese history even people who slept during history class like the young Stevenson Yin could recognize the name.

"So Doctor we talk to Prince Gong or Empress Ci'an if we want something done then?" he obviously left out the last name.

"Actually only Prince Gong would be the person to talk to. Ci'an is weak willed and too docile. Prince Gong is a reformist, he tried to industrialize China after the Second Opium War. Thus it started only recently, relatively speaking of course." He smiled at the last phase.

"But he failed, mainly due to lack of knowhow rather than malicious intent. With our help China will industrialize at its first try not during its forth try."

"Very well! Anyone have objections?" Yin paused as to see if there were none.

"Then it is settled! We talk to Prince Gong. Now Dr. Lao formulate a rough guideline on how this industrialization would be done. I just want a general flow that we could present to Prince Gong, we will worry about the specifics later."

"Yes sir!" Dr. Lao replied and was about to stand up when Yin waved his hand down as if trying to say the meeting is not yet over. As probably the Doctor thought it was already over.

"Major Hung read on what historical data we have and the data the sensors got on the current forces of the Empire and the Rebels." He smirked at that comment.

"So we can formulate a military solution."

"Yes sir!" he said then proceeded to write notes on the notebook he had on top of his place on the table.

"Any other agenda?" Yin asked.

"Lt. Col. Yin, the ZPM" Dr. Lee reminded him.

"I told you well discuss that after the meeting, so please remain after other leave. Since there's no other agenda, people you are free to leave."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Prince Gong**

He dreamt that he was a butterfly flying over the forbidden city.

Then he was rudely awaken by a tap on his shoulder. He could see a guy wearing some weird looking clothes, holding a torch emitting white light, it looked too white to be produced by fire. It was only then he realized there was no fire on the torch, and the guy was holding it wrong, horizontally instead of vertical.

The guy looked at some sort of square metallic object pressing something and looking at it thoroughly before looking back at his face.

"We have him, requesting to beam out." The guy spoke in a weirdly accented mandarin. It sounded so coarse, it's as if it was spoken by someone who lacked in sophistication, someone lowborn or provincial. So he guessed the guy was probably a commoner. Therefore, a palace servant or heavens forbid a Taiping assassin.

"Prince Gong, should come with us sir." The guy spoke again which made him sit up right.

Before he could protest at the guy's tapping of his shoulder or call out the guards. He felt a tingling sensation at first in his extremities then spreading to the rest of his body. After which he could see a white glow and a hear a soft chime.

Then woosh, he felt his body being disassembled into a million pieces then being assembled again. Compounding to the mystery was the fact that his surroundings instantly changed.

The place was brightly lit, it felt as if it was day time. But it couldn't be day, he told himself. It was the middle of the night a moment ago and on his left was a large viewing window. It showed pure black except for a few stars here and there, therefore it was indeed night.

Then he noticed he was not alone there were five others four seating on a table facing him. While one was standing beside him.  
"Prince Gong if you would sit down, we have plenty to talk about." The guys standing beside him said, he realized it was the same guy who woke him up.

"Prince Gong, I am Lt. Colonel Stevenson Yin. Commanding officer of the PLAAF starship the Sun Tzu."

The guy in the middle seat said, as he stood up then bowed. He was tall a bit more on the weighty side, and a bit darker than the ones sitting beside him.

He wasn't probably lying when he said he was the leader as the other three in the table stood up and bowed as well.

Who are these, people he thought. Why do they wear such weird clothes. Why do they have such lowborn accents and why do they keep on calling him Prince Gong.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Note: He wasn't called Prince Gong yet; Prince Gong is a posthumous title. Only one in the room who knows this is Dr. Lao who forgot to tell them that he was still Yixin at the time.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Bewildered Prince**

"Prince Gong, I am Lt. Colonel Stevenson Yin. Commanding officer of the PLAAF starship the Sun Tzu." The guy seated in the middle of the table rose then bowed. "We have plenty to talk about my Prince." The guy added.

But Prince Gong had a hard time paying attention to the words he said, as he was still pretty much looking at the situation he found himself into. One moment he was sleeping then poof! He found himself here. Where ever here was, he thought to himself.

The place was brightly lit, it looked as if it was made of metal. But who would make a room or a building purely out of metal. And the air, the air seemed, he had no words for it…. It didn't smell foul but it had a feel that old smell that as if the same air was used over and over again.

His, capturers, or was it his hosts. They seemed professional in the way they speak, even with that gutter accent of theirs. There were a lot of things that seemed off with them, but he couldn't point a finger to it.

He noticed that the one talking was wearing a similarly designed dress as the one who woke him up. He was wearing a navy blue dress with several metallic things attached near his breasts. Those were probably medals. The shoulders and collar also had several gold colored metallic pins.

While his arm had something like an insignia golden leaves in the bottom part then a red square in the middle with five stars.

The guy to his left also wore something similar. However, the two guys to his right didn't wear clothes of the same style, but it didn't mean that the clothes they were wearing wasn't as alien as the other three.

No, they aren't Taiping, he thought to himself. They didn't have the look, but who are they? Other rebels perhaps.

"I am assuming you are not Taiping, but who are you people? And Why have you brought me here? Where ever here is. I'm the Prince Regent, I could have you executed for this." He finally spoke up with an authoritative voice.

The guy in the middle smile, Prince Gong assumed that he is the leader as he looked the part and he had this air of authority with him.

"I am really sorry we had to take you during the middle of the night. But please do not be afraid my Prince. We won't hurt you in anyway and we'll do our best to explain all of this. You'll have to stay with us for a while, but I promise that we won't keep you longer here than is absolutely necessary. But where are my manners please sit, while we talk and introduce ourselves." The middle guy said as he motioned for a chair in the opposite end of the table to where he was sitting.

"Very well, as I see I have little choice in this regard." He replied as he sat down.

"We belong to the armed forces of the middle kingdom. The Peoples Liberation Army Air Force to be exact." The words air force made Prince Gong raise an eyebrow.

"Air force?" what is heavens is an Air force? As if men could fly. And who ever gave the name "People's Liberation Army"? who were they liberating and from who?

"I have already told you my name, I am Lt. Colonel Stevenson Yin the commanding officer of this ship. The guy to my left is Major Andrew Hung, my security officer." The guy who was wearing the same styled dress as he was nodded once and slowly. To which Prince Gong nodded back, he noticed that he seemed very stiff.

"This guy to my left is Doctor of Historical Economics, Dr. Lao, he is under a different branch of the government but his expedition is currently attached to my command." Prince Gong didn't know what the hell is a Doctor of Historical Economics is or who their government is. But as he pondered on that, instead of nodding or bowing the guy stood up and went near him to shake his hand.

"Prince Yixin! I'm a big fan it's an honor." Then went back to his seat earning him stares from the others in the room.

"What? Didn't I tell you he was still called Prince Yixin at this point in time?"

"Of course I'm called Yixin! What in the heavens are they talking about?" Prince Gong thought.

"And the last guy is Doctor of Astrophysics, Doctor Lee." Yin continued.

"A pleasure Prince Gong. I mean Yixin." The last guy said as he nodded.

"We represent the People's Republic of China. No we are not some random group of rebels but we are from the future, more than a hundred years into the future, the year 2009 to be exact. And you are in currently in our flagship the Starship Sun Tzu."

Prince Gong didn't say a thing, he was merely trying to take everything in, whether or not to believe this person's outlandish claims.

"Come walk with me" Yin motioned to the window with his right hand as he stood up.

"But I just sat down" Prince Gong thought, but he didn't say it out loud. He simply stood up and followed the Yin who was now standing in the window in the left side beside a small but tall table.

He had noticed the window before, it was pitch black outside with a few stars here and there. He almost lost a step when he was near enough to the window to see a globe, colored blue and green with streaks of white.

"This can't be Earth?!" He muttered without thinking.

"Yes, my prince that is Earth. We are currently holding position several kilometers above Earth. In Geosynchronous orbit above China." Yin said with a smile, then pressed a button in the front portion of the small table he was standing beside.

The top of the table suddenly glowed then a gray object appeared around half a meter above the table. Or at least he thought it was an object until Yin moved his hand though the object, which simply passed right though and the object lost its form and regained its structure again a second after Yin's hand passed though

"This is not solid matter, but merely a hologram. It is just beams of light, controlled in such a way that it would project an image we would want to show. Well that is the simple way of explaining it, but the truth is much more complex than that. Hell I don't even understand how it works myself." Yin explained.

"I see." Prince Gong replied calmly.

"It is however a visual representation of what this starship looks from the outside. Come, let's go back to the table if you may follow me."

"Very well, I must admit I'm a bit skeptical of what you said at first but now, I'm more inclined to believe you. And please continue with your explanation and grace me with what the future holds for China." Prince Gong said as they went back to the table.

"As I was saying, this Starship was wholly built by us Chinese, but using Chinese and Alien Technology. The pinnacle of human science and engineering! It was designed to protect our planet and fight extra-terrestrial threats, but I will explain more on that later. At the edge of the Galaxy we fought together with the Americans against an Alien Starship called a Hive. Which belonged to a species called the Wraith, and long story short they are a species from the Pegasus galaxy bent on turning the human race into livestock." He didn't even understand a lot of those words but these Wraith didn't seem to be nice.

"Then we accidentally arrived here a day ago." Yin finished.

"Prince Yixin, the exact circumstances of our arrival is still unknown to us, but it probably had something to do with …." Dr. Lee cut in.

"We will explain that later Dr. Lee, we need to talk about matters that are of higher priority. Now as I was saying, we came from the year 2009. By that time England and France are no longer the top tier powers of the world. We are the second most powerful in terms of economic might, second only to the United States of America. Third in terms of military power, after the United States and Russia in that order."

This was quite a revelation to Prince Gong, it is hard to believe that England and France are no longer the top powers. Specially that they just fought a war with China less than a year ago. But he was also glad that China was back to one of the most powerful countries in 2009. He wanted to see what this world looked like but then he realized that he would be long dead by then.

"Great news, since you built this Ship which could go beyond the stars themselves, and China being one of the top powers by your time. I am assuming that my reforms worked?" he said with great pride while having a smirk.

"Uhmmm. How shall I put this my Prince, Dr. Lao if you may? Since you are the expert in this field?"

"Once again Sir, I would like to express how much of an honor it is to actually meet you." Dr. Lao said with his eyes wide like how a child would act if he is finally given a toy which he had been longing to get.

"Sadly sir, your reforms failed." Hearing this made the smirk in Prince Gong's face.

"For a number of reasons, you made bureaucrats run factories. You tried an industrialization of the heavy industry without first igniting a proto-industrialization in the countryside. Those are the first two reasons that could come into mind, but there are plenty more. A few decades later the industrial and the military reforms failed to bear fruit thus we got beaten up by Japan in a war as their reforms were more successful than ours. Then a decade later the Empire fell and got replaced by a Republic. We descended twice into a civil war and we got invaded and our east coast got occupied. To name a few horrors that we suffered during that time. Every child in China knows this as the century of Humiliation."

Beaten by Japan? Prince Gong thought, how did China sink to that low? He was not only saddening that his reforms failed to bear fruit, he was depressed on hearing to what happen to China and how he failed to prevent the Empire's collapse.

"Then the new republic made our second try in industrialization, saying that only Democracy and Science can save China but like your attempt it failed as well. Although it took root to some extent in the cities, it didn't even expand the industrialization outside of Shanghai and Nanjing. Over time this republic was eventually over thrown." Prince Gong thought that it was only natural that it failed a Democracy is chaotic by nature, only the Americans was foolish enough to think it that it would work. But hearing that they survived until 2009 he was willing to bet that they were no longer a democracy by then.

"The third attempt was by the People's Republic. Our current government. It adhered to an ideology called socialism. Thinking that central planning and mass collectivization will save China, but that too failed. Then came the fourth and last attempt in 1979 which is the only one who succeeded. It is still ongoing and we estimate another thirty to forty years before it could finish."

Prince Gong was shocked at the knowledge that China had to try four times before it succeeded. He was also delighted to know that in their time even though China was already the top powers of the world it still had a lot of potential for growth as they still had decades to go with their industrialization.

"Now imagine sir, if we didn't succeed in our fourth but succeeded our industrialization in our first attempt which is more than a century earlier." Dr. Lao ended it with a smile, a smile you would have given your opponent when you finally made your winning move at Go. Prince Gong liked the idea.

"That is where you come in my Prince. With our fore knowledge we could almost make sure that that would happen." Yin stated.

"As it happened Dr. Lao and his team ended up with our expedition as they were supposed to be assigned to a planet we named P3X-647…" P3X-647? What an uncreative name to give to planets Prince Gong thought, but to him it also meant another thing, that they have encountered a lot of planets already as everyone was no longer that special to warrant a long thought-out name.

"…to help it industrialize, and he told me that their industrialization plan could work for China merely taking into account the differences in technology and the fact that china has a population of more than three hundred million instead of the one hundred twenty-two thousand in P3X-647. But he assures me it could easily be done." Yin explained.

"I can assure you sir, it will work." Dr. Lao cut in.

"We can provide you with the plans, and the expertise and serve as your advisors or heads of ministries to make sure it will succeed."

"Hmm, assigning unknown people as advisors and high ranking positions of government. Ci'an and Cixi would protest, well maybe not Ci'an but Cixi I'm sure." He paused in his rant as he saw the looks of three of the four men opposite to him smiling.

"But by the looks on your faces, I'm quite sure you already had that thought out. Very well, can I at least have time to think this over as I may have over looked a thing or two?"

"If you wish my Prince, but you have until sun up to decide." Yin said.

Until sun up to decide or what? What else could you do? Prince Gong thought.

"If there is anything else? Would anyone give me a tour of this ship this pinnacle of human engineering as you called it?"

"Well there is a little thing that is left to be discussed, a really minor thing." Yin raised his and used his fingers to show how minor it was. Then pressed something the square devise in front of him. Then suddenly a ring like object appeared in the middle of the table. It was probably one of those holo somethings, Prince Gong thought. The object seemed to be metallic in look. It had different symbols written on it and a red colored triangle on top.

"This is a Stargate, this is the reason why we got those alien technologies in the first place." Yin explained.

"Heavens how could I forget about the part about the aliens." Prince Gong thought, but to be fair I was really taken by their news of the future.

"There are countless of devises like this spread out across the Galaxy. It was built by a race known as the Alterans or better known as the Ancients millions of years ago. It allows instant travel from one of this devises to another. It requires simply putting the proper address into a panel beside it to go to your desired destination. And there is one of these devises on Earth." Yin continued.

"Two actually." Dr. Lee cut in.

"Lee, you can fill in the details later." Yin replied then proceeded to continue. "There is a nearby planet containing the knowledge of four ancient races including these Alterans. We would like to create a base there."

"What exactly is the way that you want me to get involved with this?" Prince Gong finally spoke, as he was too dumbfounded to talk before.

"We would like the auspices of the Empire in building this settlement, and perhaps when the time comes become another province of the Empire. Plus, we also need supplies of food and other necessities, and we also need people for this. We also need a Gate facility built in Earth."

"Assuming that I agree with this, I could see no reason why I would deny you this request. Is there other minor matters to discuss?" Prince Gong said with a smile.

"None, I'll be willing to give you the tour of the ship as you requested." Yin said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a few hours of touring the ship, he found himself having a midnight snack in the officer's corner of the mess hall.

"What is it that you call this again?" Prince Gong said after swallowing the noodles he was eating. He was eating with Colonel Yin, Dr. Lee and the ship's second in command who he just met Major Rachel Lin. And she was a great a sight at that, very pleasing to the eyes.

But before Colonel Yin could answer it was Dr. Lee to speak up "Instant noodles Prince Yixin. It's very easy to produce, store and cook, but it does not taste as good as the home cooked ones. But very helpful in supplying soldiers like us. It's a Japanese invention actually…." Dr. Lee went on with his usual monologues.

For all Dr. Lee's complaints on the taste, Prince Gong found that it actually tasted good. And to think this is what common soldiers eat. He wanted to live in these people's society. Not to mention the countless technological miracles he saw in his short stay in this ship. He wanted this for him and his people. Which means he has already decided.

"I have already decided; I will accept your proposal." Prince Gong stated.

"This calls for a celebration then, Major Lin get the Champaign from my quarters, you can't miss it as it's the only alcohol there. Also call in Dr. Lao and Major Hung."

"Before everything else my Prince, before we alter the destiny of Humanity, we drink!" Colonel Yin Laughed.

"Lt. Col. Yin, I don't drink. I'm quite allergic to alcohol. It turns me really red, more than the usual Asian flush…." Dr. Lee once again made his usual monologues.

The Dragon finally awakes then, Prince Gong thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anyway the pace will quicken in the next few chapters


	4. Chapter 4

**March 1862**

After being briefed of the situation at hand Prince Gong was teleported back to the Forbidden City. He was also given a small communications devise so he could keep in touch with the crew. He arrived at almost daylight. Not that he would have slept a second if he was returned earlier due to the revelations that were given to him. At day break pursuant to their agreement Prince Gong executed his part of the plan.

All throughout the month he assigned various important positions of government to members of the Sun Tzu crew. Most notable of these assignments were Lt. Col Yin and Dr. Lao to Grand Council or the Junjichu, which was not that grand as there were only eight people in that council after the appointment of both men.

The Grand Council having taken the functions of the former Grand Secretariat, it was the main policy formulating agency that was responsible for proposing and drafting all imperial decrees.

The fact that two completely unknown (to the Manchu hierarchy) people and Han people at that were assigned to the highest political body in China raised a few eyebrows from the rest of the Council and people of the court. But as it was Prince Gong himself who assigned them, it remained as such, only raised eye brows. No one dared to voice out their opinions on the matter. Since Prince Gong was the Prince Regent, and this was during the height of absolute monarchy for China. This meant that he had almost absolute power. Theoretically only three people could question his decision, the Emperor, who wouldn't question Prince Gong's decision on the matter as he was still an infant at the time, and too busy sucking the milk out of tits to think about politics. And his co-regents Ci'an and Cixi, but Ci'an was too politically inept that she didn't bother interfering with the day-to-day businesses of the court, she trusted Prince Gong's choice in the matter. While Cixi was still not as influential as Prince Gong and his allies so she is let this issue slide for a moment as she schemed and plotted to remove him in a few years' time.

As per usual practice with the Grand Council, Lt. Col. Yin and Dr. Lao were also given other positions in the Manchu Civil Service.

Yin was made head of the Ministry of Defense which made him spearhead the planned military modernization and supervise the campaign against the Taiping and other rebels. He lost no time in assigning his officers to various high positions of the military. He even replaced the Laowai Frederick Townsend Ward as the commander of the Ever Victorious Army to one of his officers. He wanted to beat the rebels fast as he was told by Dr. Lao that "peace and order is the fertile ground that which industrialization requires to blossom" and there was no way he could be sure to speed up the campaign than putting men he knows and trusts.

While Dr. Lao was also made head of the Ministry of Revenue, as per his industrialization plan, he applied his tax reform abolishing head tax in favor of income tax, he also tried to reform the tax collection methods and overhaul the tax administration system.

Although their appointments were the most notable there were also others who were also appointed. Like Major Hung and his men were given the daunting (although a bit less daunting that Dr. Lao and his men's task of industrializing China but nothing worth doing was ever easy) task of creating a modern army which would initially stand at ten thousand men. They would answer directly to the Minister of Defense, Lt. Col. Yin.

Most notable people who were not given appointments were Major. Rachel Lin, as she was the officer in charge of the Sun Tzu while Yin was away. Which happens more often than not. While Dr. Lee's expertise would be wasted in a technological hell hole known as ancient China and was better suited studying the Mysteries of the Universe in the Sun Tzu, well at least according to him.

Also during this month, a team were sent to Egypt to retrieve three things. The DHD, the Stargate and the Eye of Ra, better known as a ZPM.

The ZPM was instantly connected to the ship as to rest the Naquadria Reactors, as their fuel supply was rapidly deteriorating with no way of replenishment. The Stargate and the DHD however were temporarily stored in the Cargo bay. They waited for a Stargate facility to be built planet side before using it, as prior to that would break their currently strained resources.

A few of the crew including Dr. Lee suggested in restoring the Ancient Outpost in Antarctica it was however denied by Lt. Col. Yin as they do not have the resources to operate the outpost. But According to him it does not mean they won't operate it in the future. They will, when they have enough resources and manpower.

 **June 1862**

 **The Soldier of Heaven**

He was a simple man, he farmed his land during the day then spent time with his family at night, and after harvest he holds feasts and offerings for his ancestors. Well, that was before the natural calamities. Most of their crops were destroyed that they had barely enough to survive. There were times that they had to eat grass in order to survive. But even that was not enough, his youngest son died of starvation and the rest were barely living. Then they came, the tax collectors demanded that his head tax be paid. He tried to reason out to them, that he has barely enough to go by, yet alone pay taxes, but that was like trying to stop a coming storm. The collectors denied leniency, his house was ravaged and stripped of their meagre possessions his wife and daughters were likewise stripped and ravaged as well. It was then that he decided to join the army of the Taiping Heavenly Kingdom to drive the Manchus out of power. As it was clear that they no longer had the Mandate of Heaven. This recent defeat to long nosed barbarians only made him surer of that fact.

Well that was a year ago. He was here now in some village whose name he didn't even know or cared to know. Guarding their supply stores. 

"My cousin is out there fighting dragons, and what do I get? Guard duty!" said one of two other people who was with him to guard their food stores. He was the youngest of the three. "Ahhh the restlessness of youth, I wonder if he will say the same thing if he had seen what I had seen" thought our main character.

"Dragons really? Kwan? The only dragons I know are the ones which are sawn, drawn or sculpted." The other guy replied, he was a middle aged guy.

"Well perhaps not really Dragons, but people are saying something out of the ordinary is happening. How else would you explain men you slept with during the night suddenly disappearing the next day? Or supply stores which were full the previous day being suddenly empty. Or that the Imperial troops seem to know what we will do before we actually do it."

"Well desertions could explain that. They could have waited until the middle of the night to avoid being caught and hanged. Missing supplies could be the result of those deserters taking those supplies as they escaped. While the last one is easily explained, this army we are in is large thus hard to miss, and our leader, Hong Xiuquan, may be the son of god but he's not that tactically bright therefore easy to read."

"Well desertions could explain it if it was merely an incident or two or three, but thousands?" Kwan replied.

"My son would not desert. Not after what happen to his mother and sisters. We vowed to drive the Manchus out, they clearly lost the Mandate of Heaven." Our main character finally spoke.

"Some of our men say they never lost it in the first place or perhaps gained it back. I'm almost leaning towards believe them. I mean how else could you explain how the things that are happening to our army in the past few month is happening at all. Well its either that or maybe our leader's father is punishing him." Kwan ended that with a laugh.

"Careful boy! One may accuse you of being a turn coat." Our main character warned. He was about to say something else when an explosion rocked the camp.

"It came from Hong Xiuquan's quarters!" one man said as he ran towards the explosion. Which was now burning like the Christian hell. Our main character could even feel the heat of the fire which was at least a hundred meter away, this only meant one thing. The fire was large.

Our main character ran towards the explosion. Then he realized that he was supposed to guard the supplies. Forgetting his duty would have been so shameful for him if it wasn't for the fact that he saw his two other companions do the same thing when he turned back.

Then boom! Another explosion rocked the area but this time it was a whole lot nearer to him. It was the supply store that they were assigned to guard. A piece of wood the size of an arm came flying towards him and plunged right into his right leg. He couldn't move any more. Good thing that he ran towards the first explosion otherwise he would have been so near the supplies that he was pretty sure that the blast would have killed him.

He grasped his leg so hard due to the pain, when he realized that another debris hit Kwan's leg and it didn't just injure it cut off the leg. The boy who was too eager to fight the Qin a while ago is now screaking on the top of his voice due to the pain. Then he looked at their third companion. He was the calmest of the three he wasn't gasping his leg like our main character nor screaming like a crazed fool. He was silent, he didn't move. He didn't move at all as he was dead.

Then boom! Boom! Boom! Several explosions rocked the camp but this time it was the more familiar kind. Not that it was friendlier. It was the sound of cannons hitting the ground, the camp or even the occasional soldier.

He noticed that the mood had turned from panic into sheer utter chaos. Men were running one way or the other there was no coordination. He even wondered if someone even had the will to fight. He did not. He held his leg again, the pain was almost unbearable coupled with the ringing of his ears due to the loud booms of cannons. He didn't want to die, not now, not like this. Although life would be harder for him and his family due to losing his right leg, but at least he'll still be alive.

He made up his mind, he will surrender upon seeing the next Qin soldier. But the next thing he saw was not a soldier but another explosion this time it was pretty near. He lost consciousness.

Then he heard footsteps, he wanted to open his eyes, he was too weak. But he managed to open it for a fraction of a second. What he saw was Qin uniforms and he heard troops marching about.

"Are you sure that's Hong Xiuquan?" he heard one voice say but he couldn't open his eyes to see the speaker.

"Yes sir!" said another.  
"He doesn't look like a son of god to me! Hurry burn the body so he won't resurrect in three days!" A The voice laughed. "Wait burn the entire place." The voice added.

He moved a bit to show he was still alive, and muttered as best as he could "I surrender!" but all he did was puff out a low mumble. No one could hear that as the area was pretty noisy, or at least that's what he thought.

"This one is still alive! What shall we do with him sir?" he heard one soldier say.

"Leave him to burn with the rest. We have other things to do." A much deeper voice stated.

"Burn him alive sir?"

"Fine here use my knife." Hearing that he wanted to move and run, but his body failed to cooperate, all he did was wobble like a fish out of water. Then there it was the feel of cold metal on his neck. Then nothing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The scene here was repeated several times on several different occasions all over China. The Starship Sun Tzu would teleport away men and supplies, then feed Imperial troops with intelligence. And often teleport explosives inside rebel bases.


	5. Chapter 5

**July 1863**

 **Dr. Lao**

Sweat dripped from his head, as the weather was warmer than he would have preferred. Not to mention the fact that he was hurrying the hell up as he was late, very late. His meeting with Prince Gong and Lt. Colonel Yin well it was minister Yin now, was supposed to start almost an hour ago. Although it wasn't his fault as he was caught up with all his other works that he almost forgot that it was time for his semi-annual meetings with them. Well that's what he told himself. He wouldn't have remembered it if it wasn't for the Sun Tzu's communications officer reminding him. It would have been better if that reminder was made an hour or two earlier.

"Damn, I can't believe I brisk walked half a kilometer that fast." He told himself as he was near the building for their meeting.

"Ohh look a bird! I wonder if I could hit it with a rock." He thought as he saw a bird above the said building's ceiling. He was about to place the things he was carrying on the ground and pick a rock to throw at the bird when he remembered that he was supposed to be in a hurry.

"Damn, I hate myself. I don't have time for that, I'm late." He told himself.

"I dunno. Its Dr. Lao's plans not mine. He would be the one who is better equipped to answer that." He heard Minster Yin's voice say as he opened the door.

"Ahhh! Dr. Lao so good of you to join us. We would have started even with a third of our members not present." Yin japed as Dr. Lao went inside, as there were only three members of this small council. Yin was already seated on one side of the table while Prince Gong was seated at the other side. Prince Gong merely nodded in acknowledgement.

"But the party don't start til I walk in." Dr. Lao said with a slight tone of signing as he seated in the side between both men. This earned a raised eye brow from both men.

"As I said earlier. I was reviewing your industrialization plan when a few things caught my attention." Prince Gong inquired as Dr. Lao sat down.

"Go on what caught your attention?"

"First why don't we just go straight to heavy industry instead of establishing the textile industries first?"

"That is actually one of the mistakes you committed in our timeline." This statement made Prince Gong tense a bit.

"The top-down approach does not work, establishing heavy industries straight away without the mass purchasing power provided by a ripe market created after proto industrialization and the first industrialization in light industries would mean that these factories would run at a deficit and accumulate heavy public debt. Which is the mistake that we did in our timeline." He carefully used the word we as not to put the sole mistake in the hands of Prince Gong.

"While Japan's path in our timeline made a bottom up approach. Having first a period of active commerce infrastructure buildup and market fermentation through rural artisan manufacturing and craftsmen workshops. Before importing the first industrial revolution from Europe. Their markets were already ripe when they ignited their first industrialization."

He paused as he noticed a new painting in the room. It was pretty standard Chinese painting of a mountain range, nothing special really.

"Well go on." Prince Gong snapped him out of his trail of thought, Prince Gong was used to it by now after all the Grand Council and Small Council meetings, even meetings just between the two of them Minister Lao tends to drift into thought.

"Ahh, yes. As I was saying it was only after the first industrial revolution when there was already domestic demand for modern infrastructures and machineries necessitated a second industrial revolution. And even then their industries were still not technologically in par with the Europeans nor was it internationally competitive. We tend to follow that approach. As I said again and again Prince, in industrialization we need to take it one step after another. Never skip a step. The capital accumulated from the previous step will be the one to fuel the next step. What we can do however is to shorten each step."

"I see. But how about using labor saving devises in agriculture, these tractors that I read could save a lot of labor and bring peasants into the factories."

"Well that's the problem my Prince, if you get these farmers off the field we do not have factories yet to put them in, they would just be unemployed. Plus, a sudden transfer of farmers from the fields to the factories could undermine food security."

"Very well, now Minister Yin your up anything to report?"

"Huh? Is it my turn already?" Yin said as he snapped back into the room. Minister Lao knew that this was because everything economic related bored him to death.

"Colonel Hung is progressing well with the Beiyang Army he reports that they are on schedule with their training and equipment. He wants to double the numbers by the end of next year. And in another issue, the construction of Stargate Command is progressing on time and the estimated operation date would remain at April 1865 but it would be far from completed then."

 **May 1865**

 **The Unlikely Colonist**

He was originally from a farm in Quemoy, a small village in eastern China. He was born and raised here. He was taught the way of tilting the land by his parents, he feared that he would die here as well without even knowing the world outside.

So when recruiters for the Imperial Army came he volunteered without second though. As it was the chance to see the world outside. To gain some adventures of his own. Although his parents would probably miss him they had three other children to keep them company and he's just a middle child, therefore in his mind they would miss him that much. This was simply a too good of an opportunity to pass.

It started out as expected, military training was hectic. A really different world compared to the slow pace of life that he was used to in his parent's farm. And he liked it, there was plenty of things to do, they marched, they ran, they were barked insults. Not to mention that he made new friends.

It wasn't until what they were finished of what was called basic training which was around six months. When his commanding officer asked him how good he was at farming. He answered "Quite good, I've been doing it all my life." When he asked what use was his farming skill to the Imperial Army. He was told that he would learn when the time comes. That was a few weeks ago.

Yesterday he was told that they would be transferred to another base. One that was very important, a very prestigious assignment and one that would mean the success or failure of the Middle Kingdom.

But wasn't it so for the entire army? He thought to himself

He was awe struck by the military base. Well if one could call it one. He first saw it when he together with thirty other people were carried by several carriages inside. The first thing he saw was the walls, it was very high. So high in fact that you couldn't see what was inside the walls, other than the top of the mountain.

Inside the base was something totally different, he was amazed at the wonders he could see inside. It was lit up by lights that did not burn. He noticed that the place was built entirely of metal and concreate no wood at all. They were then brought to a room and judging from the appearance he could see that the entire room was plated with metal. He wondered what the room was for. Why would anyone need to plate a room entirely of metal.

The only thing it housed was a metal ramp and on the top of it was a large metal ring with engraved symbols on it. And it was not Chinese characters or Manch. He was sure that wasn't Sanskrit either or the writing that Dai Veit used, as he was familiar with these writing styles. It could be English or French, hell it could be Russian.

Then their commanding officer came in, this made them stand in attention.

"You may wonder why you are here." Their CO began.

"Specially you Yu! You asked me several times." Their CO pointed at him. This made him a bit uneasy as this made everyone look at him.

"You will not be just simple soldiers but colonists in a new world."

"New world? Would that be in America or England? Where could it be? Heavens forbid Africa." He thought to himself.

"You will now be part of the Celestial (天上的) Army, the arm of the Middle Kingdom that would reach out to the stars themselves and spread the light of civilization to the furthest reaches of the Heavens!" Their CO exclaimed.

Yu's only response was thinking that "What the hell is he talking about?"

"Now! Are you prepared to take the first step? This is a Stargate."their CO stated.

"Through this devise we would be instantly transported to another world. A world where it would take light itself several years to reach, but it would only take us an instant. Stargate Command dial the gate."

What gate? Yu thought he saw no gate. Only walls, a platform, a metal devise and a door. Then he was suddenly awe struck the room began shaking. At first he thought it was an earthquake but the shaking lasted too long for an earth quake. Then it happened, the large metal ring began moving. He now thought sorcery.

Even after the months of training and drilling, the other people was in the state of panic, in a fight or flight mode. Yu on the other hand just stood there, not that he had more courage than the rest. He stood there because he froze.

He could hear someone say "Chevron one Encoded". He could see his Commanding Officer just standing there smiling as if he was unfazed by the entire thing. If he did not know better, he could see amusement in his eyes as if he was amused at the reaction of his men.

"Chevron Seven Locked." He heard.

Then the metal ring in front of them went "woosh" a blue torrent suddenly exploded in the middle of the metal ring. Then after a second the torrent was absorbed back by the metal ring being replaced by a vertical pool of water. But it couldn't have been water as water would have fallen if it was vertical.

Then his CO placed his hand inside, the blue rippled as he did this.

"Do not be afraid this is a portal to another world, follow me." He said as he went inside.

Seeing the confidence in their CO's words Yu and his companions marched into the vertical pool of water. When it was his turn Yu did not feel fear nor concern as he entered the pool he was exited, exited to see what is in the other side. "This is what you were looking for after all." He told himself.

Then when his entire body entered the pool, he felt as if his entire body ripped apart then pulled to the other end then being constructed again. When he went out he felt nausea he was about to throw up, then he did. It would have been very embarrassing if he was alone, but he wasn't there were plenty of others who threw up as well.

After gaining his composure he looked around he noticed that he was in some kind of castle. It looked old and in a state of ruin. To his back was a big metallic ring, identically the same as the one he stepped into but this one is spitting out his comrades.

He looked at a window to his side, he noticed it was night time. It was pretty dark, the only thing that gave light outside was the two moons.

"Wait! Two moons! Where the hell is this place?" he thought.

And as if his CO read his mind, the CO said "Welcome to Tianguo, you are now in another planet. A planet several light years from Earth. This will be your home for the next few years."

Hearing that the rest of the men payed attention.

"This place used to be very important, a place where four great races met to discuss the destiny of this galaxy. Now it is in a state of ruin. We will make this place great once again."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yes, they are in Heliopolis! And yes I gave it a different name : )


	6. Chapter 6

**September 1866**

 **Minister Yin**

Yin was sitting quietly in his office. He has just finished his meeting with Dr. Lao, well it was Minister Lao now and Major Lin and that was one meeting that he was happy to be over. What other topic would be included in a meeting with him, the Minister of Revenue Dr. Lao and the head of Stargate Command Major Lin but expenses regarding the Stargate.

It was a gruesome eight-hour long meeting that took his entire day. But in the end they managed to arrive in an agreement. No one was really happy but no one was fuming either at the agreement, so he considered it a good result. He now has time for one meeting, one which he could not delay as the officer in question was scheduled to depart by the end of the week.

He heard a soft knock in his door. "Enter" he commanded.

Then in came a guy who was in his late thirty's, a bit slender and a skin color that's a bit too fair.

"Major Lou reporting as requested sir." Said as he saluted.

"Congratulations on your new born baby Major. Is it your first one?"

"Thank you sir. No sir she's my third but the other two were left back in our China."

"Our China? Major I would like to remind you that this is our China now." Yin corrected.

"Sorry sir I meant back in 2009."

"Major, your deeds in Xinjiang campaign were excellent. The Empire needs someone like you. Someone who's a good military commander, great at training troops and can work well without constant orders from high command." Yin paused as to let it sink in to Major Lou.

"Thank you sir, but I was merely doing my duty for China."

"Be that as it may only few people in China are qualified for this job."

"I will gladly serve sir!"

"Very well. Major since we are planning to turn China into a power second to none we also need tributary states which are more of an asset than a liability. You are to act as a military attaché of the Middle kingdom to the Lanfang Republic."

"The Lanfang Republic sir?" Lou queried, Yin assumed that this was because he never heard of it before.

"I'm not surprised that you haven't heard it before, I hadn't heard of it before either if it was not for Dr. Lao mentioning it a few years back. The Lanfang Republic was or rather is a republican state and kongsi federation in Western Borneo. It was established by a Hakka Chinese named Luo Fangbo in 1777, until it was ended by Dutch occupation in 1884 in our timeline." Yin paused as to see if Lou was still listening, and also looked at Lou if it was obvious to him that Yin actually got this from Wikipedia.

"The Lanfang Republic was the first modern republic in the sense of the word, complete with checks and balances and the separation of powers between the Executive, Judiciary, and Legislative branches of the government. Established twelve years before George Washington officially turned the United States into a republic. It was established by Hakka Chinese who started at Laborers hired by various Sultans of Borneo. It gradually gained power, at its height it influenced the entire island of Borneo. However due to the succeeding generations no longer seeing the need for constant vigilance and a strong citizen based military and it was constantly being driven back by the Dutch. Now its influence is limited to a small corner in western Borneo."

"Sir, if I may wouldn't interfering there undermine our strategy of avoiding conflict with western powers until China is strong enough?"

"Not at all Major remember this is the Dutch, they won't dare fight us, as we have defeated them several times during the Sino-Dutch wars."

"Very well sir."

"As I was saying Major. The Lanfang Republic has sent several times envoys to the Forbidden City for consent of the establishment of their state. In our timeline it was never granted. We managed to convince the Prince-Regent to do otherwise. When you arrive in Ceh-Wan-Li you will inform them of the Emperor's consent of the establishment of the Lanfang Republic as a Tributary State of the Empire and our aid to them in driving away the Dutch. Your mandate is to train the Lanfang army to drive away the Dutch from Borneo and maybe someday make them into a useful tributary of China. Aside from you we will be sending this much supplies annually." Yin said as he handed over an Ipad, receiving it from Yin, Lou glanced over the amount in question.

"Sir, is this all?" Lou asked.

"Yes Major. That is what we can afford given our current level of fire arms production. Be thankful that I even got that level of production from Minister Lao. He kept objecting expanding it to a larger amount, citing his economics mumbo jumbo which I don't faintly understand."

"Understood sir."

"And ohh Major the Forbidden City would from time to time give you orders to change the overall mandate of your mission but other than that you have a free hand on what you think is necessary for the good of the Empire."

"Sir yes sir!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Tongzhi Restoration and the Era of Self-Strengthening**

 **1867-1884**

At the start of the reformation. The educational system was reformed as was the traditional exam system. Mathematics and science were now prime subjects instead of studying Confucian teachings. Needless to say there were several administrational problems in their implementation as the reforms were met with resistance. Initially the reforms had a small effect and it took time before they reached their full potential.

Sinecures, posts which give a salary but require little work, were eliminated. The tax collecting system was reformed to modern standards. China opened up to foreign investment and commerce to apply capitalism to strengthen the economy and industrialize China.

China wanted foreign trade but the western powers of Britain, Russia and France wished to see a China that remained weak. None of them would want to help China become strong again. None of them wanted to help in any way unless it made China more dependent on them.

Well that was until the unification of Germany after the Franco-Prussian war. With hindsight the crew of the Sun Tzu knew this. A strong China could draw away the attention of three geopolitical competitors to the far eastern corner of Eurasia and away from Germany. Germany would understandably be willing to help. So even though the ink of the treaty that unified Germany wasn't even dry, China already sent a diplomatic mission to Berlin. On the military front Otto von Bismark was unwilling to jeopardize his diplomatic relations with Russia for China. As he feared that a hostile combination of Austria, France and Russia would destroy Germany. The solution was to ally with two of them, which was culminated by the League of Three Emperors, compared to that relations with China was put into the back burner. He feared that having German Advisors in China would antagonize the Russian Bear and everyone in the west was of the opinion that China was far weaker than Russia

This was however not that much of a problem, although this meant that German military advisers won't be sent to China. China already has a military command with the knowledge of modern warfare and tactics, which also has the additional advantage of a hundred and fifty years' worth of hindsight.

Germany was however more open on the commercial side. The Chinese market was immense and Germany had desperate need for lucrative markets and the Chinese one was larger than anyone could ever wish for. Thus the Treaty of Kiel was signed in 1873. With this Germany had opened up the Chinese market and German companies like Krupp would help in what Minister Lao was doing, which was to slowly but surely industrialize China. Although it would take at least two decades before China would be industrialize to the same level as Great powers and decades more before it could begin to shape the world economy.

By 1880 long distance telegraphs now connected Beijing and Nanjing and several major cities. Modern communications allowed for more efficient rule and more effective communications. In the 1880's as well, proto industrialization and market saturation was already at desired levels and industrial areas began popping up in the east coast, although this still was light industries. The production of Coal and Pig Iron more than doubled in little over a decade, and that's not even mentioning light industries sector. Here China was already a top producer of textiles. And rural artisan workshops have already sprung all over China. Roads, Canals, Irrigation and Dams as well were being built and have sprung up all over China by this time. The amount of Roads alone more than quadrupled in the years between 1862 to 1884.

It was also this time specifically in 1871 that the Grand Council, more notably Prince Gong and his close advisers Ministers Yin and Lao. Several versions were made and all were rejected, a testimony to their relative inexperience in the matter. In the end Prince-Regent decided to more or less copy the German constitution. It turned out that full-fledged democracy was still a bridge too far for China. The reforms were now more or less implemented with our opposition as the conservatives were now too afraid or had too less power to contest after the imprisonment of Cixi and the house arrest of Ci'an. The once discredited Qing dynasty was firmly in power again. For all intents and purposes, China seemed to remain authoritarian.

The Beiyang Army also finished its modernization by this time and was being expanded, although the majority of the Empire's Armies was still not modernized, they were in the beginning steps of doing so. The Beiyang Navy or all the Empire's fleets for that matter was being neglected and the modernization of which was still deferred for a later date. But the officers were already being trained and in certain cases sacked.

When the Tongzhi Emperor died of small pox at the age of eighteen in 1876, China was already far more stable and prosperous that it was when it started on 1861 none of which was of his doing. When the Guangxu Emperor ascended to the throne at the age of five the regency of Prince Gong was renewed until the new Emperor would come of age in 1889. But this time with Prince Gong as sole regent, but this was already what was happening de facto.

The Guangxu Emperor was different from the previous one. As the Sun Tzu's historical data would suggest, he would grow up to be a reform minded Emperor and open to modernization of China. Knowing this Prince Gong wanted to groom him to be a great Emperor.

He assigned him the best tutors from the Imperial Court and also from the crews of the Sun Tzu to educate him in how to run an Empire as large and diverse as China. Ministers Yin and Lao were one of his tutors. And true to the historical records he began to show that was indeed a reform minded boy and eager to learn about the sciences at an early age.

He was to be taught about the truth of the Sun Tzu and the Stargate at the age of fifteen.

And in the Stargate front of things.

Construction of Stargate Command was finished on 1870 which was tentatively being powered by a Naquida reactor while a Hyro-Electric plant was still being constructed near it. A steady stream of around five to ten thousand colonists a year came here as they being transported via Stargate to Tianguo together with supplies of food, construction materials and materials to keep the colony there up and running.

Deposits of Trinium and Naquida were discovered near the Castle where the Stargate was located, mines were constructed on these deposits. And according to Dr. Lee, these deposits might have been one of the reasons why the four great races built their Alliance HQ here in the first place.

The castle itself was deemed too unstable to be turned into a base as the ground beside it was continuously being eroded by the sea. It was also too valuable to be left out to be destroyed. Thus the pain staking process of transferring it a few kilometers inland was made.

Well not that pain staking as they had the Sun Tzu and its teleporters. After which Dr. Lee became the head of the Research department of Tianguo. By this time as well the Sun Tzu has been permanently assigned to Tianguo orbit.

By 1876 Tianguo was already self-sufficient in food and had a population of almost a hundred thousand. As the colonists were mostly families a settlement complete with houses, markets farms and others blossomed a few kilometers near the new area the castle was in.

This settlement would become China's first off world City and come to be known as Meijing.

The castle was renovated to be a research center while the Stargate was taken to a different area several kilometers away. Here a fortress was being built and upon completion it would rival the SGC. Complete with metal doors, Stargate Shields and gun emplacements.

The Stargate symbols were covered as to hide the address for Earth, Operations to explore other worlds were scheduled to be commenced on 1890.

With the boom in metal extraction in China it was decided to create here a small factory for a modern rifle and bullets based somewhat on the AK-47.

History would come to know the years between 1867 and 1884 as a period of great reawakening.

Then something happened in 29th of June 1884 that would bring China to the eyes of the world and change it forever.

A Russia priest by the name of Fr. Nicholas while walking from in the streets of Shanghai was stabbed by an anti-western activist and was killed.

The First Sino-Russian War has just begun.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sino-Russian War**

 **1884-1885**

It was twenty years after the start of the reform period that China's strength would be tested for the first time. Although the war was not as bloody or as large scale as the First Great War that would occur two decades later, it was still one of the wars that would change the course of History. It pitted the Russian Empire with the Chinese empire, both are continent sized powers in terms of population, land area and resources.

Tsarist Russia was a major power with an empire stretching from Poland to the far eastern Siberia with an industrial potential a bit larger than France and a population of a hundred million. It had colonial ambitions in the Far East, wanting to consolidate its gains in the treaty of Aigun and perhaps extend its sphere of influence further into Manchuria.

Qing China on the other hand was an empire that was larger than non-Russian Europe with an industrial potential a bit larger than Russia and a population that was more than for times than that of the former. Its defeat and signing of unequal treaties with Western powers are still in recent memory, which was the opposite of what happend during the Sino-Dutch wars. And is currently embarked in ambitious reform programs to modernize the empire. Now the people would see whether or not the radical changes to Chinese society had been useful. China during this stage was far from the industrial Juggernaut that would fight in the Second Great War but it wasn't the half dead corpse that fought the Opium Wars either, it was something in between.

On paper, Russia was the more powerful power militarily. It was a colossus, it had some four million trained soldiers while China only has three million with only six hundred thousand that could be considered as equipped and trained up to modern standard and the rest in various states of modernization and training.

On sea the apparent discrepancy was even greater. Russia had more battleships than any country except for Britain or France. In the Far East alone, Russia had several pre-dreadnought battleships, first-class cruisers, and destroyers. China had half the amount in first class cruisers and two thirds in destroyers and no battleships as the navy was considered to be of lower priority in their modernization plan. And the Far East fleet was by no means the bulk of Russia's navy. It had equally powerful fleets in the Black Sea and the Baltic Sea.

The catch was that the Russian troops in the Far East had to be supplied through several thousand kilometers of Siberia or by sea. While those in Central Asia had to be supplied through large steppes and mountain ranges. This meant it would take months for a Russian battalion to be moved to these outlying regions. This also meant that Russia could not support such large amounts of troops in these regions. The largest battle in the far east only involved around a hundred and forty thousand Russian troops which was already a large majority of the forces in the area. Central Asia could support something around those levels but the front for the entire duration of the conflict was relatively quiet, involving only a few skirmishes of a few hundred sometimes thousand men.

The incident that sparked the war was something very personal in character. It should haven't expanded into a war if it wasn't for the warmongering of one of the sides. Fr. Nicholas who was in his missionary work and only recently transferred from Japan to China was stabbed by an unknown assailant in 29th of June 1884.

Not wanting war as China was still in the middle of its reforms the Grand Council ordered the Chinese minister in St. Petersburg to give a document to the Russian government a proposal on how to peacefully end the incident along with other pending issues between the two powers on 12th August.

Which basically states the few things:

China will investigate the incident and arrest the perpetrator(s) when found.

China will pay indemnity for the death of the Missionary.

China will send the Missionary's body back.

On 3rd of October the Russian Minister to the Chinese government stating their counter proposal.

Russia will investigate the incident and arrest the perpetrator(s) when found.

China will pay indemnity for the death of the Missionary.

China will send the Missionary's body back.

Russia will lease the Liaodong Peninsula for a hundred years.

Demilitarization of Chinese Manchuria.

After reading the counter proposal by the Grand Council, this put several members in an uproar. Several members called for an outright Declaration of War. Fortunately, cooler heads prevailed and the issue on what to do was called for a vote. The Ministers who wanted a war lost in a three to five vote with the Prince-Regent not needing to cast a vote since there was no tie. The notable figures of Prince Gong and Minister Lao favored caution and a diplomatic solution as they were not yet confident that China would win in case of a war. More notably Prince Gong said that "Wars cost gold and that gold could instead be placed somewhere else." With that negotiations then followed, China presented a counter proposal increasing the amount of indemnity and a clause on respecting and mutual recognition of each other's borders.

By January the Chinese government had realised that Russia was neither interested in settling the Manchurian issue nor the issue of the dead Missionary. Instead, Russia's goal was buying time – via diplomacy – to further buildup militarily and solve the issue militarily. By 4 February, no formal reply had been received and on 6 February, the Chinese minister, called on the Russian foreign minister, to take his leave. China severed diplomatic relations with Russia on 6 February 1885.

China issued a declaration of war on 8 February , three hours before China's declaration of war was received by the Russian government, the Chinese Army already crossed the Sino-Russian Border and the night before the Chinese Navy already Mined Vladivostok.

One question that troubled the Chinese government was why would Alexander III who was a man of peace refuse to negotiate and the peace that they were offering was a fair and generous one. Unknown to them the Tsar was influenced by his generals is deciding this fateful decision. They repeatedly guaranteed him that the Chinese army was an antiquated one and would fall down at the drop of a hat. As well as saying that this war would bring our nationalism and unify Russia.

"Give me a thousand good men and I will give you China." One of his generals famously said, although it was a hyperbole, this highlighted how the Russian Command Staff looked down on their Chinese counter parts.

All the Western Powers predicted that Russia would decisively win. Prince Gong and Minister Lao was of the belief that China would win this war but not decisively and very costly in terms of lives and resources. Only Minister Yin, the Minister of Defense and General Hung, the Creator of China's new army were confident that China would win decisively.

Russian strategy in the Far East called for the occupation of Manchuria and the decisive defeat and destruction of the Chinese army at the earliest possible time. While Chinese strategy in the Far East was similar. The occupation of the Russian Far East and the decisively beating and destroying their Russian counterpart.

China opened the war with a massive offensive against the Russian Far East with its main thrust centered around capturing Vladivostok. In charge of this offensive was General Hung. While the Russians were supposed to wait for further reinforcements until declaring war. But the Chinese beat them to the punch and already invaded Russia itself.

Not knowing the Chinese offensive plans, upon receiving the news of the declaration of war a Russian General took all the men he had and ordered an offensive into Manchuria.

It was generally an awkward surprise for both armies when they met near the settlement of Nikolskoye (present day Ussuriysk) which was around ninety-eight kilometers north of Vladivostok.

The Battle of Nikoskoye was one of the opening battles of the Sino-Russian War, it was the Largest battle in the War involving a Hundred and forty thousand Russian troops. One that decided the entire course of the War in the Far East.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Battle of Nikolskoye**

 **The Old General**

He was the Commander of the entirety of the Russian Imperial Forces in the Far East. He was currently mounted on a horse above a small hill watching through his binoculars the enemy troop movement. His second in command was similarly mounted beside him and doing the same thing.

The battle field was a flat plane with forest cover her and there. He occupied a flat ground while the enemy was defensively positioned in a similarly flat ground with a forest in its left flank. It stopped snowing and the ground is only covered with a thin layer of snow.

"Smart" he though, this meant that he was forced to attack before enemy troops were able to build ditches. According to his scouts they were slightly outnumbered by the Chinese, them having a hundred and sixty thousand compared to his Hundred and forty thousand and artillery wise they had the same number which was around four hundred artillery pieces each. But that didn't matter a bit, a single Russian was easily worth a dozen Chinese, with that in mind the opposing army would be out fought.

He deployed his men in a standard manner as he thought that cleaver tactics were not needed against the Chinese with his main infantry forming a line and his guns at the back and his cavalry to both flanks.

While the Chinese line was something similar as well. Its main infantry force forming a line having a forest protect its left flank and their guns also placed at the back. Their cavalry however was concentrated in the right flank. The General thought that this troop disposition meant one thing, they were severely outnumbered in terms of cavalry so they had to concentrate theirs. He could see that even with the enemy cavalry concentrated on their right flanks they still had around the same number as his cavalry in the same side.

"Hmmm, these bunch of Chinese rabble seems more disciplined than what I was told" he thought to himself after looking at the Chinese line. "But no matter we will still cut them like grass."

"Sir Guns are in position." His second in command announced.

"Very well order the guns to fire." With that his second in command gave the announce meant and a few moments later he could feel the ground shaking and several cracks of "boom" again and again. Which meant that his guns were already firing and hitting the ground, and probably Chinese a lot of Chinese troops.

He glanced back at his binoculars he could see his guns hitting a few on the Chinese line, seeing this he noticed that the enemy line began to move. Then he heard several "booms" it was not from his guns but from enemy guns. He looked at his advancing lines via binoculars, he could see earth exploding as they were hit by enemy guns, he could also see men from his advancing lines doing the same thing.

"The Chinese are replying in kind" he said out loud "and by the looks of it they're replying quite well for technologically obsolete rabble."

Then he went back looking at the enemy lines, he wanted to see the effects of his guns. The enemy movement after opening his guns became apparent to him, and they did it with great discipline. It seemed to him that this was done with the same amount of professionalism as he would have expected from a Prussian or more likely a French army, but not a Chinese one. This put chills to his spine.

"Sir, the enemy is shifting their lines to the right." His second in command stated what was already obvious to the General.

"Match enemy movement." His second in command once again signaled commands.

The General once again looked at his lines with his binoculars, he could see his infantry lines tilt in response division by division. It however didn't look as disciplined or as professional as what the Chinese did. He didn't want to know what this implied.

"Why are they shifting their lines in the first place?" he thought. His response was only natural as a shift on the enemy lines without a counter tilt would mean that a lot of pressure would be pressed into one of his flanks.

"Perhaps the enemy was just testing if he was smart enough to tilt his in response."

He then looked back at the enemy lines. He saw they enemy lines now back into a continuous line and this time properly shifted to the right.

It was then that he saw it, and by the god he saw it. "You may instill discipline in a Chinese army but those yellow apes still have awful tactical minds, this mistake would win me the battle and probably the whole god damn war" He thought.

What he saw was a gap in the Chinese infantry line. A gap between the line and the forest that used to protect their left flank. The Chinese infantry line was previously protected by a forest in their left flank, now they had decently sized gap between the end of their lines and the forest. A gap he was more than willing to exploit. The Chinese general trying to place extra pressure on his lines, actually placed a hole in his. This made him smile at the incompetence of his enemy.

Just when he actually thought he might lose this battle then something like this falls from heaven.

"Order our cavalry on the left side to exploit the gap in the enemy lines between the forest and their left flank." He ordered his second in command, who merely nodded in acknowledgement. "Also send in two divisions to follow though."

He could hear his second in command give out the orders, but he was too busy looking through his binoculars and looking at the movement of his troops. His left flank cavalry was now moving towards the gap in the enemy lines and closely followed by two divisions of infantry.

Then the Chinese lines began to reform again, and basing on what he saw it was shifting some more to the right. "What the hell are they doing, they know I will simply counter tilt my lines." But then he noticed something that he didn't noticed in the first tilt. The troops in the left most part of the enemy lines were the least professional of the enemy group. And he remembered a while ago that they were the last to finish in reforming their lines.

He shifted looking back to his moving cavalry, he calculated the distance. "Yes! They could probably reach there before the Chinese left could reform." He thought as the ground shook as his artillery fired.

"Sound the Charge, order the cavalry and infantry divisions moving towards the enemy left flank to charge. Tell the cavalry not to wait up!" He ordered, as he hoped that his cavalry would make contact with the left most units of the enemy infantry line before they reform.

He was clutching his binoculars in anticipation as whether or not his cavalry could hit the enemy before they form up. The minutes went by really slow as he waited for contact. As his cavalry and infantry moved closer and closer to his enemy. He noticed that the enemy didn't notice his flanking maneuver. This made him very excited, he was very ready to give the charge command to the rest of his line. To charge the enemy center when his flanking troops made contact with the enemy left flank.

Then as his cavalry was moving past the forest that was protecting the enemy flank before. Suddenly a lot of his cavalry fell specially those nearest to the forest. Then again and again. His infantry were not in a better situation either.

He looked at the direction of the forest. They were being hit by hidden Chinese troops, and decent amount of them he didn't fully see how many as most of them were hidden but judging by the amount of fire he presumed that it was at least two divisions, his cavalry and two infantry divisions probably outnumbered them.

He saw his cavalry halt the charge and began to reposition to attack the enemy ambush troops in the forest.

"Order the cavalry to reform!" he began shouting orders "Send in another division from our left most flank." He continued, he was really busy at shouting orders.

Then a division of enemy cavalry sallied out of the forest and hit the two divisions of infantry he had at the left flank while they were busy attacking the Chinese troops in the forest.

He began again barking out orders as to prevent the loosing of his left most troops and also glance the area in his binoculars from time to time. Then he saw one soldier beginning to run then another then another. Soon what was left of those two infantry divisions were running for their lives.

"Cowards" he muttered "this battle could still be won." Then he saw that instead of chasing down his fleeing troops he saw the enemy cavalry hit the left flank of his main infantry line. Which was very devastating as they were caught off guard because were already firing at their front.

"Their front? Cyka blyat! I didn't notice that the main enemy line already swarmed my front." He began looking around for things he did not notice, while he was busy with his left flank. He saw his right flank cavalry was already starting to route.

"Bloody yellow monkeys! They bested me now. You have won the battle but you still haven't won the war!" he muttered then looked at his second in command who was also similarly concerned.

"Order general retreat." Hearing that his second in command ordered the retreat. He then he saw at his binoculars the retreat of his main infantry line seemed to be orderly as he was inspecting his lines from left to right. Then he saw some movement in the snowy ground in the right flank. Then what was a single movement turned to be an army coming in the nick of time.

"Ahh reinforcements, we may still win this battle yet." He said as he saw the figures in the snow move. He could judge that there was something like sixty thousand men coming towards the battle. Which is more than enough to turn the tide. Then he froze.

"These are not Russians but Chinese. Fresh Chinese troops entering the battle and a lot of them." He said.

"Cancel the retreat order, raise white flags and prepare to surrender."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Chinese won battle after battle in the Far Eastern front. Causing a total of forty thousand deaths and three times that in wounded in the Russian side while the Chinese lost less than a third that. Which also resulted in Chinese control over vast swaths of the Russian Far East.

Reinforcements that trickled to the Russian Far East was nowhere near the amount to replace the troops lost while Chinese numbers were growing daily.

Reinforcements were also continuously being sent to Xinjiang in the hopes of attacking Russian Central Asia but the war would be over before they did.

On land Russia was completely outmatched, on the sea however it was more or less a stalemate.

Night before the declaration of war the Chinese navy already started in placing Mines in the waters of Vladivostok. When the Russian Far Eastern Fleet sally forth to attack the Chinese Cruisers blockading the waters the Russian Flagship, another battleship and one Cruiser hit mines and sunk beneath the waves. This coupled with a cruiser sinking due to an ammunition accident made the Russian Fleet think twice before going out again.

Or so they thought. The truth was there was only one battleship that actually hit a mine. The rest was destroyed with the intervention of the Sun Tzu. The Space battleship simply teleported a mine right beside an enemy ship, and a C4 charge in the ammunition stores of the destroyed cruiser.

Plus, everyone was of the opinion that this War would be decided on land. So the Russian Admiral preferred to preserve the Fleet and instead wait for a victory in Land that would not come.

Situation looked increasingly bad for the Russians as their spies reported the Chinese forces being gathered in Manchuria and Xinjiang. Together with the capture of Vladivostok and several Russian Generals this made the Russian situation seem increasingly hopeless.

15th of November 1884 Tsar Alexander III himself requested the end to fighting through the British. The Chinese agreed. It was to be held on Shanghai at the Start of 1885 and to be Arbitrated by the British.

So ended the Sino-Russian War.

Although the War was quite limited and short it left behind a lasting legacy into the world. From then on the world would no longer look at China and see weakness but see a great power in its own right. It also showed the world that a modernized Asian power can beat a European power.

When historians talk about times when destinies of countries are turned around, most would remember the Sino-Russian War as the time China's turned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Notes: There is not Sino-French war as there is no Black Flag Army and Vietnam and Tientsin are already French.

Next: Treaty of Shanghai


	8. Chapter 8

**January 1886**

 **Minister Yin**

He was sitting on a large rectangle shaped table in the middle of the room. On his side was the Chinese representatives for the negotiation of the treaty, and beside him was General Hung, the general who defeated the Russians in the battles of Nikolskoye and Vladivostok to name a few. Their side of the table had several flags of the Chinese Empire, while the other side had flags of the Russian Empire. While middle side contained the French and British flags as they were the ones chosen to mediate. The original plan was only the British but the French came in last minute.

Yin was staring at the Chinese flags. I've been here for more than twenty years already and I'm still not used to this flag, he said to himself. Hell, it was pretty damn hard to draw compared to the five stared version of the People's Republic of China that he was used to.

"Go on then tell the joke." Yin spoke to Hung in their native language of Hokkien, he was sure that the other delegates did not understand the language specially.

"So I was saying the joke goes. In the first day of a Sino-Soviet War two million Chinese cross the border the next day they surrender. On the third day four million Chinese cross the border the next day they surrender. On the fifth day six million Chinese cross the border, the next day the Soviets surrender." Hung ended it with laughter.

"That's not really funny at all, shows that our only advantage is our numbers." Yin replied.

"Well to me it shows that we are willing to do the necessary sacrifice to win and that we can kick Russian ass."

"Tell me did you honestly need to outnumber the Russians to beat them?"

"Ha! No the generals they sent fell into my traps so easily. But the numbers did help to hasten the end of the war."

Before Yin could reply the Russian Delegation arrived from recess. And proceeded to sit in their assigned side, upon sitting down they exchanged greetings with their Chinese, French and British counterparts.

"We have reviewed your latest proposal." The Senior Russian delegate began.

"We accept the provisions on indemnity. We even accept the provision on respecting and recognizing each other's territorial integrity. We however reject the provision reversing the Treaty of Aigun and bringing back our mutual border to that establish by the Treaty of Nerchinsk."

After what the Russian delegate said placed the Chinese delegates into an uproar.

"This is an insult! These are the same conditions that you proposed in your previous proposals with no change at all." Yin declared with a fury as he stood up from his chair with an uproar. "Must I remind my Russian counterparts that we won the war and that the Chinese flag is flying over Vladivostok. Must I remind my Russian counterparts that millions of Chinese soldiers are still in your territories that we currently occupy and ready to attack again at a moment's notice! It seems that you are not willing to negotiate at all!"

"We have orders from Tsar Alexander III himself on what we are allowed to negotiate." He said calmly, with a sick smile. It was as if he was on the side who won the war or possibly had something hidden.

"Seeing that our Russian counter parts are not negotiating at all. We declare a failure to negotiate and are left with no choice. You have until this midnight, otherwise we will take more of your land!" Yin threatened as he stood up and so did the rest of the Chinese delegation, they were walking out.

But before he could fully stand the British delegate began to speak in his deep voice. "I would advise our Chinese friends against such careless actions." Hearing it the Chinese delegation stopped in their tracks trying to hear what the big hairy British guy wanted to say.

"I would advise our Chinese friends in continuing the war. As mediators I would advise you instead to accept our proposal. Which is the Russian proposal plus a guilt clause saying that the war was because of the fault of the Russian Empire and increase their proposed reparations by a fifth. We deeply advise you to accept that version of the peace treaty."

"What about territorial changes?" Yin inquired.

"It is of British and French interests to see the Russian Far East remain as such, Russian." Yin looked at the French delegate who was nodding as well as if to show France's consent to what his British counterpart was saying.

"What if we refuse?"

"Then Britain and France will move to protect our interests."

"Damn, he's threatening war if we don't accept. China was still in no position to militarily resist all three major European powers militarily and won't be for at least a few decades." Yin thought and judging by the concerned looks on the rest of the Chinese delegate's faces they were thinking of that as well.

The purpose of the Anglo-French intervention is clear to him. First because the two powers did not want a strong and resurgent China, they wanted to make China remain as a weak nation and possibly maintain Russia as a credible counter weight. Second because they wanted Russian favor as they needed Russia to pry out of the League of Three Emperors and join the Anglo-French side against Germany.

With his hands tied he was given no other choice but to concede, he so hated these white and rough skinned apes.

"The Chinese Empire will agree to the British proposal. But I will remind you we will not forget this." Yin warned.

"We do hope that you will not. Have a pleasant day Minister Yin."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **1886**

Right after the 1886 Treaty of Shanghai and the quick defeat of the Russian Empire, the Grand Council conducted an emergency meeting of all its members. With the question of formulating the foreign policy of the Chinese Empire.

China could no longer grow while staying away from the western radar as the defeat of Russia already placed China there.

The council's members spent days on end in the Council building without bothering to go out as they debated among themselves on how China should proceed in the international stage and after months of work, finally they reached a consensus.

Prussia had its Zollverein (German Customs Union) to shape smaller German states, China will use the Tributary System to use shape its neighbors. But the Tributary System needed to be overhauled, it must now become a political, military and economic union.

The basic premises of the new Tributary System were as follows.

Foreign rulers would demonstrate their subservience to the Chinese Emperor by going to the Forbidden City at a designated time of the year. Where they would offer a tribute, a large token usually a native product or precious commodities and would do the act of ritual obedience, the kowtow, which consisted of three kneelings and nine prostrations or bows in the presence of the Emperor.

In return the Emperor would formally vest the foreign ruler as a vassal therefore under the protection of the Chinese Empire. As proof of this status the ruler was provided with an imperial patent and a seal of rank.

The tributary state would be allowed to participate in the imperial common market and free trade zone. Which consisted of the Chinese Empire and all its tributaries.

All tributary states would use the Imperial Standard in measures. They were however given a sufficient amount of time to convert to using the Imperial Yuan as currency.

All tributaries would also use imperial commercial laws; they were given several years to do this. However, a state may choose not to apply a particular law as long as it was approved by the Ministry of Tributary Affairs (a recently created Ministry).

Tributary state would also be under the protection of the Imperial Military. But is also required to fight when called upon. Basically an attack on the tributary is an attack on China and an attack on China is an attack on the tributary.

And disagreements between Tributaries will be Arbitrated by the China.

China sent diplomats to all its current and former tributaries and awaited their response on the next year.

After two centuries of isolation, the Japanese policy of seclusion under the shoguns of the Edo period came to an end when the country was forced open to trade by American intervention in 1854. The years following the Meiji Restoration of 1868 and the fall of the Shogunate had seen Japan transform itself from a feudal society into a modern industrial state, with the intention of making Japan an equal to the Western powers.

And like Western powers Japan needed to expand to gain markets for its goods and sources of its industrial materials which Japan was increasingly needed. After the outbreak of the Sino-Russian War and the quick and decisive defeat of Russia, expanding towards the continent was no longer an option. For there was a strong China there which like Japan was also rapidly industrializing and Japan couldn't hope to even keep up with China's resources and manpower.

This gave Japanese planners with only one option, that is to expand towards the Pacific. With this the modernization of the Imperial Japanese Navy was made priority over the Imperial Japanese Army as it was the Navy that was needed to expand in the Pacific. Thus a lot of funding was transferred from the Army to the Navy making the former the neglected branch.

Looking at the map, the Japanese saw a very ripe target for the taking, the Spanish East Indies. Starting the next year Japan begun to provide the Philippine Independence movement (the Katipunan) with arms and advisors. This would eventually cause a clash between Japan and Spain.

Near the closing of the year China sent a new Diplomatic mission to the German Empire in the hopes of securing a military agreement.

 **1887**

When the designated time of year for Tributary States to demonstrate their subservience to the Emperor arrived, only two sent their leaders, the Lanfang Republic and the Kingdom of Joseon which later became the Kingdom of Korea. Which was a far cry from the over a hundred during the height of the Ming Dynasty.

The Lanfang President and the Joseon King gave the tributes and performed the necessary kowtow to the Boy Emperor as he descended from the Temple of Heaven. After the necessary ceremonies they were given the Imperial Patent and a Seal of Rank.

Then they were asked to witness the military parade outside the Forbidden City. It showcased the victorious troops from the Sino-Russian War and the latest Chinese weaponry. Both leaders were awe struck the discipline and professionalism of the marching troops. When they went home they were provided with advisors as to help with both country's modernization and their transition into the Tributary System.

When the League of Three Emperors between Russia, Germany and Austria-Hungary lapsed in 1887 it was not renewed because of conflicts of interest between Austria-Hungary and Russia in the Balkans. Germany sided with Austria-Hungary in its conflict with Russia.

With the League gone, the German Empire was left with its Triple Alliance with Italy and Austria-Hungary as its primary alliance system. With Austria-Hungary against Russia, Germany no longer saw any impediment to signing a defensive agreement with China. In case of a general European War, China could potentially distract its main rivals Britain, Russia and France into the other side of Eurasia.

Having China as a junior ally would mean at least tens of thousands of troops and dozens of warships would not be used against Germany. Germany was also profiting heavily from their economic treaties with China.

So Chinese and German diplomats began negotiating a new Military Treaty that would be mutually beneficial for both sides.

 **1888**

At the start of the Year Germany and China concluded their new Military Alliance and signed the Treaty of Wurzburg. This treaty superseded the previously signed treaty of Kiel. It expanded the previous economic agreements to the said treaty as well as providing Military Provisions as well.

The Military provisions of the Treaty basically outlines that if one of the parties is involved in a War with more than one Power the other would promise support.

Realizing that a General Eurasian War could erupt. A draft was instituted and a two-year service in the military was compulsory for ever man who reached the age of 21. This meant that with China's population of more than four hundred million it could field more than five million men (thirteen for every hundred). Although China doesn't hope to equip all of that with modern weapons, it hopes that it would be possible to equip all of that in the next decade.

Training it on the other hand was different, the Sun Tzu Crew had no experience in training conscripts. That is where the German Military Mission came in. They organized these into German military lines using German military tactics and strategy.

First railroad was built in Korea connecting Incheon with Seoul. In the next decade this railroad would be connected with the Chinese railroad network in Manchuria.

 **1889**

China purchased two pre-dreadnoughts, a few cruisers and battlecruisers were bought as well from Germany. This together with what was produced domestically insured that China now had a small but potent fleet.

The Lanfang and Korean economies are now seeing the benefits of increased trade with China and each other. Since the free flow of goods in the Tributary System made trade boom exponentially between individual states.

Guangxu Emperor finally comes of age at the age of eighteen in a lavish ceremony announcing the end of the Regency attended by the entire counsel together with many heads of states. Ceremony also showcased many Chinese technological achievements in the past few decades including automobiles that brought the new Emperor and the important guests to the venue. Prince Gong is still an influential figure in court and retains his place in the Grad Council.

 **1891**

It was also this year that the Military Attachés to the Lanfang Republic and the Kingdom of Korea declared that their respective militaries are already properly modernized.

Upon the yearly ceremonies in the Forbidden City a contingent of troops from these Tributaries were brought along with the Heads of State to participate in the military parades. This brought pride to these two states as they now felt that their militaries are now modern enough.

The Lanfang Republic finally drives the Dutch out of Borneo.

 **1893**

A Japanese Military officer has been captured by Spanish authorities in the Spanish East Indies. He was caught among the Filipino insurgents when the Spanish Military captured one of their bases. Spain voiced out protests against the Japanese Government.

The kingdom of Siam sent a diplomatic mission to the Forbidden City. They expressed their interest in joining the Tributary System. As they have seen how the Lanfang Republic and the Kingdom of Korea are reaping its benefits.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anyway I'll be writing about the Stargate part of the story in the Next chapters 1880's to 1900's period.

And response to the question

"I think there is one issue that you are yet to address: by this point in the story, the Sun Tzu has been operating for some 20-odd years... without any dry-dock maintenance for any of that time. And this is all after it was heavily damaged by the Wraith Superhive."

The Sun Tzu did extensive repairs after the battle with the Superhive. It didn't go to dry dock for the past 20 years but it did however land a few times to do routine maintenance. And it merely just floats stays in orbit for most of the time so there isn't much depreciation. But with that said 20 years is still a long time, and a few of the systems are merely haphazardly maintained or repaired. Some are barely working at all. Although the Sun Tzu can still defeat a Ha'tak or two it's no longer 100% in combat effectivity.


	9. Chapter 9

**Tianguo**

 **September 1885**

Stargate Command - Tianguo embarked on a super-secret mission. Only four people in SGC knew about this mission while only two knew about it on Earth namely Prince Gong and Minister Yin. So secret in fact that computer records of the dialing were purged from the computer system of SGC and the gate dialing program.

One of the reasons for the secrecy was the running directive of the Grand Council not to divulge to people who do not already know about the Sun Tzu's origins the secret that it came from the future.

Every time someone in the colony asked where the starship came from it was replied with the words "information is on a need to know basis" by their superiors. As SGC has not yet made a fool proof cover on what to say about the Sun Tzu's origins.

The Grand Council wanted, that in the future everyone alive would forget that a starship from the future came and helped China modernize.

The objective of this super-secret mission was to send a small information storage device, which is Asgard in origin to Cimmeria. Hoping that when the sensor in Thor's Hammer detect the devise's Asgard technology used in the devise it would alert Supreme Commander Thor and he will be interested enough to look at it.

The devise contained information on tactics how to fight the replicators complete with schematics of a hand held weapon that is proven to be effective in fighting them. A weapon that propels small weights of iron and carbon alloys, by igniting a powder of potassium nitrate, charcoal and sulfur.

They hoped that with this the Asgard would slow down or even halt Replicator expansion in the Asgard Home Galaxy.

Also contained in the devise was the Vanir genetic data, hoping that this would help the Asgard in their search of a cure.

 **March 1886**

Tianguo after two decades of immigration from Earth, now has a population of just above two million with a gender imbalance that is almost negligible and a population that is mostly composed of working age people.

The planet had electricity running water, electric power cars on the streets, and it even had a tv station. Its tech base was several years ahead of Earth. But by how much was unclear, as it had a hodgepodge tech based on knowhow from the Sun Tzu and dumbed down versions of tech obtained by the Stargate research team via four great races data base.

The people here were more affluent than in any country of Earth. It had its own economy, it had farmers, artisans, doctors, factory workers, hell it even had priests. Its economy was now largely self-sufficient except for a few raw materials or consumer goods imported from Earth, and the volume of Gate traffic were now mostly taken up by the movement of people not goods.

The planet has several towns and even a full pledged City, by Imperial standards. Meijing or Beautiful Capital in Chinese was a metropolis of just under a million people which is around half the planet's population. It is a stunning modern metropolis and a big one at that, both in land population. Buildings here were usually built wide rather than tall as there were still plenty of unused space in the continent they are currently on. It more than deserved its name of Beautiful Capital as it was filled with beautiful buildings, parks, gardens and electrical street lighting. There was almost no pollution as the industrial techniques they are using are based on more advanced tech than Earth.

The city of Meijing itself was home to a large majority of these large factories and together with hundreds of smaller workshops, it kept civilian life possible and comfortable for the planet. Not to mention the factories the that produced Type 56 assault rifles (China's version of AK-47), ammunition, artillery and other military equipment.

The planet however with the exemption of the Sun Tzu, still lacked orbital capacity nor has any infrastructure to build Ships yet. But Construction of a ship yard kilometers away from any settlement has already begun and is scheduled to be done by the turn of the decade. It was made far from any settlement to give it space to expand in the future. It was not a big ship yard, only big enough for one Starship to be constructed at a time. This was not a problem though, considering that the real bottle-neck for ship construction is the rate by which Tianguo extracts necessary raw materials.

Looking at the cities one wouldn't have guessed that this was a militaristic colony (well as of the moment anyway) if it wasn't for the fact that a sizable portion of the population were employed by SGC and the constant sight of uniformed men walking this planet's cities.

 **May**

The first Naquida reactor finally built in the planet, together with the hydroelectric power plant already built, meant that Tianguo's energy needs are more than met for the foreseeable future.

The Yin protocol has been issued by the Grand Council via Imperial Decree. This meant that weapon systems in Tianguo will not be used within Earth orbit. As an Imperial Decree it may not be reversed except by the Emperor himself or the Regent as the case maybe.

SGC announces that they will start exploring other planets starting August.

 **August**

 **Colonel Jared Lou**

Jared Lou was a lean and fit looking individual, he was a bit taller than the average Chinese.

He grew up in Tianguo, his parent came here when he was still ten. They were one of the first few colonists with that he saw how quickly this place grew from a small settlement to a spawning metropolis.

He then enrolled in military school when he was old enough, this wouldn't have been possible if he was in the Middle Kingdom as his parents were poor but here in Tianguo to enroll in the military academy is free. He graduated with honors and top of his class.

To gain combat experience he along with other people were rotated to the Russian Far East during the Sino-Russian War. He saw combat at the Siege of Vladivostok. He hasn't seen action since then but his performance there brought him to the eyes of General Rachel Lin, the head of SGC.

Last May General Lin made him head of a Stargate team SG-1.

Today was the scheduled first time to dial a random gate address to a planet other than Tianguo or Earth. It was a cold dial and the Brass of the Empire are lined up in the observing room to look at this historic occasion. This in itself made him feel nervous as he was standing with several members of the Grand Council, namely Minister Yin, the head of the Ministry of Defense in other words the superior of his superior. Minister Lao was also here, the Minister of Revenue and also the husband of his superior General Lin. Even the Regent Prince Gong was also here and hell the Emperor himself, Emperor Guangxu was here. He looked very young and quiet but from what he heard from rumors he was very smart and competent.

True to the rumors, upon arriving through the Stargate and finishing the required formalities the Emperor went around Meijing, the Emperor was quite awe struck by the place and its technologies that was more advanced than Earth. Lou thought that it was probably his first time here. After the initial excitement died down he was somewhat inseparable from Dr. Lee, they were talking about everything science.

They well all standing there talking and admiring the view. While he and his team stood in attention and in line while General Lin was standing in front of them giving them a speech, she was wearing her ceremonial uniform, she looked quite well for someone in her mid-fifties. In contrast to him and his team wearing combat equipment. Which meant the team wore combat fatigues which features a cold pine green color, with good material and cutting to give a more stylish and yet professional appearance.

SG-1 like most SG teams consisted of eight men with different field of expertise as to be able to function well, independent from any reinforcement for a couple of hours. Although there were purely combat SG teams. SG-1 like most SG teams, was a Jack of all trades team.

"Chevron Seven locked" the announcer said as the seventh and final chevron was placed. Which made General Lin finish her speech. This was greeted with a shaking of the ground then the sound of a wormhole being established.

"Wormhole established, sending in the drone." The announcer said. With that SGC sent a drone to into the wormhole which transmitted images through its camera then into a screen in the observation room. The camera showed a thick forest filled with vegetation.

"Planet looks livable and the drone's sensors detect a habitable atmosphere as well." With that the people in the observatory deck gave a round of applause.

With that the Emperor gave a short speech of how this moment would expand the boundaries of human knowledge and how China after this moment would expand through the stars. After the speech General Lin began to speak

"Very well, since we have not received any communications from the other side, radio waves or otherwise. I would advise sending SG-1." Then she looked at the Prince Regent and the Emperor.

"Don't look at us. You're in command of Stargate Command, General." The Emperor said with smile.

"Thank you your Grace." General Lin said. "SG-1 prepare to enter the wormhole."

"Yes Ma'am." All Eight members of SG-1 replied.

Moving past the thick steel door and past all the fixed guns, as Lou stepped on the platform that supported the gate.

"Damn, I feel nervous. It's not that it's my first time through the gate, I've done it a couple of times already. It's the going to an unknown planet that's giving me the chills. Training would never prepare you for this." he said to himself as he clutched tighter the had held communications devise that would lower the Stargate's shields when he came back.

Although he felt a bit nervous he wouldn't have it another way. There's nothing that truly quenches your wanderlust than gallivanting into an unknown planet across the galaxy.

He placed his hand inside the active worm hole, then held his breath. Then woosh, his body was disassembled into a million pieces, transported light years away, then being assembled back again.

He looked from side to side then pointed his Type 56 assault rifle from side to side as to look if there was any hostile. There was none all he heard was the rustling of leaves and what sounded like tiny animals. "Ahh, another world's flora and fauna" he thought and he also wondered what different one are here than in Earth or Tiangguo, he hoped that he could find intelligent life.

It was night time here, so the place was a bit dark which meant he had to look harder for enemies. When he was done with one side he began to look at the other side, but before he could all the members of the team has already transitioned to this planet. Which meant that other people were already looking at other sides. He saw his teammates shaking their heads as if saying there was no one hostile.

"Stargate Command this is SG-1, no hostiles on our side of the Gate, Stargate Command." Hi said using his radio.

"Understood SG-1, good luck" replied General Lin. Then the Stargate shut down. Which was their queue to begin exploring the forest.

"Shit!" someone said. When Lou looked around he saw that it was Dr. Ting who said it.

"What's the matter Doctor?" Col. Lou asked with a bit of alarm.

"Shit!"

"Yes, I heard you the first time."

"No, I mean shit it the problem. I stepped on one, join the Celestial Army they say, explore the galaxy they say. They didn't tell you. You'll step on shit."

"Thirty minutes into our job and you start complaining?" Lou asked.

Before Dr. Ting could reply they heard a scream, it sounded like it was a woman's voice. They rushed into the sound of the voice. They saw two people dressed in weird and bright colored clothes. They were being attacked by a group of savage primeval men who seemed to be moving like animals.

"Humans!" he thought, although he was already briefed by the brass that they found information in the repository in Tianguo saying that the galaxy is filled with humans. Seeing humans not from Earth was still suprising.

Seeing that the team rushed to help them. Lou unleased seven successive warning shots. It worked, the loud blasting noise made by the rifle scared off the savage looking men.

With that the team went near the four people who were attacked. Then they noticed a third member of their group who was lying there clutching his leg.

"Help him please!" a female of the group pleaded "He sprained his leg while we were running from the Touched."

"Ok, we will get him healed but before that we must leave this place just in case those…. people comeback." Lou said.

"Very well, our town is in that direction, follow us." The third member of the group said.

SG-1 followed with a few members of the team carrying the injured person. After a few minutes of walking they were finally out of the forest.

The place was beautiful, the palace that they saw was built with marble and stone. Noticing that the members of SG-1 were admiring the beauty of their home, the female who asked for help said.

"Thank you for rescuing us from the Touched, welcome to the Land of the Light."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I am very glad to see the new chapter very quickly. I don't get the joke, BTW.  
I am a bit disappointed to see the very slow process of industrialization. I have hoped a much faster process given the technologies available on Sun Tzu. In addition, I am not quite sure that a single strong nation in China should be end goal. At such a slow pace, it will take forever to see a united earth."

Don't worry I don't get the joke either. Added it cause I've seen it couple of times in the net.

It would be faster now, as what China was doing was catching up to western tech. And now they have already caught up.

"So will the Chinese be building 19th Century version of early Twentieth Century technologies not just in arms and armament, but in other areas including trade goods. I could see a China that rivals Europe, the United States and Japan as world powers along this timeline as it advances. I think Japan may have to align with China once the Spanish-Japanese War commences."

Short answer: Yes, yes and yes

"Yes, the current events make it seem very less like a ISOT of a spaceship plus its crew and more like just the ISOT of a few individuals. China is too weak for the out of context help it's getting."

Yeah, but the Sun Tzu did help the Imperial Navy. Well most of the past 20~ years was spent sorting its own house, and now it has. China in this version of World War 1 would be a lot different from OTL


	10. Chapter 10

**Earth**

 **1894**

A military alliance is established between the French Third Republic and the Russian Empire. This ends the Russian diplomatic isolation after the dissolution of the League of Three Emperors. Meanwhile the United Kingdom sends feelers to France in the hopes of warming up diplomatic relations. (Same as OTL but this time the United Kingdom is much friendlier to Russia and France)

Tsar Nicolas II becomes Tsar of Russia

 **1895**

Another Japanese officer has been caught by Spanish authorities. This time smuggling guns and ammunition in the island of Luzon. This included several creates of the Type 22 Murata rifle. The rifle was the first Japanese military rifle to utilize smokeless powder and entered military service in 1889. And went into production as the 11-millimeter Type 13 single-shot, bolt-action rifle in 1880.

Spanish authorities tortured and summarily executed the Japanese officer. He however didn't reveal anything. The Spanish authorities were furious. The Spanish minister in Japan filed a diplomatic protest against the Japanese government and threatened to expel all Japanese citizen from Spanish territory (both in Spain itself and in the colonies) or even if Japan does not stop its aid to the Philippine insurrection.

Kingdom of Siam now becomes a tributary of China. Chinese diplomats and advisers are sent to Bangkok. Diplomats were sent as to negotiate Siam's integration process in to the Tributary system that would be beneficial to both parties. Advisers were sent to help Siamese economy modernize along the Chinese model.

King of Siam is scheduled to take part in the Tributary ceremonies in China the next year.

 **1896**

Seeing the benefits of being members of the Tributary System to Korea and the Lanfang Republic (it was too early to see benefits in Siam) the Empire of Japan sent a diplomatic mission in March to the Forbidden City to negotiate a place for the Empire Japan in political, commercial and military alliance that China calls the Tributary System.

Japan wanted in on the economic and political benefits of the Tributary System, not to mention that it wanted its East secure as it eyed towards the west and the south.

After all, as one advisor Major Klemens Meckel once said Korea is "a dagger pointed at the heart of Japan" so it was better for Japan that dagger be held by an ally than an opponent. And the added benefits of being allies with the Asian mainland is also something that cannot be overlooked.

But Japan, according to one of its diplomats, "was no Korea, Lanfang or Siam" it was several times larger and more powerful than those powers combined and also in its own process of modernization, independent of Chinese assistance. "the Emperor cannot be made to Kow Tow yearly to his **Chinese counterpart** like what the smaller Asian kingdoms do" the said diplomat also said.

Fortunately, China also knew this, due to foreknowledge. To the shock of the Japanese delegates, the Chinese Emperor himself was present at the negotiations, not to mention members of the Grand Council namely Minister Lao and the Prince Gong.

On August the Empire of Japan's entry to the tributary system has been finalized. Not that the negotiations were easy. The talks were tough, it almost broke down a few times but both sides really wanted it to work.

The Empire of Japan's entry to the Tributary System had the following points.

The Tributary System would govern the relationship between the Chinese and Japanese Empires. However, the following would be specifically applicable to Japan.

The Japanese Emperor is not required to kow tow to the Chinese Emperor. But yearly tributes would still be made but not by the Japanese Emperor but by the Senior Japanese diplomat in the Forbidden City.

Japan would use the Imperial Standard in measures and be part of the common market and free trade area. But the Japanese may veto Commercial laws it deems not fit for Japan (although history would say that this was very rarely used)

The Spanish East Indies would be in the sphere of influence of Japan. Likewise, Japan would say away from the affairs of mainland Asia. (Thus the Imperial Japanese Army would be the most neglected branch of the Japanese armed forces and it would be geared towards naval and jungle warfare)

Chinese military advisors arrive in Siam to modernize the Royal Siamese Army.

 **1897**

Chinese Imperial Air force is established, and is separate from the land and sea forces.

Middle of the year the Philippine Insurrection goes full swing with mass attacks against major Philippine towns and cities by the rebels and violent counter reprisals by the Spanish. This kills thousands of people including several foreign nationals. Although they were not specifically targeted they never the less got in to the cross fire.

Japanese Government offered to negotiate a peaceful solution to end the insurrection in the Spanish East Indies, with Japan being the mediator between Spain and the Rebels. The Spanish government blatantly refuses then goes on to accuse the Japanese government of arming the insurrection. Which was as open secret which the Japanese government blatantly denies.

 **1898**

With an insurrection both in Cuba and in the Philippines, Spain decided to accept the American proposal to mediate the conflict between Spain and the Cuban insurrection.

Prince Gong does not die at the age of 65 per OTL, his life span has been extended due to modern medicine brought by the Sun Tzu crew. He is lively and quite energetic, well as lively and as energetic as one would expect a 65-year-old would be.

Grand Admiral Alfred von Tirpitz, Secretary of State of the German Imperial Naval Office, championed four Fleet Acts between 1898 and 1912 to greatly expand the German High Seas Fleet. The German aim was to build a fleet that would be 2/3 the size of the British navy. This plan was sparked by the threat of the British Foreign Office in March 1897, after the British invasion of Transvaal that started the Boer War, to blockade the German coast and thereby cripple the German economy, if Germany would intervene in the conflict in Transvaal.

Siamese troops take part in the Tributary parades in China.

 **1899**

To protect the safety of its citizens (and unintentionally render aid to other countries of the Tributary System as well) the Japanese government sent the Armored Corvette Kongō. Well that was the official reason, unofficially there was a different reason. Other ships were also moved as well, but it was only the Armored Corvette Kongō that was allowed by Spanish authorities to dock in the port of manila.

At 9:40 on the evening of 15th February the Armored Corvette Kongō sank in Manila Harbor after suffering a massive explosion. While Spain urged patience and denied being the cause of the explosion the deaths of most of the sailors infuriated the opinion of the Japanese Public. Although several Japanese leaders emphasized that the cause of the explosion was unknown the public blamed Spain.

March 28 Imperial Japanese Navy's investigation concluded that the ship's powder magzines were ignited when an external explosion was set off under the ship's hull. This report fueled on popular indignation and further fueled public passions. At this point war was already inevitable. Spain's investigation came to the opposite conclusion: the explosion originated within the ship itself. But this never made it to the papers even European ones.

The Japanese Prime Minister made a speech in the Imperial Diet requesting additional funds for the Imperial Japanese Navy. The Parliament agreed.

Spain appealed to the European Powers, most of whom advised it to talk to Japan and find a solution even accept Japanese Arbitration in the case of the insurrection in the Spanish East Indies.

Japan sent its senior Diplomat in the Forbidden City to ask for its stand on the issue. The Grand Council said in unambiguous terms that the Chinese Empire stands firm with the Empire of Japan and is willing to fulfill its obligations to its little brother. This was seen as a blank check by the Japanese.

19th of April Japan sent an ultimatum to the Kingdom of Spain.

21st of April the Kingdom of Spain rejected the ultimatum. The same day the Imperial Japanese Navy blockaded Manila Bay.

On 25th of April, the Kingdom of Spain Declared war on the Empire of Japan. On the following day the Empire of Japan countered with their own declaration against the Kingdom of Spain.

The next day the Chinese Empire, the Kingdom of Korea and the Lanfang Republic declared war on the Kingdom of Spain in support of Japan. Although it was only the first one who actually took part in the fighting while the others were mainly symbolic.

 **Spanish-Japanese War 1899 - 1900**

The Spanish-Japanese War (April 25, 1898 – January 12, 1900) was fought between the Kingdom of Spain and the Empire of Japan and its allies, primarily over control of the Spanish East Indies. After more than eight months of unbroken successes by Japanese land and naval forces and the loss of the Spanish port of Manila, the Spanish government sued for peace in January 1900.

The war demonstrated how weak the Spain has become and how successful Japan's "Meiji Restoration" had been even without aid and/or technical assistance from China. The humiliating loss of Spanish Colonies in the East Indies against an Asian power and a small one at that, sparked an unprecedented public outcry.

After two centuries, the Japanese policy of seclusion under the shoguns of the Edo period came to an end when the country was forced open to trade by American intervention in 1854. The years following the Meiji Restoration of 1868 and the fall of the Shogunate had seen Japan transform itself from a feudal society into a modern industrial state. The Japanese had sent delegations and students around the world to learn and assimilate Western arts and sciences, with the intention of making Japan an equal to the Western powers.

The parallel modernization program of China in its own "Tongzhi Restoration" and the Chinese Victory in the Sino-Russian war made expansion in the Asian Continent looking suicidal at best. When Japan entered the Chinese Alliance this made its flanks secure thus free to expand towards the Pacific.

Spanish Pacific Fleet in 1899 was badly supported and equipped fleet of forty ships. Most of these ships were gunboats—old, small, and useless in a modern naval battle. The bigger ships were decrepit, obsolete and one was wooden. While the Imperial Japanese Navy during that time frame had a tonnage of 200,000 Tons, all were steel, modern, and built along the lines of the Royal Navy.

Looking on paper it would have been obvious to an unbiased observer that Japan would win in any naval conflict. But the European Powers were from unbiased, thus they predicted Japan to loose. As how could these small yellow monkeys win against a European power, on land perhaps as they had unlimited numbers but on sea, naval expertise and technology matters which these Asian hordes lack. It was only Japan's Allies who predicted her to win against these big, hairy, and white apes. Although not as soundly as Japan did, even Japan never expected to win at such a loop sided manner.

Two most notable battles that were fought was the Battle of Manila Bay and the South China. Although numerous other Battles and skirmishes were fought when Japan invaded small Spanish Islands and while they blockaded the Philippine Archipelago.

Although all the members of the Tributary System declared war on Spain, it was only China who sent ships and it only saw limited action as its task was only to be part of the blockading fleet. But China's entry into the War was politically important, as it meant that no other European Power would intervene in the name of Spain.

 **Battle of Manila Bay 1899 (Montojo vs Tōgō)**

Admiral Patricio Montojo, a career Spanish naval officer who had been dispatched rapidly to the Philippines, was equipped with a variety of obsolete vessels. Efforts to strengthen his position amounted to little. Administration actions worked against the effort, sending explosives meant for naval mines to civilian construction companies while the Spanish fleet in Manila was seriously undermanned by inexperienced sailors who had not received any training for over a year. Reinforcements promised from Madrid resulted in only three poorly-armored scout cruisers being sent, which was under the opinion of the bureaucracy in Madrid to be enough to defeat the Imperial Japanese Navy, Montojo thought otherwise.

Admiral Montojo had originally wanted to confront the Japanese at Subic Bay but abandoned that idea when he learned the planned mines and coastal defensives were lacking. Montojo compounded his difficulties by placing his ships outside the range of Spanish coastal artillery (which might have evened the odds) and choosing a relatively shallow anchorage. His intent was to spare Manila from bombardment and to allow any survivors of his fleet to swim to safety. The harbor was protected by six shore batteries and three forts whose fire during the battle proved to be ineffective. Only Fort San Antonio Abad had guns with enough range to reach the Japanese fleet, but Rear Admiral Tōgō Heihachirō never came within their range during the battle.

Manila harbor's entrance was narrow, with the fortress island Corregidor in the middle of it. On one side of Corregidor was Boca Chica ("Little Mouth"), a channel only two miles wide. On the other side of Corregidor was Boca Grande ("Big Mouth"), four miles wide. The harbor entrance was mined but only five of the fourteen mines were placed. Then Montojo learned that the four 150-mm guns he thought were guarding the bay entrance were still not in place. Montojo would fight, but he knew he couldn't win. That's why he moved his ships to shallow water, close to shore, to give his men the best chance of survival. On the night of April 30, 1898, the Japanese squadron, with Tōgō 's flagship, Matsushima, leading the column, steamed through Boca Grande, past the guns of Corregidor, the waters of Manila Bay was thought to be impassable by foreigners. But the Chinese gave the Japanese a detailed map, saying it came from a Chinese trader who frequently traversed the area.

The column was almost through the channel when soot in the funnel of the iron clad, Fuso, caught fire. The Spanish gunners noticed the flash. They fired a couple of rounds all missed. The Japanese cruisers then fired back silencing the Spanish guns.

When the sun came up, Tōgō saw the Spanish warships anchored in line near the Cavite naval base. He brought his squadron in close. The Spanish began firing, but their shooting was wild. When his column was about 5,400 yards from the enemy, it was then that the Japanese unleased their guns.

The Japanese steamed past the Spanish ships on their port side, turned around and blasted them, now on the starboard side, again. A third time, they turned and unleashed another series of broadsides. The smoke was so heavy they couldn't see what damage they had done. Five times, they passed the Spanish line, firing as they went.

Observing the Spanish fleet when a breeze had cleared away much of the smoke, only one Spanish ship, was left, and which was quickly sunk. The Spanish naval base hoisted the white flag. The Battle of Manila Bay, a victory so lopsided it was almost a massacre, was over.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'll do the Battle of the South China next chapter, due to reader suggestion I'll simply let the Earth part of the story reach until the start of the First Great War before I'll make the Stargate part catch up.

"Are going to use the the ships records to help SGC know info about some planets(?)"

Nope, mostly would be cold dials. But they will nudge it in the right direction from time to time. They want that the truth about the Sun Tzu's time travel would be forgotten in the future.

"Wait, the first paragraph of this chapter claims that the Tianguo SGC has computers. Where did they come from? You mentioned where/how other equipment is manufactured... but not the computers. Manufacturing computers seems to be a bit too advanced for Meijing given everything else you have described thus far."

From the Sun Tzu tech base, basically dumbed down versions. Meijing is a bit more advanced than Earth. How much more is different for different fields.

"There seems to be a bit of inconsistency here regarding the Land of Light/Land of Dark. In the original 1997 "The Broca Divide" episode it was stated that the Goa'uld did not visit that world for "at least a generation"... which would stand to reason that, in 1886, the Goa'uld should still be there/still frequent that world. Not exactly the best choice for China's first foray into galactic exploration."

There are no Goa'uld on the planet. SGC's first contact is not with the Goa'uld as I felt that it would be better to have a helpless people as a first contact.


	11. Chapter 11

**Spanish-Japanese War 1899 – 1900 (Continued)**

Following Admira Togo's victory, Manila Bay was filled with the warships of The United States, China, Britain, France, and Japan. The American fleet of eleven ships, ostensibly in Philippine waters to protect American interests, acted provocatively – cutting in front of Japanese ships, refusing to salute the Japanese flag (according to customs of naval courtesy), taking soundings of the harbor, and landing supplies for the besieged Spanish.

The Americans, with interests of their own, were eager to take advantage of whatever opportunities the conflict in the islands might afford. Before the Battle of Manila Bay, the Americans expected the confrontation in the Philippines to end in a Japanese defeat, with the revolutionaries capturing Manila and leaving the Philippines ripe for American picking.

Admiral Togo transported Emilio Aguinaldo, a Filipino leader who had led rebellion against Spanish rule in the Philippines, from exile in Hong Kong to the Philippines to rally more Filipinos against the Spanish colonial government.

 **July**

 **Capture of Guam**

Guam had been under Spanish control since 1668. By the time of the war, however, Guam had been neglected and there were only light defenses.

On July 20, a Japanese Fleet consisting of the protected cruiser Izumi and five transports (three Japanese and two Chinese) carrying Japanese troops from the Philippines, entered Guam's Apra Harbor. The Izumi fired a few cannon rounds at Fort Santa Cruz without receiving return fire. Two local officials, not knowing that war had been declared and believing the firing had been a salute, came out to the Izumi to apologize for their inability to return the salute as they were out of gunpowder. The Captain of the Izumi informed them that Japan and Spain were at war.

The Spanish officials were amazed when they heard this and the news that they were now prisoners of war, because no dispatches or mail had arrived to enlighten them.

The following day, the Captain of the Izumi met with the Spanish Governor to arrange the surrender of the island and the Spanish garrison there. Knowing the hopelessness of his situation the Governor surrendered Guam on that day and the Rising Sun was hoisted above Fort Santa Cruz.

Some 54 Spanish infantry were captured and transported to the Philippines as prisoners of war while leaving behind a few Japanese soldiers to maintain order.

 **August**

Japanese troops in the archipelago already reached seventy thousand, and Japanese and Filipino forces had taken control of most of the islands, except for the walled city of Intramuros.

The Commander of the Japanese forces in the Philippines met with Emilio Aguinaldo and other leaders of the Philippine rebellion to discuss the fate of the archipelago.

 **October**

The walled city of Intramuros finally falls to Japanese Troops with the aid of the guns of the Imperial Japanese Navy. Surrendering Spanish troops were paraded at the street of Manila where they were thrown at with rocks by the locals and humiliated by the Japanese which was far from the benevolent treatment the surrendering troops of other battles were treated.

This battle however, marked the end of Filipino–Japanese collaboration, as the Japanese action of preventing Filipino forces from entering the captured city of Manila was deeply resented by the Filipinos. This later led to the Second Philippine Insurrection, which would prove to be more deadly and costly than the Spanish-Japanese War.

 **November**

Talks between the Japanese and the leaders of the Filipino rebellion breaks down as Japan was determined to turn the archipelago into a Japanese Territory, and the only thing they were willing to negotiate was how much autonomy the archipelago would get. While the leaders of Katipunan were asking nothing less than independence.

After the break down of talks between the Katipunan and the Japanese, the Japanese armed and trained Katipunan turned their guns against their Japanese trainers and suppliers. However, resistance outside the Tagalog speaking parts of the island of Luzon was not widespread. Most parts of the archipelago was willing to wait and see what Japanese rule was going to be like.

 **The Battle of the South China Sea**

The Battle of the South China Sea was the battle that marked the end of Spain's Colonial Empire and marked Japan's.

At the start of the conflict the Spanish Navay Garrison in the Philippine Archipelago housed forty ill equipped, small and out dated ships. The rest of the Spanish Navy was either in Europe or in the Caribbean. With the news of the defeat in Manila Bay, Spain assembled every available ship to fight the Japanese in the Philippine Islands. This was further made possible by the de-escalation of their tensions with the Americans

This fleet, under Admiral Pascual Cervera y Topete, had two battleships and nineteen cruisers and a number of destroyers and gun boats to make that thirteen-thousand-kilometer-long journey from Spain to the South China Sea.

It almost never got there. Togo's sneak attack had unnerved the Spanish high command. Spanish intelligence agents in Portugal reported Japanese torpedo boats in the Atlantic. In the Atlantic mist, Cervera 's men thought they saw those torpedo boats and opened fire. They hit some Portuguese warships and sank one British trawler. The "torpedo boats" had been English fishing boats. The British Royal Navy prepared to intercept Cervera. The Spanish government hastily apologized.

At Djibouti, they met French colliers the Spanish government had contracted to refuel the fleet. The Spanish Navy, unlike the navies of Britain, France, Germany, and the United States, had no overseas coaling stations, therefore they had to contract independent colliers to reach the Philippines.

Long before the Spanish fleet got that far, Manila, which it was to relieve, had surrendered. The fleet was still at Indian Ocean when, Japanese troops finally took the walled city of Intramuros from the Spanish. For all intents and purposes, the war was over.

The Spanish Navy could have had two ways in which to reach Manila first was to South China Sea via Straight of Malaka between Malaya and Borneo or go via Pacific Ocean. The Spanish Navy chose the former as it was safer and nearer.

The Spanish Plan was simple according and to the Spanish Prime Minister Práxedes Mariano Mateo Sagasta y Escolar "beat the Japanese at sea then relieve Manila and Spanish Prestige would do the rest".

Togo had other plans. He was waiting with more than sixty ships including four battleships and twenty-four cruisers. Including the Battleship Mikasa which was rushed into service almost a year earlier than planned and was fresh from the shipyards.

The Japanese ships also had the qualitative advantage as well, most of them were built in Britain, they were newer and faster. Their guns fired heavier shells and their sailors were better trained.

As the Spanish exited the Straits of Malacca, between Malacca and Sumatra, Cervera knew that the enemy was near. Upon exiting the Straits, when he was already between Singapore and Borneo, he ordered his heavy ships to form a line abreast instead of a column. That way, if they encountered a column of Japanese ships, they could all turn and fire broadsides at the enemy.

The maneuver was a classic naval tactic called "crossing the T." The approaching enemy fleet, one ship behind another, could fire only the guns facing forward on the first ship. The ships behind the first could not fire at all. Meanwhile the fleet that had crossed the T could fire most of the guns on each ship.

The Spanish navigators, however, were not able to form a line abreast. The best they could do was two parallel columns. The Japanese approached them from the side, instead of from directly ahead. As contrary to Spanish intelligence, the Japanese Fleet was actually docked in a port in the Lanfang Republic rather than Manila, therefore they came at the Spanish in a different direction.

At 1:40 p.m. on December 5th, the main battle fleets made contact and opened fire. The Japanese had four battleships and twenty-four cruisers to the Spanish's two battleships and nineteen cruisers. It was misty, and the Spanish ships were easier to see, as they were painted with a bit of yellow here and there. The Japanese, ahead of most of the world in this respect, had painted their ships slate gray.

Togo took advantage of his superior speed and crossed the Spanish "T" eleven Japanese ships concentrated their fire on the two lead Spanish battleships. One was knocked out almost immediately, the second was crippled 20 minutes later. Fire broke out on a few Spanish Cruisers. Mikasa, Togo's flagship, was hit several times, and one of his cruisers was forced to drop out of the battle. The Spanish tried to turn away from the T-crossing Japanese, but Togo's fleet turned with them. A half-circle of Japanese ships laid down a devastating crossfire on the Spanish. Cervera was seriously wounded and transferred, unconscious, to a destroyer.

When he regained consciousness, he was in a hospital in Manila. Both of the Spanish battleships, including his flagship, the Pelayo, had been sunk. Three cruisers escaped to the Dutch East Indies, where their crews were interned. A cruiser and two destroyers reached Saigon. All together, the Spanish had lost 38 of their 44 warships. Killed were 3,830 Spanish crewmen, while 4,917 were captured and 1,362 were interned. The number of Japanese killed totaled 93, with two cruisers damaged, three torpedo boats sunk and a Battleship that badly needs repainting on one of its sides.

The Queen-Regen of Spain, Maria Christina of Austria, had to sue for peace. President William McKinley of the United States mediated the peace.

Originally, Japan wanted China to mediate the peace while Spain wanted France, but both vehemently disagreed with the other's proposal. After a few more proposals of who will mediate, that even included the Sultan of the Ottoman Empire, both agreed on the McKinley.

The terms, of course, were favorable to Japan. McKinley would have preferred that the Japanese victory had not been quite so crushing. He'd hope that confrontation in the Philippines to end in a Japanese defeat, with the revolutionaries capturing Manila and leaving the Philippines ripe for American picking.

Another important thing in the war is that Togo and his men for the second time in just twenty years defeated a Caucasian power with an Asian power and unlike in the Sino-Russian War, this was done by small Japan not huge China and at sea where Caucasians thought they would never be defeated by an Asian Power. Still this did not remove the European mindset of White Supremacy, as Spain was an old and decaying power not a great power like Britain or France, it would take the First Great War to change that.

 **Rest of 1900**

In 28th of February Treaty of Washington finally signed at the White House, Washington D.C. between the Empire of Japan and its allies and the Kingdom of Spain formally bringing an end to the Spanish-Japanese War.

In accordance with the treaty, Spain:

Surrendered the island of Guam to the Empire of Japan

Surrendered the Philippines to the Empire of Japan (No payment of twenty million dollars like the treaty that ended OTL's Spanish-American War)

By this time Japan has already ramped up its actions against the Katipunan in the island of Luzon. At its peak during the Second Philippine Insurrection, Japanese troops in the Philippine Archipelago reached almost two hundred thousand with only a few thousand stationed outside of the island of Luzon.

Arms Standardization is applied throughout the Tributary System, requiring a Standard issue rifle and ammo for all signatory States. After months of discussion all states (Including Japan) agreed to use a modified version of the German Gewehr 98, a manually operated, magazine fed, controlled-feed bolt-action rifle.

 **1901**

China is now a larger industrial power than Britain or Germany, making it the second largest in the world after the United States. While Japan is eighth after surpassing Italy.

Spain sells Cuba, Puerto Rico and its other possessions in the West Indies for ten million dollars.

Seeing the hopelessness of their situation President of the Philippine Republic, Emilio Aguinaldo, orders his troops to use guerrilla tactics. This resulted in deaths of thousands of Japanese troops in the Island of Luzon, the other islands however acceded to Japanese rule.

This shift to guerrilla warfare drove the Imperial Japanese Army to adopt counter-insurgency tactics. Civilians were given identification and forced into concentration camps with a publicly announced deadline after which all persons found outside of camps without identification would be shot on sight. Thousands of civilians died in these camps due to poor conditions.

 **1902**

Second Boer War has ended

Oil Found in Manchuria. State owned oil firms are created under the Ministry of Revenue to exploit the resource as Chinese demand for oil has sky rocketed in the past few years.

Imperial Chinese Navy Brass goes on a debate of the composition of the Chinese navy. In the end they decided on a surface navy build around the Battleship.

 **1903**

China revises the draft from two-year service to a three-year service in the military draft age remained at 21. This meant that with China's population of almost four hundred and fifty million it could field more than eight million men (eighteen for every thousand).

Which gives China more men than Italy, Austria-Hungary, Russia, France, Britain, Germany, Japan, Korea and Siam combined. This along with the fact that the first two did not even fight China and that the last four are actually allies of China meant that the opposing camp would be almost always severely outnumbered.

Victor Bruce, 9th Earl of Elgin, Governor-General of the British Raj was instructed by London to expand the military of the British Raj.

 **1904**

Britain and France signed a series of agreements, the Entente cordiale, directly concerning colonies.

The Entente heralded the end of British neutrality in Europe. It was partly a response to growing German antagonism, as expressed in the expansion of the Kaiserliche Marine (Imperial Navy) into a battle fleet that could threaten the supremacy of the Royal Navy.

Guangxu Emperor and several members of the Chinese elite rides China's first commercial flight, which was between Beijing and Shanghai. The plane was owned by a State owned Chinese Company.

Emilio Aguinaldo, the President of the Philippine has been captured by Japanese troops, under the fear of execution he signs a piece of paper saying that his government surrenders to the Empire of Japan.

 **1905**

First Moroccan Crisis, which was an international crisis over the status of Morocco. The crisis worsened German relations with both France and the United Kingdom, and helped ensure the success of the new Anglo-French Entente.

HMS Dreadnought launched (a year earlier than OTL) Her entry into service in represented such a paradigm shift in naval technology that her name came to be associated with an entire generation of battleships, the "dreadnoughts", as well as the class of ships named after her.

Dreadnought was the first battleship of her era to have a uniform main battery, rather than having a few large guns complemented by a heavy secondary battery of smaller guns. She was also the first capital ship to be powered by steam turbines, making her the fastest battleship in the world at the time of her completion. Her launch helped spark a naval arms race as navies around the world.

 **1906**

Bosnian crisis erupted when on 6 December 1906 (around two years earlier than OTL), Austria-Hungary announced the annexation of Bosnia and Herzegovina, territories formally within the sovereignty of the Ottoman Empire. This unilateral action timed to coincide with Bulgaria's declaration of independence (7 December) from the Ottoman Empire sparked protestations from all the Great Powers and Austria-Hungary's Balkan neighbors, Serbia and Montenegro.

The crisis permanently damaged relations between Austria-Hungary on one hand and Serbia, Italy and the Russian Empire on the other.

Britain and Russia signed the Anglo-Russian Convention of 1906 to stop both countries' rivalry in Central Asia, The Great Game. It delineated spheres of influence in Persia and recognized Britain's influence over Afghanistan. This agreement was signed due to the increasing threat of Germany and the Triple Alliance towards both countries. (China was only seen as a junior partner of Germany) The agreement led to the formation of the Triple Entente.

The Lanfang Republic launches its first submarine. As decided by their High Command, the Republic's Navy would be primarily submarine based.

 **1907**

Chinese and German Diplomats met in Berlin for the 20th anniversary of the Sino-German Alliance. There China and Germany proclaimed their that "China and Germany are friends forever, enemies never" and renewed the Sino-German Alliance for another twenty years.

What was secretly done in the meeting is a plan on how to fight the entente in case of an outbreak of war.

The Japanese government had a peace treaty with the Sultanate of Sulu at the outbreak of the war with Aguinaldo that was supposed to prevent war in Moro territory. However, now that the resistance in the north was crippled, the Empire of Japan began to move in Moro land, this provoked the Moro Rebellion.

The Chinese Imperial Army releases pa proto type of an armored vehicle that uses of caterpillar tractors to move and armed with two machine guns on its sides. (Basically this TL's version of the British Mark 1 tank)

Young Turk revolution in the Ottoman Empire. (a year earlier than OTL)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next: The Balkan War, The Serbo-Bulgarian War and the Start of the First Great War

-"does the Sn Tzu have an Asgard core (?)"

I've actually asked around the SG community and most told me that the Asgard core is only present in the Odyssey and the only thing upgraded in the other ships is the shields and weapons.

That's why that wraith super hive kicked their asses.

-"since it's Ancient hardware, they can pretend all the adresses were in the Heliopolis database."

Hmmm, I never thought of that. I should do that, thanks :)

-"Will the chinese incite a second indian revolt? Siam is just right beside india/burma."

Yep, but that would still be quite limited until they can form a steady supply line from China to Siam to Burma

-"Hey I'm really enjoying the story! I know this story is done from the top-down, from a government perspective but id like to see some more on what's been happening on board the Sun Tsu since they attained orbit over Heliopolis. For example the crew members are getting old now, I'd wonder if they are training replacements as time goes on. Also I wonder if the crew has a man like McKay"

More on that on the Stargate part of the story. But not gonna make a guy like Mckay or Sam Carter, I'll make my scientists be more specialized and instead have their roles be filled up by more people.


	12. Chapter 12

**1908**

Chinese Imperial Air force now has two hundred combat aircraft (OTL Germany had 232 in 1914)

Guangxu Emperor does not die like what happened to him in OTL.

Japan captures Palawan the capital of the Sultanate of Sulu, resistance against Japanese occupation similarly crumbles.

Incumbent United States President, Theodore Roosevelt runs for a third term and wins by a large margin.

The Russian and Royal Navies conduct a naval exercise in the Sea of Okhotsk.

 **The Balkan war 1908-1909**

Tensions among the Balkan states over their rival aspirations to the provinces of Ottoman-controlled Rumelia, namely Eastern Rumelia, Thrace and Macedonia, subsided somewhat following intervention by the Great Powers in the mid-19th century, aimed at securing both more complete protection for the provinces' Christian majority and protection of the status quo. By 1867, Serbia and Montenegro had both secured independence, which was confirmed by the Treaty of Berlin (1878). The question of the viability of Ottoman rule was revived after the Young Turk Revolution of 1907, which compelled the Sultan to restore the suspended Ottoman constitution.

Serbia's aspirations to take over Bosnia and Herzegovina were thwarted by the Bosnian crisis and the Austrian annexation of the province in October 1906. The Serbs directed their expansionist attentions to the south towards the Ottoman Empire.

In a search for allies, Serbia was ready to negotiate a contract with Bulgaria. The agreement provided that, in the event of victory against the Ottomans, Bulgaria would receive all of Macedonia south of the Kriva Palanka–Ohrid line. Serbia's expansion was accepted by Bulgaria as being to the North of the Shar Mountains (Kosovo).

After the successful coup d'état for unification with Eastern Rumelia, Bulgaria began to dream that its national unification would be realized. For that purpose, it developed a large army, and identified as the "Prussia of the Balkans." But Bulgaria could not win a war alone against the Ottomans.

Greece was also another power who had territorial ambitions against the Ottoman Empire, they hoped to finally settle the question of Crete in Greece's favor and they also wanted to reverse their defeat in the Greco-Turkish War of 1897 by the Ottomans.

Under Russian influence, Serbia and Bulgaria settled their differences and signed an alliance, originally directed against Austria-Hungary the year before, but by adding a secret chapter to it essentially redirected the alliance against the Ottoman Empire. Serbia then signed a mutual alliance with Montenegro, while Bulgaria did the same with Greece. Thus the Balkan League was formed.

Another power who wanted a piece of the Ottoman pie was Italy. They coveted Ottoman Tripolitania, Cyrenaica, Fezzan (Libya), and the Dodecanese islands.

Italian claims over Libya dated back to Turkey's defeat by Russia in the war of 1877–1878 and subsequent discussions after the Congress of Berlin in 1878, in which France and Great Britain had agreed to the occupation of Tunisia and Cyprus respectively, both parts of the then declining Ottoman Empire.

But Italy was still not confident enough that they could win alone against the Ottoman Empire. So when feelers from the Balkan League came they agreed to cooperate. The Balkan League made a deal with Italy, committing it to the war if the League entered one against Ottomans within the year. In return for Italian aid against Austria, The League agreed not to make a separate peace until Italy had obtained Tripolitania, Cyrenaica, Fezzan, and the Dodecanese islands.

The Great Powers, most notably France and Austria-Hungary, reacted to the formation of these alliances by trying to dissuade the League from going to war, but failed.

Montenegro was the first to make a move, it began the First Balkan War on 8 October 1908. Before the other allies could join in, the Ottomans declared war on the Balkan League on 17 October. The main theater of the ensuing conflict was Thrace. While one Bulgarian army besieged the major Ottoman fortress at Adrianople (Edirne), two others achieved major victories at Kirk Kilisse (Lozengrad) and at Buni Hisar/Lule Burgas.

In this moment the German Empire, already heavily involved in the internal Ottoman politics, officially opposed a war against the Empire. But in its effort to win Bulgaria for the Central Powers, and seeing the inevitability of Ottoman disintegration, was playing with the idea to replace the Balkan positions of the Ottomans with a friendly Greater Bulgaria in its San Stefano borders, an idea that was based on the German origin of the Bulgarian King and his anti-Russian sentiments. Sent feelers to Sofia even with a war still on going to discuss a possibility of Cooperation between both countries for mutual benefit.

The outcome of which saw Germany sign a guarantee to Bulgaria that it would intervene in its behalf if Bulgaria gets into a war with another Great Power. Giving Bulgaria (and to some extent the Balkan League) free reign against Ottoman Europe without the fear of British, French or Russian involvement.

Elsewhere the Serbian army broke the western Ottoman army at Kumanovo on 23 October. The Serbs then proceeded against diminishing resistance into Macedonia, Kosovo and on through Albania, reaching the Adriatic coast in December. The Greek navy prevented the Ottomans from shipping reinforcements from Anatolia to the Balkans, and occupied the Ottoman Aegean Islands. The Greek army advanced in two directions, entering Salonika on 8 November, and further west, bringing the town of Janina under siege. Montenegrin forces moved into the Sanjak of Novi Pazar and besieged the northern Albanian town of Scutari (Shkodër).

Then the Italians entered the fray.

An ultimatum was presented to the Ottoman government led by the Committee of Union and Progress (CUP) party on the night of 26–27 October. Through Austrian intermediation, the Ottomans replied with the proposal of transferring control of Libya without war, maintaining a formal Ottoman suzerainty. This suggestion was comparable to the situation in Egypt, which was under formal Ottoman suzerainty, but was actually controlled by the United Kingdom. Italy refused, and war was declared on October 29.

The announcement took Europe by surprise.

Up to the last moment it was believed at Rome that the Sublime Porte would accede to Italian demands, and that the Tripolitan expedition would be in the nature of a promenade militaire.

Without incident an Italian expeditionary force landed, and by November 20, after brief skirmishes, the chief towns of Tripolitana and Cyrenaica: Tripoli, Derna, Horns, and Tobruk were safely in Italian possession. At Benghazi alone did the Italians encounter serious obstacles, but the capital of Cyrenaica also fell into Italian hands after a two days' assault. Elsewhere Turkish resistance had been feeble, and in Tripoli order was so speedily established that the campaign seemed over before it had properly begun. The natives seemed to accept Italian rule with equanimity.

At sea Italy and the Balkan League enjoyed a clear advantage. Italy alone had seven times the tonnage of the Ottoman Navy and that is not even counting its Balkan allies or the Abysmal performance of the Ottoman Navy.

This paved way for the capture of Rhodes and several Aegean and Ionian islands of the Ottoman Empire.

Although, the Italian and Balkan fronts are too unconnected they however cooperated in the Naval front. Italian and Greek Fleets fought several battles together and cooperated in preventing the Sublime Porte from sending reinforcements via sea to the Balkans and North Africa.

Seeing the situation as hopeless, on March 1909 the Ottoman Empire sued for peace via the United Kingdom. The other Great Powers of Russia, France, Germany and Austria-Hungary intervened.

The terms enforced by the Great Powers were:

All European territory of the Ottoman Empire west of the line between Enos on the Aegean Sea and Midia on the Black Sea was ceded to the Balkan League, except Albania.

The Ottoman Empire ceded Crete.

The Ottomans would withdraw all military personnel from Trablus and Benghazi vilayets (Libya) but in return, Italy would return Rhodes and the other Aegean islands it held back to the Turks.

The borders of Albania and all other questions concerning Albania were to be settled by the Great Powers.

 **1909**

Tunguska event in Russia.

US troops do not leave Cuba (unlike OTL) **.**

Seeing the problems of trench warfare, the Chinese Imperial Army began training troops in what it calls infiltration tactics.

They were trained to strike swiftly and hard, moving in small groups; in quiet periods, they conducted trench raids, gathering intelligence and disrupting easy habits on both sides of the front line, while in battle operations, to negated the value of enemy strong points by evading them, finding more secure paths to positions deep in the enemy's rear, and disrupting their supply. In this way, difficult positions became much easier to overcome. The objective of infiltration is usually to destabilize and confuse enemy forces, target important enemy production facilities, or to soften defenses for attack by supporting forces.

Light infantry would lead these attacks. They would attempt to penetrate enemy weak points to bypass and isolate heavily defended positions in the front line. Infantrymen with heavier weapons would then follow-up and have a great advantage when attacking the isolated enemy strong points. Other reinforcements would then enter these breaches, and the entire enemy line would shortly collapse. The attacks relied heavily on speed and surprise.

The Great Powers declared Albania to be an independent state. Almost all of the territory that was designated to form the new Albanian state was currently occupied by either Serbia or Greece, which only reluctantly withdrew their troops.

 **The Serbo-Bulgarian War**

The Serbo-Bulgarian War was fought between the former Allies Serbia and Montenegro on one side and Bulgaria on the other. It was originally fought for disputed territories in Macedonia. It however escalated quicky, it proved to be the match that lit the fuse to the First Great War due to the involvement of Russia, Romania and Germany.

During the First Balkan War, while the Bulgarians contended with the major portion of the Ottoman army in Thrace, the Serbs had occupied most of Macedonia. Austrian prohibitions prevented the Serbs from gaining the Adriatic port in northern Albania that they desired. The Serbs then sought to strengthen their hold on Macedonia as compensation for the loss of the Albanian coast.

The Bulgarians remained determined to obtain this area. The Peace treaty with the Ottoman Empire was of no help either since the wordings seceded the area to the Balkan League, not to any particular power.

Hostilities among the allies over the Macedonian question escalated throughout the spring of 1909 from exchanges of notes to actual shooting. Montenegro declared that it would aid Serbia in case war broke out between both states. Greece who finally issued their territorial dispute with Bulgaria diplomatically was surprisingly silent.

Russian attempts at mediation between Bulgaria and Serbia were feeble and fruitless. Since Bulgaria knew this would result in the Serbian favor and it was guaranteed German support in case of a war with a Great Power.

Bulgaria knew it could win in any war with Serbia since it had around six hundred thousand men and a thousand guns compared to Serbia's two hundred fifty thousand men and two hundred guns while Montenegro could field around twelve thousand troops. Bulgarian troops also had the qualitative advantage over Serbia and tiny Montenegro, as they are better trained, better led and better equipped.

June 22nd 1909 the Bulgarian Ambassador in Berlin met with the German Chancellor Theobald Theodor Friedrich Alfred von Bethmann-Hollweg, to discuss the fine points of the German Guarantee to Bulgaria given in the previous year. Specifically, if this was extended towards Russia in an event of a war with Serbia. He answered in the affirmative. Which was enthusiastically relayed to Sofia. This was the only green light the Bulgarians needed.

And a week later on the night of June 29-30, Bulgarian soldiers began local attacks against Serbian positions in Macedonia. These attacks became the signal for the outbreak of war between both powers.

Upon hearing of the Bulgarian Invasion of Serb held Macedonia, the Russian government sent a warning to Bulgaria that Russia would not allow Bulgarian troops to rampage all over Serbia. This warning was ignored. Bulgaria was quite confident that Russia would not dare intervene if it meant war with Germany as well.

In the words of the Bulgarian foreign minister, Dimitar Stanchov, "Russia will not fight a war with Germany over the question of whether Bulgaria or Serbia controls Macedonia."

The main Bulgarian attack was planned against the Serbs with their 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th and 5th Armies (Unlike OTL where only the 2nd and the 4th advanced) this allowed Bulgaria to quickly defeat Serbian forces in the area. This led Serbia to call a total mobilization, it however took time to mobilize and move forces to the disputed area.

When the Serbians counter attacked the Bulgarian advance under General Mihail Savov, they were already dug in and held firm and Bulgarian Artillery were successful in breaking up the Serbian attacks.

Seeing the opportunity since the majority of Bulgaria's Armed forces were in Macedonia. Romania saw the perfect opportunity to take Southern Dobruja. Romania mobilized its armed forces on the 20th of July.

The Kingdom of Romania had the largest army in the Balkans, although it had not seen action since the Romanian War of Independence against the Ottomans in 1878. Its peacetime strength was six thousand officers and a hundred thousand men, and it was well equipped by Balkan standards, possessing one hundred twenty siex field batteries, fifteen howitzer batteries and three mountain batteries, mostly made by Krupp. Upon mobilization, the Romanian army could muster four hundred seventeen thousand men.

Russia two days prior to the Romania mobilization sent a diplomatic team to Bulgaria via Romania. To give an ultimatum that Russia will declare war in support of Serbia if Bulgaria does not withdraw to pre-war borders. This Ultimatum, however was never sent.

On the 22nd of July, when the Russian diplomatic team was about to cross Romania's border with Bulgaria. Bulgarian troops there who were already in a heighted state of alert due to Romanian Mobilization mistook the Russian diplomatic team as the Spearhead of a Romanian invasion of Bulgaria and opened fire.

The news of this inflamed the Russian public and the aristocracy in Saint Petersburg. Tsar Nicolas II himself was said to throw the glass of cognac he was holding to the wall when he was told of the news. The people wanted war. Russia began to mobilize.

Hearing of the incident the German Ambassador to the Russian Empire informed the Russians that the German Empire would come in the aid of Bulgaria in the event of a war with Russia. Germany mobilized as well and so did Austria-Hungary.

On 28th of July 1909, not heeding of the German warning the Russian Empire declared war on the Kingdom of Bulgaria. The following day Germany declared war on Russia.

Two days later France declared war on Germany.

A day later Austria-Hungary declared war against Serbia, France and Russia.

Then China and its tributaries declared war on France and Russia. (China also symbolically declared war on Serbia and Montenegro but both sides never saw combat against each other due to the distances involved)

Thus began the First Great War.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'll be concentrating on the Stargate part of the story until it catches up

Population of Great Powers at the outbreak of the War (Based on the Rise and Fall of Great Powers)

( in the millions)

1\. China – 465

2\. Russia – 135.6

3\. United States of America – 91.9 (excludes Cuba, Puerto Rico and other Insular territories)

4\. Germany – 64.5 (excludes colonies)

5\. Austria-Hungary – 50.8

6\. Japan – 49.1 (excludes colonies)

7\. Britain – 45.6 (excludes colonies)

8\. France – 39.5 (excludes colonies)

9\. Italy – 34.4 (excludes colonies)

Total Industrial Potential of the Powers at the outbreak of the War (Based on the Rise and Fall of Great Powers)

UK in year 1900 = 100

1\. United States of America – 298.1

2\. China – 260

3\. Germany – 137.7

4\. Britain – 127.2

5\. Russia – 76.6

6\. France – 57.3

7\. Austria-Hungary – 40.7

8\. Japan – 27.6 (10% higher than OTL)

9\. Italy – 22.5

Warship Tonnage of Powers at the outbreak of the War (Based on the Rise and Fall of Great Powers)

1\. Britain – 2,174,000

2\. Germany – 964,000

3\. United States of America – 824,000

4\. France – 725,000

5\. China – 650,000

6\. Japan – 575,000 (75,000 more than OTL)

7\. Russia – 401,000

8\. Italy – 327,000

9\. Austria-Hungary – 210,000

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-"Does Spain still retain Cuba in this timeline? Likewise, did the coup d'etat againt the Hawaiian monarchy & the island chain's annexation into the U.S. still occur or was that butterflied away?"

Nope sold it to the USA, together with other west indies possessions of Spain. Hawaiian annexation goes like OTL.

-"Has China been dealing with the Arabians to get their oil? I remember in a TL where modern China was ISOT'd to 1915 they helped Oman take over the peninsula and in exchange were granted rights to drill."

That was modern China, here, oil from Manchuria and the Lanfang Republic would suffice, well more or less.

-"Will be irony to see usa the bad guy in this world war or facist usa?"

I rather have China fight a democratic USA. With a population whose nationalism is stirred up by the media, but not because of state control or anything but simply because they could sell more with such stories. But that's the Second Great War.


	13. Chapter 13

**January 1887**

 **Colonel Jared Lou**

He was standing in the middle of a large temple made of marble. The temple itself was beautiful it was adorned with numerous writings and engravings in the wall, a few of those he could swear was gold.

He was sweating really bad. This weather was way too hot, too dry as he was used to the cooler temperatures of Meijing. He wasn't complaining though. This planet is looking to be a lot more interesting than the previous one they went to. Yes, they did manage to help the inhabitants of the planet from a plague. But it didn't not give China anything other than the gratitude of the natives, although they could cash that in in the future.

Although the inhabitants here were poorer and more primitive than China before the Tongzhi Restoration (that's what people are now calling the first part of China's modernization) but not as primitive as the land of the light, they had a resource that the Middle Kingdom wants, Naquadah. A very rare, super heavy metal that was used in two of the four tech bases in the Tianguo database. It stored a lot of energy, that's why it was used to power the Naquadah Power Plant in Meijing. It was also super hard that it is used as armor of the Sun Tzu. Previously they thought that the element is only found in Tianguo as they did find traces of it on Earth, except for the Stargate and the base in Antarctica, they were however wrong.

They were currently in a temple of some sort, it reminded him of architecture of some place back on Earth. The building itself was surrounded by a local settlement which was in turn in the middle of the desert. This is the place where the village's leaders chose to converse with them.

He was sitting on one side of the main hall together with the rest of SG-1 with the exception of Dr. Ting who was currently in the center of the place speaking, while the village's leaders were seated on the other side of the hall as Dr. Ting was the attached diplomat to SG-1, he also doubled as a linguist and an expert on mythologies.

Ting held out a flash light, then pressed a button to turn it on. It was a bit dim in the temple so, the light of the flashlight shone brightly. After turning it on he moved the direction of the light from one side to another.

"What manner of man are you, that can summon up light without fire or lightning?" one of the village leaders said as he stood up as he was amazed at the spectacle.

"I am a Diplomat of the Celestial Empire." Dr. Ting Replied calmly.

"By what manner of name are you known?"

"There are some who call me…. Ting" Dr. Ting replied in a mystical voice

"But most refer to call me by my first name Bianca."

This made Colonel Lou roll his eyes, and he was quite sure that others in SG-1 did the same.

"And flash lights are merely the tip of the spear on what we can offer you, we have plenty of other technological marvels to offer."

"And all that you want are tones of Naquadah! Our god will not allow this!" one of the village leaders protested.

"Our god! Well according to his Emissary anyway, only requires a specific amount of Naquadah as an annual tithe. We could simply mine more and trade the excess with these Chinese. I can see the benefits of these tools that they are willing to provide." Said another leader beside the one who just spoke.

"Our god will not allow this!"

"And who of you actually seen your god?" Dr. Bianca Ting asked.

"None have, but we are but a mere village while her heavenly kingdom is vast."

"He simply sends one of her emissaries here, one of the lesser gods herself. And even she has not been seen for a few years, so our tithes are accumulating. But if she finds out about that we trading away a grace our god has bestowed upon our village. We might incite her wrath." another village leader replied.

"The only heavenly kingdom I know died by the Celestial Empire's guns!" a guy muttered as he compared the alleged god's realm with the Taiping. Who among SG-1 said it, Colonel Lou, did not notice.

"Weren't we as ignorant and as primitive a few decades back?" another person replied.

"Why are we even bothering to trade with these primitives? Let us simply march a brigade here then add this realm to the Empire, place a flag there, make them worship our Emperor like how they worship these figments of their imagination. A lot simpler." Replied Captain Kyla Yu, the explosives specialist of SG-1 stated, she was a fit looking soldier whose body build resembled more of a fitness instructor rather than a soldier.

"The brass has actually thought of that you moose. That would require a force to pacify and occupy this planet. Troops require food, ammunition, medicine and other supplies. That would cost a lot of resources. Plus it is worth mentioning that they could only be supplied via Stargate meaning it would take a lot of gate hours. I agree with the brass that It's less expensive this way." Dr. Jasmine Chung replied, SG-1's tech expert. She is a Doctor of Astro-physics and was a former student of the legendary Dr. Lee himself. Unlike Captain Kyla Yu, she did not look fit at all. She was too thin to be called fit, although she seemed to be decently prettier than the former if it wasn't for the fact that she constantly looked haggard and always lacking sleep.

Colonel Lou was about to say something when, suddenly the ground shook, which was accompanied by a very loud whoosh sound. This only meant one thing, a Stargate activation.

"The Emissary is back!" one of the leaders said. Then all the village leaders stood up and rushed towards where the gate was located which was in another room.

"You think it's the SGC sir?" Captain Yu asked.

"I don't think so, our scheduled checkup is still a few hours away and even if it was them they would have talked to us by now." Colonel Lou replied while pointing at their communications devise that was based on tech in the Tianguo data base. Which also doubled as a signal devise that would tell the other side to deactivate the gate's shields.

"Yes, it is probably this Emissary of their god that they talked about earlier. This person could be a high ranking personality in their religious order or at least high enough to discuss trade with us." Dr. Ting stated.

"Doctor our orders were to discuss trade with these people, not some unknown power who just came through the Stargate."

"Sir, I believe that this Emissary could still be considered as part of these people that we are to discuss with. Plus we could just contact the SGC after the initial meeting with this Emissary." SG-1's second in command Major Kelvin Tan stated he was an average built guy who had a flatter and rounder face than the usual Han Chinese which showed his Manchurian ancestry. He was a bit attractive.

"Very well, but we would be a bit cautious in meeting them. Me and Dr. Ting would speak with this Emissary while the rest of you will remain in cover." Said, Colonel Lou

They proceeded to the gate room with military precision and movements. As even the two civilians of SG-1 had a standard military training like any other citizen of Tianguo.

When they reached the gate room, both Lou and Ting were walking towards the Stargate while the rest moved in cautiously in prone position and taking cover, they were ready to provide supporting fire when push comes to shove.

The gate room was filled with scores of armored figures, which Lou assumed were men, standing in front of the gate while more were still exiting the Stargate. These figures were armored from head to toe with their helmets shaped like some kind of bird. Each and every one of them also carried staves. Which Lou assumed were used as weapons by the way they were being carried. What kind of weapons they were he did not know.

The village leaders were already prostrating in front of a line of these armored figures.

Then an unarmored person exited the gate. She wasn't wearing the heavy armor that the previous people who exited the gate did, she was wearing light clothing, white in color, it seemed to Lou that it was simply pieces of cloth being hanged on the person.

As she got down the ramp of the Stargate, the armored figures suddenly stood in attention.

"Hail the goddess Nike! The Emissary of the Great God Athena!" the armored figure in front said.

"Hail Nike!" the others in the room replied.

This was the perfect time for Colonel Lou and Dr. Ting to reveal themselves, well at least that's what Lou thought.

"Greetings I am Colonel Lou from the Celestial Empire, we come in peace for the benefit and the glory of all mankind."

This startled every other person in the gate room. Lou could have swore that for that moment the individual named Nike's eyes glowed.

The said individual merely began sizing them up, she was looking at them from head to toe, as if trying to figure out who they were. While the armored figure nearest to them came closer. Lou thought that this was because the figure was going to greet them.

In fact he was quite excited about this encounter since it would be the first time for them to meet a civilization who explored the gate network as well. This meant that they were reasonably advance, unlike the people in this planet or those in the Land of the Light. But what the figure did next was completely different.

"Kneel before your god!" the figure commanded as it struck the back of the legs of Dr. Ting then Lou. This action more than the actual command made them kneel.

Lou knowing what the rest of the squad might do because of the spectacle tried to shout stop. He was a second too late, as he heard the sound of his squad's rifles firing. As second later the figure beside them fell. A few others fell as well before the armored figures began to reorient themselves and begun firing back.

He grabbed Dr. Ting's hand and tried to run back, he noticed that unlike SG-1's fire the return fire of these bird headed armored figures were awfully inaccurate. Another thing he noticed, was that the firepower nut Captain Kyla Yu was using a machine gun, and he thank the heavens for that, at least she was not using explosives this time as that would punch a few hole in his body as well and he quite preferred his body hole less.

Then he noticed that a few of the surviving armored figures throw several ball shaped white devises.

"Shit explosives!" He thought, but it wasn't, instead of blowing up and sending shrapnel on the nearby area these balls instead emitted bright light. Then he suddenly lost consciousness.

"Ouch my head hurts!" he thought, as he regained consciousness.

His eyes were very hard to open.

"Welcome back sir" he heard the voice of Robert Fu.

"How long was I out?"

"I don't know sir, but at least an hour longer than me."

As he regained sight he noticed that they were in some kind of cell, it was not unlike the cells on Earth or Tianguo. He could see Captain Yu trying to shake two of those bars, as if shaking it hard enough would loosen those bars and break them free. He could also see Major Tan looking at the ceiling in deep thought as if he was bored, bored of all things! While the other four members were there looking miserable.

"Wait! There's just seven of us here. Where's Kim?" he said.

"Sorry sir, he didn't make it. One of those armored figures hit him, but at least we took out at least a dozen of them." Major Tan replied.

"Will killing a lot of them bring Kim back?"

"No sir, but it made them bleed." Captain Yu replied then gave a glare of hate towards the door into the cell as if it was the fault of the cell. Colonel Lou was about to reply when the door opened and four figures came in, three of those were armored persons and the forth was Nike.

"You are not from this Planet!" she said with a very deep voice, which was quite opposite of what Lou expected as she was a thin looking petite girl. Due to that voice he almost didn't notice that her eyes were glowing.

"Yes, we are explorers from the Celestial Empire, we come in peace. This was all a misunderstanding, one of my men was , uhmmm…..trigger happy. We are offering you compensation and an apology for your losses."

"You think I imprisoned you for that? Hahaha! There will only be rest when your planet bows down to my Master Athena!" she laughed with her deep voice. This made Lou realize that there was no diplomatic way out of this.

"You all look like from Yu's stock. Tell me! Did Lord Yu send you?"

"Hey Captain Yu! Did you send us?"

"Not that I know of sir!" Captain Kyla Yu replied.

"No! Not her Yu! Lord Yu, Yu!" Nike replied and the way she said it sounded that she was pissed even more.

"Hey lady why do you keep saying Jade, if you want Jade that much I could point you to a good jeweler, tell him that I recommended you and you might get a quarter off the price." Lou replied which made Nike angrier still. She pulled one of the staff from one of her guards then shot at Captain Fu and hit his head, he didn't even have a second to contemplate his upcoming death or leave last words as any person with a baseball sized hole in his head would die right away.

"Perhaps Yu did not send you after all."

"Where did you acquire of this weapon?" she inquired, as she threw one of SG-1's rifles into the ground.

"Well we found ours lying in the ground rite beside the Stargate, it would have been a waste if we just left it there." Lou replied sarcastically, this pissed Nike. She went near the cell, Colonel Lou's direction in particular and raised her hand. Her hand began to glow, it was only then that Lou noticed that she had a devise in her hand. Then he felt extreme pain. "This feels so kinky!" Lou said when the pain stopped.

"Tell me what is the address of your planet!" she screamed but no one bugged so she got again one of the staff weapons of her guards, then aimed for Major Tan who was still looking bored. Before she could fire the ground successively shook twice.

"Tell me what is happening!" she demanded one of her guards.

"We seem to be under attack, a large group has exited the gate." One of her guards stated. This pissed her off even more, she shoved the staff she was holding back to the armored figure who she got it from.

"That would be our friends, they must be looking for us by now." Lou cut in.

"You come with me!" Nike said as she pointed to one of her guards while exiting.

"I'll leave you two to extract information from them kill them if you have to!" Nike commanded, and a second later the door close behind her.

"Where did you get your weapons?" one of the remaining guards said, then he opened his helmet, which also made the other guard open his.

Both looked like Caucasian males in their mid-thirty's what particular Caucasian race, Lou did not know as he had trouble telling those pale skinned barbarians apart. Both of them had something like a symbol of an owl carved into their foreheads however one had a gold one while the other had black.

"We built those weapons in Tianguo, a world in the Celestial Empire!" Lou said, now with a much more conciliatory voice. "And we have far more deadly weapons."

"Tianguo? Did Lord Yu send you?" the one with a gold symbol said.

"No, we do not worship any of your Gods. We are a free people and with that freedom we are thriving. Your people could be free as well if they so preferred."

"Heresy!" The guy with a black symbol screamed, but the guy with a gold one remained silent.

"We can help your people gain freedom if you aid us here."

"Many have said that." The one with a gold symbol stated

"I shall not hear more of this heresy!" the one with a black symbol screamed as he raised his staff and aimed at Lou.

"But you are the first one I will believe!" The one with a gold symbol said as he shot the other armored guard. "Quick follow me!" he said after opening the cell that was holding SG-1.

Minutes later they came a cross one of their rescuers, and Lou didn't need to look at his insignia, he already knew who they were, who else would wear black uniforms and black masks.

Plus, he and his men were already briefed of what would happened in situations like this.

"He's with us!" Lou stated as the guy pointed a gun at the person with a golden tattoo.

"Good, to see you and your squad is alive and well Colonel." He said.

"Well not all of us made it, two of my men died, but if you guys didn't came on time they it would have been all of us."

"Here are the new orders Colonel, you will go back to Tianguo right away for a debriefing you can take him as well." He pointed to the guy with a golden tattoo.

"While me and my men strip this place of useful technology."

"What about the people, there's a town of at least a few thousand nearby?"

"Not our concern." The guy said in a monotone, as if he was simply talking about the weather.

"Very well, I would once again thank you and the 1st Stormtrooper battalion."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anyway im planning to do stargate chapters until they catchup with Earth, then I'll continue with WW1 then do the stargate part again after WW1 ends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"shouldnt the space ship use their sensors on earth to find any and all goauld goodies and retrieve them for china?"

They did, get all the "goauld" goodies. Seth however is a different matter.

"I just realized that china has more troops then there are people in Australia and New Zealand combined"

Yes, china has around 9 million men at peace time, but I doubt that they'll need to call in more, but they could theoretically call in around 52 million men if they declare a general mobilization.

"Hey nikky, Are you planning to let china defeat the United States."'

Yes


	14. Chapter 14

**Tianguo**

 **Major General Rachel Lin-Lao**

She was currently in the briefing room with her adjutant, the CO and XO of the 1st Stormtrooper Battalion, SG-1, well what's left of it anyway and their guest Jaffa. Whose head tattoo she was not familiar with, which led her to conclude it was either a minor Goa'uld that they fought or someone whose power did not survive until the mid 1990's.

This gave her flashbacks of her time, the time where she and the Sun Tzu came from, a time that will never happened. Although she never fought the Jaffa, she was assigned to Atlantis for a few months and she remembered fighting the Wraith. She really hated those life sucking motherfuckers, hopefully she will never see the likes of them ever again.

The briefing room was very utilitarian in design, grey colored and clad with metal it was meant to sit no more than thirty people. It was quite a contrast compared to the conference hall where they had their ceremony for the first Stargate mission outside of Earth or Tianguo.

She was currently sitting on one side of the table with her Adjutant beside her but a few steps back. The rest were sitting in the opposite side of the table.

"…. we captured several of these Jaffa. They are currently individually celled in basement 32. We could have captured more but I decided to use overwhelming force to subdue them not to risk more of my men's lives than we had to." ST- Senior Storm Command Leader Ryu Shi-jin finished his report. He was the CO of the 1st Stormtrooper Battlation, he was well built but bit thin. What made him stood out compared to others was not that his high, full cheeks, more oval face, longer, better-articulated nose that was evidence of his Korean ancestry (as he was a Chinese Korean) but it was his big facial scar that ran from his left ear to his cheek then to his chin.

"The correctness of that decision is up to the board to decide, but I am inclined to agree with your decision. As I think you brought more than enough prisoners to produce enough amount of intel." She stated.

"Thank you ma'am!" Ryu said in a snappy manner.

"Now that the after action reports are over. Let us hear what your friend has to say." General Lin said towards Colonel Lou, who in turn nodded towards the Jaffa.

"I am Arkantos first Prime of Athena…" he paused for a while then corrected "former First Prime of Athena."

"I am very pleased to meet you Arkantos, I welcome you to Stargate Command." General Lin said.

"I offer my knowledge of the Goa'uld, I offer my skills of a warrior in defeating them, I pledge my life and my honor to this world."

"Well thank you." General Lin replied. "What can you tell us about the Goa'uld?"

"They rule by force, their numbers are very few. They forbid anyone the knowledge of their magic."

"It's not magic Arkantos, technology! They just want you to think that." Colonel Lou butted in.

"Colonel must I remind you to speak on your turn." General Lin said.

"Sorry ma'am."

"Now where were we? How many worlds do these Goa'uld control?" She asked, although she already knew the answer to that, well the approximate number anyway. She had to maintain the illusion that she did not, as was the directive, as to not let anyone else find out that they were from the future. Not that she agreed with the directive, but orders were orders.

"Many thousands, although my former master herself controls only a handful. As she is mid-tier in the Goa'uld hierarchy. A System Lord would have hundreds."

"So we fought the Goa'uld equivalent of Greece." General Lin heard someone mutter.

"What are these System Lords?" Lin asked

"They are the ruling body of the Goa'uld composed of the most powerful Goa'uld they are led by the Supreme System Lord Ra."

"Is there a way there a way to negotiate a peace?"

"None, they have no need for peace. If they could kill you they would. They rule over these worlds as gods."

"We fight then, where did your people come from?"

"No Jaffa really knows how we begun, but there is a Jaffa tale that a primitive world the Goa'uld discovered millennia ago, the Tau'ri, First World, where beings of different types evolved. It is said the Goa'uld harvested among the primitives, some were graced to become Goa'uld hosts, others rest were taken as slaves and seeded among the stars to serve them. But the greatest warriors of those primitives were brought to Dakara were the Goa'uld made them stronger, faster, and more resilient. These were the first Jaffa. But that world has been lost for melenia." This earned several glances from the people in the room.

"Arkantos, we are from that world." Lou butted in again.

"We all are Colonel Lou."

"No, Arkantos. I mean that lost world is the capital of the Celestial Empire. Several of us were even born there." This time it was Arkantos'es turn to stare.

 **March 1887**

Arkantos was finally allowed to freely roam around the base, but he was still not allowed to go to restricted areas of the SGC but then again only a few were. Colonel Lou and the rest of SG-1 hoped that at some point Arkantos would be allowed to go outside the base and into the general populace, but they do understand the cause of the mistrust.

 **The Fallen God**

She was lying in fetal position in her dark cell, she couldn't see anything or hear anyone else. Her cell lit up a few times a day in her stay here. It lit up every time food was sent to her then it went dark again three minutes later. It was as if her captors mandated that she finish her food within three minutes. It was not as if she couldn't as the food given to her was some kind of porridge, although it tastes far from that.

She tried to escape a few times but the walls were too hard and her food were simply placed on a slit in the door, so there was no way for her to attack the one giving it. And specially now as she was too weak to even try. She has never seen nor heard her captors.

"Clang" the metal door sounded, she thought at first that it was another delivery of food. But it was not. The door squeaked as it opened letting in light, which hurt her eyes as it was accustomed to the light. She saw half a dozen figures outside. Then the lights suddenly went on. She could hear chatter outside but it wasn't by a language that she knew.

"Nike! The goddess of Victory, I am honored to be your host." Said a man in dark clothing, he looked like someone from Yu's stock with his slanted eyes and smooth skin. This guy seemed to have a broken nose, but other than that he looked unimpressive even in human standards.

"Who are you? Identify yourself." She replied in her deep voice.

Smack! He slapped her in the face, it was very painful, she could feel some steel in that smack.

"I am the one asking the questions here. Never ask me questions and never speak if it is not your turn. You could say I am your god in this cell."

"Insolent human pest!" she cursed. This earned her two more smacks.

"Now where were we?" He said to himself "Tables and chairs!" he then commanded his men.

In went four men, two carrying a table and another two carrying a chair each. He then proceeded to sit on one of the stool, and motioned for her to sit. She complied in order not to be hit again.

"Ahh, good it seems that you are in a mood to cooperate." The broken nose man said as he gave a smile.

"Are you hungry goddess Nike, I know I am." He said, but before she could have replied the broken nose man shouted "Food!".

In came a man who brought food then set it up on the table, it was a piece of meat and other side dishes. It looked very appetizing as she was forced to eat porridge since she was here and its aroma was absolutely tantalizing.

He however didn't bother offering her food after the table was set up, he went straight away to devour the food in the table. Watching him eat such a delicious meal made her stomach grumble a few times. After consuming the food on the table. He proceeded to drink the goblet of liquid that was also placed there. Then he cleaned up his mouth with a piece of cloth and begun to speak.

"Your friends told me that you have killed and tortured thousands of innocent Humans and Jaffa. Sometimes you did it because it was fun."

"They mean nothing to me! They are mere…..." She cut in before he could finish, and before she could finish as well she was again greeted with two smacks and this time one of her teeth was sent flying outside of her mouth. She could now taste the blood in her mouth.

"Now? What did I tell you about speaking your turn." He said with a smile. He then placed a Zat'nik'tel on the table.

"Now tell me what are the sciences that make this side arm of yours work?" he said.

"Never!" She protested, this earned her another smack.

"Never say never, oh goddess Nike. Since now is such a long time from never, and I am a very patient man." He smiled.

 **June**

Another cold dial worked. As standard proceedure a probe was first sent into the Stargate to make sure that the other side was safe for humans. However, before the cart was even sent through, a radio message was received.

Unfortunately, SGC technicians were unable to decode the signal, and the gate closed with it unanswered. Some work was made on decrypting it, but some was determined to be some kind of video image that didn't seem compatible with their existing display units. The audio segment however was able to be decoded and a crude mechanism to allow the staff to converse back and forth was built. However, there was some surprise at the content of the message. Although there were a few stumbles in recognizing it, it was soon found to be a derivation of the Ancient Celtic language, mixed with some Gallic.

The message was a simple wary response telling those who opened the other side that they were prepared to defend themselves if necessary and no assault through the gate would be tolerated.

This made a bit of jubilation in the SGC as it was the first time that they encountered a technologically advance (advanced enough at least to have radios) civilization, not counting the Goa'uld of course.

The next day the gate was dialed again and this time the transmission was answered. It was General Lin herself who spoke to the other side. At first translation books were hastily put out, though needed to be updated as time went on and more detail was extracted from transmissions.

The first two-way contact was wary, but cordial, and by radio only. It was obvious that the Eurondans, as they called themselves, were considerably advanced, in fact more advanced than Earth or even Tianguo though they had not deciphered any codes to use with the gate. Nor did they have any database from an ancient civilization to use, while Tianguo did not have one, but four.

After several of such conversations the Eurondans suggested a meeting in person.

SGC personnel had already hotly contested what to do if the Eurondans asked for the code for Tianguo, but in the end they opted to rapidly increase defenses around the gate in case they were attacked, but to allow the meeting. They would ask if the Eurondans would not observe them dialing home, but wouldn't force the issue as they had Stargate shields anyway.

SG-1 and a few additional diplomatic staff who were former underlings of Dr. Ting before her reassignment to SG-1 was chosen to go through the gate and go to Euronda. Initial contact by the gate on the other side was stilted, as SG-1 and the additional diplomatic staff were not terribly well versed in the Eurondan tongue.

They were escorted deep into the Eurondan base and met their leader. A charismatic statesman who was apparently a former army officer and a failed scientist who rose into the political ranks due to his charisma and great orating ability. The leader called himself Alfric, everyone refered to him as "the leader", and though he was elderly he seemed to govern the huge underground facility the Eurondans inhabited well. His people certainly seemed to trust Alfric and followed him like a cult.

The meeting ended however with nothing really decided. Itseemed that the aliens had all they needed in supplies for the time being.

When asked why they were living inside an underground facility they simply replied it was a precaution just in case they were forced to execute their "Final Solution".

Beyond that cryptic statement they refused to comment further. It seemed to go well as the Eurondans were perfectly happy to not observe the team when they dialed home.

 **July**

Two more meetings occurred before some interest was shown in anything the Chinese had to offer. Some of the SGC staff suspected that the Eurondans did want something but were holding back, hoping to get a better deal if the they became desperate. However, at the end of the third meeting one proposal was given. Luxury food stuffs and consumer goods they did not have in stock as their economy was according to Alfric in war production and production of those goods were either not in priority or scarce. This made they Chinese to think that the Eurodans were either at war already or gearing up towards it.

However, they were rather restrictive on what they would trade. They said this was in part due to bad experiences their Cold War with 'The Breeders' in which the Eurondan's superior technology was constantly under attack from spies and other agents wishing to take their machinery. They decided to ask for assistance with factory design and medical drugs in exchange.

This was turned down, but in the following meeting they did offer to give the Chinese medical drugs in exchange for several tones worth of consumer goods. When these medical drugs were analyzed, it was found out to be very advance in fact it was even more advance than medical technology in 2009 Earth.

Finally, they have finally found a civilization more advanced than Earth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"oh are they going to recover egeria on pangar before she is placed under experimentation?"

At this point in time according to the wiki, she wasnt found yet by the Panagarans, they found her 50 years prior to SG-1

So yeah, they MIGHT find here before that.

-"BTW, I hope they went in Glastonbury Tor (with either transport rings or Asgard beaming) and destroyed the intergalactic communicator"

Only transport rings could penetrate the ancient shielding in the Glastonbury Tor, but im steering away from that. No way im touching the Ori arc (not as of this moment anyway)

-"Hmm,if they returned from the future,shouldn't they have told all of the sg teams about goa'uld?"

-"Ting does not know the Goa'uld and Jeffa before traveling the stargates?"

They kept the fact that they are from the future secret.

-"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

is was waiting for WW1! you betrade us all.

but but more stargate related chapters in quick succesion will help in easing the betral and we might forgive you XD"

Yeah, its really hard for me to write if I left the Stargate part back a few years more. As im planning for the real action in that part to transpire right after WW1, as to not clutter the plot, which is what would happened if I did during WW1.

-"Let me start off by saying how much I enjoy the creativity you demonstrate in weaving this tale and moving the story forward. Although there are many fics in the "another country gets a shot at running a Stargate program" genre your fics stands out due to the nation you have chooses to write about and the maner by which China gets their gate. You have also shown you grasp the ideas of the butterfly effect and parallel historical developments."

Thanks for the support! Means a lot to me XD

-"And the above is why I find the Jaffa's defection in this chapter so disappointing. I understand the need to have a character like Teal'c or Teyla to help the explorers understand the situation in the galaxy... but did you have to copy that event so completely from "Children of the Gods", complete with lifting dialog straight out if that episode? There are many original ways China could have found their own "Teal'c"."

Well I really wanted someone Jaffa, plus I thought it was quite funny and a bit ironic when I copied a line or two. Plus did anyone noticed I got a few lines from Monty Python as well? XD

-"HOLY MOLY! China in control of the first island chain!"

Not all of it (Northern Borneo is still British) but mostly yeah.


	15. Chapter 15

**September**

It was only more than a month later that the Eurondans agreed to trade again after several times the Chinese contacted them, it was due to the fact that the Eurondans were screening the goods that was shipped for hidden "surprises" and it was only then that they were confident that there weren't any. The Chinese were simply not that foolish as to bug the first batch.

This next meeting the tone was a bit different, instead of luxury goods, the Eurondans now wanted raw materials, like, steel, aluminum, cerium, and dysprosium. This was a problem for the SGC, although they had things like steel, they weren't producing these in a sufficient surplus to trade or in the case of rare earth elements they weren't mined at all in Tianguo, which meant they had to ship it from Mainland China.

In exchange for that the Eurondans agreed in giving technical assistance for advance factory design and orbital technology. In exchange for the latter the Eurondans wanted a huge amount of raw materials to be shipped over course of a year and a half. Eurondans in exchange would send blue prints to the Chinese and a team of rocketry technicians to Tianguo. The site of which would be the current Space Center Complex in Tiangguo. With Eurondan expertise the nascent Celestial Fleet is confident that it would gain orbital capacity in three years.

 **November**

The Chinese have now begun sending the required raw materials to the Eurondans. In return the Eurondans have sent a twenty-man team of Rocket Technicians to Tianguo to fulfill their part of the bargain. These were instantly sent to the Rocket facility a few miles of the SGC, the Chinese were careful not to let them catch a glimpse of Meijing. People working with them were also given the strict directive not to inform them of the existence of the Sun Tzu or of that of the Goa'uld.

 **February 1888**

 **Major General Rachel Lin-Lao**

The head of the SGC Major General Lin-Lao is currently in a meeting with her higher ups. This meant that everyone in this meeting was a bigwig in the Celestial Empire, as there were only few people that the Head of the SGC is answerable to.

There were only four people inside the briefing room which was designed to house almost ten times more than that, there were plenty of guards outside who were armed to the teeth.

At the center of the room was a four sided table sitting the people in the meeting, they were sitting one on each side of the table. General Lin was sitting calmly with documents and a personal computer in front of her. To her left was the Regent Prince Gong, he was still the most powerful man in the Empire as the Emperor would only come of age next year, with that ending his regency. There were also documents in front of him. The opposite side of her was the Minister of Defense and her direct superior Minister Stevenson Yin. And to her right was a bunch of documents in the table but no one was sitting there, as the Minister of Revenue, Minister Lao was standing in the side admiring a detailed topographic map of Tianguo which was placed on the wall.

He was here to the recent spike in the expenditures of TIanguo in the form of constant shipment of raw materials from the Mainland.

The rest were here to discuss the future path the program will take.

"How accurate are these data?" Minister Yin said after having the time to extensively.

"This was a result after compiling planetary data that we had in the Sun Tzu with the data we gathered from the Jaffa prisoners, Nike and Arkantos." General Lin replied.

"So, how accurate are these data?" Minister Yin repeated the question.

"Depends on how truthful the Jaffa, Arkantos and Nike were, but we won't find out until we try." Lin clarified.

"Wait what was wrong again with the data from the Sun Tzu?" Prince Gong butted in.

"Well, it was a century inaccurate."

"How inaccurate was it?"

"Well, according to our Sun Tzu data Nike's planet or what they called Nysa was a planet abandoned by the Goa'uld, but when we came in there it was not abandoned yet. We never found a need to add data like that to our planetary lists back in 2009. Not only that, but troop dispositions of the Goa'uld would be wrong." Minister Yin was the one to answer it.

"And we only have a few years or even months before these data that we gained would be obsolete as well. So I would advise that we enact the plan as early as possible." This time it was General Lin's time to cut in. Well it was not really a plan but a set of plans and a general direction which is to be taken.

"Could you explain this plan further, as I only have glanced on your plan."

"Information on hundreds of different Goa'uld worlds that were taken from the Jaffa prisoners, Arkantos and Nike were fed into the computers of SCG to update the information we had on these worlds. Essentially we classified Gou'ald worlds in many different levels of defence. Heaviest is home world or level 1 defence. These world are where the Gou'ald 'gods' spend most of their time. Major system fleets and large amount of Jaffa's on the ground. No chance of a successful attack through the gate, the system can only be attacked by other equally large fleets. Next are the industrial worlds, similar type of defence but to a lesser degree. These worlds COULD be attacked by a large gate force but I would recommend against it. Other Gou'ald attack these worlds with ships so it would appear odd to attack by stargate. Then you have training and mining worlds, they are defended only by surface forces and could be attacked by gate forces, which is the common means. Then there are the Jaffa or Human worlds controlled by the Gou'ald for food supplies, slaves and soldiers. These worlds have little defensive systems, since the Gou'ald by convention have decided not to attack each other's Agri worlds. Occasional raids do occur but only by lesser Gou'ald powers. Finally, are world not claimed by any Gou'ald. They only have the occasional patrol on the surface, just to ensure that everything is by the book." General Lin replied

"Basically she wants most of our Stargate teams to act as raiders to capture Goa'uld weapons, trinkets, Naquadah, information on the current state of the Galaxy and even ships." Minister Yin summarized.

"And I do want to emphasize that Tianguo can no longer Naqahdah at a faster rate, plus the recent trade deals with the Eurondans, have made our expenditures here to sky rocket." Minister Lao finally joined in.

"Plus capturing Goa'uld ships would give us a good stop gap until we can manufacture our own." General Lin added.

"Very well, the three of you made your point but I suggest we must first walk before we run." Prince Gong commanded.

"Yes Prince-Regent, that is the plan, the key is to choose targets that other Gou'ald would want to attack through the gate and to ensure it looks like a Gou'ald attack. This means we need a little bit of deception on our part. All weaponry must be energy based, but that would not seem to be a problem as we already have dozens in our armory from our action in Nysa. When we attack some of the Jaffa killed must be 're-inked' to show then in the service of another Gou'ald and other material must be left in place. Finally, and the most important is that most equipment, even the equipment we attacked for, must be left at the site, either intact or destroyed. Since most Gou'ald have large industrial bases, they do not attack to steal supplies. They attack to destroy bases, I recommend that we take only half of all equipment found at any base and destroy the rest."

"So it is agreed then, our plans must be designed to ensure that no one suspects a new player on the field. So what is the first target have you picked?"

"First target would be PX-324659. Naqahdah mining and refining site, used as punishment duty for Jaffa under the domain of the Gou'ald Nirrti. Mines and refinery are operated by captured Jaffa of other Goa'uld. Defences are limited to Jaffa. Estimated to have light, Jaffa only, defence this planet is ideal for capturing Naqahdah and increasing our stockpiles of the substance. Intelligence also suggests there might even be a cargo ships or Tel'tak at the base. Intelligence has the estimated numbers of death gliders at close to 100 and various personal weapons on the planet surface."

 **March**

The SGC commenced its first mission and dialed PX-324659.

It had been too easy really to achieve their objective really. SG teams 3 and 4, as SG was still in the process of selecting a new member and recovery, along with a squad from the first Storm Trooper Batallion descended on the base at night and eliminated the few guard Jaffas. The firefight had caused the remainder to become alert but were quickly disposed of with no causalities and only 3 moderate injuries to SG personnel. Some Jaffa were kept alive to be transported back for intelligence purposes while half of the remaining bodies were 're-inked' to show them as servants of Ba'al. The only negative was no Tel'tak cargo ship was present for examination. Though they found four hundred Ma'tok staves and Zat'nik'tel. It was planned to have forty shipped back to Tianguo and the rest to be destroyed. A sizable amount of Naqahdah was also found and unlike the weapons all of it was brought back through the gate. All in all, a very good first strike mission through the gate.

 **May**

Another dial was made, and another inhabited world, Sugawara, was located, also with humans originally from Earth. The people here were primitive, probably at around feudal level technology, and after closer inspection the planet was estimated to have around a hundred thousand inhabitants in the continent alone. The Sugawarans were close to Japanese in appearance. But when SG-1 (still missing two men) contacted them they considered the advanced Chinese as gods, furthermore it was found out that this planet was rich in materials like aluminum, iron and even gold.

Finding of Sugawara by SG-1 sparked a debate in the SGC on what to do with them.

It was decided to offer them trade as to alleviate the need to ship such materials from mainland China. First thing they did was dispel the myth that they were gods.

Next target, PX-011294 was raided, the planet falls under Ba'al's influence and is used to manufacture armour for Jaffa. While the armour is not in itself an impressive item, understanding how it works is. As armor captured from Nysa was not in sufficient amount and those that were brought were hardly in working order.

The mission again went into an overwhelming success with only three soldier wounded and the SGC tripling their stock of Jaffa armor.

 **July**

After the first batch of Eurondan Rocket Technicians were rotated back to Euronda, the leader of the incoming batch informed the Chinese that the deal was too generous on their side and wanted to renegotiate the deal.

When asked what they wanted they replied that they wanted heavy water in exchange for rocketry technology. The Chinese however denied the proposal saying that they did not have heavy water.

 **August**

The Chinese-Eurondan trade agreement has been finally renegotiated. The Chinese agreed that the Eurondans would gate in one of their Electrolysis machines to one of Tianguo's natural lakes. This machine was to be run by Eurondans and the technical and resource transfer would only be resumed after heavy water is being transferred back to Euronda. This made several Chinese officers grumble, especially General Lin.

Latest mission to the Stargate finally captured a Tel'tak cargo ship but at the cost of seven lives and a dozen wounded. Tel'tak is temporarily parked in the Land of the Light as it was being screened of bugs or tracking devises before being sent Tiangguo.

 **October**

The Tel'tak after being inexistent bugs and tracking devises was finally sent its way back to Tianguo.

The trade agreement with the Eurondans was finally resumed after the first shipments of Heavy Water have been sent via Stargate. The Chinese are still not happy on how the Eurondans basically rewrote their trade deal. They kept this unhappiness in secret of course.

 **March 1889**

Dealings with Sugawara progressed, and it was found that the planet was surprisingly underpopulated. Best estimates gave a population, spread through many small 'cities', of perhaps half a million at most.

As contact teams established embassies in the various states on Sugawara several teams began trading in the Bazaars there. One team turned up a surprising find. A rock that looked like Naquadah ore! It seemed to be native to Sugawara, though later research would prove it was only in small quantities now. Two old Naquadah mines were found, and given some of the ancient ruins nearby it was guessed this was the reason the Goa'uld had brought humans here originally. The mines were mostly mined out, but relatively modern Chinese mining technology seemed up to extracting some Naquadah from the pits and negotiations with the locals were begun to get mining rights for the material.

The Tel'tak arrives in Tianguo which was greeted by a large crowd as it landed in the Central Square of Tianguo, which was greeted by a large ceremony involving Officials of the Colony, including General Lin.

As this was the first alien vessel that China has captured. The crowd knew that it was coming since it was announced in Tianguo News.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anyway ending with that as not to give the twist of the next chapter, the next chapter would pick up speed

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well the most recent chapter was useless. I have no interest in the actual stargate bits anymore, because its, for some reason, a load of SG1 expys going round being dangerously ignorant."

Okaaay :(

"Arkantos, do you play Age of Mythology by any chance?"

Yes, sorry about that, it was the first greek name that came into my mind :)

"how much manpower will china have in WW1 and trained manpower.  
becuase in the game hearts of iron 4 (WW2 strat game) that i play i can get around 120M manpower compared to german 12m manpower max."

Well the 120M number is the highest you could get from the population of that time, which would mean scraping the bottom of your manpower barrel, your economy would suffer from that.

China here has a 3-year conscription giving them around 9million men, China could raise around 54 million if it fully mobilized. In OTL Russia Mobilized around 12 million men, while Germany did 11 million, while UK and France did 8. I doubt China needs to raise more men than their standing army as most of those European forces would not be facing China but in Europe.

"The eurondans are very Hitleresk, master race, eugenic, genocidal b*** who should not be trusted. I'm surprised that they even allowed the Chinese access to their bunker."

Theyre not moving around the bunker like SG-1 did but simply made negotiations in selected parts of the bunker complex.

China and the Eurondans are not trusting each other merely trying to get what they want and are ready to betray the other side at a moment's notice.


	16. Chapter 16

**Rest of 1889**

A Eurondan scientist muttered the word "Breeders" when he saw two of his Chinese counterparts making out in the complex.

The Eurondans inform their Chinese counterparts that the deal was again to be renegotiated. Saying that the Rocket Launch Facility would be finished by 1891 and that they wanted thrice the heavy water they originally agreed to. The Chinese protested at the unilateral renegotiation of a perfectly valid and binding agreement, but at the end of the day the Chinese agreed to the renegotiation.

The SGC in response began drafting plans just in case of war with the Eurondans. At the end of the year this plan was however redrafted to a first strike against the Eurondans. This was to be made after the completion of the Rocket Launch Facility in 1901. The plan called on a massive attack via gate which would be commenced by first lobbing several Tok'Kal or Goa'ul Shock grenades then followed by the first Strorm Trooper Battalion whose goal was to break enemy resistance then followed by a divisions worth of troops to mop up the remaining enemy. Once enemy resistance is gone they would take back all advance technology they could get their hands in to then retreat back to Tiangguo after leaving behind a Mark VIII enhanced Nuke as a gift to the Eurondans for their constant renegotiation of the agreement. While all this was happening the Sun Tzu was to enter the orbit of Euronda to provide support. That was the plan anyway.

Trade with the Sugawarans have been blooming and is benefiting much to the states that were in trade relations of China that other surrounding states negotiated similar relations as well. The Chinese built a permanent Embassy in the place where the Stargate resided and per their agreement with several Sugawaran states the Embassy and surrounding facilities, that were currently being built was considered as Chinese territory.

 **1890**

Another dial was successful, and this time a bit of trouble irrupts. Upon exploration they find what they first believe to be a feudal society similar to Sugawara on the planet. However, the natives used canons against the first few soldiers to explore the planet showing they were a little more advanced than thought. Two casualties occurred, before over-zealous retaliation almost exterminated the attackers with machine gun fire. With some difficulty the teams made somewhat peaceful contact (under the guns of the Second Strom Trooper Battalion) with a local town and found they called this planet 'Skálholt' and it had been colonized for a long time and has a medium sized population. The locals had no idea exactly how large, but suggested it must measure in multiple millions.

The Skálholti looked like what Europeans would have called Vikings, but with more advanced technology. They had either blue or green eyes, pale skin, a bit taller than their Chinese and over half of the population were blondes.

Negotiating teams set out to contact the local leaders, finding that the island where the Stargate was located was disputed territory between two maritime powers, complicating things further. This explained why the locals were a bit quick to shoot at Chinese troops. After negotiations with local powers they found out that this planet although it had only a bit less land than Earth land here was not grouped into continents but shattered into small and large islands with most islands being wholly owned by powers.

This meant that trade with farther states would be far easier but power projection would be harder. Negotiations began on a possible permanent Chinese presence in the island.

Upon hearing of the relationship between China and its neighbors back on Earth two of the States near the Sugawaran Stargate proposed to the Chinese that they would become Tributary States of China. This shocked the Chinese, as it was not expected and they were not given instructions what to do with such a proposal. The Sugawarans were politely told that they would confer with their superiors.

 **The Vanguard**

 **Eurondan Bunker Complex**

Their leader Alfric who they simply called as "the Leader" has only finished his speech about genetic purity and how their people would achieve it a generation after the breeders have been wiped out from Euronda, and what a great orator he was. He could feel the sense of pride and purpose swelling into his mind, he was sure that his squad mates who was sitting beside him felt the same as well.

He was even sure that the rest of the three-thousand-man Vanguard force currently housed in this mustering ground felt the same this as well. And that three-thousand-man Vanguard force that Euronda would send, they were only the tip of the ice burg. The rest would follow through once the beach head has been secured.

They however would not be attacking the Breeders, not today at least. Their target is a planet filled with short, yellow skinned, and slit eyed barbarians who call themselves Chinese. A planet called Tiangguo, their mission was simple, it was to capture the planet then exterminate the populace at some future time. This planet Tiangguo was to be turned into "living space" for the master race.

Then the base's com system began sounding, this meant that the attack was about to begin, he quickly stood up and together with his squad began to move towards the gate room.

In the gate room he was the one standing in front of the gate while waiting for it to dial Tiangguo, as he was supposed to be the first man of the first wave.

His hand was sweaty in anticipation for what was supposed to happen, he was clutching his energy pistol that was hidden inside a pocket inside his robe. He, along with the first wave of the Vanguard Force was dressed like civilians and posed as Rocket Technicians in order to enter the other side without objections.

Then woosh! A wormhole has finally been established. It was finally time.

When he stepped into the event horizon, it felt like every part of his body was torn asunder then pulled apart then being pieced back together again. It was his first time to step in through the Stargate and it was a very unique experience.

He was disoriented and only when he felt a hand pressing upon his soldier that he regained his senses.

"Doctor are you fine?" a voice went, seeing it being said by a man with smooth yellowish skin, black hair and slit eyes.

His initial reaction would have been to push that lowly mudblood for touching him, but he swallowed his pride as that would most likely jeopardize the whole mission.

"I'm good, it's my first time to go through the Stargate." He said as he stood up, by now could notice that he was four inches taller than the guy.

He then began to look at his surroundings. The room was very much like the bunker complex back in Euronda, the entirety of the room was cladded with metal. "Heavy weapons would make short work of this plating. Nothing short of force fields would offer much of a challenge against our heavy weaponry" He thought.

Quietly he also noted that there were only two dozen Chinese troops in the room, although they were strategically placed behind heavy weaponry of their own he estimates that they would be quickly handled before enemy reinforcements could pour in.

The Eurondan plan was, after the first wave of around sixty men, as more would bring suspicion on the Chinese side, went through the Stargate they would quickly fire on the guards protecting the Stargate then bring in the Heavy weapons to punch holes into the doors so they could quickly capture the base. While the firefight was happening the rest of the three thousand men Vanguard force would be gated in to help secure the base. Once the base is secure, they would erect force fields throughout the base to protect themselves from Chinese counter attack while a Eurondan Army of another fifty thousand men would be gated in.

He noticed that his squad mates began spreading out, they were assigned in erecting a temporary force field when the fire fight commence, this force field however was weak and could only last for a couple of seconds even against primitive projectile weaponry that the Chinese were using, but in an intense fire fight that couple of seconds would spell the difference between decisive victory and being soundly defeated.

"Forty-Eight" he counted the number of his mates that were already here, only twelve more have yet to materialize.

He then began inspecting the heavy weaponry that the Chinese had that were protecting their gate room. 'Strange" he thought. This did not look like the usual primitive projectile weapons that they had. These looked like sticks with heads and there was no visible way that ammunition could be fed inside. Perhaps the Chinese didn't bother bringing extra ammunition or they were reloaded inside, the thought.

It was then when guy number sixty finished his transition through the Stargate and it was then when the firefight begun.

He quickly raised the weapon he was holding firing at the nearest Chinese soldier, it was the soldier who placed a hand on his soldier earlier. Quickly aiming then pulling the trigger on his weapon hitting the soldier multiple times causing him to fall lifeless to the ground.

The scene in the grate room quickly became very chaotic with both sides now firing at each other. And several uniformed Eurondan troops now began to trickle inside the gate room turning the tide ever further.

The Chinese troops instead of firing back right away first began to look for cover before shooting, some who were in the middle of the room simply laid on the ground one way or another they became harder to hit.

It was then when the Chinese began firing back. First with their hand held weapons which hit the force field that they erected. Then they began hitting the Eurondans with their heavy weapons.

The heavy weapon that he earlier saw opened up but instead of firing projectiles like what he had expected. It actually fired shots of what he thinks is plasma.

Then to make matters worse he noticed that the flow of reinforcements has suddenly stopped. Making him look at his back, he noticed that there was some sort of force field blocking the event horizon.

Then in came a lot of Chinese troops. "Fuck! Where are our heavy weapons!" he thought.

With that he began firing back at the incoming enemy troops, but they were simply to dug in while he and his mates were out in the open, then a few of the enemy troops begun throwing some sort of circular object.

"Damn, explosives" he thought. Unfortunately, one of those landed beside him, then and there he thought that that would be his end, but instead of exploding, it emitted some sort of white light. After that he lost consciousness.

After the fire fight in the gate room, the Chinese were confused in what to do. They decided to execute their plan to attack the Eurondans, even if it was pushed almost a year earlier.

They first dialed the Eurondan gate then sent a probe. When the probe entered the other side it sent an image of the Eurondan side of the wormhole and it was heavily fortified with Eurondan troops pretty much aiming weapons on the gate. A second later the probe was destroyed.

SGC estimated that it would take the entirety of Tiangguo's mobile forces with forty percent casualties to take the other side of the gate. Thus it was determined that sending troops would be too costly, they had two options left, attack via Sun Tzu or simply destroy the Eurondan base with an enhanced nuke. They decided to wait for the Sun Tzu to arrive instead.

Before dialing the Eurondan gate the Sun Tzu was sent to the Eurondan Home world. Which was only a few thousand Light years away thus only a few hours trip away.

However, when the Sun Tzu was around halfway through the journey it experienced malfunctions in its hyper drive and it was force to enter normal space. It was later found out that this was due to the Sun Tzu now being old and a bad state of maintenance by Celestial Fleet. (More on this in the next Chapter)

With the Sun Tzu out of the picture the SGC decided that there was no way to pillage the Eurondan base. They had one option left where they will simply make do with what they have already captured. Dialed the Eurondan Home world again and sent a Mark VIII enhanced nuke through.

After several minutes it was dialed again, but this time the Stargate failed to engage. Which meant that the Eurondan Bunker Complex was already

One or two more Stargate Chapter(s) and ill go back to Earth and WW1

And sorry about the delay guys, been busy and I would be busy til the end of the year.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-"Can they move more people from Earth to Tianguo so to speed up everything"  
They can move more people, but the law of diminishing returns does apply. Moving more people currently would give marginal benefits at best.

-"Will their be a WW2?"  
yes, but very different from historical WW2

-"Don't forget in nearly all things political, economic, military and diplomatic China plays the long game not the short one. China was known to make tributary states of their neighbors rather than conquer them throughout most of their history."  
yes, you might notice that China has made tributaries in east asia rather than conquering them outright.

-"what kinda comitment is china going to give to WW1?"

Under the Sino-German alliance they are bound to help Germany. They will attack Entente holdings in Asia. No troops would be sent to europe though. Getting them there would be almost impossible due to Entente superiority at Sea, well in the atlantic at least.

-"nice update.. real,y looking forward to the next earth update though.. how many updates until you shift back? perhaps the new emperor will want heliopolis to be revenue neutral which would slow space operations down?"

Around 1 or 2 more. Hes not actually a new Emperor, but simply will come of age ending the regency and in the earth chapters this has already happen but Prince Gong is still an influential figure. They want it to be a revenue neutral operations that is their goal but not to the point of sacrificing operations speed.

-"I would like an update on the war.

the way the sides are matched up now the CP should win as Russia will have to divert sizable forces to their east.

the only thing that could save russia is if GB committs lots of indian forces to attack china which could cause an indian uprising against british rule far earlier"

Stargate part has almost caught up : )

Yes, Indian forces would most likely be used to attack the Tributary Pact, Siam Particularly.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Lost Admiral**

He was currently sitting on the command chair of the Sun Tzu, waiting for reinforcements to arrive.

It has been over twenty seven hours since they unexpectedly drop out of hyperspace. As his engineering officer explained, together with SG-1's resident scientist Dr. Jasmine Chung explained it was due to the ship's age and the fact that the Sun Tzu's expected useful life was only a decade or two yet alone four. He was glad that they brought SG-1 along for the ride, as Dr. Chung was proving her use.

The Sun Tzu along with SG-1 and a battalion of Storm troopers were supposed to open another front in their war with the Eurondans. Reality, however had different plans.

He didn't understand what both scientists mumbled about when they explained what exactly went wrong with the hyper drive, but he trusted their sound discretion.

"Fleet Admiral" he thought to himself again as he touched the symbol of his rank on his uniform. "Some Admiral I am, as the Celestial Fleet only currently has the Sun Tzu, an Al'kesh and two cargo ships." He added, well it's better than nothing.

He kept looking at the planet outside. It was a Human settlement and from the looks of it the locals are not anywhere near space capable. They looked as if they were pulled out of ancient Egypt, but the fact that the locals were mining Naquadah, meant that the Goa'uld, have been here recently. So they had to exit the system before one of them came nosing in.

"Sir an Al'kesh is exiting hyperspace, and its giving off a Celestial IFF, it's our reinforcements." An officer beside him said.

And as if on queue, a Hyperspace portal suddenly appeared ripping the fabric of space, a millisecond later it spit out an Al'kesh class medium-bomber. Although, on the outside this Al'kesh looks no different from any other Al'kesh operated by the System Lords. This one is quite unique aside from a few modifications made by this ship's owners' this one was operated by Humans, Chinese to be precise.

"Ensign, Hail the Al'kesh." He commanded.

"Admiral sir, they already beat us to it, and are already hailing us."

"Very well answer the hail."

A second later the main screen of the Sun Tzu's bridge changed from the view outside to an image of a bridge of another ship, it was mainly of Goa'uld design except for a few human additions here and there plus the presence of a mainly human crew.

"Admiral!" the middle aged woman on the other side said, giving him a quick bow.

"Captain!" he replied with a similar bow.

"Admiral we have brought the Tientsin as requested, not that I am too happy with the order, but I do understand that the Sun Tzu is far more important than the Tientsin. The ship and its crew are waiting for your orders sir."

"Very well Captain, we will send ring data to your computers, and you are to ring in the required parts as soon as you can safely dethatch if from your ship, and another thing captain. How goes the war."

"We kicked their asses Sir. Their attempted incursion through the gate was summarily defeated, but you knew that part. After you left we rounded up all the Eurondans that were currently in Tiangguo. Including their research team and refining teams that were in Tiangguo during that time. Last thing we heard the SGC sent a mark VIII through the gate."

"Well the war was over quickly! Too bad, the Sun Tzu wasn't there to see the bang." He joked

"Admiral if the Sun Tzu was there, there wouldn't have been a bang, as we would have continued with our original plan, establishing a beach head and pillaging the Eurondans of all their high tech equipment. Unlike you I, on the other hand am happy that it ended quickly otherwise we would have lost more resources admiral."

"And Lives as well Captain." The admiral replied.

"Admiral, lives of our men are precious resources." She ended it with a smile, with that the line was cut off.

"Get me engineering." The admiral said to the officer beside him. With that the main display screen of the bridge once again changed but this time into an image of the ship's engineering, he could see eight people doing their work in the area. In the center most area, two people, Dr. Jasmine Chung of SG-1 and the ship's Chief Engineer, were having a heated conversation, which was not anyway sexual in the normal definition of the word.

"Doctors!" the Admiral said, to stop the conversation. "The Tientsin is has just exited hyperspace and will dock momentarily. How much time do you need to install the Tientsin's hyperdrive."

"It's not as simple as simply placing the hyperdrive from the Tientsin to the Sun Tzu" The Sun Tzu's chief engineer responded, with Dr. Chung merely nodding in agreement.  
"As the ship is around a third of the Sun Tzu not to mention its Goa'uld design and not Chinese built those are only a few of the hundreds of complications we will encounter. We need to calibrate…."

"That's all helpful Doctor, but that doesn't answer the question." The admiral interrupted.

"Uh…. Fourteen, Fifteen maybe sixteen hours." He replied

"Fourteen hours tops." Dr. Chung interepted, this made him give Dr. Chung an angry look, but before he could respond, the admiral replied "Very well" then cut the connection.

"Another fourteen hours here" he thought to himself as he watched the planet that they were currently orbiting. Fourteen more hours in what seemed to be a Goa'uld tributary planet didn't sit well with him, he was afraid that something might just pop in. "Pray to all the Gods you know boy that no ships would come within that timeframe." He told himself.

Then suddenly as if the universe simply wanted to piss him off an alarm suddenly sounded.

"Sir, we are detecting four mother ship sized ships on a course towards the planet. At current course and speed we estimate they will arrive in eight to nine hours."

"Get me engineering!" the admiral said, this time the forward screen showed again the familiar sight of Sun Tzu's engineering but this time, the two doctors weren't at each other's throats but busy doing their own thing.

"Doctors, You have seven hours to have the hyperdrive up and running." The admiral said, this made Dr. Chung skip a bit as she was surprised.

"Sorry sir, no can do, we really need fourteen hours, we cannot do it any faster." The chief engineer replied and Dr. Chung nodded.

"There are four Goa'uld mother ships on their way here, they'll arrive in around eight hours, perhaps we could beat four Ha'taks in a good day, but this is not a good day. And not isn't really a good time to find out what other systems do we have that doesn't function. Can you just jury rig it? I don't care if we drop out every ten light years or that this would fry the Hyperspace engines after we go back to Tiangguo, as long as were outta here by the time they arrive."

"Still a negative sir, the fourteen hour estimation would give the Sun Tzu a drive just like what you said, dropping out every ten or so light years and would fry when we get home." He replied.

"Now if you leave us to our work Admiral, maybe we can fix the sub light engines before they come here." Dr. Chung said in her matter of fact voice.

"Very well, so we have to fight then." The admiral remarked and turned towards the officer beside him.

"Tell the crew to be battle prepared two hours before the enemy ships arrive."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Few hours later

The air in the bridge is tense, the crew was as ready as ever, and they're all almost certain that a fight would commence as there was nowhere to run. There was no sense of doom in their faces, only confidence.

"Admiral Four Goa'uld Mother Ships have exited hyperspace on the other side of the planet." The officer beside him said.

"On Screen." With that the bridge monitor showed four Goa'uld mother ships positioning themselves across the planet in a standard formation. What surprised him was that these three ships were not Ha'tak class mother ships that were of common use back in 2009 but the older Cheops class. Although no combat data was gathered of these ships as the only records of use of these class was by Ra and Heru'ur on Abydos. But the fact that it was used by Ra and Heru'ur prior to the shift of most System Lords to Ha'taks meant that it was almost certain to be of lesser combat capabilities than Ha'taks. "We might win this after all."

"Sir the lead ship has detected us and the other ships are following course."

"Very well, Raise shields and signal the Tientsin to hide behind us."

"Sir, the lead ship is hailing us."

"Very well let's see what this snake has got to say, on screen."

The viewer of the Sun Tzu showed the image of the Pel'tak of the lead ship which was crewed by mostly Jaffa and one who was clearly Goa'uld as he was dressed in such a manner and lacked the forehead tattoo of the Jaffa.

"I am Qebehsenuef son of the Great God Heru'ur. You are trespassing on Lord Heru'ur's territory. Prepare to be boarded. Resistance will be quashed with deadly force." The Goa'uld stated with his inhumanly deep voice and glowing eyes.

"This is Admiral Huang of the Celestial Fleet. We come in peace. We however will not allow our ships to be boarded. Hostile actions will be met with deadly force. Fire on us and we will erase you from existence."

This express threat made the Goa'uld laugh. "Preposterous! You would destroy four Cheops Mother ships with two bomber sized ships!"

"No! We would destroy four Cheops Mother ships with one of our ships the other one will just stand there and um…. watch." The admiral replied then the line was cut.

"We have entered weapons range of the lead Goa'uld ship." Said the XO of the Sun Tzu and as if to agree with the statement the Sun Tzu rocked a bit.

"Shields are holding, damage is minimal and shields just regenerated the damage! I can't believe how unnervingly weak and anticlimactic that was."

"Keep it professional, you're an officer of the Celestial Fleet not some cheap comedian in Shanghai."

"Sorry Sir. Will not happen again." He apologized.

"Commence Strafing Pattern fifty six with the Goa'uld flag ship was primary target."

With that the Sun Tzu began to move side wards compared to the incoming Goa'uld ships. It was a whole lot faster and more agile than the ships it was facing, and the fact that the Sun Tzu was hanging barely in weapons range meant that a lot of incoming pulse weapon fires missed.

"Fire!" the Admiral commanded. With that all of the SunTzu's beam weapons fired an Asgard designed narrow, high-intensity beam of superheated plasma. All four shots connected with the lead Goa'uld ship. These attacks were designed to fight sturdy replicator ships or even fellow Asgards ships that fell into replicator hands and on its last months of design fight Ori capital ships, this meant that those flimsy barriers that the Goa'uld call as shields would collapse without much of an effort. And true to this when the first beam hit the said shields it simply popped like the soap bubble that it was. Then it continued to hit the ship's hull along the other three beams but the ship's hulls didn't stop the beams it went out the other side of the ship as easily as it went in like an arrow passing through a single sheet of paper.

A second later the lead ship exploded.

This made the bridge of the Sun Tzu cheer, as they realized that the impending doom was not that impending after all.

"Tone down the weapons I'm feeling klepto today, I want to capture at least one of those ships, hell all three if possible."

"Sir all three have broken off their attack and are retreating."

"Hell no! Disable their hyper drives!" with that the Sun Tzu fired another volley of beams the first one hitting the nearest ship's shields collapsing it then hitting its hyperdrives.

 **1891**

Captured Goa'uld ship has finally arrived in Tianguo after a journey taking several months and several jumps.

Eurondan PoW's which numbered in the low hundreds were given a choice, to cooperate with the SGC and perhaps someday be considered citizens themselves or remain imprisoned or worse. More than half chose to cooperate.

 **1893**

Rocket Launch Facility in Tiangguo finally completed after several delays, with the help of the Eurondans who chose to cooperate.

In Sugawara, this time three states near the Stargate proposed to the Chinese that they would become Tributary States of China. Again the Sugawarans were politely told that they would confer with their superiors. Message of this event was relayed back to the Forbidden City.

 **1894**

Tiangguo Rocket Launch Facility Launched its first artificial satellite. First broadcast was the singing of "The Cup of solid gold" the Imperial anthem.

Negotiations with the natives of Skálholt finally ended which took too much time than first planned. The Chinese were given the permission by the locals, including the two naval powers who claimed the island, to build a trading outpost in the island and a small military presence, of around a hundred men to guard their assets in the area. It was also found that these two powers were the leading states of the planet and each operating their own system of alliances.

The two leading powers are the Commonwealth of Novatania and the Empire of Mu. The Commonwealth of Novatania was the more populous of the two, it was an aristocratic monarchy, which allowed slavery (lowest class) and had nine levels of citizenship. The Empire of Mu was a mercantile empire and as the name goes, its government is run by the merchant class.

 **1895**

Technocrats of Tiangguo estimates that Naquadah consumption, mainly for military purpose would far out strip its production. So will other industrial raw materials like pig iron, these cannot be shipped via Stargate from Earth due to logistical reasons. While Naquadah extraction cannot be expanded due to the fact that mines are already extracting at peak capacity. So they instructed the SGC to look for other planets to mine these materials from.

First batch of trade goods arrive in Skálholt via Stargate for trade with the locals. Trade would grow exponentially in the next few years.

In Sugawara the same three states near the Stargate proposed to the Chinese that they would become Tributary States of China. Again the Sugawarans were politely told that they would confer with their superiors. Message of this event was relayed back to the Forbidden City.

 **1898**

SGC has found several suitable planets for mineral extraction, but only two were given the go signal to be used as a mining base. Construction of these has begun at the end of the year and is estimated to be up and running by the turn of the century.

 **1899**

Plans for a Global Orbital Defense grid consisting of hundreds of Satellites have been proposed in Tiangguo.

One of the SGC's equipment raids end with more casualties than expected, a lot more. However this led to a capture of another minor Goa'uld and a cargo ship. The minor Goa'uld would provide valuable data for the current state of affairs in the galaxy thus updating the old data they gathered from their captured Goa'uld.

 **1901**

Mineral extraction program in the two planets that were designated as mining bases have begun.

First Planet, named Xueguo (snow country) was just that a planet covered in ice, it had an average temperature of -5 C during the summer and -20C during winter and was abundant in raw materials including Naquada, iron and rare earths. Is home to around four thousand workers and their families.

The Second Planet Bei'an (Northern Peace) named after the ancient Chinese capital of Xi'an (Western Peace) because when one of the soldiers sent there who was from Chang'an remarked that the planet reminded him of home. This was a mining planet mined for its abundant Naquada and Trinium. Is home to a little over ten thousand workers and their families, and would further expand in the coming decades.

Both this planets were only a few light years from Tiangguo.

In Sugawara the same three states near the Stargate yet again proposed to the Chinese that they would become Tributary States of China. But this time they were invited to send delegates of leaders and diplomats to Tiangguo at the start of the following year.

 **1902**

Delegates from Sugawara arrived via Stargate and were led to the Observation Room where they could see the Stargate operate. The room has been expanded over the years both in sized and in the comforts that it could provide, it could easily sit two hundred people, meaning the sixty currently housed here from Sugawara and the twenty by the Chinese were comfortably housed.

What surprised the Sugawaran delegates is, that it wasn't the Director of the SGC that went to meet them but the Foreign Minister and the Minister of Tributary Affairs from Earth itself came over here. Well besides the technological wonders that they saw in the base.

Construction for the first natively built warship has begun in the Tiangguo Shipyards. The ship to be built is a Type-001 Battlecruiser that would be a mix of 2009 technology and salvaged technology from the Goa'uld. It would have the same combat capability as the Sun Tzu but almost twice the size, due to not being able to have access of a 21st century tech base.

 **1903**

Negotiations with the Sugawarans have ended. They agree to almost the same premises as the Tributary System on Earth.

The basic premises of the new Tributary System were as follows.

1\. Foreign rulers would demonstrate their subservience to the Chinese Emperor by going to the Governor's Palace in Tiangguo at a designated time of the year. Where they would offer a tribute, a large token usually a native product or precious commodities and would do the act of ritual obedience, the kowtow, which consisted of three kneelings and nine prostrations or bows in the presence of the Emperor.

2\. In return the Emperor would formally vest the foreign ruler as a vassal therefore under the protection of the Chinese Empire. As proof of this status the ruler was provided with an imperial patent and a seal of rank.

3\. The tributary state would be allowed to participate in the imperial common market and free trade zone. Which consisted of Tiangguo and all tributaries of the Celestial Empire, trade with Earth must be petitioned and approved.

4\. All tributary states would use the Imperial Standard in measures. They were however given a sufficient amount of time to convert to using the Imperial Yuan as currency.

5\. All tributaries would also use imperial commercial laws; they were given several years to do this. However, a state may choose not to apply a particular law as long as it was approved by the Ministry of Tributary Affairs (a recently created Ministry).

6\. Tributary state would also be under the protection of the Celestial Fleet and Army. But is also required to fight when called upon. Basically an attack on the tributary is an attack on China and an attack on China is an attack on the tributary. Tributaries are also required to give reasonable taxes as payment for protection.

7\. Tributary military units of a battalion or larger must have an Imperial Liaison officer.

8\. And disagreements between Tributaries will be Arbitrated by the Emperor and in his stead the Planetary Governor of Tiangguo.

 **1903**

When the designated time of year for Tributary States to demonstrate their subservience to the Emperor arrived all four Sugawaran states sent their leaders to do the necessary ceremonies. This was attended by the Guangxu Emperor himself. The leaders gave the tributes and performed the necessary kowtow to the Emperor as he descended from the Temple of Heaven (well the smaller version in Tiangguo). After the necessary ceremonies they were given the Imperial Patent and a Seal of Rank. This marked official their entry under the guidance of heaven.

Over the course of the year, merchants, bureaucrats and other people to give technical assistance were sent to Sugawara to uplift their society and integrate them into the Tributary Pact.

 **1905**

A force of six ships of the line and almost a thousand men attacked the Chinese base in Skálholt, the pirates were driven off with no casualties on the Chinese side and hundreds of killed and wounded on the side of the pirates. They perused the pirates back to their base of operations and killed or capured every single living thing in those bases, including the livestock that the pirates had.

This was an eye opener to the people of Skálholt at how much firepower this small garrison of a hundred Chinese soldiers had. Specially to the leading Naval powers of Novatania and Mu.

 **1907**

Novatania and Mu in Skálholt offer the Chinese an alliance, both were rejected and were told that the only alliance the Celestial Empire will enter is a Tributary Pact. All powers Skálholt were given copies of the treaty details and the relationship between the Celestial Empire and a Tributary.

Another City state in Sugawara becomes a tributary.

 **1908**

 **The Random Soldier**

He was second in command of SG-11, well supposedly but currently his superior was injured from their last mission and is currently healing his injury.

"I hate being in charge" he said to himself as he stepped into the Stargate platform.

"Ok, men, we all know the mission." He explained to his currently undermanned team, but hey seven compared to eight isn't that much of a difference.

"This is a Human world in the territory of Lord Yu which holds no troops or Garrisons. Intelligence indicates that there is a large cache of Goa'uld techs like had devise like zatguns and staff weapons. Our mission is to go in and get out before anyone notices." He end it with that then proceeded to enter the event horizon but before he entered he made a quick stop.

"And ohhh, don't get your selves injured like the Major." He joked and the rest of the team laughed. "Please don't tell her I said that." He added, which made everyone else laugh even more.

Upon exiting the Stargate instead of seeing an empty field he saw something, a round metallic thing, he raised his rifle and was ready to fire when it burst into life, showing an image of what seems to be a Goa'uld compete with an outfit and glowing eyes. A second later he heard a single burst of gun shot from his back aiming at the hologram, and he instantly knew who that eager individual was, it was the new recruit.

"Can it Chris, the worse thing this guy will do is scare you to death" he commanded

"Sorry sir, I thought it was a real one." Chris apologized

This Goa'uld was perhaps an underling of Lord Yu, as he was wearing traditional (Chinese) outfit.

"I am Ao Kuang, an emissary of Lord Yu Huang Shang Ti, he wants to discuss something that would be of mutual benefit."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anyone willing to beta? Im in dire need of a beta

This is the last Stargate Chapter and Finally I can get back to the Great War. Yes!  
And Yes Lord Yu wants to to talk.

And another yes, Im using PLAN naming conventions for ships

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And has the empire made simplified Chinese standard again? It will be great way to counter British influence by making simplified Chinese the standard in school."

-That slipped off my mind, theyre using simplified chinese now. As these people from 2009 would advocate for its use plus im also guessing the Sun Tzu is run using simplified.

"Oh, and I hope that British and French will get spanked hard, for their earlier arrogance (after the wars against Russia and Spain)."

-Yes they will. British, French and Russians *insert evil laugh*

"And I can't wait to learn more about Skalholt."

-it will be an interesting place in the coming years.

"The sticler for canon in me can't help but notice some issues with the Eurondan chapters however. For example, they are requesting heavy water from the Chinese, just like they did from the S.G.C. ... but according to Alar the reason they needed water from Earth was because the "sea from which [Eurodans] used to extract [their] own heavy water ... is now in enemy hands hundreds of miles away". Since this story takes place some 110 years before the canon episode and the war between the Breeders and Eurodans hasn't even started they wouldn't have the need to import water from off world, now would they?"

-More is better plus this way they wouldn't alert the Breeders that they are stockpiling heavy water.


	18. Chapter 18

**The First Great War**

 **(Background)**

It was during the end of second decade of the twentieth century, twenty years into the reign of the Guanxu Emperor, that China's strength would be truly tested, and what a test would that be. Europeans would argue that China won the Sino-Russian War because of logistics and that Russia was also a semi-civilized country unlike Britain or France. Thus they would still look down on China and as an extension the Tributary Pact. The First Great War would change that. China would be dragged into the greatest ideological, industrial and military struggle that the world had seen until then. Many novelties would be implemented during this war. Machine guns, poison gas, infiltration tactics, tanks and the use of air power for reconnaissance and in combat roles would be used for the first time on such a massive scale. This is recognized by historians as the first modern war. Humanity would see the horrors of modern warfare and the tremendous loss of life in such a short time span would be incredible.

It was not in Asia that this war found its origins. As German Chancellor Otto von Bismarck correctly guessed it was some "damned foolish thing in the Balkans" that ignited the bonfire. The immediate trigger for the war was the Serbo-Bulgarian War, particularly the murder of a Russian diplomatic team, including the Russian Foreign Minister Alexander Izvolsky, by Bulgarian border guards, on 22nd June 1909. The war wouldn't have spiraled out of control if it wasn't for the entanglements of the Great Powers.

The German Empire gave a guarantee to Bulgaria, its last ally in the region while Russia similarly gave an ultimatum to Bulgaria to protect its last ally in the region, Serbia. This set off a diplomatic crisis when Austria-Hungary delivered an ultimatum to the Kingdom of Serbia, and entangled international alliances formed over the previous decades were invoked. Within days, the major powers were at war and the conflict soon spread around the world.

The war drew in all the world's economic great powers, assembled in two opposing alliances: the Entente (based on the Triple Entente of the Russian Empire, the French Third Republic, and the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland) versus the Alliance based on the Triple Alliance of Germany, Austria-Hungary and Italy. Although Italy was a member of the Triple Alliance alongside Germany and Austria-Hungary, it did not join the Central Powers, as Austria-Hungary had taken the offensive, against the terms of the alliance. China and the Tributary Pact was also involved in the war due to its alliance with Germany.

There were certain tensions within the alliance. Russia for instance was an absolute monarchy while France was a republic and Britain a constitutional monarchy. Italy in the meantime resented the Austro-Hungarian Empire because it harbored a large Italian ethnic minority. Even after the Three Wars of Italian Independence Italy had failed to fully wrest these minorities from Habsburg rule. Emperor Franz Josef wouldn't give up the areas were these minorities lived. Austria-Hungary wouldn't cede any territory as long as he was alive. While the Tributary Pact no connection what so ever with the Triple Alliance and vice versa if it wasn't for the Sino-German Alliance. As one Japanese writer pointed out "Why would Japan care about a conflict of two long nosed people over a mountainous area that no Japanese has ever or will ever see yet alone stand in." Although shortly after the end of the war that said writer would visit the said mountainous area. These differences sadly weren't enough to break up the alliance system and prevent this tragic war.

If one would look at the map one would think that the position of the Chinese Empire was dire. With all sides of its border except Korea being Entente powers. To the South was French Indo-China, to the south west was the British Raj with a population around the same size as Western Europe and to the North and west was the vast expanse of the Russian Empire. If one would more than simply look at the map, one would realize that dire wasn't the case. French Indo-China was thin in terms of French professional troops and is mainly made up of colonial militia with no or little training, and was the Raj. Even after decades of modernization funded by French loans after the Sino-Russian War, Russia still could not support an army to fully take on the gigantic Chinese Imperial Army; it would not even if it could as the Asian theater is regarded as secondary in priority compared to Europe.

It would look as equally dire at the sea as the Royal Navy alone was twice times the size of the Chinese and Japanese Navies combined, and add to that the presence of the Russian and French Navies would also lead one to think that it was also that dire in the Sea. But as in the case on land it was not that dire either.

At first sight the Royal Navy was an imposing sight, it was larger than the world's second and third (Germany and the United States of America) most powerful navies combined and the Chinese and Japanese navies were not second or third nor were they third or fourth but sixth and seventh. But the Royal Navy was a global navy. It had to be spread out to places like the Indian Ocean, the Mediterranean, the English Channel and the Atlantic. While both Chinese and Japanese navies could concentrate in the Western Pacific.

As the war broke out, majority of Entente ships were held in Europe to maintain a blockade against Germany and Austria-Hungary. Because the Entente powers severely underestimated the Asian Navies, and were content to simply send a token task force of ships there, and as one British admiral, Admiral John Fisher, said "Only one task force and one British flag is need to cower the Asian Powers into submission, unless they want a repeat of the Opium Wars" and sadly these view was shared by most Entente Admirals.

One curious case was the neutral country of United States of America, headed by Theodore Roosevelt in his third term. Although being neutral it was leaning towards the Entente. With an industrial base that was second to none, a population larger than that of Germany and the third largest navy in the world. It meant that its military industrial complex would most likely influence the outcome of the war.

 **(1909 : Home by Christmas)**

 **Week 1-2**

In the days following the killing of the Russian Diplomatic Team. There were a lot of anti-Bulgarian riots in Russia specially in major cities like Moscow and St. Petersburg but general European reactions to the killings were quite mild. Russia however had big saw this as a heaven sent opportunity to kick German Influence out of Bulgaria and cement theirs in the Balkans.

When the Serbo-Bulgarian War spiraled into the Great War no one had a more precarious position than Bulgaria. It had already advanced deep into Serbian Macedonia and according to most of their Generals a few weeks from the outskirts of Belgrade. But at expansion of the war came Romania, with an army as large as Bulgaria's, and at the outbreak of the war, was already mobilized, supplied and ready to cross their border with Bulgaria.

The Bulgarian consensus on that time was embodied in the worlds of one general "What use is besieging Belgrade if by that time Romanian troops would already be in Sofia" so Bulgaria had to send troops from the Serbian front to the new Romanian one. Unfortunately Bulgaria did not have Germany's dense network of railways, this took a while. Meanwhile Bulgarian troops in Macedonia were switched to a more defensive stance and were told to dig in.

On the day of Romania's declaration, 160,000 men of the 5th Corps under General Ioan Culcer invaded Dobruja, occupying a front from Tutrakan to Balchik. The corps cavalry occupied the port city of Varna until it was clear that there would be no Bulgarian resistance. On the following night, the Danube Army under Prince Ferdinand crossed into Bulgaria at Oryahovo, Gigen and Nikopol. With the initial occupation completed, Romanian forces were divided into two groups: one advanced westward, towards Ferdinand (now Montana), and the other advanced southwestward, towards Sofia, the Bulgarian capital, everywhere preceded by a wide fan of cavalry troops in reconnaissance.

Three days later, Romania took Ferdinand and they occupied Vratsa on the following week, 116 km north of Sofia. Then, advanced cavalry forces had entered Vrazhdebna, a suburb just seven miles from Sofia. The Bulgarian rear was entirely exposed, no resistance had been offered, since most of Bulgaria's troops were still being moved from the Serbian front and the current forces in the area were told to withdraw as they were still heavily outnumbered, the capital was open to the invader and the northwestern corner of the country was cut off and surrounded. During the invasion, the fledgling Romanian Air Force performed photoreconnaissance and propaganda leaflet drops. Sofia became the first capital city in the world to be overflown by enemy aircraft. Then Austria-Hungary entered the fray.

In response to its treaty obligations with Germany Austria-Hungary began mobilized three quarters of its army. Then began telegraphing Bulgaria regarding war plans. It was later agreed that Bulgarian troops would remain defensive in both fronts. While Austria-Hungary to relieve pressures from the Bulgarian army would come to its rescue. On July 29th Austria began bombarding Belgrade, but it wouldn't be after a couple of weeks before they would actually invade Serbia or Romania. As unlike Romania, they've only started to mobilize after the declaration of war. Plus Austria-Hungary was a large multi ethnic empire and its military was far from being the most efficient, as even their declaration of mobilization had to be written in eleven different languages.

At the end of July in all the belligerents people were enlisting like crazy, and nationalistic fever was going off the rails. In France, Jean Jaurès, leader of the Socialist, who was appealing to all the European working classes to stop the war, was assassinated. This generated more shock in Europe than the Deaths of the Russian Diplomats that started the war. It showed that in France there was a great deal of enthusiasm for the war. Many people wanted revenge for the loss against Prussia almost forty years earlier.

In 1909 the general belief was that this would be a quick war which would change the political face of Europe without much bloodshed. When Germany made its opening moves, it seemed that the general consensus of the time was correct.

The day after Russia mobilized, Germany also mobilized, which was presented in the Reichstag, as purely defensive, to be seen as they only mobilized cause Russia mobilized first. Which was the only way the German High Command (the Oberste Heeresleitung or OHL) could convince the Social Democrats to agree with the mobilization. Kaiser Friedrich Wilhelm Viktor Albert von Preußen at first ordered an attack on only Russia but Helmuth von Moltke the Younger convinced him that this wasn't really possible since most of the army was already committed in the west. On that evening German troops entered Luxemburg to secure the telegraph and the railways.

On August 2, Garman troops first crossed the border with France for the first time in nearly forty years and had several skirmishes, and on that evening Germany gave Belgium an Ultimatum. Give German troops free passage through Belgium, but Belgium refused. On August forth German troops entered Belgium and Britain declared war on Germany. Many of those in England who had been antiwar before were suddenly very much for the war.

This move was in accordance with the so-called Von Schlieffen Plan. This plan was created by count Alfred Von Schlieffen (Chief of staff from 1891 to 1905) who was a German field marshal and strategist. Germany was surrounded by France and Russia and any war would become a two front war and Von Schlieffen foresaw this. Von Schlieffen predicted that Germany would lose a two front war and developed a plan to prevent that. Germany would violate Belgian neutrality to circumvent French border fortifications. The offensive would consist of a strong right wing, seven times stronger than the left wing and a centre wing. He predicted correctly that the French would concentrate their main force in the Belfort-Sedan area. They would attack into Alsace-Lorraine and the left wing would likely retreat under French pressure, drawing the French away from the main event and into a trap. Von Moltke jr. altered the plan. He strengthened the left wing and weakened the right wing thereby putting more importance on operations in Alsace-Lorraine. This was against Von Schlieffen's last words; 'Keep the right strong.'

And on the same day the Ottomans began mining the Dardanelles, although they wouldn't enter the war at this time.

While Italy refused to join sides. While being a member of the Triple Alliance with Austria-Hungary and Germany, Italy did not declare war in 1909, arguing that the Alliance was defensive in nature and therefore German meddling in the Serbo-Bulgarian war did not obligate Italy to take part. Italy also had a longstanding rivalry with Austria-Hungary, dating back to the Congress of Vienna in 1815 after the Napoleonic Wars, which granted several regions on the Italian peninsula to the Austrian Empire.

The Far East on the other hand was relatively quiet compared to Europe as it did not see much fighting yet.

Russia has already begun full mobilization of their vast empire. All troops west of the Urals will fight the Austria-Hungary, Germany and Bulgaria while all east of it will fight China and its tributaries.

Russia had greatly benefited from the economic boom it had (partly fueled by French loans) since their last war with China. Since then Russia was now the third largest economy in Europe after Germany and England, more importantly the Trans-siberian has been expanded by leaps and bounds since the last war, and like France with Germany, Russia wanted revenge against China for the humiliation twenty years before. But the Russian general staff were of the opinion that the Far East should be treated as a secondary front and Europe should be the priority as they believe Germany to be stronger and thus a greater threat. Even with that in mind the Russians rushed troops to the Far East that when China finally invaded weeks after, they were already facing several Divisions of "Siberian troops". Although in reality a majority of these troops were not native to Siberia but from Central Asia, since the rest of the Empire call all those west of the Urals as Siberian.

The tributary pact is an interesting case. Although the Pact were expecting a long war, unlike the Europeans. They were expecting one to start in the middle of 1914 not 1909, as all historical data would suggest. Why middle of 1914 of all the dates, no one outside of the brass at the time knows, it might have just been an arbitrary date.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okaaay the War has just begun

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did they bring back only one Cheops ? Or the three ?

Also, it wasn't clearly said, so I suppose they brought back the Sun Tzu (and the Tientsin) ?"

-They brought back the Sun Tzu and the Tientsin. One, plus the wreckage of the one that was destroyed, the rest however fleed

"I find it interesting that Lord Yu wants to talk. We know he's outright decent by Goa'uld standards (and even most historical human standards) and his biggest problem was senility (due to a reluctance to use the sarcophagus or something). Since Lord Yu (aka, Yu the Great) was less of a god and more of a saint and an actual historical figure of great piety and fame, then it stands to reason that Yu may actually be pleased that the descendants of "his people" are now star-farers. He may even feel somewhat smug that out of all the cultures influenced by the Goa'uld, HIS culture won out and made it to the stars first.

Of course, he wouldn't hesitate to destroy them if they became a problem."

-Yes this is actually one of the reasons why I wanted to write this story in the first place. 


	19. Chapter 19

**The First Great War Continued**

 **Week 3-6**

On August 12 having already bombarded Belgrade for a couple of weeks the Austro-Hungarian armies crossed the Drina River border. Aside from their treaty obligations with Germany, Austria-Hungary entered the war to curb, destroy or to annex Serbia. Since Serbia has been a thorn to the Austrian side since the time that Austria-Hungary annexed Bosnia. But it's really funny how little Austria seems to realize that she had larger and more powerful enemies at this point, Russia and Romania. One part of this problem was that War against Serbia was really popular in Vienna so the Chief of Staff Conrad von Hotzendorf sent more men to Serbia than what you would have expected and a lot fewer to fight Russia and Romania than you would have expect.

Initially, three out of six Austro-Hungarian armies were mobilized at the Serbian frontier, but due to Russian intervention, the 2nd Army was redirected east to the Galician theater. However, since the railroad lines leading to Galicia were busy with transport of other troops, the 2nd Army could only start its departure northward at on 18 August. In order to make use of the temporary presence of the 2nd army, Armeeoberkommando (Austro-Hungarian Supreme Command or AOK) allowed parts of it to be used in Serbian campaign until that date. Eventually, AOK directed significant parts of the 2nd Army (around 4 divisions) to assist general Potiorek's main force and postponed their transportation to Russia until the last week of August. Defeats suffered in the first invasion of Serbia eventually forced AOK to transfer 2 divisions from 2nd Army to Potiorek's army permanently. While the fourth army was sent towards Transylvania to the Romanian border.

The 5th and 6th Austro-Hungarian Armies had about 270,000 men who were much better equipped than the Serbs. Overall, Austro-Hungarian command was in the hands of general Potiorek. The Austro-Hungarian Empire had the third largest population in Europe in 1914, behind Russia and Germany (almost twelve times the population of the Kingdom of Serbia), giving it an enormous manpower advantage.

 **Battle of Cer**

Potiorek rushed the attack against Serbia from northern Bosnia with his 5th Army, supported by elements of the 2nd Army from Syrmia. The 2nd Army was due to be transported to Galicia to face the Russians at the end of August, but he made use of it until then. The 6th was positioning itself in southern Bosnia and was not yet able to commence offensive operations. Potiorek's desire was to win a victory and to knock Serbia out as soon as possible. Thus he made two grave strategic errors by attacking with only just over half of his strength and attacking hilly western Serbia instead of the open plains of the north. This moves surprised Marshal Putnik, who expected attack from the north and initially believed that it was a feint. Once it became clear that it was the main thrust, the strong 2ndArmy under the command of General Stepa Stepanović was sent to join the small 3rd Army under Pavle Jurišić Šturm already facing the Austro-Hungarians and expel the invaders. After a fierce four-day battle, the Austro-Hungarians were forced to retreat, marking the first Allied victory of the war over the Central Powers led by Germany and Austria-Hungary. Casualties numbered 23,000 for the Austro-Hungarians (of whom 4,500 were captured) and 16,500 for the Serbs.

 **Battle of Drina**

Under pressure from its allies, Serbia conducted a limited offensive across the Sava river into the Austro-Hungarian region of Syrmia with its Serbian First Army. The main operational goal was to delay the transport of the Austro-Hungarian Second Army to the Russian front. The objective was shown to be futile as forces of the Second Army were already in transport. Meanwhile, the Timok division I of the Serbian Second Army suffered a heavy defeat in a diversionary crossing, suffering around 6,000 casualties while inflicting only 2,000.

With most of his forces in Bosnia, Potiorek decided that the best way to stop the Serbian offensive was to launch another invasion into Serbia to force the Serbs to recall their troops to defend their much smaller homeland.

September brought a renewed Austro-Hungarian attack from the west, across the river Drina, this time with both the Fifth Army in Mačva and the Sixth further south. The initial attack by the Fifth Army was repelled by the Serbian Second Army, with 4,000 Austro-Hungarian casualties, but the stronger Sixth Army managed to surprise the Serbian Third Army and gain a foothold. After some units from the Serbian Second Army were sent to bolster the Third, the Austro-Hungarian Fifth Army also managed to establish a bridgehead with a renewed attack. At that time, Marshal Putnik withdrew the First Army from Syrmia (against much popular opposition) and used it to deliver a fierce counterattack against the Sixth Army that initially went well, but finally bogged down in a bloody four-day fight for a peak of the Jagodnja mountain called Mačkov Kamen, in which both sides suffered horrendous losses in successive frontal attacks and counterattacks. Two Serbian divisions lost around 11,000 men, while Austro-Hungarian losses were comparable.

Marshal Putnik ordered a retreat into the surrounding hills and the front settled into a month and a half of trench warfare, which was highly unfavourable to the Serbs, who had little in the way of an industrial base and were deficient in heavy artillery, ammunition stocks, shell production and footwear, since the vast majority of infantry wore the traditional (though state-issued) opanaks, while the Austro-Hungarians had waterproof leather boots. In such a situation, Serbian artillery quickly became almost silent, while the Austro-Hungarians steadily increased their fire. Serbian casualties reached 100 soldiers a day from all causes in some divisions.

During the first weeks of trench warfare, the Serbian Užice Army (first strengthened division) and the Montenegrin Sanjak Army (roughly a division) conducted an abortive offensive into Bosnia. In addition, both sides conducted a few local attacks, most of which were soundly defeated. In one such attack, the Serbian Army used mine warfare for the first time: the Combined Division dug tunnels beneath the Austro-Hungarian trenches (that were only 20–30 meters away from the Serbian ones on this sector), planted mines and set them off just before an infantry charge.

 **Meanwhile in the Western Front.**

Alfred Von Schlieffen predicted correctly, and under the French plan, Plan XVII, they would concentrate their main force in the Belfort-Sedan area. This basically called on a defensive concentration of forces, in its border with Germany, with possible counterstrikes into Germany or possibly Belgium. The French army thought it was still the 1800's and they went to war in brightly colored uniforms with officers waiving sabers on the front, mounting chargers and marching bands playing music. And the standard was masses of men advancing the way they had for centuries in the open.

This proved to be their undoing in the august 20th as the French army in their brightly colors were slaughtered in where the German army had a hill top base which had an unobstructed view for miles and miles where the French, over 40,000 strong in their bright blue and red uniforms, marched straight across open field towards it, and the Germans mowed down the French army column killing thousands upon thousands and taking 20,000 prisoners. The French were forced to retreat all the way back into France, 25 kilometers within their own borders.

The next day the French mounted another offensive in the forest of the Ardennes. And the French commander in chief, Joseph Joffre, had a plan. While he was very popular in France at that time, had at this point never commanded an army before nor ever worked with the general army staff.

He had seen how strong the left was the day before and how strong the German right was in Belgium, so he figured that the left was weak. He figured wrong, on the next day, the French attacked just inside Belgium in a heavy fog, and when the fog cleared the French found themselves completely exposed to German hilltop gunners. French field regulations at that time stated that an assault can move 50 meters in 20 seconds, and 20 seconds before an enemy would have time to reload, these regulations totally omitted the invention of machine guns. This made the battle a catastrophe, the French panicked and broke. At Bellefontaine, in Belgium the French lost over a third of their forces. At another nearby Battle of Rossignol it was far worse, as the French forces were trapped in a narrow road by German troops who were already well deployed among the trees and the French were again just mowed down. Even the main French army in Charleroi was forces to retreat to avoid being surrounded. On that day alone the French lost 27,000 killed as well as those wounded, missing and captured, and by the end of August France lost 75,00 killed in the war and another 200,000 wounded, missing and captured. France never fully recovered from this and it was a miracle that she even continued to fight.

Then Brussels fell. The German army in the French front seemed infallible, but their reputation was not. In places across Belgium, particularly Brussels, Liège, Andenne and Leuven, but firstly Dinant, there is evidence of German violence against civilians. Headlines like "Germans sack Leuven, women and Clergy shot" circulated in the western world, more importantly in Britain, France and the neutral United States. Although a lot were true, some of these allegations were however fabricated. As propagandists in Britain and France wanted to move away from the killing of an aristocrat to atrocities closer to heart in Belgium as moral imperative for fighting the war.

At the Battle of Mons German troops faced for the first time the British Expeditionary Force. Where the British regulars fought of the German force for hours inflicting twice the casualties they took themselves, but when the German Howitzers arrived with which the British artillery could not compete, so they broke off and retreated. This was parallel with the French retreat as the Germans quickly push through Belgium and slaughtered the unprepared French Army. This lowered the Franco-British morale and unleashed a talk in the air that the war would indeed be over by Christmas with Germany the victor.

 **Meanwhile in the Eastern Front.**

 **East Prussia**

The German High Command (the Oberste Heeresleitung or OHL) mainly von Moltke had given orders to the army in the east that they were not to make attacks at all on the Russians until France had been defeated in the west. But the general Hermann von Francois had seen an opportunity, disregarded these orders and attacked. As he loathed to give up any territory and when he was told to withdraw. He famously replied "Francois will withdraw when the Russians are defeated." He believed that even if they were outnumbered their advantage in training and equipment meant that they should attack the Russians right away and he considered his superior to also go against orders. The Germans attacked, which proved to be a failure, they were forced to retreat with thousands being killed by Russian guns leaving some 6,000 German prisoners in Russian hands.

Von Moltke panicked after this defeat and worried that Berlin might even be threatened by the Russian Army. So they treated more than a hundred fifty kilometers leaving East Prussia entirely to the Russians and transferred several Divisions from the French front to the Russian front. Moltke also brought Paul von Hindenburg from the General Staff in Berlin to the Russian front. Unlike most of the Generals in the European war von Hindenburg had seen action going back as far as the Austro-Prussian War.

On the surface, things were looking good for the Russians as of the moment, but they had colossal communication and logistic problems. They didn't even encode their telegrams so all wire communications could be monitored by anyone.

One tiny, stupid event occurred that had huge later repercussions. A note was found on the ground that outlined most of the Russian Plans for their offensive (like what happened with Special Order 191 with the Confederates) Armed with this offensive von Hindenburg and his second in command Erich Ludendorff decided to halt the German retreat and go on the offensive.

On August 24, the Russians collided with the Germans. And the Russian center made great progress which was a complete trap. On the 26th the German right flank cut through the Russian left and cut communications and on the 27th the German left flank did the same thing with the Russian right. The Russian Army was trapped in the middle, running out of basically everything. And on August 28th they began surrendering in droves. Losing 90,000 men as killed or wounded while another 95,000 as prisoners, this was Russia's greatest defeat of the war, compounded with also bleak news in the Russian Far East, placed the Russian morale in an all-time low. This battle put the entirety of East Prussia under German control. The battle would be later known as the battle of Tannenberg, which was also a site of a medieval battle where the Slavs defeated the Teutonic Knights. This became a great symbol of German Pride, which were the headlines all over Germany.

Austria however was not that lucky against Russia.

 **Battle of Glacia**

When war came the Austro-Hungarian Chief-of-Staff Conrad planned to launch an offensive into Russian Poland with his northern armies (the 1st and 4th). The Russians would far outnumber the Alliance in the east (especially the Austro-Hungarian armies, which were Russia's primary target), Conrad believed that their best option was an early advance into southern Poland where the Russians would be concentrating their newly mobilized units.

Conrad knew that his German allies were committed to an offensive in the West to defeat the French in the first ten weeks of the war. Only the German 8th army would be in the East, where they would stand on the defensive in East Prussia. However, their alliance with the French obliged the Russians to attack the Germans promptly, so substantial Russian forces would be sent to invade East Prussia. The 1st and 4th Austro-Hungarian Armies would advance into Poland without direct German support. Conrad's 1st, 3rd, and 4th Armies were concentrated in Galicia along a front of 280 km.

The Russian war plan called for to counter an anticipated Austro-Hungarian offensive thrusting eastward from Lemberg. The 3rd and 8th Armies would mount an offensive into eastern Galicia. Russians bore down on the Austrians with close to twice as many men as the Austrians.

The Austro-Hungarian 1st Army towards Lublin striking Russian Fourth Army in what would be known as the Battle of Kraśnik. Dankl's army was able to capture 6,000 prisoners.

To the right of the 1st Army the Austro- Hungarian 4th Army, aiming at Cholm, drove back the Russian Fifth Army, capturing 20,000 prisoners and inflicting heavy casualties. However, a planned Austrian enveloping movement around the Russian army failed.

As the Russians were being driven back along the northern front, the Austrian 3rd Army and Army Group of South Tyrol (Kovess) made a simultaneous advance against the Russian left wing. Along the southern front the Russian Third Army was under Nikolai Ruzsky and the Russian Eighth Army under the capable Aleksei Brusilov (Yey!). Brusilov and Ruszky routed the Austro-Hungarians so thoroughly that even though poor roads necessitated that the Russians halt for two days, the Austrians could not regroup to halt the Russian drive.

With the entire 3rd Army and Kovess Group in full retreat, Conrad pulled forces away from northern front which he believed had been sufficiently defeated. In fact the Russians north of Lemberg were still a potential threat. The Fifth Army attacked and drove the Austrians back as they began to shift forces to the south. The Austrian Second Army was quickly recalled from Serbia but it was too late and the entire Austrian front collapsed in Galicia and the Russians took control of Lemberg.

As the Austrians retreated many Slavic soldiers in the Austro-Hungarian Army simply surrendered and some even offered to fight for the Russians. The Austro-Hungarian army lost 324,000 men in Galicia, including 130,000 as prisoners, while the Russians lost 225,000 men, of which 40,000 were captured.

The Russians had pushed the front 160 kilometers into the Carpathian Mountains, completely surrounded the Austrian fortress of Przemyśl and started a Siege of Przemyśl. The battle severely damaged the Austro-Hungarian Army, destroyed a large portion of its trained officers, and crippled Austria. Though the Russians had been utterly crushed at the Battle of Tannenberg, their victory at Lemberg prevented that defeat from fully taking its toll on Russian public opinion.

Austria has so far been in a constant state of disaster party because of overstretching as they were fighting in three fronts at once and partly because of incompetence.

 **Far East**

 **Stevenson Yin**

"It has been fifty years since we arrived here" he though as he glanced at the other people in the table.

Where exactly here was is the Supreme Headquarters of all Under Heaven, well most people preferred to call it was Tributary Pact HQ. It was situated not in the Forbidden City like any other powerful offices of the Empire; it wasn't even in Beijing, but Shanghai.

He looked again at all those present in the room, all the High Ups of the Pact's military forces were represented here, together with their staff, people no longer in service but are still influential like him are also here. Most of them are familiar to him, but only a handful was really close.

To his right was Prince Gong, who was almost as old as him and took the number of years far worse and like him he no longer carried a position in government.

To his left was former Chancellor Lao, he smiled when their stares met. And to the other side of the table was the Guangxu Emperor himself whom he tutored as a kid.

Among those included were representatives from Siam, Lanfang, Korea and of course Japan. The Japanese delegation was headed by the one and only Heihachiro Togo, the hero of the Spanish Japanese War. He was the Supreme Commander of the Navy of all under Heaven. Although the Imperial Chinese Navy was a slightly larger than the Imperial Japanese Navy it was decided that a Japanese should be the head of the Pact Navy because it was Japan who had a naval tradition.

"This War is the culmination of all that we have worked for since we arrived, and will be the defining event if we succeeded or not." He thought to himself.

"In the Himalayan front the Imperial Army will launch two attacks a thousand miles from each other. The Eastern attack will consist of three Regiments attacking the southern bank of the Nam Kachu river..." the Under minister of Defense stated.

"Grandfather, we should send more than three regiments in the Himalayas!" Yin's grandson said, his grandson is an academy student and currently sitting at his back. Yin wanted his grandson to be present to learn from this meeting and possibly be another Minister of Defense. This was his opportunity to learn.

"I mean we need at least an army there and bear down to India, and take it from the British! I remember one of the manuals in the academy saying that greatest strategy is to apply overwhelming force when the enemy is distracted in another direction! And the British are now distracted!"

"Well I should know those manuals, as I recommended half of them and wrote a few. A few of those manuals also say that amateurs study tactics armchair generals study strategy, but professionals study logistic. Did you pay attention to those?"

His grandson shook his head, "well we did not take it up yet".

"Go figures, people who never handled managing a war would always think about strategy, tactics or what new toys our military has, but fail to remember that nine times out of ten war is won via logistics."

He stopped to see if his grandson was still paying attention, he was. Also to hear if the Under minister was still talking about the Himalayas, he was. Not that it wasn't interesting but because he already knew the plan upto the last bullet and soldier. After all he was one of the leading planners of the theater as he was quite familiar with the area as his father served in the Sino-Indian war back in 1962, well the other 1962, and talked to him about the war.

"Let's say we put half a million men there, what do you think will happen? A single soldier consumes around twenty five kilo grams of supplies a day in combat situations, and that's a single soldier, not to mention Howitzers, Field guns and other heavy weapons that must be brought there, which will also consume a shit load of supplies. Roads in the area will not support that many supplies. There's no way we can feed that many men, yet alone give them bullets and the like."

"Yes grandfather, I get it now." His grandson said.

The boy is learning and that's why I brought him here in the first place, the older Yin thought.

The Under Minister went on to discuss about mobilization schedules for each member state of the Tribitary Pact complete with charts and graphs, it took him hours to explain the Chinese situation.

After the Under Minister finished speaking the Siamese delegate expressed concern on how the mobilization was too slow and explained the situation of Siam being isolated from the rest of the pact and being surrounded by French and British colonies.

Then next topic was the Tank program, this time the Under Minister explained that tanks wouldn't be in sizable numbers until well into the next year and as he explains that they would have a large stockpile of tanks and a sizable production rate if the war would have started as originally planned in 1914. He went on to explain that basing on German advances in France the War would be over before the Tanks would make it into the battle field.

Yin noted that the Under Minister didn't have the benefit of fore knowledge and didn't know that the German advance would be stopped in the next few weeks.

Citing the German Advance, the Under Minister went on to explain that he and his boss, the Minister of Defense see no need to continue with preparations for a long war as the war would be over before the New Year.

Yin was about to speak when it was the Emperor himself who spoke first.

"No! the measures will continue. This war will not end by the New Year." The Emperor said, and no one spoke again about halting the measures taken. Yin nodded in agreement with the Emperor and so did Former Chancellor Lao.

"Grandfather" his grandson nudged his shoulder.

"Yes, David?" Yin replied.

"Why did all our plans expect the war to start in 1914? Why 1914?"

"Miscalculation on our part" Yin replied.

The Imperial Chinese Army launched two attacks, 1000 kilometres apart. In the western theatre, the Chinese sought to expel Indian forces from the Chip Chap valley in Aksai Chin while in the eastern theatre, the Chinese sought to capture both banks of the Namka Chu river. Some skirmishes also took place at the Nathula Pass. Gurkha rifles travelling north were targeted by Chinese artillery fire. After four days of fierce fighting, the three regiments of Chinese troops succeeded in securing a substantial portion of the disputed territory.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Himalayan Campaign**

In the Eastern theatre Chinese troops launched an attack on the southern banks of the Namka Chu River. The Raj forces were undermanned, with only an understrength battalion to support them, while the Chinese troops had three regiments positioned on the north side of the river. The Raj expected Chinese forces to cross via one of five bridges over the river and defended those crossings. However, the Chinese bypassed the defenders by crossing the shallow October river instead. They formed up into battalions on the Indian-held south side of the river under cover of darkness, with each battalion assigned against a separate group of Chinese overwhelmed the Raj troops in a series of flanking manoeuvres south of the McMahon Line and prompted their withdrawal from Namka of continued losses, Raj troops retreated into Bhutan.

On the Aksai Chin front, China swept down from Aksai Chin, Chinese forces quickly swept the region of any remaining Raj troops.

Raj troops and their British Commanders noticed that these Elite Chinese troops were well trained at mountain warfare and that their equipment was suited for such. Little did they know these were not all Chinese, in fact most of them were Koreans, as it was the Koreans who had the best Mountain Troops in the Pact.

 **Siege of Hong Kong and Macau**

The Fall of Macau was a relatively bloodless affair. On the 12 August, Elements of the East Sea Fleet shelled Macau (same elements that will shell Hong Kong later in the month) and on the 14th Chinese Troops entered the Territory. The Portugese Garrison in the Territory offered no resistance and the Governor of Macau, surrendered the territory. This was the orders he received from Lisbon. Only 34 died in the invasion and all but 3 were due to the Shelling, none were Chinese.

The British determined to reduce the Hong Kong Garrison to only a symbolic size. The Commander-in-Chief of the British Far East Command argued that limited reinforcements could allow the garrison to delay a Chinese attack, gaining time elsewhere.

The British government accepted an offer by the Australian Government to send a battalion of the Royal Rifles of Australia and a brigade headquarters (around 3,000 personnel) to reinforce the Hong Kong garrison.

The Chinese attack began shortly after 08:00 on 12th August. British, Canadian and Australian forces supported by the Hong Kong Volunteer Defence Corps resisted the Chinese attack but were outnumbered nearly five to one (Chinese, 84,000; Allied, 18,000) and lacked their opponents' recent ferocity, as they were fighting for the last parts of China that was not yet reclaimed.

Hong Kong also lacked adequate naval defence. Three destroyers were to withdraw to Singapore Naval Base.

The Commonwealth forces decided against holding the Sham Chun River and instead established three battalions in the Gin Drinkers' Line across the hills. The Chinese 108th Infantry Division quickly forded the Sham Chun River over temporary bridges. Early on 15th August, the 228th Infantry Regiment of the 108th Division attacked the Commonwealth defences at the Shing Mun Redoubt defended by the A Company of 2nd Battalion Royal Scots. The line was breached in five hours and later that day the Royal Scots also withdrew from Golden Hill until D company of the Royal Scots counter-attacked and re-captured the hill. By 10:00 a.m. the hill was again taken by the made the situation on the New Territories and Kowloon untenable and the evacuation to Hong Kong Island started on 16th, under aerial bombardment and artillery fire. As much as possible, military and harbour facilities were demolished before the withdrawal. By the 18th, several elements of the Royal Rifles of Australia, the last Commonwealth troops on the mainland, had retreated to Hong Kong Island.

The British organised the defence of the island, splitting it between an East Brigade and a West Brigade. On the 26th, elements of the East Sea Fleet arrived and the Chinese began systematic bombardment of the island's North Shore. Chinese forces crossed the harbour on the evening of the 28th and landed on the island's suffered only light casualties; although no effective command could be maintained until the dawn came.

On the morning of 29th fierce fighting continued on Hong Kong Island but the Chinese annihilated the headquarters of West Brigade. A British counter-attack could not force them from the Wong Nai Chung Gap that secured the passage between the north coast at Causeway Bay and the secluded southern parts of the island. From the 30th, the island became split in two with the British Commonwealth forces still holding out around the Stanley peninsula and in the West of the island. At the same time, water supplies started to run short as the Chinese captured the island's reservoirs.

On the morning of September 1st, Chinese soldiers it was clear that further resistance would be futile and British colonial officials headed by the Governor of Hong Kong, surrendered in person at the Chinese headquarters. This was the first occasion on which a British Crown Colony had surrendered to an invading force, but it won't be the last.

 **Indochina Campaign**

The timing of the attack favored the French: It was just during the rainy season, therefore thick rain blanketed the Indochinese Territory.

In the pre-dawn hours of August 20th, the spearheads of a Chinese force of 300,000 men in 30 divisions supported by 1,500 artillery pieces attacked in the direction of five regional capitals. The Chinese invasion was conducted in 2 directions: western and eastern the Western direction aimed to attack Cao Bang, Lang Son and Quang Ninh Provinces. Eastern direction, aimed to attack Ha Tuyen, Hoang Lien Son and Lai Chau Provinces.

It was very much a conventional operation, with the Chinese attacking down major roads, overrunning population centers, and seizing the controlling high ground. The Chinese relied on mass attacks, losing 4,000 men in the first few days but advanced quickly and that was when they met several problems which slowed down the advance. Roads and infrastructure in the area was supposed to be adequate come 1914, but that was five years away, and the Regions infrastructure, namely ports and roads are having a hard time arming and feeding almost a third of a million men. Several battles were fought with the Chinese side fighting with little supplies. The only thing that made that bearable was that the defenders were facing the same supply problems as well.

The Chinese attacked Indochina through 28 points of entry coupled with fighting in four other theaters. Immediately, the volume of battle management overwhelmed China's limited C3. The front line units experienced human casualties and equipment failures that could not sustain battle momentum. Increased casualties were also due as the French infiltrated and raided behind Chinese lines.

 **Borneo Campaign**

On 18th August, the Japanese invasion convoy left Cebu in the Japanese Philippines, with an escort of the cruiser Yura with the destroyers of the 12th Destroyer Division and a seaplane tender twelve transport ships carried the Japanese 35th Infantry Brigade HQ.

The Japanese forces intended to capture Miri and Seria and nearby airfields. All this while the Lanfang would double penetrate British Borneo from the back. Their drives would be to capture Kuching and nearby airfields with their 1st and 3rd infantry divisions while the rest of their forces would capture Sabah.

The Japanese convoy proceeded without being detected since most of the British Forces were either in Singapore or Australia and, at dawn of the 21st, two landing units secured Miri and Seria with only very little resistance from British forces. A few hours later, Lutong was captured as well. This coincided with Lanfang troops crossing the border. They like the Japanese encountered little resistance from British Colonial Troops. Until they reached Kuching. However Kuching fell as well in the following day.

On the night of 6th of September two Submarines based from Singapore torpedoed the Japanese destroyer Sagiri 30 Miles north of Kuching, becoming the first Entente ship in the Pacific to sink a warship.

Meanwhile, on the 24th, a Lanfang force moved northward to occupy Brunei. On 28th the Japanese commenced an amphibious invasion at Sandakan, the seat of government of British North Borneo. While the Lanfang Republic again double penetrated the British from the south. The North Borneo Armed Constabulary, with only 800 men, hardly provided any resistance to slow down the Japanese and Lanfang invasions. On the next morning, the British Governor Charles Robert Smith surrendered British North Borneo and was interned with other staff. In the afternoon both the Lanfang and Japanese Flags were flying above the Administration building of the British North Borneo Company, placing the whole island under the control of either Japan or the Lanfang Republic.

From 6th to 10th September Ships from based from Singapore constantly raided the coast of Borneo, something had to be done.

 **Far Eastern Theater**

The Battles of Far Eastern Russia at the start was simply a repeat of the Sino-Russian war. It however ran differently when Chinese Forces reached Vladivostok. They encountered a large Russian Garrison and trenches of fortifications. The Russians were determined to fight for the city.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yes guys, Im using PLA names for Army Units and Navy Units

Anyway, the next few chapters would be as slow as this as there are really a lot of things happening, but when things stalemate. It would hasten up.

Can anyone suggest a flag for the Lanfang? I mean the historical one is too boring, hahaha :)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"one thing that I'm currently wondering is were would Australian and New Zealand Army Corps be deployed?"

Tell Stay in the Asia Pacific Theater.

"Why exactly is China fighting?"

2 reasons:

1\. The Sino-German Alliance

The Military provisions of the Treaty basically outlines that if one of the parties is involved in a War with more than one Power the other would promise is basically like the OTL's Anglo-Japanese Alliance of 1902-1923.

2\. To push European powers out of Asia under the guise of justice for past wrongs.


	20. Chapter 20

**The First Great War Continued**

 **Week 7-12**

 **Outskirts of Vladivostok (Haishenwai)**

 **Junior Assault Leader Jefferson Wang**

It was still very dark, but he knew the sky would begin to light up. He stared back at his pocket watch, it was around 4 in the morning, It's about to begin, he said. He then went back to see if his men are done with their tasks, he could see were already done by that time, but he could still see a few who are quite busy cutting the Russian barbed wire. He didn't worry about the schedule as his men had plenty of time to complete their task.

"Chen! I told you, bring only a standard load! Not three!" he told the slender athletic guy to his left, who was carrying a large number of bullets.

"But sir I'm trigger happy!" Chen laughingly replied while acting like he was firing his machine gun.

Every single person in his platoon, including himself carried, the machineguns they carried were not like the ones used in the western front, they were portable, a little more than a meter in length and a little less than 10 kilos in weight and has a rate of fire of five hundred rounds per minute (basically like the Swedish Carl Gustav m/45 light machine gun).

Wang looked around again then noticed Tan sleeping soundly; he could understand it since they were up very early and what they did was very tiring.

Then it began loud booms began sounding one after the other and small flashes of light were seen from their back. Then he heard loud booms emanating from the other side with similar flashes of light. This time though he could see tall torrents of dirt erupting as they themselves were lit from the explosions that caused them, and this time still, he could feel the ground shake as the shell begun hitting the ground and hear faint screams of men during the split second lulls from the firing and hitting of the shells, then he heard the same sound that he heard seconds ago from his back again, and again, until all he could hear was a never ending the firing and hitting of the shells.

"Short, intense and accurate artillery bombardment." He repeated what he read from their field manuals, by then he was a bit more oblivious to the sound of the shelling.

Then he shifted from laying down facing down wards to facing up wards, as he still had time to rest since the shelling would last for another hour. Facing upwards he saw most of his men, unlike the rest of the army, who wore olive brown uniforms, they, the storm troopers wore all-black attire. Thus being dubbed as Black Lotuses. This was the nickname given to them while they were still in training, a few years ago. Their commanders rode on the nickname and gave the uniforms of all storm troopers a black lotus insignia for them to be recognized as such, as if they needed it since they were the only ones wearing all black clothing.

He noticed Tan was strangely as sleep, how he managed such under all the noise, the shaking of the ground and anxiety, he would never know but strangely he did.

He looked again at his watch, 5:37, the bombardment would end in three mins, and that's the time that they would attack.

Then he noticed Chen suddenly pickup his machinegun and ready to attack.

"Get down you fool! There's two minutes of bombing left and we must wait for three before we attack!"

"That's what I'm planning! To rush right after the shelling ends and not a minute after! I prefer my enemies still lying down and cowering while I hit them from behind!"

"Fool! What if one foolish artillery team for some reasons stops a minute too late?"

"Well I rather risk that than risk having them recover their shock….." with that the shelling suddenly stopped which caused Chen to stand up and start running.

Without second thought Wang decided to support this mad man and stood up and signaled the attack.

"Haishenwai will be Chinese again!" he screamed and in near perfect coordination his men began standing up and screamed "Ten thousand years!" as they themselves joined the charge.

Suddenly, as if a reply to all the shouting, he saw aircraft coming from his 6 o'clock position going past him and firing at the enemy with their own machine guns, albeit heavier in caliber and better in fire rate, he noticed that the aircraft all had the roundel of the Imperial Air Force, their air cover has arrived just in time.

"Air cover to keep the enemy from recovering from the shock and keep their heads down." He recited another passage from the manual.

They receive little enemy counter fire as they traversed no man's land, a lot less than what he expected, as his manuals told him to expect far more than this, he wasn't complaining though.

Then it was his turn to leap into the Russian trench, a second later re recovered his balance and saw a guy in Russian uniform he instantly fired a few shots into the guy, but the lack of response meant that the guy was possibly dead by the time he shot him. Beside him was Tan, he wasn't sleeping now, instead he wore a serious look, and by the way it looked he was probably the one who shot the Russian.

"The bombers and riflemen must go straight above ground to their objective, where they are turning the flank of the center of resistance." He recited another line of the field manual. He was about to jump above ground to the flank of the enemy when he saw the overzealous Chen.

Chen was picking up bombs from a dead Russian soldier and a couple lying in the ground.

"Chen! Riflemen like you must go straight above the ground! Not there hoarding bombs!"

"Sir I ran out of bombs!"

"But you had four while most of the squad had two."

"Sir, I told you I was trigger happy, plus Ang has something like twenty!"

"Ang is a bomber! He only carries bombs, and does not have a rifle!"

"Heaven help us, but on second thought, all the gods in heaven won't save us from Chen's kleptomania." Tan muttered as he leaped out of the trench.

Wang followed suit and began rushing towards the objective. As he stared back he saw Chen finally satisfied and followed as well. At their backs he saw the second wave rushing to follow them. This was the mopping up troops armed with things like flamethrowers and the like.

"Haishenwai will be Chinese again!" He repeated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By this time the Chinese were grinding slowly into the jungles of Indochina which they needed to control as fast as possible to provide a steady route to Siam then to the Raj and the Malayan Peninsula. It was however going slower than planned due to the supply and logistic situation.

Week's earlier Australian troops captured German New Guinea and a few nearby islands. This prompted the Kreuzergeschwader (German East Asia Squadron) to flee to Japanese Manila, carrying with it several German civilians and other nationals of neutral or Tributary Pact countries, although Japan and Germany weren't officially allies they were cobelligerents against the Entente powers. The German East Asia Squadron refused to fight the forces of the British Empire as it was no match since it was only composed of six major warships.

This led to the German Ambassador to China, Alfons Mumm von Schwarzenstein, asking for Chinese assistance in retaking German New Guinea, as they did not have even close to enough forces in the Far East to do so.

A more important consequence of this is that the Germans realized that it doesn't have the necessary forces to safeguard its Pacific assets. This contributed to the German decision to sell their assets in the area to their East Asian allies.

 **French Front**

In 1909 the general belief was that this would be a quick war which would change the political face of Europe without much bloodshed. When Germany made its opening moves, it seemed that the general consensus of the time was correct. By the seventh week Germany seemed unstoppable and might as well end the war as they were advancing towards Paris for the past two weeks and was poised to take it, albeit a week or two later than Alfred von Schlieffen envisioned. The final battle for that offensive was fast approaching, as the Germans were approaching Paris, the French were finally gaining an advantage. In spite of their losses in the Past three weeks they had a newly recruited and newly formed Army. While the exhausted Germans have been advancing for thirty three straight days. Also the advancing Germans have followed the retreating British, not to Paris but just to the north east and south of the river Marne, over extending their supply lines and losing their chance to take Paris. So it was south of Paris that the Franco-British prepared to do battle. A battle that the Entente could absolutely not afford to lose. Over two million troops were engaged in this battle.

Following the defeats of August Joffre made expert use of the French railways and dense road network around Paris to transfer thousands of troops from the eastern frontier with Germany to form the new Sixth Army under Michel-Joseph Maunoury north of Paris, while also cobbling together a new Ninth Army under the aggressive Ferdinand Foch with troops drawn from the retreating Third and Fourth Armies.

Thanks to Joffre's rapid redeployment of troops, by the time the Germans arrived at the Marne the combined strength of the Entente forces facing them—composed, from east to west, of the French Third, Fourth, Ninth, and Fifth Armies along the Marne, the British Expeditionary Force near Melun, and the French Sixth Army guarding Paris—numbered over one million men, including 980,000 French and 70,000 British troops. The depleted German forces, consisting of the First through Fifth Armies, numbered just 850,000.

There was still one problem, as the BEF continued its headlong retreat and Sir John French bluntly informed Joffre on August 30 that the British wouldn't be ready to fight for at least ten days, driving the French commander to despair. But the situation was finally remedied by some inter-Entente diplomacy: President Poincaré politely asked the British government to get their commander in line, and on September 1 Secretary of State for War Kitchener paid a personal visit to France, meeting French at the British Embassy in Paris, where he issued written orders to the stubborn Field Marshal. When the time came (and with a little more persuasion) the British would fight.

The Entente were also aided by continuing dissension among the German commanders. On September 3 von Kluck again disregarded a directive from Moltke and ordered First Army to cross the Marne ahead of Bülow's Second. As he chased the elusive French Fifth Army Kluck left just one army corps, to screen Paris to the west, unaware of the new French Sixth Army forming there, leaving it a full day's march behind its neighbors and missing a chance to drive between Foch's Ninth Army and the French Fourth Army.

Crucially, these decisions by von Kluck and Hausen both clashed with Moltke's latest directive issued on the evening of September 4. German pilots flying reconnaissance missions had spotted columns of French troops heading north from Paris, reinforcing the new Sixth Army; Moltke, finally seeing the danger to the German right flank, ordered First and Second Armies to halt and assume defensive positions, while Third, Fourth and Fifth Armies would drive forward against the French center, weakened by Joffre's redeployments. But the order arrived too late.

 **The Battle of Marne**

In the first days of September Joffre and Gallieni received a series of reports confirming that the German First Army was proceeding southeast, past Paris, in pursuit of the French Fifth Army, leaving its right flank open to attack by the new French Sixth Army. On the evening of September 4, despite its recent defeats Fifth Army was ready to attack, and Joffre decided that the time had finally come to stop retreating and take the offensive. The next day, September 5, Joffre visited Sir John French and after a melodramatic speech concluding "the honour of England is at stake!" secured a promise that the BEF would join the French counterattack. The attack, Joffre said, would begin September 6.

In fact, it was already underway. On the morning of September 5, the French Sixth Army under began marching east in preparation for the general attack planned for the following day and shortly before noon ran smack into the German IV Reserve Corps, left by von Kluck to guard his right flank along the River Ourcq, a northern tributary of the Marne. An incredibly violent but inconclusive clash ensued, as the Reserve Corps of 22,800 men fought desperately to hold off French Sixth Army's 150,000. German field artillery inflicted heavy losses, but the gun crews paid a heavy price as the deadly French 75-mm field pieces responded in kind.

At the end of the day, German IV Reserve Corps held his ground on a ridge above the Ourcq—but more importantly, the battle alerted von Kluck to the danger on his right flank, giving him an opportunity to rush reinforcements to face the French Sixth Army (where Moltke and Bülow had wanted them all along). Around midnight of September 5 he ordered two army corps located along the Grand Morin, a southern tributary of the Marne, to march northwest to a position near the town of Meaux on the Marne beginning to open a gap in the German lines.

Beginning on the morning of September 6, the two army corps withdrawn by Kluck marched north all day to reinforce the single corps facing the French Sixth Army along the Ourcq, where they helped hold off the French for a second day amid fierce fighting that devastated the area around Meaux. To the ordinary German soldier, they understood that the change in direction was bad news.

Elsewhere on September 6, to the south the BEF and French Fifth Army under were advancing against the two remaining German corps holding the junction between First and Second Army along the Grand Morin and Petit Morin, two southern tributaries of the Marne, and to the east the French Ninth Army fell back before a fierce offensive by the German Second Army under Bülow across the headwaters of the Petit Morin in the Marshes of St. Gond.

In short the Battle of the Marne was actually three separate but interrelated battles—one on the Ourcq, one on the "Deux Morins," and one on the Marshes of St. Gond. While a German breakthrough in any of these places could easily have spelled disaster for France, the strategic pivot of the battle was always the confrontation on the Ourcq, where the German First Army posed a direct threat to Paris and the French Sixth Army, conversely, threatened to roll up the German right wing.

On September 7, von Kluck gambled everything on a decisive victory over French Sixth Army. After receiving reports that the BEF was advancing slowly toward the gap between First and Second Armies, shortly before noon he ordered two more corps to march north for an all-out attack on Sixth Army, in the hopes of crushing the French before the British were close enough to threaten the junction with Bülow's Second Army.

Unfortunately for the Germans, von Kluck didn't realize that the previous night Bülow had already ordered these corps (which Second Army currently shared First Army) to fall back along with his own right wing, as part his own effort to crush the Ninth Army on the St. Gond Marshes with assistance from the Third Army. In other words the generals were pursuing two separate, conflicting plans, and Kluck's order now superseded Bülow's, so the two corps continued to their new destination. The result of these near-simultaneous moves, which both generals failed to communicate to each other, was a 30-mile gap in the German lines. In the days to come this gap would be their undoing.

In the near term, however, von Kluck's gamble almost paid off: amid fierce fighting all along the Marne, on September 7 First Army sent Maunoury's cavalry reeling back, and the situation looked grim for the Entente. Thus, Joffre and Gallieni focused all their efforts on strengthening Sixth Army on the Ourcq to defend against First Army's attacks.

On September 7 and 8, Gallieni commandeered around 600 Parisian taxis to rush reinforcements from Paris north to Sixth Army. This round-the-clock operation, carried out amid chaotic conditions over roads clogged with troops and supplies, managed to deliver perhaps 3000 troops to bolster Sixth Army's northern flank.

After several days of fierce but inconclusive fighting from September 5 to 7, the turning point came on September 8-9 – but at first fortune seemed to favor the Germans.

Along the Ourcq the French Sixth Army renewed its attack on the German First Army's right wing on September 8, but failed to make progress, while the Germans pushed back in the center, forcing the new Sixth Army to fall back to defensive positions. To the east, the German Third Army, finally in place after its delayed arrival the day before, launched a surprise attack on the French Ninth Army across the Marshes of St. Gond, forcing back Foch's right wing and inflicting heavy losses.

But the real action was taking place at the Deux Morins, where Franchet d'Esperey's Fifth Army pushed back the right flank of Bülow's Second Army, making it basically impossible for the Germans to close the 30-mile gap created the day before by Bülow and Kluck's uncoordinated, conflicting moves. Even worse, after an embarrassing delay the BEF was finally on the scene, pushing ahead into the gap to the west of the French Fifth Army. Meeting no resistance, the British cautiously pushed forward over recently abandoned German positions along the two Morins, and reached the southern bank of the Marne by the evening of September 8.

The French Fifth Army's success and the arrival of the BEF at the Marne threatened to completely unravel the German line, opening von Kluck's First Army to attack from the rear. Back at the German headquarters in Luxembourg, Helmuth von Moltke, panicked and apparently suffered a nervous breakdown, losing his grip on events. His subordinates, now in crisis management mode, began to take over, and in the early morning of September 9 they dispatched a general staff officer, Lieutenant Colonel Richard Hentsch, to tour the front, make an appraisal of the situation, and order a retreat if necessary.

The situation was dire: at Second Army headquarters, Bülow said his exhausted troops had been reduced to "cinders" by three days of hard fighting following weeks of forced marches, and laid the blame on Kluck for failing to protect his flank and generally keeping him in the dark about First Army's movements. Although no records of the meeting were kept, it seems that Bülow and Hentsch together decided the time had come to make a strategic withdrawal, a move that was later harshly criticized by von Kluck, who at that point believed he was close to turning the flank of the French Sixth Army.

Over the next few days, from September 9 to 12, the German armies retreated in a not-so-orderly to the Aisne River, about 30 miles north of the Marne and lost 11,717 prisoners, 30 guns and 100 machine-guns to the French and 3,500 prisoners to the British before reaching the Aisne.

The German retreat ended their hope of pushing the French beyond the Verdun–Marne–Paris line and winning a quick victory. The French suffered 85,000 casualties while the British and Germans suffered 1,710 and 67,700 respectively.

When the Germans reached the Aisne they established advantageous positions on hills overlooking the river, and dug in with machine guns and heavy artillery.

 **Race to the Sea**

The exhausted Entente troops could only manage a slow pursuit, giving the Germans time to regroup, and on reaching the north bank of the river they entrenched themselves in advantageous positions along a ridge behind the Aisne called the Chemin des Dames.

For the French and British troops who stumbled upon the German positions it was like running into a brick wall, as they were subjected to withering fire from well-concealed machine guns and artillery as soon as the fog lifted on the morning of September 13. Heavy early autumn rains made the experience even more miserable for both sides.

It didn't help that the British Expeditionary Force was sorely lacking in machine guns and heavy artillery, the key weapons for the new form of warfare. For their part the French were well supplied with field artillery, in the form of the famous 75mm gun, but also lacked heavy artillery, reflecting the pre-war focus on bayonet charges. Meanwhile the Germans were well supplied with heavy artillery, which they used to break up enemy formations as well as destroying artillery and cutting communications and supply lines.

From September 13 to 28, around 3000 British troops were killed and another 10,500 wounded, while the French suffered a very large number of casualties.

After a series of fruitless attempts to storm the German trenches, on September 14 the British commander, Field Marshal Sir John French, ordered the British Expeditionary Force to begin digging in, while to the east the French Fifth Army did the same.

Meanwhile, generals on both sides, searching for a way to regain the initiative, turned their attention to the open ground of Picardy, the Pas de Calais, and Flanders, where there was still a chance of outflanking the enemy. Thus the Germans dissolved the old Sixth and Seventh Armies along the French frontier and formed new armies bearing the same numbers in the west, while leaving small army detachments to guard the border. Similarly, on the other side the French chief of the general staff, Joseph Joffre, formed a new Second Army north of Paris, leaving First Army and the small Army of the Vosges to guard the frontier with Germany.

As German and Entente forces fought to a bloody stalemate at the Battle of the Aisne, generals on both sides realized that the only chance for a quick victory lay in turning the enemy's flank to the west. In mid-September they began rushing troops to the far end of the front, resulting in a series of attacks and counterattacks that extended the line of battle from the valley of the Aisne 125 miles north to the Belgian coast.

After initial clashes on September 17-18, the Race to the Sea began in earnest with the First Battle of Picardy from September 22-26, when French chief of the general staff Joseph Joffre ordered the French Sixth Army to attack the German First Army on the extreme right of the German line, in order to pin it down while the new French Second Army advanced to the north to attempt a flanking maneuver.

At the same time, the new German chief of the general staff, Erich von Falkenhayn who replaced Helmuth von Moltke after the latter suffered a nervous breakdown during the Battle of the Marne was contemplating a similar move. On September 23-24, Falkenhayn ordered the German Second Army, recently freed up by the Seventh Army's move to the Aisne, to transfer its forces north, while the German Sixth Army also redeployed from the Franco-German frontier. Falkenhayn left behind the smaller Army Detachments Strantz, Falkenhausen, and Gaede (named for their commanders) to occupy the recently conquered St. Mihiel salient and guard the rest of the frontier.

Following the opening attack on September 22, the French Second Army made some progress, pushing the German First Army back north of Compiègne. But two days later, the arrival of German reinforcements from the deadlocked Reims front allowed the First Army to counterattack and regain much of the lost ground. Meanwhile, on September 24, the German Second Army began to arrive at Péronne on the Somme River, effectively eliminating the possibility of a flanking maneuver by the French; indeed, now it was the French who were on the defensive, forcing Joffre to rush reinforcements to Second Army just to keep the Germans in check.

In the Race to the Sea and the continuing fighting on the Aisne, the Germans enjoyed a huge advantage in heavy artillery, which allowed them to pulverize French units as they approached the battlefield and sever their communications and supply lines.

The Germans had a variety of means for locating targets for heavy artillery some miles away, including spies, hydrogen and hot air balloons, and planes.

As the armies deadlocked again and again, the "open" end of the front moved rapidly northwards towards the Belgian frontier, and it soon became obvious to commanders on both sides that they were headed for a showdown in the Flanders region of western Belgium. In this situation, Antwerp would be much more than an annoyance in the German rear a strong Allied force based there could disrupt German logistics and maybe even attack German armies in Flanders from behind.

In short, the Germans could not allow Antwerp to remain in Allied hands. As early as September 20 they began moving siege artillery to Antwerp and the bombardment began in earnest on the night of September 28-29 with the destruction of Fort Walem, a key position south of Antwerp near the village of Duffel.

By October 9, almost all the Belgian and British defenders had withdrawn from the city. The bombardment ended, and on October 9-10, German troops occupied the burning, largely abandoned city. The fall of Antwerp was something of an anticlimax, as the Germans simply marched in unopposed, witnessed only by small groups of inhabitants and a few foreign observers who had braved the siege to the bitter end, and now emerged from their hiding places in cellars and the city's elaborate underground canal system to see the last act in the drama.

Overseas troops began to arrive, French colonial troops from Morocco were ordered to embark for France as early as July 27, along with two classes of Algerian troops Zouaves recruited from the white settlers and Turcos recruited from the native population.

Meanwhile, the war spurred a flurry of activity in British dominions and colonial possessions. Canadian troops also began their service with a long journey by sea. The first convoy, carrying the first 31,000-man contingent of the Canadian Expeditionary Force, formed in the Bay of Gaspé in eastern Quebec from September 26-October 3, with ships arriving from all over Canada's east coast. Although African, Australian and Raj troops were absent from the European War they were however present in their respective areas. Australian and Raj troops were busy fighting the Tributary pact in Siam and the Pacific, while the British Dominions were busy fighting German colonies.

 **Russian Front**

The Germans were also advancing in the Russian front, hoping to push the Russians to Russia, while further south it was the Russians advancing to push the Austrians back towards their own empire. Since the battle of Tannenberg, which absolutely destroyed a Russian Army, although the Germans tried to push their advantage there hasn't been a major battle since then. But on the morning of September 9th, the German Army, boosted by troop arrivals from the front in France attack the Russians and once again simply crushed them at the Battle of the Masurian lakes. Killing and wounding a hundred thousand Russians and capturing another forty thousand more, at the price of ten thousand killed or wounded in the German side. The Russian Army only managed to escape total destruction due to the incredible speed of its retreat, moving forty kilometers a day to leave the Germans far behind, pushing all Russian troops out of German soil. This also ended the German worry of being steamrolled by the endless Russian Army.

the Germans, now led by Paul von Hindenburg and his brilliant chief of staff Erich Ludendorff, came to the aid of their beleaguered ally Austria-Hungary. The new German Ninth Army under August von Mackensen helped Hapsburg forces push back the Russians, but this success proved fleeting, as the Russians drew on their seemingly endless reserves of manpower to rush new divisions to the front. In fact during this period the fighting on the Eastern Front resembled seesaw warfare, with the two sides chasing each other back and forth over a few hundred miles of territory in Russian Poland and Austrian Galicia.

By early October, the Russians had penetrated as far as Krakow in western Galicia, just 200 miles from Vienna, while further east they invaded Hungary, capturing Máramarossziget (today Sighetu Marmației in Romania). On October 4, the Austro-German counteroffensive began, forcing the Russians to halt these advances and pull back to defensive positions. By October 8 the Germans had captured Łódź, 50 miles from Warsaw, and in Galicia the Austrians were able to relieve the key fortress town of Przemyśl, lifting the Russian siege, at least temporarily.

However, the Russian retreat was mostly orderly, allowing Grand Duke Nicholas to reconstitute his forces behind the defensive line of the Vistula. Meanwhile the Austro-German offensive was beginning to run out of steam, due to Falkenhayn's refusal to commit more troops to the Eastern Front, as he prepared to deliver what he hoped would be a knockout blow at Ypres on the Western Front.

On October 8 Mackensen's Ninth Army defeated the Russians at Grójec, just 10 miles south of Warsaw, but this would prove to be the high water mark for this offensive; two days later Ludendorff ordered Mackensen to entrench, with Warsaw still in Russian hands.

Disillusionment was spreading in both sides as the technically superior German forces faced the enormous mass of the Russian Army no on the move in a seemingly endless march to positions along the Vistula River. On October 9 the German Army captured the Russian order of battle from a captured Russian officer and they realized that they had 18 divisions against what was now 60 Russian divisions in two armies in Poland, and even superior arms will not give Germany a decisive victory, so the new German battle plan as of the moment was to just follow up the Russian columns and simply harassed the Russian Armies and kept them too busy to help out what was happening in Galicia.

On the other side the Russians were bringing up the First and Second Armies, finally reformed with fresh troops after their defeats at Tannenberg and Masurian Lakes, and now freed up by the new Tenth Army, holding off the Germans in East Prussia. In the second half of October it would be the Alliance's turn to retreat.

 **British Raj and Siam**

Initially the strategic goals of the British Raj was to link up with the French in French Indochina to prevent the colony from falling into the hands of the Tributary Pact and to link up as well with other British forces in Malaya. With that they could funnel in supplies and men from the British Raj and perhaps other parts of the Empire to prevent collapse of these outlying regions, as it was already too late for Northern Borneo, Macau and Hong Kong as they are already firmly in Pact hands. Thus the Raj needed to attack Siam soon and hard as to knock it out of the war as soon as possible.

There was only one thing that prevented such link up, the Kingdom of Siam. The kingdom of Siam was far more prosperous than the Raj since it had already a few decades worth of modernization and integration with the Pact's common market behind it. Its army was of better quality than that of the Raj as reported by British observers who inspected a year before.

With that said Siam was a lot smaller than the Raj with a population of 7.2 million compared to the 280 million soles in the Raj. With that said, the Kingdom of Siam only managed to raise slightly over a hundred sixty thousand men by this time, even after calling a general mobilization of its populace. While the Raj raised more than four and a half times that, even with it not declaring a mobilization, and more and more were still being called in. However Raj reserves in rifles and ammunition were lacking as shipments of such supplies from the rest of the empire were a trickle at best.

But a week before the Raj's planned offensive, the Kingdom of Siam, in an unprecedented move, attacked the British Burma instead of buckling in and waiting for the Raj to attack, which was contrary to the Pact's plans. As King Rama VIII, was an avid fan of Sun Tzu and he learned that that's what Sun Tzu did when he faced a state with an army ten times the size of his own. He didn't pause to think if such a strategy was applicable in the case. Every time someone questions his decisions he simply quote one of Sun Tzu's words.

The first Siamese attack in mid-September against Victoria Point, almost the most southerly point of Burma, was expected and was not contested. The second attack was a small probing raid directed at a police station in southern Tenasserim, which was repulsed. The Siamese 4th Infantry Regiment then launched overland attacks on the bases at Tavoy and Mergui in Tenasserim. The Siamese forced their way over the steep jungle-covered Tenasserim Range, and attacked Tavoy on 18 January. The defenders, the 3rd and 6th battalions of the Burma Rifles, were overwhelmed and forced to evacuate the town in disorder. Mergui was evacuated before it was attacked. The success was mainly due to the Raj not expecting that Siam would attack.

Rangoon was defended relatively successfully against Siamese attacks, by a small garrison of Sepoys. This was done in concert with Chinese air raids from squadrons based in Siam.

The Chinese squadrons took to the skies from airfields in Siam on the morning of September 23. By the time they arrived over Rangoon, there were few clouds in the air and a light breeze blew from the south, thus allowing them to visually strike at the selected targets. The Shwedagon Pagoda would provide an excellent navigation mark from the air. Just before 10 a.m., the operations room reported two waves of approaching raiders. Once the news came through, they didn't know what to do, as this was the first mass use of aircraft in the war. Even in Europe there was no mass bombing like this.

When the formations arrived in Rangoon, the Garrison troops would simply fire at the incoming bombers, as there was no air craft currently stationed in Burma.

They targeted downtown districts would serve as an effort to create terror and panic among the city's inhabitants and demoralize their will to support the war, in hoping that such raid would force them to turn against British colonial leaders. But most targeted ammunition stocks and other supplies.

On 24 September, the main body of the Siamese 1st army began the main attack westward from Rahaeng in Siam across the Kawkareik Pass. The 16th Indian Infantry Brigade of the 17th Indian Division guarding this approach retreated hastily westward. The Chinese division advanced to Moulmein at the mouth of the Salween River which was garrisoned by the 2nd Burma Infantry Brigade. The position was almost impossible to defend, and had the River Salween, almost 2.4 km wide, behind it. The 2nd Burma Brigade was squeezed into a progressively tighter perimeter, and eventually retreated over the river by ferry on 31 January after abandoning a large amount of supplies and equipment. Part of the force was left behind in Moulmein and had to swim the river.

The 17th Indian Division fell back northward. They attempted to hold the Bilin River and other fallback lines as they did so, but had too few troops to avoid being continually outflanked. The division eventually retreated toward the bridge over the Sittang River in general disorder. The retreat was delayed by incidents such as a vehicle breaking through the bridge deck, air attacks, and Siamese harassment. The delays allowed Siamese parties to infiltrate to the bridge itself, and the poorly organised defence of the bridge was in danger of collapsing. Fearing that the bridge would fall intact to the Siamese who would use it to advance on Rangoon, the divisional commander, ordered it to be blown up on the morning of 26th, with most of the division stranded on the enemy-held side.

Many of the men of the 17th Division who were trapped on the Siamese-held side of the river made their way across to the west bank by swimming or on improvised rafts, but had to abandon almost all their equipment, including most of their small arms. This later led some to question the decision to blow the bridge, arguing that the river itself did not offer much of an obstacle to the Siamese, and that more harm than good was achieved, as it resulted in the stranding of two brigades and delayed the Siamese capture of Rangoon by ten days at most. But what those critics did not know was ten days was all the time the Raj needed. By the time the Siamese neared Rangoon, it was already beefed up with twice the men the main Siamese Attack, and still growing. By the second half of October it would be Siam's turn to retreat.

 **Ottoman Empire: the Turks prepare to join the War**

In the years leading up the Great War, the rulers of the Ottoman Empire desperately sought a European ally to protect their troubled realm against the other Great Powers while they implemented badly needed reforms. However the Europeans hesitated to enter into a formal defensive pact that would oblige them to fight for the decaying medieval empire; most were more interested in picking up some new territories when it finally fell apart.

All that changed with the outbreak of war, as both sides suddenly found new reasons to befriend the Turks. The French, British, and Russians hoped to at least keep the Ottoman Empire neutral in order to keep the strategic straits at Constantinople open, allowing the Western Allies to send critical supplies to Russia via the Black Sea.

Meanwhile the Germans hoped to recruit the Turks into active participation in the war; while Berlin had no great expectations for Turkish performance on the battlefield, the addition of the empire to the Alliance would allow them to cut off Russia, threaten Britain's Middle Eastern possessions including Egypt and the Suez Canal, and generally distract the Entente from the decisive theatre on the Western Front.

In the end the Germans won Turkish favor with a promise to guarantee the Ottoman Empire's borders with a long-term defensive alliance, along with financial assistance to the tune of five million Turkish gold pounds, and the alliance was secretly signed on August 2, 1909. However to the Germans' chagrin Constantinople didn't declare war immediately; instead the Turks pleaded for time, pointing out how long it took to mobilize their forces over the empire's vast distances and backwards infrastructure.

After two months the Turks were almost ready to join the Central Powers. On October 1, 1909, they revealed their intentions by announcing that they were abrogating the "capitulations" the humiliating concessions that gave Europeans extraterritorial rights in Constantinople and the Turkish straits, impinging on Ottoman sovereignty. Their first act was to close the straits to international shipping, severing Russia's supply line from its Western Allies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And yes I'm using the English version of SS ranks for Chinese storm troopers :)

Ohhh, sorry events are moving so slow, its because theres just too much going on.

"Great chapter I look forward to the next chapter. I hope to read more about the SGC."

-Ill switch back to the SGC once 1909 is over (perhaps one or two more chapters) then write about the SGC until 1909 there is over then switch back and forth like that


	21. Chapter 21

**Week 13-20 (End of November)**

 **Hauptmann (Captain) Alexander von Falkenhausen**

He could see the endless plains of Siberia through the train windows and based on how cold it was when he got on the train, he could surmise how cold it was outside and he praised God that the VIP compartment of the train was heated.

"Sir are you listening to me?" his adjutant slash translator, Lieu said in his thick accented German.

"Wǒmen zài nǎ"

"Very good sir, that means "Where are we?" " Leiu explained.

Alexander nodded in apprehension, as a German Liason Officer to the Chinese Military he brought it unto himself to learn Mandarin to better communicate with his hosts. Unfortunately he has only been in this post for a little more than two years and has been learning Mandarin for less than half that time.

Upon arriving in Shanghai at the start of his tour here, he was astonished at how modern Shanghai was. He initially thought that it would be some primitive city but it was as modern as Berlin, Hamburg or Cologne. When he saw the Chinese troops drilling he was yet again surprised, he came here expecting Chinese troops to be of the same quality as African natives but when he saw them drill, he found out that although they were not of the same level as German troops but they were around the same level as France, but France had a population of a bit less than 40 million while the Chinese emperor claims to have almost half a billion. He shuddered at the thought, yet he thanked the wisdom of Bismarck that the Chinese are on the side of the Fatherland.

He was originally assigned to the Chinese Armies in Manchuria, but at the breakout of the war he followed the Armies there to Vladivostok, no Hainshenwai, he corrected himself, then to the Siberian front. He originally detested the assignment to Siberia. Hans, who he came to China with was in Indochina and the others in less colder places. At the battle of Hainshenwai, he changed his mind, as it was in this front that the Chinese deployed their storm troopers. At first, he thought that this assignment would principally involve him teaching the Chinese, but that changed when the war broke out.

When he saw what the Chinese called infiltration tactics in action, he quickly noted everything and asked his Chinese counterparts to educate him on how it worked, but sadly all their manuals are in Chinese and no one in the Stormtrooper command spoke German, so he decided to learn Mandarin. He decided that he would be more useful to the fatherland if he could share what he learned here.

"Leiu stay right here, I will go to the privy." His adjutant merely nodded in reply.

He stood up while clutching his notes on Chinese infiltration tactics and went to the privy which was on two carts behind the one he was in. The privy was unimpressive and dirty as it was used by all the officers in the train. What's worse was that it was not heated, therefore he could feel the cold Siberian air creep in to the compartment. He then proceeded to squat after taking off his clothes.

"Boom! Boom!" he heard loud explosions which were probably caused by exploding bombs on the train tracks. A second later he felt the train shaking, and going off the tracks. Then everything went dark.

He felt a cold breeze of wind and he opened his eyes and upon opening them he could see that he was lying in snow, bloody, bruised and naked! He didn't know how long he was knocked out.

Quickly, he searched for his cloths. But the clothes nearest to him, the ones he came to the privy with were shredded and broken. He wore them non the less and went to the forward part of the train to look for the clothes that he had left behind in his bag.

On the way there he saw Lieu, his adjutant and he assumed that Lieu was dead. Which he could guess from the fact that his body was two meters away from his head.

"Mein gott!" Falkenhausen exclaimed, he forgot about the other people, thinking more about his draggy clothes. There it was his bag, which was ripped open. And he saw a few set of clothes still unscathed and more importantly his note book, where he wrote his observations on Chinese Infiltration tactics were still intact. He then proceeded to change his clothes with the more presentable one.

When he was almost finished he could hear shouts in some incomprehensible language.

He turned around and saw two East Asian looking soldiers pointing rifles at him. He dropped his notes and proceeded to raise his hands.

He realized that he might be mistaken for some Russian spy, especially with the notes in his possession detailing Chinese tactics and Chinese troop movements.

"Déguó rén!"(German) He screamed in his thick accented and probably miss pronounced Mandarin, while pointing to himself. Trying to explain that he is German and not Russian. But the two men didn't seem to understand and kept pointing at him. One of the soldiers, the shorter one, went to see what he dropped.

It took the shorter soldier a bit of time to get what was written in Falkenhausen's notes as it was in German, it was probably when the soldier saw Falkenhausen's illustrations when he began shouting to the other soldier.

After a few back and forth conversations between the two, they begun pointing their guns back at him and kept saying "Leosia seupai!"

"Déguó rén!" he again responded, which was one of the few Mandarin words he knew.

"Déguó rén!" he said again and emphasizing more by pointing to himself again.

"Leosia seupai!" the soldiers screamed again.

Then out of nowhere he felt a force hitting the back of his head. The only thing he saw was the silhouette of a third soldier hitting him with the butt of his rifle before passing out.

 **French Front**

One of the greatest battles in history, the desperate struggle at Ypres in October-November was the climactic fight of the "Race to the Sea" – an all-out German push to break through the Entente lines and capture French ports on the English Channel, especially Calais, thus dividing the Entente, threatening to outflank the French forces from the north.

Reflecting these huge stakes, the First Battle of Ypres was conducted on an epic scale, bringing together more men and more firepower than some whole wars did in the previous century. Including the armed clashes to the north on the River Yser and south to Armentières, it involved about a million men on both sides, including around 600,000 German soldiers, 250,000 French, 80,000 British, and 65,000 Belgians.

The losses were staggering. From October 12 to November 12, the British sustained 56,000 casualties, the French 90,000, the Belgians 24,000 and the Germans suffered around 125,000 casualties. Britain, like the French and Germans had to call more men from the British Isles as they could no longer rely on Raj and Australian troops as they were needed in Asia to fight the Pact.

After the prelude at La Bassée, Armentières, Messines, and the Yser, the main battle of Ypres commenced on October 20 and lasted about three weeks. In this time the nondescript, low-lying countryside of Flanders, its farms and grazing land separated by neat hedges and crisscrossed by drainage canals under a gray sky, was converted into hell on earth by three huge but ultimately unsuccessful German assaults – one at Langemarck beginning October 20, the second at Gheluvelt beginning October 29, and the finale at Nonneboschen on November.

The first German push at Langemarck began just as the British Expeditionary Force was arriving at Ypres, while to the north the Belgians fought desperately to hold off German forces along the Yser, with the help of French reinforcements.

The German plan failed to survive contact with the enemy, as the British divisions, including the 7th Division holding the southern flank, slammed into five German divisions from the new Fourth Army advancing in the opposite direction. The British dug in but the Germans, determined to break through, sent wave after wave of infantry against the shallow, unfortified British trenches, advancing in close formation against machine guns and massed rifle fire. The result was an appalling massacre, with both sides sustaining very heavy casualties, but the Germans suffering most of all, as some regiments lost over 70% of their strength.

The Germans eventually succeeded in forcing the British back, capturing Langemarck on October 22, but the cost was out of all proportion to the gains.

While the main thrust of the first German offensive attack around northeast of Ypres, the Germans were also advancing against the Belgians and French positions behind the River Yser. On the far northern end of the front, the defenders were assisted by shallow-draft monitors from the Royal Navy which bombarded the advancing German Ersatz 4th Division, directed by artillery spotters in a balloon tethered further west on the Belgian coast.

To the south the Germans captured a bridge across the Yser at Tervaete on October 21, but the Belgians prevented them from crossing in force. Meanwhile French marines were fighting tenaciously to hold Dixmude against two German divisions, outnumbering the French by around six to one. From October 23-24 the Germans mounted fourteen separate assaults on Dixmude, but failed to capture the city, again encountering incredibly fierce resistance and sustaining heavy casualties.

As German guns pounded the Belgians and French positions along the Yser, on October 24 the Germans succeeded in driving the Entente back north of Dixmude, and it became increasingly obvious that there was a real chance of a German breakthrough. Now at the suggestion of the French General Ferdinand Foch, Belgium's King Albert decided to use his last, most drastic defense: they would open the dikes and flood the plains along the Yser.

As the floodwaters slowly began to rise, the German generals were absorbed in planning another attempt to break through the British lines with two thrusts – one towards Messines, south of Ypres, and another towards the village of Gheluvelt, to the city's east. To carry out the assault Falkenhayn formed a new formation, with troops from the Fourth and Sixth Armies plus new divisions drawn from elsewhere on the Western Front.

The infantry attack of the German 54th Reserve Division and 6th Bavarian Reserve Division came like a tidal wave along Menin Road, connecting Ypres to the village of Menin. The first German assault hit the junction between the British 1st and 7th Divisions, still occupying hastily dug trenches with few if any defensive improvements.

As British troops were falling back before the German onslaught that morning, the town of Ypres itself came under sustained bombardment for the first time, sowing terror and chaos among the remaining inhabitants.

This time Fourth and Sixth Armies would pin down the Entente with attacks all along the line.

As dawn was breaking on October 30, an even bigger artillery bombardment hit the poorly hidden trenches of the British 7th Division, which were quickly pulverized, sending the defenders fleeing backwards. The German 39th Division now captured the village of Zandvoorde, which gave them a good vantage point on British positions to the north, enabling them to wipe out whole British units with deadly accurate artillery fire.

But the diversionary attacks failed utterly and British troops tenaciously defended the eastern approaches to Ypres, falling back slowly while inflicting very heavy casualties on the advancing Germans with rifle and machine gun fire. By the early afternoon the Germans were shifting their main effort south towards the British cavalry near Messines, but achieved only modest success. At the end of the day the British had fallen back about two miles but still held the Messines Ridge, a key defensive position.

At 6:45 a.m. the German attack began with yet another rolling bombardment followed immediately by the advance of the 54th Reserve Division, 30th Division, and 6th Bavarian Reserve Division against the British 1st Division. The Germans soon punched a hole in the center of the British line, where just 1,000 British troops, stretched to their breaking point and cut off from headquarters to the rear, staged a desperate defense against tens of thousands of German attackers; British rifle fire was so intense the Germans assumed, incorrectly, that they were facing machine guns. Unsurprisingly the massively outnumbered defenders were forced back, and around 10 am the Germans captured Gheluvelt, the last Entente defensive position on the way to Ypres and the English Channel beyond.

Defeat was looming when a British officer, scraped together troops from the British 2nd Division and sent them to attack the Germans in Gheluvelt on their right flank. Over a quarter were wiped out in the first minutes of the advance across open fields, but the remaining attackers pounced from Gheluvelt, The troops made contact with the handful of beleaguered British troops holding out near the chateau and soon reestablished their defensive line.

The hard-fought victory at Gheluvelt meant the British troops would enjoy the enormous advantage of defenders from now on, with predictably bloody consequences for the Germans.

After their hard-won victories in October, in early November the Entente commanders believed that the German attacking force was spent and the Battle of Ypres was effectively over. They were wrong on both counts: the Germans were about to make one last attempt to break through British and French defenses in Flanders and capture the strategic French ports on the English Channel. The final push would come at a place called Nonneboschen, or the Nuns' Woods.

At 6:30am on November 11, the pre-dawn stillness was shattered as the German guns opened up along a nine-mile front, with the shelling continuing to grow in intensity for several hours, followed by the Prussian Guards and German 4th Division advancing through thick mist, pitting 17,500 German attackers against around 7,800 British defenders.

The brunt of the attack fell against the British trenches located amidst three stands of trees straddling the Ypres-Menin Road.

Once again the Germans advanced in close formations, making easy targets for the defenders' massed rifle fire, which hit the ranks of the German 4th Division especially hard, again leading the Germans to mistakenly conclude they were facing machine guns. But on the north side of the Ypres-Menin Road the Prussian Guards made more progress, approaching on the double while the German artillery hammered the British defenses in front of them. Soon the Prussian Guards had forced the British out of some of their frontline trenches, although troops from the 1st Royal Scots and 2nd Royal Sussex Regiments, along with some neighboring French Zouaves, counterattacked and prevented them from advancing further.

With the bombardment reaching its climax around 9am, a renewed German attack located the weak spot in the British lines. With their advance covered by thick clouds of mist, the Germans managed to approach within 50 yards of the front trenches, surprising the defenders, some of whom fled before the sudden onslaught, weakening the British line even further.

As the British defenders were forced to fall back to isolated strongholds, each held by a few dozen men, the Germans pushed forward, making the most progress at Nonneboschen, where around 900 Prussian Guards almost succeeded in breaking through the overstretched British line. The outcome of the battle hinged on pushing the Prussian Guards out of the Nonneboschen woods.

After pushing the Germans out of the woods, the British were able to rush reserves to the battlefield and establish a new defensive line, although a push to recapture their old trenches was called off when it was discovered the Germans had entrenched themselves inside the former British front line. Once again catastrophe had been averted, but only by the narrowest of margins.

As the main phase of the First Battle of Ypres drew to a close, three weeks of incredibly fierce fighting had reduced a large portion of Flanders to ruins, producing eerie and surreal landscapes all along the still-active front.

Meanwhile even as the chances of a strategic breakthrough dwindled, the fighting continued, seemingly with a momentum all its own. On both side ordinary soldiers lived in terror and squalor, as unending rain filled trenches in the low-lying countryside with mud and water.

Due to all these casualties and the lack of access to the manpower of the Raj the United Kingdom on November 28th passed the Military Service Act. This imposed conscription on all single men aged between 18 and 41, but exempted the medically unfit, clergymen, teachers and certain classes of industrial worker.

 **Ottoman Empire Joins the Central Powers**

As the fighting raged in Flanders, two thousand miles to the east the Entente suffered a giant setback with the Ottoman Empire's entry into the war on the side of Germany and Austria-Hungary, adding a whole new theater of war in the Middle East, where the Turks could threaten the Suez Canal, effectively separating the industry of the British Isles from the manpower of the Raj, as well as Britain's main source oil in Persia. Perhaps most importantly opening a new front by which the Russia will have to fight and the Turkish straits meant the France and Britain could no longer deliver supplies, including much-needed ammunition, to Russia via the Black Sea.

The Young Turk triumvirate which effectively ruled the Ottoman Empire had signed a secret treaty of alliance with Germany back in August, just as the war was beginning – but then dragged their feet when it came to actually joining hostilities, partly because it took so long for the empire's military to mobilize for action, and partly because they demanded eight million Turkish gold pounds from the Germans as their price for entering the war.

By late October the money had arrived and Enver Pasha believed the empire was ready, or at least as ready as it would ever be. Fearing that the Germans might decide to abandon their alliance, on October 24, the Ottoman troops crossed their border with Bulgaria. Strangely it wasn't to attack Bulgaria, like what they did in the last war, but to reinforce the Bulgarians who already had their hands full with Serbia and Romania.

On the same time as well, Ottoman Navy steam into the Black Sea and conduct a surprise attack on Russian naval facilities.

On October 27, the Ottoman Ships sailed from Constantinople, supposedly on a training exercise, and on October 29 the Ottomans reported that the ships had been attacked by Russian vessels without provocation – a total fabrication. This gave him the excuse he needed to bombard the Russian ports of Odessa, Sevastopol, and Novorossiysk.

 **Pacific**

"The President of France called us yellow monkeys so we took your pacific colonies"

-General of the Chinese forces in Indochina to the surrendering French Colonial troops in Saigon.

On 24th of October, Chinese forces conducted their endgame maneuver at capturing the still French occupied part of Indochina, which was around a third of the country, as Siam was in dire need of aid and Siamese troops are now pushed out of Burma and back into the Siamese border.

On the morning of 24 October, Chinese aircraft from captured airbases in Hanoi began attacking remaining French positions on the coast.

On 28th October, Chinese forces of two marine divisions came ashore in Saigon and moved towards the inner City. They only fought limited resistance at the beach head since the French was caught relatively surprised and by the time the French organized troops to push the Chinese back to the sea, they were already well in trenched.

By early afternoon the Chinese force already numbered some 10,500 troops.

At this time a massive force of twelve Chinese bombers and just as many fighters proceeded to bomb. Colonial fortifications in the City were bombed including the city's arsenal, which caused dozens of deaths due to chain of explosions.

On the midnight, after explosions from bombings rocked Saigon, the final battle between the French and the Chinese began. After initial small-arms fire and mortar exchanges, the Chinese resorted to the heaviest artillery in its arsenal, which wasnt that heavy at all. By evening, a large part of the inner city was engulfed in house-to-house combat. And on the following morning, the fighting had driven thousands of civilians onto the streets. A square mile of the city, around the densely populated inner-city Chinese district of Cholon where the French had a stronghold, became a free-fire zone. Artillery and mortars leveled several residential districts of the city, killing hundreds of civilians including some families of the French colonial bureaucracy there and leaving thousands homeless. Fighting from both sides as lacked strategy and relying on brute-force attrition tactics. It appeared that the conflict would be determined by the side which was able to absorb the greater number of losses. Approximately 600 combatants were killed in the first day of fighting.

By the evening of 30 October, fighting had died down. Chinese took possession of most of the city.

After 48 hours of combat, the Chinese with the aid of few infiltration native units began to gain the upper hand. The Governor-general's palace, temporarily serving as Governor-General Albert Jean George Marie Louis Picquié's citadel, was overrun by Chinese marine after a struggle which caused heavy losses on both sides. The Chinese then stormed one of the Indochina's most heavily fortified strongholds, in Cholon. By the time Governor-General Albert Jean George Marie Louis Picquié had surrendered on first of November, the battle was already won by the Chinese. With only portions of French Indo-chine remaining outside of Chinese hands and both Saigon and Hanoi captured Governor-General Albert Jean George Marie Louis Picquié had nothing else to do but surrender.

Jubilant crowds gathered outside the Governor-General's residence shouting "Đả đảo người Pháp" (meaning "Down with the French") as Albert Jean George Marie Louis Picquié signed the surrender of French Indo-china to the Chinese.

With the capture of Indo-China, the Chinese can finally pour in more men and supplies into Siam, turning what was once a trickle into a flood for offensives in Burma and Malaya.

 **Head Assault Leader Jefferson Wang**

He pressed his badge again, as yet he wasn't used to his new rank and badge, that it took him a few seconds to respond to "Head Assault Leader" instead of simply "Junior Assault Leader".

He and a few of his squad mates got pulled out from the fighting Irkutsk, well what left of it anyway. Since the Russians seem to be in short supply of everything except endless spaces of Siberia.

A letter was formerly received by him from high command itself two weeks ago to go here, in Lushun City (Port Arthur) along with a handful of men of his own choosing, for a secret mission. And of course one of those men he chose was his second in command, Chen, although he was very much aggressive and trigger happy, he was a fine embodiment of what a storm trooper should be. And naturally Chen protested, for bringing him to what he considers a "desk job" from a "fun job at the front" but he told Chen it was a direct order from high command. With that he agreed on the condition of being able to bring back his "war booty" which was mostly useless stuff that he found interesting like a badge of a dead Russian General or a piece of a skull of a dead cavalryman.

"Why are we here again sir?" Chen asked him.

"Before we could embark, we must find out the condition of the German Liason Officer attached to our armies in Siberia"

"You mean, Falkenhausen?" Chen replied

"Yes, him."

Chen grunted a bit "No offense sir, but I find him more boring than you." He said as he met the guy a month or so back when he was attached to their battalion. "All he ever does is write notes and ask about our manuals. I tried joking to him once; he didn't even laugh at all or not even a smile. He simply nodded his head."

"Perhaps the joke was lost in translation."

"I don't think so sir, Lieu said that he translated it correctly."

"Head Assault Leader! Sir!" one of the men guarding the prisoner cell door saluted, even though the guy belonged to a different branch of the armed forces he knew that Wang had a higher rank and he heard of the exploits of the storm trooper battalions.

"Standard operation procedure require that you give me a summary of the prisoner, sergeant." Wang said.

"Yes sir" the man acknowledged. "Sir the prisoner is a Caucasian man of unknown nationality, he was captured in the trans-siberian after the some tracks were bombed. And according to the Korean troops who captured him doesn't speak Russian, Manchu, Korean or even Mandarin…."

Chen grunted a bit, this made Wang think that this was probably due to the fact that per their experience at the front most Korean troop's Mandarin proficiency was not that high and was limited to phrases like "Yes, very funny joke" or "are there whores here".

But the guard didn't pay attention to Chen's grunt and merely continued "according to them he was caught ransacking the uniform of dead soldiers and he had in his position drawings of our troop locations. And as we saw the notes for ourselves it also included details of our troop doctrines."

Pausing for a while then continued "The Koreans assumed that he is a Russian Spy, we think so too."

"Very, well sergeant. We will interrogate him ourselves, now open the door." Wang said in reply.

As the door was being opened he could see the excitement in the eyes of Chen, who was probably exited to try hitting someone. It will not come to that if the prisoner would tell them what they wanted to hear, namely the whereabouts of Falkenhausen. How it will happen due to the language barrier was a bit of a problem to Wang.

As the cell opened he could see the prisoner who was tied to a chair with his head being covered by a bag. His clothes were a bit tattered which was probably partly due to the trip here and party to slight punching and kicking by the men.

Chen proceeded to take the bag to show of the prisoner who was probably Russian, or perhaps a British or French. His world froze when he saw the face of the guy.

"Hauptmann Alexander von Falkenhausen!" he exclaimed and he could see the surprise on Falkenhausen's face as he saw him and then relief as he finally saw someone who knew him.

"Get fine food, some wine, new clothing! And a German translator!" Wang said as Chen proceeded to untie Falkenhausen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Notice that the British declared conscription which is a lot sooner than OTL

Anyway one more chapter to finish 1909, then ill do the Stargate part for 1909 as well then back to Earth and switch back and forth yearly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Honestly I am loving the great war stuff, btw the Russian re-offensive that they take against the Germans should be drastically affected by them loosing badly to china and the straights being closed. Them having to send assets to east russia rather then them (historically) going to reinforce the west russian front (east german). Just thought I would point that out as I don't think I have seen very much different from history on much of the battles. Also there is The Great War channel on you tube if you ever feel you can't quite remember something."

-Yes, Russian troops west of the Urals are made to fight the Chinese instead of fighting the Germans in OTL. Yeah, there are only few differences, like lack of Indian troops on the British side and fewer Russian troops in the battle field, resulting in more casualties, but those minor differences will snow ball in 1910 leading very different battles by then.

"Interesting idea, would love to read more about it. Honestly I am not sure about the many great details you put into the Great War Arc. Since I am not somebody, like most of your readers, I think, that is interested in the great details of military history, might I suggest, to shorten the details a bit? As far as I am personally concerned, I don't need to know when the Germans farted east, the French peed west and the British took a shxx in the north.

Otherwise a very interesting story."

Ohhh, sorry about that, ill shorten those part later

"You assume we know way to much! This is worse then any history book I have ever read! Half of this might as well be German! Get to the damn point! ANY POINT! This not an empire building story! It is a detailed multi national battle by battle slightly altered but not enough to matter report! Either make some changes that matter! This is in English not Chinese non of this mean anything to use! Hell there are not even any people alive from these event anymore! Detailed minor dead history is pointless! You change nothing! How many history books should i have to read to find your minor pointless changes and the few consequences of it! This is meant to be entertainment not a theses on Chinese history if they had just done slightly better! they have a fucking starship!"

Hahaha!

"And THIS its the point of inflexion. Unlike OTL, Russia NOT only its dealing with the Germans , the Austro-Hungarians and the Turks, but with an Imperial Chinese Army what has a mix of Numbers, Training in multiple levels that is an order or more of magnitude higher than anything in the Russian side, and what has plenty of Ammo, Decent Weaponry and VERY SHORT Logistical lines, unlike the near Pharaonic distance between Vladivostok and the nearest City with troops and supplies available.

In addition, this will start the problems for the British, as they likely will open a front in Egypt/Middle East, in order to try to force the Turks outta the War. As we all know, GB dumped Indians and Asian troops here to reinforce the troops coming from The White Dominions and England on OTL. However now these Indian troops are locked in Asia, alongside the Australians. Meaning that the only parts from what the Brits will draw forces is South Africa, Canada and the Homeland, increasing the losses instead of the Indian Troops."

Yes, Im thinking of something like that :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Week 21-24 (End of December 1909)**

 **Teddy Bear**

It was his third term in office, and it is his pride to be the first person in the history of this great nation to do so. He was currently in an emergency meeting with the cabinet.

"Ahh, I have changed a lot since his assignment to Cuba." He was assigned there as part of the occupying forces shortly after the island was bought from Spain. It was in Cuba that he gained a bit of fame that propelled him to be the President of the United States. He began stroking his mustache, then snapped out of his thought to listen to one of his cabinet, who was speaking.

"Our ambassador to Mexico has filed his report saying that due to discontent in their government, Porfirio Díaz and the rest of the Mexican government would accept our offers to buy the Mexican states of Chihuahua and Señora, the only question is how much?"

"Very well, let us have congress deal with that. Now for more important matters, let us talk about the War in Europe and Asia." Theodore Roosevelt said.

"Sir, the news about the rape of Belgium has swayed public opinion against the Germans but is still not enough for the population to want war. And we are still unsure how this Unrestricted Submarine Warfare the Germans just declared would affect public opinion."

Roosevelt was no fool; he knew that without direct American involvement, the Entente would probably lose the war. Simply giving loans was not enough. He knew that the Entente needed American supplies, American guns and American boots on the ground in Europe to push back the Germans. But what concerned him more was China. He has seen the reports and from the looks of it that colossus of a country was more industrialized than Germany and it was a world away from any other major great power, much like the United States. Although he was confident that that any American is worth more than two or three Chinese, but there are still so many of them. But for direct involvement, he needed war. He cannot declare war without congress, and congress won't declare without public opinion pushing for it. Thus he needed to sway the public opinion. Luckily the public is easily swayed.

"Tell our contacts in the papers to run the story again, but with a different person's point of view. I'm sure they can find at least one survivor in England or France and we just need one."

"Yes, sir!" one of the men in the room said.

"Now what about China? Those Fu Manchu comics won't be enough! We need real people, whom they can empathize with."

"Sir one of our men in the Dutch East Indies have a French national whose family was killed in the battle of Saigon."

"Very well, I want his story published. I want people to read about his victimization at the hands of these Chinese barbarians. I want the story to sound like this is a common occurrence."

 **Italy**

Italy was in a unique position at the start of the war, it had territorial claims on both sides of the war, principally Niece, Savoy, Corsica and Tunisia against France and Trentino, Trieste, South Tyrol, Istria, Gorizia and Gradisca, and Dalmatia against Austria-Hungary.

Although member of the Triple Alliance, the Kingdom of Italy did not join the Central Powers, the German Empire and the Empire of Austria-Hungary, when the war started. It simply cited two grounds for its refusal to join, first that their alliance with Germany and Austria-Hungary is a defensive one thus not bound in this war as it is an offensive war. Second that this was due to Germany's guaranty to Serbia where Italy was not bound.

In reality, it was due to the fact that it didn't want a war with the Entente. Italy had a long coast line which could easily blockaded and attacked, while it had colonies in Africa which could easily be cut off from Italy. And the Marine Nationale or the Royal Navy could easily out class the Italians. So Italy decided to stay Neutral.

 **Russia**

Russia was in perhaps the worse position in all the three main Entente powers. It had to fight Austria-Hungary, Germany and China at the same time. The only thing that prevented the first two from over running Russia was that they were fighting other fronts at the same time, while for China it was more on logistics.

With the entry of the Ottoman Empire in the previous month the situation turned from bad to worse, then Serbia Fell which meant that Austria-Hungary could concentrate on Russia, luckily they were incompetent and went on failure after failure. The only thing that Russia has for them is that it is already winter which meant that there would be no major offensives in the next few months.

The Czar didn't want to wait for the circle around Russia to grow tighter and tighter until Mother Russia would suffocate. He wanted to knock the Austro-Hungarians, the weakest link, out come spring. So he wanted his generals to push forward a good plan, no one did, well not until, Aleksei Brusilov the Deputy Commander-in-Chief of forces in the Warsaw Military District at the start of the War who was promoted to Commander-in-Chief suggested a plan.

He was offered a dramatically new way of attack, which were inspired by reports of the doctrine used by the Chinese in capturing the Russian Far East. The schedule of the attack was set for April.

 **Fall of Serbia**

As 1909 closes and with Ottoman entry in to the war and the influx of Ottoman troops to aid Bulgaria. Bulgaria can finally launch offensives again into Serbia, as the Ottoman reinforcements could hold off the Romanians while the Central Powers invade Serbia.

Sensing an opportunity the German Chief of the General Staff Erich von Falkenhayn tried to convince the Austro-Hungarian Chief of Staff, Conrad von Hötzendorf, of the importance of conquering Serbia. If Serbia were taken, then the Germans would have a direct rail link from Germany through Austria-Hungary, through Bulgaria, then down to Istanbul and beyond. This would allow the Germans to send military supplies and even troops to help the Ottoman Empire. While this was hardly in Austria-Hungary's interests, the Austro-Hungarians did want to defeat Serbia. However, Russia was the more dangerous enemy, and the Ottoman Empire would draw hundreds of thousands of Russian Troops

The Austro-Hungarians and Germans began their attack on 7 December with their troops crossing the Drina and Sava rivers, covered by heavy artillery fire. Once they crossed the Danube, the Germans and Austro-Hungarians moved on Belgrade itself. Vicious street fighting ensued, and the Serbs' resistance in the city was finally crushed on 9 December.

Then, on 14 December, the Bulgarian Army who had been defending the area since the start of the war, now reinforced by forces from the Romanian front, has now been given the order to attack from the north of Bulgaria towards Niš and from the south towards Skopje. The Bulgarian First Army defeated the Serbian Second Army at the Battle of Morava, while the Bulgarian Second Army defeated the Serbians at the Battle of Ovche Pole. With the Bulgarian breakthrough, the Serbian position became untenable; the main army in the north (around Belgrade) could either retreat or be surrounded and forced to surrender. In the Battle of Kosovo, the Serbs made a last and desperate attempt to join the two incomplete Franco-British divisions that made a limited advance from the south, but were unable to gather enough forces due to the pressure from the north and east. They were halted by the now reinforced Bulgarians in the area and had to pull back.

Marshal Putnik, Chief of Staff of the Supreme Command of the Serbian Army, ordered a full retreat south and west through Montenegro and into Albania. The weather was terrible, the roads poor, and the army had to help the tens of thousands of civilians who retreated with them with almost no supplies or food left. But the bad weather and poor roads worked for the refugees as well, as the Central Powers forces could not press them hard enough, so they evaded capture. Many of the fleeing soldiers and civilians did not make it to the coast, though – they were lost to hunger, disease and attacks by enemy forces and Albanian tribal bands. The circumstances of the retreat were disastrous. All told, only some 155,000 Serbs, mostly soldiers, reached the coast of the Adriatic Sea and embarked on Entente transport ships that carried the army to various Greek islands (many to Corfu) before being sent to Salonika. The survivors were so weakened that thousands of them died from sheer exhaustion in the weeks after their rescue. Marshal Putnik had to be carried during the whole retreat and he died a before the end of the war in a hospital in France.

When the Ottoman Empire entered the war, the Greek Prime Minister Stefanos Dragoumis, a Turkophobe, asked the king for permission to formalize a defense treaty with the British in the interests of protecting the Greek border from direct Ottoman attack. Constantine agreed but only on the condition that Greece was actually attacked. After his inability to sway Constantine to act against the Ottoman Empire, he took a new route by allowing British and French troops to land in Macedonia, believing that he could get Greece to join the war on the side of the Entente if they landed 150,000 troops in Salonika. This caused disarray in the Greek government and he took advantage of this by forcing through a parliamentary motion to declare war on the Ottoman Empire, it failed.

No longer welcome, French and British divisions had marched north from Thessaloniki in December 1909. The War Office in London was reluctant to advance too deep into Serbia, so the French divisions advanced on their own up the Vardar River. This advance gave some limited help to the retreating Serbian Army, as the Bulgarians had to concentrate larger forces on their southern flank to deal with the threat, which led to a battle. By the end of December, the Entente had to retreat in the face of massive Bulgarian assaults on their positions. And were forced into exile in Albania.

The Army of Serbia's ally Montenegro did not follow the Serbs into exile, but retreated to defend their own country. The Austrian-Hungarians launched their Montenegrin Campaign on 5 January 1910 and despite some early success of the Montenegrins in, they were completely defeated within the next 2 weeks.

This was a nearly complete victory for the Central Powers at a cost of around 67,000 casualties as compared to around 90,000 Serbs killed or wounded and 174,000 captured. The railroad from Berlin to Istanbul was finally opened. The only flaw in the victory was that much of the Serbian Army had successfully retreated, although it was left very disorganized and required rebuilding.

 **Malayan Campaign (Land)**

By early December the Chinese already had 50,000 troops in the Siamese-Malayan border along with the same number of Royal Siamese Forces. This, to the Chinese was already more than enough to deal with 140,000 British troops. After the fall of Indo-China, the British already knew that Malaya would be next.

When the Chinese invaded, they had over 40 tanks (first time they will be used), consisting of the Type 22 Dun-hu (Crouching Tiger) tanks. In addition, they had over 100 combat aircraft available. British troops had no tanks and only a dozen combat aircraft, all of which were biplanes which are hopelessly outmatched by the monoplanes used by their Pact counterparts.

The Malayan Campaign began when the 25th Army, invaded Malaya on 8 December 1909. Chinese troops launched an amphibious assault on the northern coast of Malaya at Kota Bharu and started advancing down the eastern coast of Malaya. This was made in conjunction with a Siamese and Chinese force crossing from the Siamese border with Malaya.

The Pact's war plan was for the Siamese to proceed West and capture Penang and Kuala Kangsar while the Chinese would advance East and South capturing Kuala Lumpur, Johore and finally Singapore.

At the same time, Chinese bombers began attacking British positions across Malaya, the first ever air raid aimed at the colony. It became evident to the British that Chinese aircraft bombers operating from Siam and Sigon hopelessly outmatched their British counterparts.

The Chinese were initially resisted by III Corps of the Malay Army and several British Army battalions. The Chinese quickly isolated individual Malay units defending the coastline, before concentrating their forces to surround the defenders and force their surrender. The Chinese forces held a slight advantage in numbers on the ground in northern Malaya, and were significantly superior in close air support, armour, co-ordination, tactics and experience, with the Chinese units having fought in Indo-China. The Entente had no tanks, which had put them at a severe disadvantage. The Chinese also used bicycle infantry and light tanks, which allowed swift movement of their forces overland through terrain covered with thick tropical rainforest, albeit criss-crossed by native paths.

The defeat of Entente troops at the initial stages of the campaign by Chinese forces, supported by tanks moving south from Thailand on 11 December 1909 and the rapid advance of the Chinese inland from their Kota Bharu beachhead on the north-east coast of Malaya overwhelmed the northern defences. Without any real naval presence, as British Far Eastern Squadron was already sunk by the Chinese Navy, the British were unable to challenge Chinese naval operations off the Malayan coast, which proved invaluable to the invaders. With virtually no remaining Entente planes after the first few days of combat, the Chinese also had mastery of the skies, leaving the Allied ground troops and civilian population exposed to air attack.

The Malayan island of Penang was bombed daily by the Chinese from 8 December and abandoned on 17 December.

By the end of the first week in January, the entire northern region of Malaya had been lost to the Pact. It did not take long for the Siamese army's next objective, the city of Kuala Kangsar, to fall. The Siamese entered and occupied the city unopposed on 11 January. At the same time the Chinese forces captured Kuala Lumpur. Singapore Island was now less than 320 km away for the invading Pact armies.

The 11th Malay Division managed to delay the Siamese advance at Kampar for a few days, in which they suffered severe casualties in terrain that did not allow them to use their Chinese supplied tanks or their air superiority provided by their Chinese Allies to defeat the British. However the 11th Indian Division was forced to retreat to the Slim River due to the Siamese troops being better equipped and better led.

At the Slim River, in which two Malay brigades were practically annihilated, as the Siamese used surprise and tanks to devastating effect in a risky night attack. The success of this attack forced the British into replacing the 11th Malay Division with the 5th Australian Division.

By mid-January, the Siamese already captured all their objectives while the Chinese had reached the southern Malayan state of Johore where, on 14 January, they encountered troops from the Australian 5th Division, for the first time in the campaign, they were noticably better trained and equipped than their Malay Allied. During engagements with the Australians, the Chinese experienced their first major tactical setback, due to the stubborn resistance put up by the Australians at Gemas. The battle centred around the Gemencheh Bridge proved costly for the Chinese, who suffered up to 500 casualties. However, the Austrialians themselves suffered more than three times that.

As the Chinese attempted to outflank the Australians to the west of Gemas, one of the bloodiest battles of the campaign began on 15 January on the peninsula's West coast near the Muar River. Bennett allocated the 45th Indian Brigade and a new and half-trained formation, to defend the river's South bank but the unit was outflanked by Chinese units landing from the sea and the Brigade was effectively destroyed with its commander and all three of his battalion commanders killed. Two Australian infantry battalions which had been sent to support the 45th Brigade, were also outflanked and their retreat cut off, with one of the Australian battalion commanders killed in the fighting around the town of Bakri, south-east of Muar. During the fighting at Bakri Australian artillery gunners had destroyed two Chinese tanks, slowing the Chinese advance long enough for the surviving elements of the five battalions to attempt an escape from the Muar area.

The surviving Indian, Malay, and Australian troops formed the "Muar Force" and fought a desperate four-day withdrawal, allowing remnants of the Commonwealth troops withdrawing from northern Malaya to avoid being cut off and to push past the Chinese to safety. When the Muar Force reached the bridge at Parit Sulong and found it to be firmly in enemy hands, with mounting numbers of dead and wounded, the commander ordered "every man for himself". Those that could took to the jungles, swamps and rubber plantations in search of their division headquarters at Yong Peng. The Battle of Muar cost the Entente an estimated 4,800 casualties including one brigadier and four battalion commanders while it cost the Chinese 800 casualties and two tanks (the first ones to be destroyed in the war).

On 20 January, further Chinese landings took place at Endau, in spite of an air attack by Vildebeest bombers. The final British defensive line in Johore of Batu Pahat–Kluang–Mersing was now being attacked along its full length. On 27 January, the commander received permission from the Governor-General to order a retreat across the Johore Strait to the island of Singapore.

In less than two months, the Malayan Campaign had ended in comprehensive defeat for the British forces and their retreat from the Malay Peninsula to the fortress of Singapore. Nearly 28,000 of the 140,000 British troops had been killed or wounded during the battle. While China and Siam suffered less than a fifth of that, despite being out numbered 2:3.

 **Well, I say, if they will not meet us on the open sea, we must visit them in their own homes, and teach them that a war with England is not to be engaged in with impunity.**

 **-Sir James Graham, First Lord of the Admiralty**

 **Malayan Campaign (Sea)**

The Chinese force consisted of the battlecruiser Ch'ao-yung (超勇), battleships Ting-yuen (定遠), Ching-yuen (經遠), and Chen-yuen (鎮遠), plus an escort of cruisers and destroyers. Despite the approximate equivalence of force, the Chinese had several decisive advantages. The British fleet was anchored in a narrow harbour and despite the declaration of war, did not expect an attack, as these little yellow monkeys would be no match for British science and engineering, and thus was not fully prepared for battle. The main armament of the HMS Triumph and HMS Swiftsure was grouped on their bows and could not immediately be brought to bear. The Chinese capital ships, with their 15-inch guns, also fired a heavier broadside than the British ones.

The Chinese wanted the British Fleet in Singapore neutralized so they can land troops in Malaya without being harassed.

British warships were sent from Colombo and Bombay as reinforcements, but did not reach Singapore in time to affect the outcome.

Upon arrival the British were given a chance to surrender, but they refused, the Chinese ships opened fire against the British. The Chinese opened fire at extreme range on December 3 at British eventually replied but ineffectively. The third salvo from the Chinese force and the first to hit resulted in a magazine explosion aboard HMS Minotaur, which sank with 977 of her crew dead at 18:09. After thirty salvoes, the British ships stopped firing. Meanwhile, the Chinese force altered their course to avoid fire from the British coastal forts. HMS New Hampshire, HMS Newcastle and the destroyer HMS Pyramus were damaged and run aground by their crews.

HMS Yorkshire and four destroyers managed to escape to the open sea. As they did so they came under attack from a flight of Japanese bombers from bases in the Lanfang Republic. The British ships responded with fire from the main guns which was as futile as shooting a fly with a mortar, and their crews were rescued by the destroyer HMS Wrestler. The Admiral of the South Seas Fleet (Chinese) ordered his forces to begin pursuing at 18:43. The light cruisers Yang-wei (揚威) and Ch'ao-yung (超勇) reported engaging a French destroyer (one that escaped from the fall of Indo-China). At 20:20, Somerville called off the pursuit, feeling that his ships were ill-deployed for a night engagement. After escaping pursuit all four British and single French ships manage to reach Colombo.

Subsequently, on 4 December, Chinese submarines sank two British Ships that was sailing from Colombo as a relief force. This made the British relief force turn back. Thus ending the British Naval presence in the South China Sea, effectively making it a Chinese lake.

 **Stevenson Yin**

He nodded as the two men he summoned just entered the room. One was an Assault Leader of China's elite Storm Troopers and the other was a German national, one Germany's liaison officer to the Chinese Empire to be exact.

Normally he would have simply assigned one of his senior officers or even an armchair general to something like this, but its importance made him see to it personally. Another reason for this is that fiasco involving Korean troops and the German liaison officer made him do this himself to show its importance to China. The Emperor himself wrote an apology to that officer and he was even given a room in the most expensive hotel in the country with meals to match since he arrived in Beijing. In fact that German liaison officer was one of the people who just came in.

"Hauptmann von Falkenhausen, Head Assault Leader Wang please sit." He offered the seats in front of his table.

"How did you find your stay in Shanghai?" he asked von Falkenhausen.

"Very elegant, your excellency, in fact I've never lived in such elegance in my entire life."

"I am sure you and your Kaiser would see the incident as all but a bad memory."

"Of course sir." von Falkenhausen assured Minister Yin.

"Very well, to the task at hand. I have already talked to your superiors Hauptmann von Falkenhausen, and they acquiesced for you to be assigned to this task. But first of all I assume both of you already have clues to what you will do?" Yin said, both Wang and von Falkenhausen nodded in reply.

"You will be part of the Chinese military mission to Germany. Your specific mission is training of Germany troops in infiltration tactics and showing them the doctrine that we devised. The entire mission also involves other transfers like technology but it is on a need to know basis and you only need to know about your part of the mission." Yin paused as to make sure both of them agreed. He could see both men nodding. While von Falkenhausen was smiling like a mad man.

"You are to leave in three days, in a Ship bound for Batavia in the Dutch East Indies. Then take another ship to Amsterdam then finally by land to Berlin. Your "special identiy papers" would be provided to you in the ship bound for Batavia. Any questions?"

Hauptmann von Falkenhausen began talking, while still smiling like a madman "I would personally thank China on behalf of Germany. We will not forget this." He said with conviction.

In reply Yin remembered another such friendship in his future that will never be. Caught in the moment, he exclaimed "The Sino-German Alliance is Taller than the mountains, deeper than the oceans, stronger than steel, sweeter than honey!"

Then one of his aides knocked at the door. Knowing that he was currently in a meeting, he knew that this had to be urgent so he let the aide in. He carried a single folder with him and was pried by the eyes of Wang and von Falkenhausen as he crossed the room to give the folder to Yin's desk.

Seeing which of his aids delivered it, he knew what this probably meant. Before even opening the folder. As he opened the first page, he was already sure what it was. The first page had a triangle like logo with a small circle on the top. The first paragraph of the report summarized what the entire folder contained. "The Goa'uld have attacked!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

First thing, do you guys think that the story's pace is too slow?

And ill put off an africa chapter until 1910.

Plus, Large scale naval battles would be reserved for 1910

Anyway time for a Stargate Chapter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hmm... how BIG is the Weapons and Supplies production of Imperial China? And how its fast are their Cargo Ships, Destroyers and Cruisers?"

-I havent gone with the detail but, the Chinese Economy is around twice the size of Germany, ship tech is equivalent to europeans (not a priority yet as they were expecting the war to start in 1914 not 1909)

"Moreover, think in that the Chinese and Asian population would have a DEEP seated sense of Pride and Retribution in this War. 1909 marked the 70th Year Anniversary of the Start of the Opium Wars in 1839."

Yes! someone noticed! hahaha :) guess when the second one will start? hahaha :)

"Thank you so much for mentioning my country (Siam). It is not often we find our self in ATL."

Siam here would be richer and more powerful than OTL


	23. Chapter 23

**1909**

 **Current off world Assets:**

 **Planets** :

Tiangguo (Heavenly Country) – A Terran Class planet, it's the base of operations for China's Stargate Program and the main industrial, economic and commercial center outside of Sol with a Population of 12.4 Million.

Xueguo (Snow Country) - is just that a planet covered in ice, it has an average temperature of -5 C during the summer and -20C during winter is has an abundant in raw materials that includes Naquada, iron and rare earths metals. it's home to around ten thousand, mainly miners and their families.

Bei'an (Northern Peace) – Another Terran Class planet. This is a mining planet that's mined for it's abundant in Naquada and Trinium. it's home to around twenty six thousand mainly, miners and their families.

 **Ships:**  
1 Daedalus class Battlecruiser – The Sun Tzu, is currently grounded undergoing repairs as its age is now showing. There has been talks of permanently grounding it once more ships have been produced.

2 Type-001 Battlecruisers – Launched on 1902 and 1906 respectively the first one is currently operational while the second one is still undergoing trials and is currently without an hyperdrive. Currently only one additional Type-001 is planned to be built as the Type-001's are only planned as a stopgap measure and a trainer at the same time.

1 Cheop class Goa'uld mother ship – one of the two captured back in 1891, while the other one was taken apart.

3 Goa'uld cargo ships – all of these are stolen from raiding missions.

 **Alliances and relations:**

There are currently six tributaries to the Celestial Empire five of them are Sugawaran states and the other being the Land of the Light. Hundreds of advisors are currently in the said planets assisting in their uplifting.

The Celestial Empire currently has a trade concession in Skálholt, housing almost a thousand Chinese. The concession was right beside the Stargate which rests purposely a few meters outside of the one kilometer radius Chinese concession. The concession is consists of a commercial area, a barracks, a residential area, and a sea port.

 **March 1909**

 **Colonel Jared Lou**

"Why is it always us." Col. Lou's Second in Command, Commander Kyla Yu said in her lazy voice while polishing her rifle.

"Don't forget we are here with you guys, and we are suffering as much as you guys are." The CO of SG-7 said. SG-7, sniper team and like most SG teams it was composed of eight men, they are currently here with SG-1 to provide fire power support just in case things go south.

Together with the four members of SG-1 and their unofficial member Arkantos, a Jaffa defector, meant that there were thirteen of them currently suffering together in this desert planet.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about! Aren't you exited to meet the great God-Emperor Yu Huang Shang Ti himself! The Legendary Emperor who was among the Three Sovereigns and Five Emperors. Credited with numerous inventions and innovations! Who according to myths is the center of the universe and caused the unity of our people!" Dr. Michael Ting, SG-1's language specialist, all wide eyed and spat out those words in a crazily fast manner which made him loose his breath.

Before his could start his babble again he was beaten to it by Commander Yu.

"Are you sure we are in the right place? I mean its two hours past the meeting time." She said in her typical bored voice.

"Yes, yes, since there is only one building within miles of the Stargate not to mention this planet being unpopulated! I'm assuming there's no way we could have been in the wrong building! I mean come on do you think he would want to meet us inside a cave?"

"Are you sure were in the right planet?" She modified her previous question.

As if to answer her query the Stargate began to shake, it seemed that it didn't want Dr. Ting to answer the question.

This made the six visible people stand upright and motion towards the Stargate as if to receive the would be traveller.

First to exit were two Jaffa, then another four and finally a guy in yellow, wearing a traditional Chinese outfit. This was the Goa'uld they were waiting for, and it was then that Col. Lou felt it was time to greet the Goa'uld Yu.

"Greetings in behalf the Celestial Empire and the Guangxu Emperor, may he reign a thousand years, we greet you Lord Yu Huang Shang Ti!" Col. Lou greeted.

Then the Goa'uld in yellow began to speak with his unnaturally deep voice "I am not Lord Yu, I am Ao Kuang, authorized to speak in his behalf."

This was not totally unexpected but still a bit surprising, Lou thought, then he realized that Dr. Ting would be saddened by this sudden change in personalities to deal with, but when he looked to his left to expecting to see a frowning Dr. Ting, he saw him grinning like a madman.

"The dragon Ao Kuang Lord of the Eastern Sea! In the Journey to the west had brought chaos to the world by creating droughts, storms, and other disasters if he wasn't given the offerings of Children. He was the original owner of Sun Wokung's staff!" Dr. Ting excitingly said, he was like a teen that finally saw his favorite motion picture actor.

"Where is Yu?" Co. Lou responded.

"I'm right here sir!" Commander Kyla Yu jokingly responed.

"This is no time for jokes commander"

"Sorry sir"

The back and forth conversation made Ao Kuang, pause a bit in bewilderment, he clearly did not get what they were talking about.

"Where is Yu? If you don't mind answering" Co. Lou responded.

"The great God-Emperor Yu is somewhere else and need not be wasting his time in small matters such as this." Ao Kuang replied.

"I have never heard of this Ao Kuang before and judging by the fact that he doesn't have a first prime or even a second prime with him would suggest that he is a minor lord under the service of Yu." Arkantos whispered.

"Looks about right." Lou responded in agreement with Arkantos.

"Very well please let us proceed inside."

They proceeded to a stone table inside the building they were in. Ao Kuang sat on one end of the table, Col. Lou sat on the other end while the rest of the party was standing behind him.

"His ever gracious, ever merciful all powerful, Lord Yu offers a deal to your people." Ao Kuang stated.

"Go on were all ears." Col. Lou stated.

"Our informants throughout the galaxy have monitored your people's movements and how you raid and plunder Goa'uld worlds and after their armories emptied you disappear. How we monitored your movements, I am not of liberty to tell but let it be known that you have been watched."

This made Col. Lou uneasy "What do they know? Do they know the location of Tiangguo, its gate address, its location?" were the first thoughts that came to his mind.

"But if they knew and wanted to attack Tiangguo, they wouldn't have gone here to talk, instead just place ships in orbit of the planet." He said to himself.

"If your capabilities and location would be made known to the Supreme System Lord Ra, then that would mean the end of your planet." Ao Kuang paused to let that statement sink in.

"But my master is ever gracious and ever merciful. And in his infinite wisdom thought that doing such would be a waste of your, uhmm talents which would be put into better use." Ao Kuang paused as to look at the expressions of relief from the faces of the representatives of the Celestial Empire.

"But such an enterprise would be too soon. We however offer you an exchange of goods first. But first things first, we offer these terms. On our side we will not report your existence to the Supreme System Lord Ra and the rest of the Goa'uld in exchange for you not raiding any world under the domain of or god Lord Yu." Ao Kuang proposed.

"This is somewhat too onerous on our part; we give a counter proposal, that entire plus you not attacking any of our worlds." Col. Lou responded.

"That would seem acceptable except for the fact that we have no idea where your worlds are." Ao Kuang replied.

"Ahh! Yes! They do not know the location of our worlds!" Col. Lou rejoiced silently as this meant that the threat of annihilation is a bit far off than he initially thought.

"That would be a detail for the next meeting, now how about the trade of goods that you were talking about."

"Lord Yu proposes a trade of two staff cannons for this much Naquadah." Au Kuang handed him a parchment containing the figures in question.

Col. Lou, however didn't read Goa'uld so he looked to his right where Dr. Ting was standing, and noteworthy to say, he was still grinning like a mad man. He motioned for Dr. Ting to come near him, but Dr. Ting didn't see him he was standing right there staring at "the dragon" Au Kang.

So Col. Lou coughed to get his attention, after Dr. Ting proceeded to go near him and read parchment.

"This is worth around five or six days of Xueguo's mining output sir." He reported the figures back to Lou.

"It's not that much then." Lou shrugged.

"Easily replaced in case we get scammed, but according to our more recent orders, they aren't that much of a priority as we already have more than enough staff cannons for R and D."

"Yes, but it would start a working relationship with Yu." Lou said.

"This much Naquadah represents a sizable portion of our annual mining output." Lou lied to Au Kuang, as to give the feeling that they were giving much.

"However agree to this trade but in one condition, we want three cannons instead of two."

"Very well, so we will meet again in this planet in five months' time."

 **May**

Fighter production facility in Tiangguo has finally been completed, and the first batch of space fighters is being produced. These are more of a proof of a concept design and are still experimental and more testing and remodeling would be conducted after they undergo trials.

 **June**

Basic computers reversed engineered from Eurondan technology with the help of "persuaded" scientists begin production although not as powerful or as efficient as their Eurondan counter parts they are the best that could be produced with their technological base.

 **September**

The Naquadah and SG- 3 (a diplomatic and language specialist team) arrives in the designated meeting place for trade with Yu with SG-7 hiding around the corner. Another minor Goa'uld in service of Yu arrives with four jaffa to conduct the exchange of goods.

An hour into the exchange another contact from Yu comes through the gate, this time a female Goa'uld. She was under the orders of Lord Yu to inform the Celestial Empire of a world of Camulus which was under defended and was ripe for raiding for the Celestial Empire.

In return for this 'favored information' Yu requests that the Celestial Empire assist him in a ground assault on a facility of Camulus. It seems the celtic god assaulted one of Yu's worlds and he wants it back, but his forces are mostly bottled up elsewhere. If the 'minor forces of the Celestial Empire wish to share in the glory of such a conquest then we will continue to assist them where we can with further such information' not to mention the rights to a sizable portion of the plunder.

The Celestial Empire is not keen on a 'Information in exchange for mercenaries' offer, but consider this a test of Yu's sincerity and would be a ground for better relations with Yu. The raid was planned take place at the start of the next year.

 **December**

When the designated time of year for Tributary States to demonstrate their subservience to the Emperor. All six Sugawaran states and the Land of the Light sent their leaders to do the necessary ceremonies. The Guangxu Emperor wasn't present however as he was needed on Earth due to the war. He was represented by the Governor of Tiangguo. The leaders gave the tributes and performed the necessary kowtow to the Emperor's seal which was placed in his throne in the imperial palace in Tiangguo.

 **Skálholt**

 **Ambassador Hu**

He never liked his office, it was too utilitarian, too militaristic and too gray for his taste. The painting and the single plant in his office only helped to push that feeling. He was not a military man, in fact he did not like telling stories of what he did during his compulsory three year national service unlike most people from Tiangguo, to him it was simply something to be done, he was a civilian deep down.

The man with him however was not, Col Jared Lou, the leader of the famous SG-1, he was currently here for a courtesy call as he and Jared went way back. Plus he was also here to attend a meeting with the person who was about to enter his office.

"Ahh, Foreign Minister Steinar, pleasure to see you again, please have a seat." Hu said as the man came in to his office, the man did not come alone he was with a younger female who was less expensively dressed.

"This is Col Lou the leader of SG-1 he will take part in this talks as representative of the SGC and this is Foreign Minister Steinar of the Empire of Mu." Hu introduced Lou who was seated beside the seat that Steinar took.

"Pleasure meeting you Foreign Minister" Lou said as he bowed.

"Likewise" the Steinar bowed in response.

"Now what do we owe the pleasure of your visit minister?" Hu asked, but he already knew the answer to this question, and that is why Lou is here.

"Always not a man for small talk ambassador." Steinar replied with a smile, this wasn't the first time the two met each other.

"As you might know, hostilities have been commenced between our benevolent Empire and the slavers of the Commonwealth of Novaltania a month ago when they attacked one of our naval bases without provocation." Steinar said.

Hu however knew that this was not the entire story; the attack was actually a preemptive strike which was a culmination of a cold war that stretched for decades.

Skálholt discovered by the SGC in 1890, was an oceanic planet where only a tenth of the surface was dry land. The two leading powers are the Commonwealth of Novatania and the Empire of Mu. The Commonwealth of Novatania was the more populous of the two, it was an aristocratic monarchy, which allowed slavery (lowest class) and had nine levels of citizenship. The Empire of Mu was a mercantile empire; its government is run by its merchant class.

"It's hard to miss when it was only last week when your ships were duking it out just outside of our jurisdictional waters." Lou replied.

Streinar merely shrugged Lou's comment and proceeded to speak.

"This is a war the size of which is unparalleled involving hundreds of ships and hundreds of thousands of men in both sides." Streinar exclaimed as he tried to awe both Lou and Hu, but with no such luck as a larger more modern war was taking place on Earth as they spoke.

"Naturally a war of that size would involve all of our allies and neutrals like you. So I advise your people to join early as to get a bigger slice of the spoils." Streinar tried to entice them with an offering.

"Plus with your firepower a mere company of your marines or a squad of your ships could hasten the end of this war faster and save thousands of lives." He added just in case the sense of humanism is what would trigger them.

"This is our proposed agreement" he motioned his aid which gave him a folder, which in turn he passed to Ambassador Hu "this is more than we offered our other allies."

"On behalf of the Celestial Empire and the Guangxu Emperor, we regretfully decline this offer. I would once again emphasize that the conditions for a military alliance with the Celestial Empire is that you must abide by the Tribuatry Treaty." Hu stated before he accepted the folder Streinar handed.

"By Thor! Please look at what we offer on the table, before you decline our proposal."

Hu opened the folder and read for a few moments constantly nodding his head.

"This… proposal is quite generous, but I would again deny this. Our government is firm in our sine qua non requirement of a Tributary Treaty." Hu replied.

"What say the SGC Col. Lou?"

"This is a purely diplomatic affair so the SGC would stay clear of this and won't touch this issue with a 3 meter stick." Col. Lou said in reply.

"Very well Ambassador, Colonel, but remember the offer still stands in case you get a change of heart. Good day." With that Streinar left Hu's office.

Colonel Lou began to speak after their guests left "What did the Empire of Mu offer?"

"Ohh just a couple of tones of minerals per year and yeah the Sigurd archipelago"

"Ohhh fuck, wait…. Whats the Sigurd archipelago?" Lou asked

"Just a couple of small islands that would give us territorial waters the size of the British Isles."

"Wow! That is generous! We should have accepted the deal!"  
"No! That would set a precedent. Plus something tells me that….." but before Hu could finish there was a knock at the door.

Hu's adjutant came in but in this case he gave a folder to Col. Lou instead of Hu, which the former read right away. He looked shocked and suddenly stood up.

"I hate to leave in hurry but looks like I need to!" Col. Lou stated.

"What's wrong?" Hu asked.

"The Goa'uld have attacked!'"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm wondering why the Chinese have not utilized their space superiority. Satellite images for maps, location of enemy camps and enemy troop movements would all be invaluable to a battle."

-They have used it for intelligence gathering, but somewhat limited as there is only one Cargo ship available for such action

"I really think story is too slow and I always think author must plan his/her story length and pace based on his/her schedule. Somebody write 50k word a week he could say I want to write a 600k story, his decision.

it has been one year from start of this story and 22 chapter near 80k words and you are not even close to present time line if you want to change timeline I think it was better if by chapter 15 you had passed WW2 and entered cold war era and space program and introducing new tech but all."

-Sorry about that, im more of the journey is the fun part type of guy and it wont take til the 2000's to beat the Goa'uld in this story

"So what happened to Sun Yat-Sen? still a doctor? or did he become a radical republican? or died in the invasion of Hong Kong?Mao, Kim Il-Sung, Zhou Enlai?"

-Butterflied away, they weren't born rule of thumb, for chinese people born after the arrival of the Sun Tzu, not born

"The only one not yet erased may be yuan shikai since he was born 1859 and the crew arrived in 1862"

-Yes, he is still alive, although hes different that OTL,*ehem* his not in China 

"The best options in Gate front would be to foment skirmishes between Goa'uld System Lords through the use of False Flag ops, deploy some sort of passive alert system in Abydos to learn how much takes between the visits of Ra and start planning for his "retirement"... to retrieve the Eyes in reach and potentially rip off the Repositories known with great care from their locations."

-Yes but that's at least a few years down the road


	24. Chapter 24

**1910  
January – End of February**

 **Soldier of the Raj**

 **The Front Line  
Mae Klong River, Siam**

Thurein has been walking for miles in the jungle since the time he woke up this morning, his feet weren't tired though as the march was in a somewhat slow pace. Plus he was lucky as he wasn't one of those who were carrying rifles like the guys beside him. He only carried bullets.

His commanding officer, a British guy, was screaming words of encouragement to the rest of his unit. Thurein, however didn't care what he said he was too sucked in by his environment. It wasn't the thick jungle that captivated him, he was used to that but it was the sight of thousands of men moving in that captivated him. Individual units were led by officers in horse back.

This was his first battle, as he was drafted too late for the offensives to drive the Siamese out of Burma and back into Siam. Now, it was their turn to be driven back, and according to his superiors they were already at the out skirts of Bangkok when Chinese reinforcements began arriving in the enemy lines in large numbers.

And it was in this river, the name of which he forgot, where their retreat would halt and drive the Siamese and Chinese forces back again. With the constant stream of troops that he saw, he was confident in what his superiors had said.

More men were being mustered in Rangoon, millions of men he was told, and millions more on the way there.

This was his first battle, that made him very nervous, he didn't even sleep last night, but he wasn't afraid of his own fate, he was afraid of what would happened to his wife and daughters if they lost here. Raped or killed probably. He kept telling himself that they would never loose and that Pact troops would be driven back. The British Raj after all had several times more men than Siam and that the British Empire had the greatest military in the world. It was only a matter of time before he would be in Bangkok. Hell, they were already deep in Siam.

For that he was thankful that they were fighting deep in Siam not in the Raj and it was Siamese villages that were looted and sacked not his village in Burma.

Then his unit suddenly stopped walking, they were here. Everything was silent; it was a calm before the storm. This brought chills to his skin, the battle was about to begin. His training told him to stand ready and ready the direction of his rifle, but he was holding no rifle so he instead grasps the bullets he was holding.

Then a sound of horns broke the silence, this only meant one thing, Charge! Suddenly the men in front of him began running, at first he could only hear the sound of the running but then he heard explosions and gun fire, he felt the shaking of the earth and lastly the wailing of wounded men.

He was shivering in fear so he closed his eyes and thought of his beloved wife and daughters. It is them who he is fighting for, that and the threat of being shot by one of the pistol wielding officers on horseback.

Then the British commanding officer of his unit begun shouting orders, it was his unit's turn to charge. The first few meters of the charge was relatively calm. That was until he got out of the forest cover and into the clearing. He saw the enemy they were crouching right beside the river while several of their boats where busy transporting their men to this side of the river. He also noticed that the enemy heavy guns were still on the other side of the river but were firing none the less.

Then boom! An explosion rocked beside him. He fell to the ground. Before he could stand back up again he saw his comrades being shot by enemy machine guns and from enemy aircraft, thankfully he saw only half a dozen of those flying machines raining down bullets on his side of the battle field.

He stood back up and again shouts like a mad man as he moved towards the enemy line. He bumped against a guy who lost his nerve and ran. He looked at the man, but a second later, was shot by one of the officers from their side.

"Forward!" the officer screamed.

He was about to run back when he realized that the person who was shot dropped his rifle. He was relieved at the fact that he finally got a rifle. He picked it up, but before he could charge again he fell to the ground again when another explosion rocked the ground near him.

This time he felt his ears ringing and his head dizzy. He struggled to get up but he got up none the less. Then as he charged towards the enemy line, he finally got into the range of the enemy's machine guns. A guy to his side was shot and another and another, added to that the constant explosions by artillery fire. Human flesh, tree, earth were constantly going all over the place.

Yet he still continued to charge, this was for his dear wife and children. Then suddenly he noticed that the fire from the enemies lessened. A second later he knew why.

Their air support was here, over a dozen planes wielding red, white and blue roundels of the Royal Air force, not the predominantly yellow and blue of the Chinese Imperial Airforce.

"Screw you Chinese scum!" he screamed as their Planes were bombarding the enemy line, he knew that their planes were superior to the Chinese ones, as their planes had four wings instead of two that their Chinese counter parts have.

Then boom! Another blast erupted beside him, and it was too close. What he felt next was the feel of his head resting on the wet Siamese soil. His eyes only seeing the sky and the battle that took part there, he could see his side's planes falling from the sky like flies.

 **Battle of Singapore**

The Battle of Singapore, also known as the Fall of Singapore by the British or the Liberation of Singapore by the Pact, was the largest land battle of the Asia-Pacific front of the First Great War. It involved troops from all the Pact members except Korea, whose troops were deployed in the Himalayas and Siberia. Namely, 72,000 Chinese troops, 9,000 Siamese, 2,000 Japanese and 36 Lanfang. (I know! So many Lanfang)

They also faced an international contingent of 140,000 men from the side of the Entente troops from multiple Dominions of the British Empire and the French colonial troops who escaped from the fall of Indochina.

Blowing up the causeway during their retreat not only delayed the Chinese-Siamese attack for over a week but also made sure that there wouldn't be Pact tanks at the start of the battle. Prior to the main assault the front line Entente troops were subjected to an intense artillery bombardment from both land based guns and from the Chinese Imperial Navy along the entire length of the straits, cutting telephone lines and effectively isolating forward units from rear areas.

Shortly before 20:30 on 8 February, the first wave of Chinese troops from the 5th and 18th Divisions began crossing the Johor Strait. The main weight of the Chinese force, representing a total of about 26,000 men across 32 assault battalions, with 10 in reserve, was focused on assaulting the Australian line, which totaled just three battalions. The assault would be concentrated on the Australian Battalions and with each division allocated 300 barges and collapsible boats, the Chinese could move approximately 8,000 men across the strait at any one time. In total, 26,000 Chinese troops landed throughout the first night; they were followed by another 20,000 after first light. Against this the defenders numbered just 6,000 men and lacked any significant reserve.

As the landing craft closed on the Australian positions, machine gunners from the 2/4th Machine Gun Battalion, interspersed amongst the deployed rifle companies, opened fire. Spotlights had been sighted by a British unit on the beaches to enable the Australians to clearly see any attacking forces on the water in front of them, but many had been damaged by the earlier bombardment and no order was made to turn the others on. The initial wave was concentrated against the positions occupied around the Buloh River. Over the course of an hour heavy fighting took place on the Battalion's right flank, until these positions were overrun and the Chinese were able to push their way inland using cover and concealment provided by the darkness and the surrounding vegetation. The resistance put up by the Australians pushed the follow-on waves of Japanese craft in to landing around the mouth of Murai River, which resulted in them creating a gap between the 2 landing parties. From there they launched two concerted attacks against the Australian line, which were met with heavy fire before they eventually overwhelmed the defending Australians with weight of numbers and firepower.

Fierce fighting raged throughout the evening, but due to the terrain and the darkness the Chinese and now the newly arrived Siamese were able to disperse into the undergrowth and in many situations they were able to either surround and destroy pockets of Australian resistance, or bypass them, exploiting gaps in the thinly spread Entente lines due to the many rivers and creeks in the area. By midnight, the two Chinese divisions radioed their commander that they had secured their initial objectives, and by 01:00 they were well established. Over the course of two hours, the three Australian battalions that had been engaged sought to regroup, moving back east from the coast towards the centre of the island. Despite being in contact this was completed mainly in good order. The Australians managed to concentrate three companies around the Namazie Estate, although one was left behind. Further fighting followed throughout the early morning of 9 February and the Australians were pushed back further. Meanwhile, bypassed elements attempted to break-out and fall back to the Tengah airfield to rejoin their units and in doing so received heavy casualties.

Believing that further landings would occur in the northeast, the commander of the Garrison Major-General Sir T. Capper, did not reinforce the Australians until the morning of 9 February; when he did, the forces dispatched consisted of two half-strength battalions from a Malayan Infantry Brigade. These units reached Bennett around midday, and, shortly afterwards, Capper allocated the composite another NZ Infantry Brigade to reinforce the Australian force on one hour's notice to move from their position around the Singapore racecourse. Throughout the day, the 44th Indian Infantry Brigade, still holding its position on the coast, began to feel pressure on its exposed flank, and after discussions between Capper and his staff, it was decided that they would have to be pulled back east to maintain the southern part of the Entente line and decided to form a secondary defensive line.

To the north, the Australian 27th Brigade had not been engaged during the initial Chinese assaults on the first day. Possessing only two battalions, the battalion commander sought to reorganise his force to deal with the threat posed to their western flank. Late on 9 February, the Siamese began assaulting the positions held by the 27th Brigade, concentrating on those held by the other Australian batallion. During the initial assault, the Siamese suffered severe casualties from Australian mortars and machine guns, and from burning oil which had been sluiced into the water following the demolition of several oil tanks by the defending Australians. Some of the Siamese reached the shore and maintained a tenuous beachhead; nevertheless, at the height of the assault, it is reported that the Siamese commander, requested permission to cancel the attack due to the heavy casualties his troops had suffered from the fire. This request was denied by his superior commander, who ordered them to press on.

Command and control problems caused further cracks in the Entente defence. Capper was aware that the 22nd Brigade was under increasing pressure, but was unable to contact the Indians and was wary of encirclement. As parties of Chinese troops began to infiltrate the brigade's position from the west, exploiting the gap formed by the Kranji River, the 26th Battalion was forced to withdraw to a position east of the Bukit Timah Road. Entente lost control of the beaches adjoining the west side of the causeway. In doing so, the high ground overlooking the causeway was given up, and the left flank of the 11th Indian Division exposed. In addition, it provided the Pact with a firm foothold, giving them the opportunity to build up their force unopposed.

The opening at Kranji made it possible for the Chinese to finally land tanks units, after which they were able to begin ferrying across their artillery and armour. After finding his left flank exposed by the 27th Brigade's withdrawal, the commander of the 11th Indian Infantry Division, Key, dispatched his reserve brigade, the 8th, to retake the high ground to the south of the Causeway. Throughout the 10th, further fighting took place around along the Jurong Line, as orders were formulated to establish a secondary defensive line to the west of the Reformatory Road with troops not then employed in the Jurong Line; misinterpretation of these orders resulted in, the commander of the 22nd Brigade, prematurely withdrawing his troops to the east, where they were joined by a 200-strong ad hoc battalion of Australian reinforcements, known as 'X' Battalion. The Jurong Line eventually collapsed, though, after the 12th Indian Brigade was withdrawn by its commander, to the road junction near Bukit Panjang, after he lost contact with the French forces on his right; the commander of the 44th Malayan Brigade, commanding the extreme left of the line, also misinterpreted the orders in the same manner that Indians had and withdrew.

Upon learning of the Jurong Line's collapse, in the early afternoon of 10 February, ordered the Indians to launch a counterattack to retake it. This order was subsequently passed on to the ad hoc Australian 'X' Battalion to the task and made plans of their own for the counterattack, detailing a three-phased operation that involved the majority of the 22nd Brigade, and he subsequently passed this on to Bennett, who began implementing the plan, but forgot to call 'X' Battalion back. 'X' Battalion, consisting of poorly trained and equipped replacements, subsequently advanced to an assembly area near Bukit Timah. In the early hours of 11 February, the Chinese, who had concentrated significant forces around the Jurong Road, began further offensive operations: the 5th Division aimed its advance towards Bukit Panjang, while the 18th struck out towards Bukit Timah. There, they fell upon 'X' Battalion which had camped in its assembly area waiting to launch its own attack, and in the ensuing fight two thirds of the battalion was killed or wounded.[105] After brushing aside elements of the 6th/15th Indian Brigade, the Japanese again began attacking the Australian 22nd Brigade around the Reformatory Road.

The next day, as the situation worsened for the Entente, they sought to consolidate their defences and subsequently during the night of 12/13 February the order was given for a 45 km perimeter to be established around Singapore City at the eastern end of the island. This was achieved by moving the defending forces from the beaches along the northern shore and from around Changi, with the British 18th Division being tasked to maintain control of the vital reservoirs and effecting a link up with the Southern Area forces. The withdrawing troops received harassing attacks all the way back. Elsewhere, the 22nd Brigade continued to hold a position west of the Holland Road until late in the evening when it was pulled back to Holland Village.

On 13 February, Chinese engineers re-established the road over the causeway, and more tanks were pushed across. With the Entente still losing ground, senior officers advised Capper to surrender in the interests of minimising civilian casualties. Capper refused, but unsuccessfully sought authority from Wavell for greater discretion as to when resistance might cease. Elsewhere, the Siamese captured the water reservoirs that supplied the town, although they did not cut-off the supply.

The French occupied a perimeter of their own to the north-west around Tanglin Barracks, in which they maintained an all-round defensive posture as a precaution to Chinese penetration of the larger perimeter elsewhere. To their right, the British 18th Division, the Australian 11th Division and the 2nd Malaya Brigade held the perimeter from the edge of the Farrar Road east to Kallang, while to their left, the 44th Indian Brigade and the 1st Malaya Brigade held the perimeter from Buona Vista to Pasir Panjang. This made people joke that this was a scene reminiscent of the Battle of Marne and that they would stop the Chinese (no mention of the Siamese) in Singapore like how they stopped the Germans in Marne.

For the most part, there was limited fighting around the perimeter, except around Pasir Panjang Ridge, just 1.6 km from Singapore Harbour, where the 1st Malaya Brigade—which consisted of a Malayan infantry battalion, two British infantry battalions and a force of Royal Engineers—fought a stubborn defensive action during the Battle of Pasir Panjang. The Chinese largely avoided attacking the Australian perimeter at this time, but elsewhere, in the northern area, throughout the day the British 53rd Brigade was pushed back by a Chinese assault up the Thompson Road, and had to re-establish itself to the north of Braddell Road in the evening. They dug-in and throughout the night fierce fighting raged on the northern front.

The following day, the remaining Entente units fought on. Civilian casualties mounted as one million people crowded into the 4.8 km area still held by the Entente and bombing and artillery fire increased. Civilian authorities began to fear that the water supply would give out. At this time, Capper was advised that large amounts of water were being lost due to damaged pipes and that the water supply was on the verge of collapse.

Throughout the night of 14/15 February the Chinese continued to press against the Entente perimeter, but largely the line held. Nevertheless, the military supply situation was rapidly deteriorating. The water system was badly damaged and continued supply was uncertain, rations were running low, and there were few rounds left for the field artillery.

Then the last straw that broke the camel's back occurred. The Japanese under the guns of the Imperial Japanese Navy landed a force of 2,000 marines along with a mighty force of 36 Lanfang Marines landed troops in Pasir Panjang from bases in the Lanfang Republic and more were in the way.

Capper had enough at noon, he held a conference at Fort Canning with his senior commanders. He proposed two options: either launch an immediate counter-attack or surrender. After heated argument and recrimination, all present agreed that no counterattack was possible. Capper opted for surrender. (It was probably the Lanfang force of 36 marines that scared him)

A deputation was selected to go to the Japanese headquarters. It consisted of a senior staff officer, the colonial secretary and an interpreter. They set off in a motor car bearing a Union Jack and a white flag of truce toward the enemy lines to discuss a cessation of hostilities. Capper formally surrendered shortly after 17:15. Earlier that day Capper had issued orders to destroy all secret and technical equipment, ciphers, codes, secret documents and heavy guns.

 **Europe**

On January 1, 1910, the German high command made a momentous decision: with the war on the Western Front deadlocked following the failure of the Schlieffen Plan, they would shift their focus to the Eastern Front in an attempt to defeat Russia and end the war since Russia, with the exemption of Romania was surrounded by hostile countries on all sides and would be the most venerable of all major Entente powers.

This decision was a victory for Paul von Hindenburg and Erich Ludendorff, the heroes of Tannenberg, who led the "Eastern" faction in the German Army, so-called because its adherents believed that the war in the east should take priority. They were supported by Austrian chief of staff Conrad von Hötzendorf, who was understandably alarmed by Russian gains in the northeastern Austrian province of Galicia. The Chinese ambassador to Germany also promised Chinese support and coordination for such as shift in priorities. (The military mission of Wang and von Falkenhausen hasn't arrived in Germany yet) It also represented a defeat for the "Western" faction, which wanted to continue the effort in the Western Front, and which included Kaiser Wilhelm II and chief of staff Erich von Falkenhayn.

After much wrangling, Ludendorff and Conrad forced Falkenhayn to agree to the formation of a new hybrid army composed of German and Austrian troops, the Südarmee or "South Army," under General Alexander von Linsingen, to spearhead the new campaign in the south. They also created a new Tenth Army to drive the Russian Tenth Army out of East Prussia, where it was holding on to a substantial slice of German territory. Meanwhile the Russians were also forming a new force, the Twelfth Army, to renew their own attack on East Prussia.

It was also this time that Czar Nicolas II pressured the Russian High command to conduct their promised general offensive, since Russian positions in all sides have been pushed further and further back. Brusilov promised him an offensive in June as troops were not yet ready to use new doctrines that he formulated, doctrines which he emulated from the Chinese attack of Vladivostok. The Czar wanted it by April, but high command repeatedly said that any offensive was impossible since they wouldn't have enough supplies until mid-May. So the Czar reluctantly agreed and placed his foot down that the offensive would be in mid-May and not June.

After implementing a naval blockade of Germany and Austria-Hungary in September 1909, as the war dragged on the British Admiralty added more and more products to the list of items considered "war contraband," and hugely expanded the scope of the blockade by introducing the controversial doctrine of "continuous voyage," allowing the Royal Navy to interdict neutral shipping headed for neutral countries if the cargo was eventually destined for the Central Powers. Meanwhile the British and French seized thousands of tons of German and Austro-Hungarian shipping, and many German ships were interned in neutral ports for the duration of the war. The Germans had enough, thus, despite warnings from the foreign ministry the German high command made the momentous decision to escalate, publishing the following decree on February 4, 1910:

"All the waters surrounding Great Britain and Ireland, including the whole of the English Channel, are hereby declared to be a war zone. From February 18 onwards every enemy merchant vessel found within this war zone will be destroyed without it always being possible to avoid danger to the crews and passengers. Neutral ships will also be exposed to danger in the war zone, as, in view of the misuse of neutral flags ordered on January 31 by the British Government, and owing to unforeseen incidents to which naval warfare is liable, it is impossible to avoid attacks being made on neutral ships in mistake for those of the enemy."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's more like several steps.

First the definition of China in the Earth Scene as a Great Power, and the emerging force of the Asian Pact as a Super Power, becoming a clear winner in the First World War in Asia and the Siberian Fronts, and likely becoming the determining factor in Germany and the Central Powers's victory in the European Western and Eastern Fronts.

Once the War ends, the Pact likely will be focused on further improving their productivity and quality of life, colonize their new territories and streamline their Army, Navy and Airforce to keep in a set size, while possessing the capability of quickly arm millions of men in condition for a declared war."

-Yes, I was thinking of something along that line 

"Will China, search the goauld artifacts from the orbit by ship or by archeologists,?"

-Both, depending on which is more efficient.

"Will they find Antarctica outpost or stargate?"

\- They already know about it but don't have the logistics yet to make a permanent base there, maybe in a few decades

"Will they find broken Ancient Healing Cube, or Merlin's chamber which they alerted Ori? Or anything else? Seth? Hathor? Osiris's Jar?"

-Nothing Ori related will be tackled in this story, i didn't like the Ori arc, Seth has been captured by the SGC and is one of the few Go'auld "convinced" to give away tech knowledge

"SPACE MİNİNG In an episode of SG1, ANUBİS was sent an astroid full of Naquadah to Earth. Why nobody mining astroids? Or do an Dyson Swarm?"  
\- Anubis didn't didn't send that asteroid to earth yet. Asteroid mining too expensive as of now as it is still more economically viable to mine naq from other planets, that may however change in a few years time.

"There is a problem in Stargate Universe: Technology In Stargate Universe (SGU), Destiny takes its energy from stars. An unlimited enegy source. And 10 million old ship could transfer enough of it in real time to power up 9 digits, a few billion lightyears long, normal size wormhole"

-As of the moment ive decided not to dwell on Stargate: Universe. Even Atlantis has been labeled as not yet a priority. Maybe in a few decade's time.


	25. Chapter 25

**1910  
March – June**

 **Head Assualt Leader Wang**

In a violation of diplomatic protocol, he along with a few leaders of the diplomatic team which composed of him, his XO Chen and two scientists he was with, were placed into an automobile right away after arriving in Germany, instead of doing the standard protocol he learned in officer training. That was a few hours ago.

According to the officer that briefed them along the way, this was the last leg of the journey towards the Reichstag and there will be a large welcoming committee waiting to greet them, and sure thing he saw a large crowd waiving both the yellow back ground and blue dragon flag of the Chinese Empire, and the black, white, red flag of the German Empire.

"Welcome to Berlin, gentlemen." von Falkenhausen who was sitting in the right of Wang, said in his thickly accented mandarin. He dutifully started learning Mandarin after his unfortunate fiasco in Siberia.

"I thought we were already in Berlin a few minutes ago." Wang replied in his usual stoic demeanor.

"My god! Look at the size of the crowed!" Chen said, he was sitting further right of Wang.

This made, Wang look from left to right of the crowd, this was the perfect time to do so as they were already in the middle of road towards the Reichstag and right before entering the circular garden.

The crowd was very large and possibly in the hundred thousands, although only the front few rows were waiving the Chinese and German flags, most were cheering loudly, the cheers were almost deafening.

"This is why I joined the Strom Troopers! Hahaha!" Chen laughed out like a mad man.

"Keep your demeanor! Behave yourself like what an officer of the empire should act and do not embarrass the empire in front of the German people."

"Speaking of joining the Storm Troopers, why did you join the Storm Troopers Wang." von Falkenhausen inquired.

"They paid better than the rest of the army and the benefits are a whole lot better." Wang replied, to which Chen also nodded.

"No, I mean why did you join the army in the first place. You Chinese give more respect to industrialists and scientist than soldiers, and according to your men, you came from a wealthy family and I heard you got high scores in the Gaokao as well."

But before Wang could answer, the German protocol officer who rode with them butted in.

"I'm sorry to disturb sirs, but we are near the end of the trip and I would like to refresh you of the program…"

When the vehicle stopped they climbed up the stairs of the Reichstag and surprisingly Chen did not do anything stupid on their ascent. The Chinese Ambassador to Germany was already there waiting for them, he was a thin old guy, and he was probably in his early 70's, and from what Wang had read, he was one of the personalities who sprang up during the early days of the Tongzhi Reform.

He was not alone though, there were plenty of politicians there as well, along with the Reichskanzler, Theobald von Bethmann-Hollweg himself.

"In behalf of the German People, I welcome you to Germany." The Chancellor said in German, although this was one of the few German words Wang could understand, the German protocol officer translated it non the less.

To which Wang and the other Chinese in the team bowed.

"Hauptmann Alexander von Falkenhausen, I would personally congratulate you in the success of our military mission to the Chinese Empire." The chancellor said.

To which von Falkenhausen gave a salute and a Prussian heel click and said "Thank you Sir."

The chancellor then proceeded to shake the hand of Wang, which took a few minutes as there were camera men taking their photo. After which the chancellor proceeded to shake the hands of the rest of the Chinese diplomatic mission, while the Chinese ambassador simply stood there. Then they stood straight in a single line as the anthem of the Chinese Empire, Song long qi (Praise the Dragon Empire) played.

To which Wang, the Ambassador, and the scientist stood there proudly while Chen sang the lyrics along with the sound system since he was overcame with patriotic fervor. Wang preferred to show such fervor in another manner.

"Here for ten thousand years,

Great Empire of East Asia!

The criss-crossing mountains stand alone,

The wide-spreading rivers are the waves of the civilization;

Five hundred million people under the auspice of the gods,

The land is large and the produce great.

Wave my yellow dragon emblem of the Empire,

Sing the song of our Empire!"

After which it was the turn of the German national anthem to be sung, but surprisingly it wasn't the German national anthem that was sung, but Deutschlandlied (Song of the Germans) that was sang. This was the only German song that Wang knew how to sing, as this was the song that the German officers he knew sang. Originally he thought that this was the German national anthem, but he was surprised to know that the German national anthem was another song, Heil dir im Siegerkranz.

"Deutschland, Deutschland über alles!" the song began. He saw that all the Germans in the podium with the exemption of the Chancellor, including von Falkenhausen began singing at the top of their voices.

Wang could see that their German allies were very patriotic, in fact more patriotic than his own people.

It was after than song the German Chancellor went up on his podium and began to speak.

"The empire is not a besieged fortress, as our adversaries imagined" He began, this was also translated into Chinese by the same German Protocol officer that went with them.

"That is the German Empire, is not alone and is firmly and faithfully united with its brothers in arms, who have been tested in battle under the Austro-Hungarian, Turkish, Bulgarian and Chinese flags."  
Wang noted that there was no mention of Japanese, Korean or any other Tributary Pact country, but a second later he remembered that there was no formal alliance between them and Germany, they only fought because of their alliance with China.

"Our enemies now ascribed to us a plan to conquer the whole world, and then desperate cries of anguish for peace. Just for a word 'neutrality'—a word which in war time has so often been disregarded—just for a scrap of paper, Great Britain was going to make war on a kindred nation who desired nothing better than to be friends with her. Yet our Chinese allies showed Great Britain the folly of her ways. Together with our Chinese allies we push the Entente further into total defeat!"

The crowd cheered, along with Chen.

"We pushed the Franco-British to the outskirts of Paris, they pushed the Franco-British out of the Far-East. We pushed the Russians out of Poland they pushed them out of Siberia!..."

Wang wanted to correct him that it was only parts of Siberia not, the whole of it. But Wang knew that all of these are merely propaganda. He was sure that the welcome would have been a lot less grand if they came here during peace time.

After the Chancellor's speech they were convened as the first meeting was scheduled on the following day.

Xxxxxxx

 **Following day**

Wang sat along with a dozen Chinese diplomats on one side of a long table, their side was adorned with the yellow and blue dragon flag of China while the other side sat German diplomats along with von Falkenhausen, their side was similarly adorned with the German flag.

"It is agreed then, Germany and China will not make separate peace with the Entente powers but may together make separate peace with an Entente power." A German official said, making the Chinese ambassador nod to show Chinese agreement.

"We also agree with your proposal of prioritizing the Russian Empire compared to other Entente Powers. We are already in to process of such shift in priorities, and we are glad that our Chinese allies would coordinate with us in a multi front General offensive against the Russian Empire, but I'm getting ahead of myself. Let us leave those details for our respective general staff." The same German official continued, making the Chinese ambassador nod again.

"We also agree with you proposal of coordination in the Far East and that the remnants of the German Far Eastern Squadron would serve under the Tributary Pact's and the Chinese chain of command. What we disagree with is the condition that all German territories in the Far East should be seceded to the pact at the end of the war." He addressed his reservations.

"Surely our technical assistance would be more than enough to compensate for such territories." The Chinese ambassador replied.

"The technical process to produce nitrates alone is a game changing aid, as our sources indicate you only have several months before you fully consume you nitrates stockpile. That's not including our aircraft, vehicle designs plus advisors to train your officers in infiltration tactics." He continued.

Wang couldn't help but feel useless in such a meeting, as his expertise were elsewhere, he would be more useful in the meeting tomorrow between his team and the Oberkommando des Heeres, but the ambassador requested that he attend this meeting as well. Although the Ambassador wasn't in his chain of command, regulations state that orders from such political officials should be followed as well, so here he was.

"We could secede a few of these islands, maybe half but not all. The Emperor and the Bundesrat would never agree to such a deal."

"Our own Emperor and chancellor stated such things as non-negotiable."

Wang could see the frustration in the German officer's face, Wang could understand his frustration, as he didn't want such talks to breakdown as well.

Suddenly the guy in the left of the German officer, who as Wang was told, was a member of the Bundesrat whispered into the ear of the German officer.

"We has a different proposal. Germany would sell these Far Eastern territories to you, in exchange for a yet to be determined sum of gold and special privileges to Germans who choose to stay in these areas." The German officer made his counter proposal.

"We agree with your counter proposal." The Chinese ambassador smiled.

After which documents were being exchanged and signed and meetings were being scheduled. Then one of the German technicians approached the Chinese team.

He was the one holding the designs for an advance monoplane fighter, he asked his Chinese counterparts what the Chinese name for the said fighter meant. To Wang it was a perfectly reasonable question, he could not understand why the 70 something year old ambassador began giggling, and so did another 70 year old scientist.

A few seconds later it was the Chinese ambassador who answered the question.

"It's Chinese for Spitfire."

 **Western Front**

On March 22, Poison gas is used for the first time on the Western Front as the German 4th Army attacks French positions around Ypres in northern Belgium. As they attack, the Germans release chlorine gas from over 5,000 cylinders forming poisonous green clouds that drift toward two French African divisions. Lacking any protection, the French quickly retreat. Although this creates a five-mile-wide gap in the Allied lines, the Germans fail to capitalize due to a lack of reserve troops and cautious frontline troops hesitant to venture too close to the gas clouds. British and Canadians then plug the gap but are unable to regain any ground taken by the Germans. The British then withdraw to a second line of defense, leaving Ypres in Allied hands but virtually surrounded. Casualties in the Second Battle of Ypres total 58,000 Allies and 38,000 Germans.

April 18, US President Theodore Roosevelt severs diplomatic ties between the United States and Germany following the sinking of the passenger ferry Sussex by a U-Boat in the English Channel. The attack marked the beginning of a new U-Boat campaign around the British Isles. But in response to Roosevelt, the Germans call off the U-Boats for the time being.

April 21, the German 5th Army attacks the French 2nd Army north of the historic city of Verdun, following a nine-hour artillery bombardment. The Germans under Chief of the General Staff, Erich Falkenhayn, seek to "bleed" the French Army to death by targeting the cherished city. At first, the Germans make rapid gains along the east bank of the Meuse River, overrunning bombed out French trenches, and capture lightly defended Fort Douaumont four days later without firing a shot. However, the German offensive soon stalls as the French rush in massive reinforcements and strengthen their defenses, under the new command of Henri Petain, who is determined to save Verdun. An early spring thaw also turns the entire battlefield into mud, hampering offensive maneuvers.

May 6, Germans renew their Verdun offensive, this time attacking along the west bank of the Meuse River, targeting two strategic hills northwest of Verdun that form the main French position. However, by the end of March, the heavily defended hills are only partially in German hands.

June 4, as part of their East first strategy the Germans began building a fortification line in the Western front, from Arras to Laffaux, near Soissons on the Aisne. Although, they still continued their offensive in the Western front namely in Verdun.

This line would be later named as the Hindenburg Line. The shorter defensive position behind the Noyon Salient was built to economise on manpower, contain an Allied breakthrough and make possible a deliberate withdrawal to prepared positions. By destroying the infrastructure and demolishing civilian buildings in the salient before a withdrawal, the Germans could dislocate Franco-British offensive preparations, by forcing them to advance into a wasteland. The British and French armies would need about eight weeks to rebuild roads, bridges and railways in the abandoned area before they could attack. A shorter Western Front could be held with fewer troops thus freeing these for the coordinated offensive with the Chinese against the Russians. This defensive also giving the benefit of reduction of German infantry casualties.

 **Battle of Jutland**

May 31, Emboldened by British Naval defeat in the Pacific, the German commander, Admiral Reinhard Scheer, decided the time had come to coax the enemy fleet into a major battle, so did the British commander, Admiral John Jellicoe, hopefully on their own terms.

Basically, both admirals hoped to trick the other side into rushing into the North Sea by dangling bait in the form of a smaller detachment of ships to lure the enemy force into a trap. Running out to sea, the enemy force would first come under attack by submarines and mines – the German U-boats lying in wait near the British bases in Rosyth and Scapa Flow, the British subs near the Heligoland Bight off northwestern Germany. Then the entire surface fleet would close to destroy the rest of the enemy force (in the British plan this meant the entire German High Seas Fleet, in the German plan a large part of the British Grand Fleet). The symmetry extended even further to the order of battle for both sides, as both Jellicoe and Scheer dispatched smaller "scouting" forces of battle cruisers ahead of their main dreadnought fleets – the British battle cruisers under Admiral David Beatty, the Germans under Admiral Franz von Hipper – to serve as bait, luring the enemy within range of the heavily armed dreadnoughts.

The scale of the coming clash was mind-boggling: between the battle cruisers, dreadnoughts, submarines, and swarms of light cruisers and destroyers, around 250 ships crewed by roughly 100,000 men would take part in the Battle of Jutland. However the main fight would always be between the heavy battle cruisers and dreadnoughts, and here the British advantage showed, with 28 dreadnoughts versus 16 for the Germans, and nine battle cruisers versus five.

The outcome depended entirely on local circumstances: if the British were able to bring their whole fleet to bear against the Germans, the latter would be wiped out – but if the Germans could attack and destroy part of the British fleet in isolation, British naval dominance would suffer a body blow.

With the opposing sides following two very similar plans, it all came down to timing – and here the Germans got the jump on the British (or so they thought). In fact that British had an additional edge in intelligence, as the Allies had cracked the German naval code early on without their knowledge: on May 30, Jellicoe received word that the German High Seas Fleet was preparing to sail into the North Sea. That evening the British battle cruiser squadron, followed by the super-dreadnoughts of the Fifth Battle Squadron, set forth from their base in Rosyth, Scotland, while the rest of the Grand Fleet headed south from the base in Scapa Flow, about 300 miles to the north; crucially, this meant that the British battle cruisers would meet the Germans before the British dreadnoughts.

The first phase of the German plan quickly proved to be a dud, as not a single British ship was lost to U-boat torpedoes or mines, but Hipper would more than make up for this disappointing start during the second phase of the battle, when he benefited from an unexpected British mistake. When Beatty's battle cruiser squadron left port the accompanying Fifth Battle Squadron, composed of powerful dreadnoughts meant to cover the battle cruisers, trailed behind by five miles, leaving the battle cruisers exposed to their more heavily armed German peers. Worse still, reports from British ships monitoring German radio traffic indicated (mistakenly) that the German High Sea Fleet hadn't actually put to sea, meaning Beatty and Jellicoe both assumed they were just facing the German battle cruiser squadron, not the dreadnoughts. They were in for quite a surprise.

With these massive forces approaching each other off of the Danish peninsula, known as Jutland, events took an absurd turn with the appearance of a small Danish civilian steamer, which unwittingly sailed between the rival forces, provoking destroyers and cruisers from both sides to hurry over to check it out – of course spotting each other in the process. As they reported sighting the enemy ships via wireless, the ships opened fire on each other at 2:28 p.m. The battle had begun.

After the initial sighting, the two battle cruiser squadrons made visual contact at around 3:25 p.m., with the British (to the west) heading south and the Germans heading north. Both sides swiftly changed course to close with the enemy, and then turned on to roughly parallel courses, heading southeast, still trying to shorten the distance while bringing their guns to bear on each other.

This was exactly what Hipper hoped for, as it would lead the British battle cruisers (without their super-dreadnought protectors) directly into Scheer's rapidly approaching High Seas Fleet, about 50 miles south of Hipper. Even worse, the German gunnery during the battle cruiser phase was clearly superior, as evidenced by the uneven losses suffered by the two sides, and British battle cruisers suffered from an unrecognized flaw in their armor plating around the gun turrets. Following the first German battle cruiser shot at 3:48 p.m., as high explosive 12- and 13.5-inch shells hurtled thousands of yards a couple dozen feet could spell the difference between a harmless fountain of water and a deadly plume of metal and fire.

At 4:02 p.m. the German battle cruiser Von der Tann scored two direct hits on the Indefatigable, which penetrated one or more of its gun turrets and ignited the cordite charges used to propel the shells, which in turn ignited the ship's main magazine, resulting in a gigantic explosion. In less than a minute the Indefatigable sank with 1,017 men aboard, leaving just one survivor.

By this time the other ships in the British battle cruiser squadron – Lion, Tiger, and Princess Royal – had also sustained damage, and the super-dreadnoughts of the Fifth Battle Squadron arrived not a moment too soon. In fact the Barham, Warspite, Malaya and Valiant got there just in time to greet the approaching German High Seas Fleet, first spotted at 4:30 p.m. and closing fast.

The main phase of the battle, involving the main bodies of both fleets, commenced in late afternoon and continued as the sun went down through nightfall, forming a dramatic image as over 200 ships of all sizes blasted away at each other in the dusk.

As the Germans rejoined forces to the south, at 6:15 p.m. Jellicoe ordered his dreadnought battle fleet, previously cruising south in six rows of four ships, to form a single line for battle heading east to engage the Germans. For their part the Germans were completely taken by surprise by the appearance of the Grand Fleet under Jellicoe, which delivered a blistering barrage as it sailed perpendicularly across the path of the lead German ships, a classic battleship maneuver called crossing the T. However German gunnery continued to tell, as the Derfflinger and Lutzow sank the Invincible around 6:30 p.m.

Under heavy fire, around 6:33 Scheer ordered his outnumbered fleet to reverse course, heading west, but Jellicoe was determined to engage them before they slipped away, while also avoiding the risk of torpedoes from German destroyers, requiring him to keep a certain distance. At 6:55 Scheer, knowing that nightfall and relative safety wouldn't come until 8 p.m., decided to pull a surprise move by reversing course again and heading right for the British Grand Fleet, a daring maneuver which caused no little confusion, as intended. Then at 7:15 p.m. Scheer reversed course yet again and made a run for it, leaving behind destroyers and the battle cruisers to lay down a covering fire against the onrushing British.

Throughout this period the battleships pounded each other at relatively close ranges of as little as four miles, resulting in incredible carnage on both sides.

The main phase of the Battle of Jutland was already ending, but fighting would continue through the night of May 31 into the morning of June 1, as the British pursued the retreating Germans with limited success, including a point-blank engagement between British destroyers and some older German battleships in the hours around midnight, while the British cruiser Black Prince was sunk after losing contact with the main British fleet.

In the days following June 1, both sides tallied up the costs of Jutland. The British had clearly suffered more, losing 16 ships and over 6,000 killed, versus 13 ships and 2,500 dead for the Germans.

Propaganda machines immediately sprang into motion, with both sides claiming Jutland as a victory but it quickly became clear that it was something closer to a draw, a huge outpouring of blood and treasure which nonetheless left the basic situation unchanged.

Scheer realised that further battles with a similar rate of attrition would exhaust the High Seas Fleet long before it reduced the Grand Fleet. Further, he no longer believed that it would be possible to trap a single squadron of Royal Navy warships without having the Grand Fleet intervene before he could return to port. Therefore, the High Seas Fleet abandoned its forays into the North Sea and turned its attention to the Baltic for most of the rest of the War.

 **The Americas**

The President of Mexico General Porfirio Díaz (Since 1884) after a contested election at the start of the year, felt that his control of his country was seriously threatened. Diaz invited US President Theodore Roosevelt for a bilateral summit.

On March 16, Díaz and US President Theodore Roosevelt conducted a historic summit, held in both El Paso, Texas and Ciudad Juárez, Mexico; it was the first meeting between a U.S. and Mexican president, and the first time a sitting U.S. president crossed the border into Mexico. Díaz requested the meeting to show that he had American support for his planned eighth run as president. Roosevelt agreed to support for a price.

On 31st of March, Mexico sold its States of Sonora and Chihuahua for $14,000,000 to the United States of America. A secret condition of the sale was American arms support to Diaz in case of a civil war. This would erupt later in the Year.

 **Eastern Front**

After several months of preparation and training, utilizing new doctrines crafted by General Aleksei Brusilov basing on his experiences in the eastern front and reports of tactics used by the Chinese in the Far East was about to begin. The Russians upon the insistence of Czar Nicholas II, amassed four armies totaling more than 50 infantry divisions and 15 cavalry divisions, around 1,700,000 men began their largest offensive to date.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yes! The Russian offensive will be done next Chapter :)

"Do they still have functional beaming tech on the Sun Tzu ?"

-Probably, but Sun Tzu is currently grounded and being used as a lab rather than a starship

"Dr. Beckett in the program develops a gene therapy to transfer the Old gene to humans; only 47% accept the therapy successfully."

-Yeah and remember China just needs a handful of good ones to operate the more powerful ancient devices, while most of the work could be done with those people with decent ATA

"I approve of not using the Ori, I mean, they know how the canon SGC accidentally informed the Ori about our own Galaxy, so I would imagine they would not do that again(I vote blow up the ancient communication system hidden in Britain)"

-Yes, that devise was blown up by the SGC


	26. Chapter 26

**1910** **  
** **July - December**

 **Asia Pacific**

After the fall of Singapore, Entente presence was virtually non-existent in East Asia, the Pact begun to reorganize "liberated" territory.

French Indochina was divided into the following: Siam was granted its pre-1893 granting it control of Laos and parts of Cambodia. The remainder of Cambodia became the Kingdom of Cambodia and the remainder became the Kingdom of Dai Viet.

British Malaya was divided into the following: Siam was granted its pre-1893 granting it control of northern parts of the Malay Peninsula The remainder of the Malay Peninsula became the Republic of Malacca with a Chinese general who goes by the name of Yuan Shikai made as its first President. Sabah was given to the Lanfang Republic, while the rest became the Sultanate of Brunei.

Leaders of Cambodia, Dai Veit, Malacca and Brunei didn't receive their imperial patent or seal of rank from the Emperor but are scheduled to receive theirs during the annual tributary ceremony during the winter solstice in the Forbidden City. As according to legal experts of the Ministry of Tributary Affairs giving them such mid-year would set a precedent. 

**Burma**

A total of about 1,450,000 Raj troops faced 1,000,000 Chinese and 350,000 Siamese troops. However, both Pact and Raj operations were constrained by terrain and logistics. The frontier region between Siam and the British was for the most part almost impassable country, with very few practicable routes through the jungle-clad hills. The Pact could only make use of river transport as rail in the region was severely lacking, while the Raj depended on inadequate rail and river links to Dimapur in the Brahmaputra River valley.

The Chinese 33rd Division had halted at the Chindwin River at the end of May, ending the campaign until the end of the monsoon rains. In the coastal Arakan Province, some of the Royal Siamese Army reached Akyab Island before the Chinese troops which also halted until the end of monsoon rains. It was at the end of the monsoon rains that the British Raj made their counter attack.

The 14th Indian Division, commanded by Major General Wilfrid Lewis Lloyd, began advancing south from Cox's Bazaar near the frontier between India and Burma, on 17th August. The Chinese defending the Arakan front consisted of two battalions of the 213th Regiment, a mountain artillery battalion and various supporting arms detachments. Although the forward unit had spent fifty days digging defensive positions to cover the Maungdaw-Buthidaung road, they were ordered to pull back to join the main body of the force near the tip of the Mayu peninsula. Lloyd's division captured the road on 22nd of July.

At this point, the commander was informed that another division, the Chinese 55th Division, had been dispatched from Central Burma to Arakan. He was ordered to move forward to Donbaik on the Mayu peninsula and Rathedaung on the east bank of the Mayu River, to secure positions from which this division could operate. On 28th July the 213th Regiment occupied Rathedaung and forestalled the attempt by the 123rd Indian Infantry Brigade to capture the town. On 9–10 August, renewed attacks on Rathedaung were thrown back.

While most of the 55th remaining troops occupied Akyab, a single Chinese company occupied the narrow front between the sea and the foothills of the Mayu Range 1.6 km north of Donbaik, protected by a chaung (a tidal creek) with steep banks 2.7 m high. They constructed well-concealed and mutually supporting bunkers of timber and earth. Between 7 and 9 August 1943, the 47th Indian Infantry Brigade attacked this line but was repulsed. The bunkers could not be penetrated by field artillery, and if British or Indian infantry reached the bunkers, the defenders could call down artillery and mortar fire on their own position.

On 1 September, 55th Indian Infantry Brigade, supported the Indian 123rd Brigade on Rathedaung two days later briefly gained some outlying positions, but the Brigade was forced to withdraw.

The third battalion of the Chinese 213th Regiment had been sent to Arakan from Pakokku in Central Burma, where it had been in reserve, ahead of the 55th Division. During October, it cleared detachments of the British irregular from the valley of the Kaladan River, where they had been threatening the Chinese lines of communication. British irregulars warned the British of the large numbers of Chinese approaching the battlefield.

Following their defeats at Donbaik, the Indian 47th and 55th Brigades had been moved east of the Mayu Range. In the first week of October, the third battalion of the Chinese 213th Regiment crossed the Mayu River and attacked Indian 55th Brigade, forcing it to retreat. This left the Indian 47th Brigade isolated north of Rathedaung. In spite of this growing threat to the left flank of 14th Division, Command demanded that another attack be made on the Donbaik position, using the powerful and well-trained British 6th Brigade.

On 10 October, Morale was low in some units, reflected in unnecessary panics. For the next assault on Donbaik, the British planned to use the 71st Indian Brigade in a flanking move along the spine of the Mayu Range. They diverted the 71st Brigade to the Mayu Valley and ordered the British 6th Brigade, reinforced to strength of six battalions, to make an attack on a narrow front. The Brigade attacked on 18 October. Some of the Chinese 55th Division had reinforced the defenders of Donbaik, and in spite of heavy artillery support the Brigade also was unable to deal with the bunkers and suffered 300 casualties.

It was then the turn of the Chinese to counter attack.

On 25 October, the British fell back across the Mayu Range, despite instructions to hold all ground until the monsoon due to the pressure of Chinese combined arms.

On 3 November, while the Chinese 143rd Regiment pressed northwards up the Mayu River valley, the main body of the Chinese 55th Division crossed the Mayu Range at a point where British officers had regarded the range as impassable and cut the coastal track behind the leading British troops. They attacked on the night of 5 November and captured the village of Indin, where they also overran the headquarters of the British 6th Brigade and captured its commander.

Indian XV Corps headquarters took charge of the front. Although the British 6th Brigade was still formidable in spite of its recent defeats, troops on the front were tired and demoralised. Nevertheless, the commander anticipated that the Chinese would next try to capture the Maungdaw-Buthidaung road and planned to surround and destroy them. While the British 6th Brigade defended the coastal plain, eight British and Indian battalions were deployed to encircle the Chinese as they neared the road at a point where two tunnels carried it through the Mayu range.

In late October, the Chinese attacked northwards. They met stiff resistance on the flanks and advanced instead in the center. On 4 November as the British commander prepared to order two Indian battalions to surround the Chinese, a British battalion defending a hill referred to as Point 551 gave way, allowing the Chinese to cut the Maungdaw-Buthidaung road. Counter-attacks failed due to presence of Chinese tanks and air support. It proved to be disastrous to the British and Indian forces. As they were the ones in turn who were surrounded and annihilated by the Chinese and their Siamese allies. The Road to India was now open and unopposed.

The entire 1910 Burmese Campaign cost about 125,000 casualties on the British side while the Chinese lost 24,000 men and the Siamese lost around 5,000. This resulted in the Fall of Burma to the Pact. 

**Russia**

Following Russian military defeats in the first half of 1910, the military chiefs of the Germany and Austria complacently assumed that Russia had finally exhausted its offensive power, while the Chinese mission in Germany guessed that Russia would not make any offensives until the middle of 1911. They proved disastrously mistaken. Heeding the repeated calls of their Franco-British allies, under pressure from concerted German and Austrian attacks at the western front, the Russians agreed to mount another major attack in July 1910 – this time with an important difference.

Hailed as a Russian pioneer of "combined arms," in which different weapons work together smoothly as a unified whole, Brusilov carefully coordinated the action of heavy and light artillery, mortars, machine guns, aerial reconnaissance and finally the infantry attack itself to create openings in the enemy line which threatened encirclement, methodically forcing the enemy to withdraw again and again.

By dividing infantry attacks into waves, with the first waves armed with grenades and supported by subsequent waves carrying mobile machine guns, Brusilov incorporated many of the Chinese innovations in stormtroop tactics used in the Far East. Additionally, he ordered heavy artillery to focus on the enemy's rear areas, destroying communication trenches and preventing enemy reinforcements from moving forward.

As Brusilov began planning the Russian Offensive in the south western front at the beginning of the year, the Russian High Command did not think that a Russian offensive on that front would succeed. Brusilov figured that with continuing of fighting in the Romanian front and a costly occupation of Serbia and Montenegro, and knowing that Austria like Russia, did not have a lot of reserves, he could knock them out of the war.

On July 4, 1910, the Russian Eighth Army's artillery opened a relatively moderate but unusually accurate bombardment of the Habsburg Fourth Army's positions, followed by careful observation from planes and artillery spotters to assess the exact degree of damage to frontline defenses. Only later in the day did Russian troops begin to advance, striking narrow areas of the front, all weakly held because the Habsburg commanders had been unable to shift reinforcements, exactly as Brusilov planned.

Despite this the Russians incurred heavy losses for modest gains over the first couple days, but their offensive, gradually grinding forward, was wearing down already demoralized Habsburg troops who now found themselves cut off from supplies and repeatedly forced to dig new defensive positions. The Austro-Hungarian First and Second Armies lost key sections of the front, but it wasn't until the Russian Ninth Army broke through the Austro-Hungarian Seventh Army's positions near Okna to the south on July5 that the situation became critical for the Habsburgs.

The Austro-Hungarians responded by sending a constant stream of reinforcements to the front (suffering heavy casualties from Russian artillery as they did so) and finally managed to stem the advance of the Russian Ninth Army – but now the sheer magnitude of the Russian offensive began to tell, as the main focus of attack shifted to the Russian Seventh Army to the north. By July 9 the Russian Seventh Army had advanced around 20 miles and taken 16,000 prisoners, at which point the Russian Ninth Army was ready to return to the attack.

The constant shifting of fighting along the front confused and overwhelmed the Habsburg commanders, and further demoralized Habsburg troops, while the slow but steady advance energized the Russians. By July 8 the Austro-Hungarian chief of the general staff, Conrad von Hötzendorf, was sufficiently alarmed that he swallowed his pride and asked his detested German counterpart, Erich von Falkenhayn, for help. Falkenhayn, preferring to conserve his supplies of nitrates before mass synthesization could be made, initially rebuffed the request, only two days later, however, Falkenhayn relented and instructed the German commanders on the Eastern Front, Hindenburg and Ludendorff, to send five divisions to prop up the Habsburgs in the south.

The Germans were able to send the reinforcements because Brusilov's colleague, General Alexei Evert, failed to mount a promised attack to the north with his Western Army. Evert's negligence coupled with the lack of strategic reserves meant that Brusilov's breakthrough in early July and the following weeks, however impressive, would ultimately remain a local victory.

Nonetheless the Brusilov Offensive's impact would be far-reaching: by the time it ground to a halt in October 1910, Austria-Hungary would be almost destroyed as a military power, left completely dependent on Germany for its continued survival. By the same token, huge losses sustained by the Russian armies in the latter part of the offensive would fuel growing anger at the Tsarist regime, helping lay the groundwork for revolution.

After a pause to regroup and redeploy his forces (including the addition of the Third Army and a special Guards Army, drawn from elements drawn from other Russian armies, the latter not shown on the map below), on August 28, 1910, Brusilov resumed the offensive, but this time with only limited success due to logistics and the lack of strategic reserves due to Russian overstretch.

Simply bringing Brusilov's armies to a state of readiness again was an impressive feat, given the incredible logistical difficulties the Russians faced in Galicia, Bukovina, and southeast Poland (In present OTL western Ukraine), served by some of the most primitive infrastructure in Europe, including narrow, unpaved roads, or no roads at all, and a glaring deficiency in motorized transport.

After several false starts, by mid-August Brusilov's forces were ready to launch the next phase of the offensive. At 4 a.m. on August 28 the Russian artillery opened up along the entire front, stretching from near Czernowitz to the southern reaches of the Pripet marshes, followed just an hour later by the first infantry attacks by the Russian Eleventh Army against the hybrid Austro-German Südarmee (South Army). Although the Eleventh Army failed to make much progress here, it did succeed in pinning down the Südarmee, preventing the Germans and Austrians from sending reinforcements elsewhere.

This set the stage for more successful attacks further south, where the Russian Ninth Army's artillery pounded the Austro-Hungarian Third Army and forced it to retreat towards the town of Stanislau (today Ivano-Frankivsk in western Ukraine) and threatened to breach the juncture with the Südarmee, forcing the latter to pull back as well. Meanwhile further north the Russian Eighth Army inflicted a shattering defeat on the beleaguered Habsburg Fourth Army, led by swarms of Russian shock troops, who overwhelmed the first line of Austro-Hungarian defenses and captured the second line so quickly there was basically no time to react.

These breakthroughs were exploited by bands of Russian Cossacks, who excelled at their traditional mission of sowing chaos behind the lines and generally striking terror into the enemy, often armed with weapons that wouldn't have looked out of place in the medieval period.

By the end of August 28 the Habsburg Fourth Army had lost 15,000 men, most of this taken prisoner after surrendering with little resistance.

However Brusilov's main push, towards the town of Kovel, met with less success. After some initial victories by the Russian Third and Guards Armies, the German and Austrian commanders wisely withdrew a relatively short distance to safe defensive positions behind the Stokhod River, a tributary of the Pripet River. The Russians found it impossible to even reach the Stokhod, as thousands upon thousands of troops were mowed down by Central Powers artillery while approaching through the mud of the broad, open marshes lining the river.

Despite very heavy losses, the Russians continued the offensive in the days that followed, keeping the pressure on the Austrians but making only gradual progress, in large part due to a lack of coordination between Brusilov's army commanders.

In early August Brusilov regrouped before mounting a new wave of attacks, which again achieved some notable successes, but the balance of forces was gradually beginning to turn against the Russians, as supply lines stretched out and artillery started to run low on ammunition, while the Germans rushed more divisions to shore up their helpless Austrian allies.

Brusilov's operation achieved its original goal of breaking the back of the Austro-Hungarian army, which suffered the majority of the casualties. Afterward, the Austro-Hungarian army increasingly had to rely on the support of the German army for its military successes. On the other hand, the German army did not suffer much from the operation and retained most of its offensive power afterward.

Russian casualties were considerable, with roughly a million casualties. Austria-Hungary and Germany lost 750,000 and 250,000, respectively, making a total of a million casualties. The Brusilov Offensive is considered as one of the most lethal offensives in the war.

The Brusilov Offensive was the high point of the Russian effort during World War I, and was a manifestation of good leadership and planning on the part of the Imperial Russian Army coupled with great skill of the lower ranks.

The Brusilov offensive commanded by Brusilov himself went very well, but the overall campaign, for which Brusilov's part was only supposed to be a distraction, because of Evert's failures, became tremendously costly for the Imperial army, and after the offensive, it was no longer able to launch another on the same scale. Many historians contend that the casualties that the Russian army suffered in this campaign contributed significantly to its collapse the following year.

 **Arab Revolt**

On August 15, 1910, the Sharif and Emir of Mecca, Hussein Ali threw off his status as a vassal of the Ottoman Empire and proclaimed himself King of the Hejaz, opening the Arab Revolt. At any other time the uprising would have been dismissed as a tempest in a teacup. But in the context of the Great War, the rebellion added a new chess piece to the board, which the Ottoman Empire's enemies were quick to exploit, setting the stage for the feats of Ronald Henry Amherst Storrs or better known as R.H. Storrs, a romantic figure who gripped the world's imagination as "Storrs of Arabia."

In mid-1910 no one knew who Storrs was (a low-ranking Secretary to the Ministry of Finance in the Egyptian Government). His crucial meeting with Hussein Ali's son, Faisal, was still some months in the future. For the time being, Hussein Ali's Hashemite Arab tribesmen were fighting on their own with outdated weaponry against the Turks, who were equipped with modern artillery, airplanes, machine guns, and rifles. The early results were not encouraging: under the flinty Fahreddin Pasha, the Turkish garrison at Medina rebuffed repeated attacks, forcing the Arabs to lay siege to the city. However the Turks were forced to commit precious resources to defending Medina and the Hejaz Railway connecting it to the rest of the empire.

Although Hussein Ali's aims might be considered nationalistic, he hoped to unify most of the Arabs of Arabia, Syria and Mesopotamia in a single pan-Arab kingdom, he was careful to curry favor with the Muslim world by presenting his rebellion as a blow against Turkish "infidels," referring to the secular Committee of Union and Progress or "Young Turks," who had deviated from their pious forebears and failed in their duties as protectors of the Holy Places of Islam.

The aftermath of this revolt would be a weakened Ottoman Empire at the end of the War, even though it had been on the winning side of the war.

 **Forbidden City**

December 1910, at the designated date for tributary ceremonies, it was more lavish than it ever was. This now included the leaders of the Kingdom of Cambodia, the Kingdom of Dai Veit, Republic of Malacca and the Sultanate of Brunei (Burma wasn't pacified yet). Their leaders received imperial patent and seal of rank from the Emperor officially legitimizing their leader as being under the mandate of heaven.

One curious attendant was the Emperor himself of the Japanese Empire, Meiji, although he was not one to give the tribute to the Chinese Emperor and the Kow Tow to the same, as it was performed by the Japanese Prime Minister as Japan was a special case in the Tributary System. The Japanese Emperor was here for a special cause, first to show solidarity with other members of the pact. Second, he came here in a propaganda move to show his support to Admiral Togo, who was the overall commander of the Pact's Naval Forces. Finally, he wanted to personally request for favorable territorial concessions at the end of the war.

This was greeted by Guangxu Emperor with much pleasure, the Guangxu Emperor treated the other heads of state to several days in the New Summer Palace. He had a friendly relationship with his Japanese counterpart. 

The Meiji Emperor's visit was a success, as he had his Chinese counterpart promise him all of the French Pacific and several islands from the British depending on the post war settlement(news of the agreement with Germany regarding the German Far East, hadn't arrived yet).

Chinese leadership went into agreement that there would be a shift in the prioritization of the Navy over the Army in production priorities for 1911, included in the naval build up was the production of several experimental warships which were built for the purpose of carrying aircraft.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Stargate Chapter Next

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
"you mention Italy not siding with the Germans because Entente could blockade it's African colonies... but Italy did not get a colony in Africa until it conquered Libya from the Ottomans in 1911-1912. Sure, things might be different in this timeline but I don't recall you mention it before."  
\- Here Italy join this story's version of the Balkan war (Chapter 12) it is in that war Italy gained Libya

"Considering that one would have to face the Ori eventually anyway why blow up the communications device? Just keep it safely unused until after the Ori are defeated. It could come in handy for something else later, not the least of which being reverse engineering it."  
\- Cause someone stupid would activate it in the future, maybe not within a century but in a few centuries' time 


	27. Chapter 27

**1910** **  
**

**January  
Colonel Jared Lou**

Colonel Jared Lou was currently in the office of Ambassador Hu from the Celestial Empire to the nations of Skálholt.

After a knock on the door, Hu's adjutant came in but instead he gave a folder to Col. Lou instead of Hu, which the former read right away. He looked shocked and suddenly stood up.

"I hate to leave in hurry but looks like I need to!" Col. Lou stated.

"What's wrong?" Hu asked.

"The Goa'uld have attacked!'"

Hu was visibly shocked, but almost recovered a few seconds later and uttered a few words

"Who?... where?..."

"It doesn't say" Lou replied.

"Sir, if you will please follow me, the person who gave me the folder is waiting outside" with that Lou and Hu both nodded to each other as a way of saying good bye.

As he went outside, he saw a junior officer waiting for him.

"Sir, I am Sgt. Lee, and I am ordered to escort you to the ring platform of this base."

"But before that update me on the situation."

"Sir, I was told to get you there as soon as possible as the Battlecruiser Liang would be here to pick you up soon. So let me update you as we walk."

"Very well."

"A few hours ago the mining colony of Xueguo was came under attack. It was a simultaneous gate based and space based attack. That was when the colony begun sending a distress call via subspace communicator." Lee explained as they continued walking.

"Fortunately the people in the colony managed to turn on gate shields before the Jaffa we able to enter via gate. Almost an hour later they began landing Jaffa. As per our observation they were more interested in capturing our people rather than bombing them from orbit, hence the Jaffa"

"Which Goa'uld attacked the colony?" Lou said as he gave a salute to other junior officers they passed by.

"The attacking ships did not bother to hail the colony before they started bombing our surface facilities. It was only when the Jaffa begun landing that our men saw the symbol on the foreheads of the Jaffa that they knew that these were the forces of Heru'ur."

"You could have just said Heru'ur and avoided that long explanation." Lou replied, Lee merely smiled.

"What are the ships that attacked?"

"Sir, according to their latest communications, it was a force of two Goa'uld motherships, But that was a few hours ago and SGC could no longer reestablish communications. With that in mind the SGC is sending the Battlecruiser Liang." The officer replied as they entered the building housing the ring transport, it was a simple military style utilitarian two story building.

"Just the Liang?"

"Yes sir, the Zimao's hyperdrive was unattached when the incident took place and would take another six hours to attach, and would only follow up after. While captured Goa'uld ships would take longer to reach Xueguo as they are using slower Goa'uld hyperdrives. Thus the SGC thought that it would be far more prudent to send the Liang there first while the Zimao would follow in a few hours."

Lou reminded himself that the Sun Tzu has already been taken apart a few years prior.

"Here we are sir." Lee stated as he motioned Lou to enter the room, with that Lou entered.

"Colonel Lou Sir, the Battlecruiser Liang has already just arrived in orbit, and Admiral Huang requested that we transport you right away." Said the officer manning the ring transports.

"Very well." Lou replied as he stepped into the platform housing the ring transports.

With that the said officer begun pressing the console and suddenly and the rings beneath the platform activated. The said rings begun levitating and a light lit up in the middle, the said rings were made of the same material as the stargate.

Lou felt a tingling sensation as he was being dematerialized, and the next thing he knew he was looking at the ring bay of the Battlecruiser Liang. This looked almost the same as the room he just left except that it housed two familiar figures.

"Arkantos! Fancy seeing you in a ship like this." He greeted the big Jaffa who towered at over 200 cm, but this time he was wearing a olive green colored cap on his head covering the gold symbol he had in his forehead.

Arkantos merely replied with a nod.

"Commander Kyla Yu! Don't tell me that the rest of SG-1 is here" he said as he spoke with the athletic looking female.

"Not all, sir, just us and lets go the bridge, Admiral Huang requests our presence." With that all three begun walking towards the bridge of the ship.

"Arkantos, what's with the cap?" Lou asked but before the big Jaffa could answer the arrived at the bridge and the thick metal door protecting its occupants opened up.

"Admiral Huang! Long time no see, it's been years." Lou said to Admiral Huang as the admiral turned his swiveling to face Lou.

"Likewise Colonel Lou, you marines never liked mingling with your superior branch." Admiral Huang smiled after saying that.

Lou refused to bite on the inter branch rivalry joke. "Last time I heard from you, you were firing at asteroids in Tiangguo orbit. Hope you won the fight." Lou then smiled.

"Well last time I heard of you, you were in the hospital and dyeing from a Jaffa staff weapon." Huang retorted with a smile.

"The news of my demise was greatly exaggerated." Lou smiled, this also made Commander Kyla Yu and Arkantos smile, as this was a line that their teammate Dr. Michael Ting had used before.

The back and forth banter was interrupted by the helm officer of the ship. "Admiral sir, the hyper drive is already powered up we are ready to depart to Xueguo."

"Very well ensign, engage the hyper drive." Admiral Huang replied and the helm officer pressed a few buttons and a second later the ship opened a hyperspace window and entered it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sir, exiting Hyperspace in a few seconds." The helm officer gave his warning, this made Admiral Huang nod in acknowledgement, Colonel Lou and Arkantos was standing beside him.

True to the helm officer's word the starship indeed exited hyper space.

"Sir, we have exited from in orbit of Xueguo's second moon."

"Where are the Goa'uld ships?" Huang asked.

"At the planet's orbit sir, there's Goa'uld Ha'taks now, and all three are in planet orbit."

"Have they spotted us?" Huang inquired.

"No sir, they don't seem to be responding, wait scratch that. All ships are moving for intercept."

"Sir, the lead ship is hailing us." Said the science officer who was flanked by Commander Kyla Yu.

"Tactical! Red alert! Raise shields, power up weapons, open firing ports, and launch all the fighters and tell the pilots not to be too cocky and hog the defense systems of the Liang, as sixteen SJ-7's are no match for six wings of Death Glider."

"Yes sir!" The officer head of tactical replied. A second later the light hue of the bridge changed from bright white light to a red one. The change of the ship may not be obvious from the outside as the shields were mostly invisible outside of combat and the weapons are all internally mounted but the battle cruiser is ready to and inching for a fight.

The Liang class battle cruiser maybe twice the size of the previous Daedalus class battle cruiser, and only slightly smaller than the Ha'tak. It had around the same combat capability of the Daedalus class, as the size was only due to SGC technology is still a lot bulkier and more inefficient, the Naquadah reactor alone occupies a whole deck of the ship.

"Comms, open accept the hail place it on visual." With the the science officer pressed a few buttons and the display of the bridge showed the Pel'tak of the Ha'tak, it was covered in gold, with what seemed like a central control in the middle front of the room. There were five figures, four were armor clad Jaffa while the last figure was someone who had his helmet retracted and had glowing eyes.

Admiral Huang spoke first.

"This is Admiral Huang of the Celestial Empire's Celestial Fleet. You are in violation of our airspace and have claimed lives of our citizens with your reckless attack against our planet. I order you to power down your ships immediately and prepare to be boarded. If you fail to comply, I will not hesitate to open fire on your vessels. Any hostile response would be met with deadly force, this is your last and only warning." Admiral Huang said in confidence, which made the Goa'uld on the other side fume in anger.

"Tau'ri scum. I am Khabekhnet a Goa'uld in service of the God Heru'ur, and your species is well known to me. Your destruction of motherships in the Semabehdet system is an affront to the gods and would be dealt with accordingly. I originally hailed you to demand your surrender but whatever leniency I would have extended to you and your comrades evaporated in your demand to halt our course. Now I would burn down your pathetic fleet to the last man and bomb your planets so that not two stones would be left standing."

With that the line was cut.

"...I'm going to have to assume that was a hostile response." Colonel Lou commented.

"Helm, assault pattern two and designate the isolated Ha'tak as Ha'tak 1." Huang ordered.

"Admiral if I may, we should target the lead Ha'tak first as destroying it would destroy the coordination between the other ships." Arkantos butted in.

"Very well, helm, assault pattern seven and designate the lead Ha'tak as Ha'tak 1." Huang changed his ordered, with that the Battle cruiser's sub-light drive lit into life and begun accelerating in an incredible rate towards the enemy ships. The enemy ships were currently not in any formation.

"Target the Ha'tak 1's front weapons and fire!"

The Liang's famed Asgard derived plasma beam weapons burst in to life. Unlike Goa'uld ship-based energy weapon systems, which are designed to fire individual pulses of energy, the Asgard plasma beam weapon used by the Liang is a narrow, high-intensity beam of superheated plasma, the ship has two of these located in the nose of the ship. This blue beams emanated from the Liang towards the lead Ha'tak, but before the said plasma beams made contact with the hull of the Ha'tak, it was stopped by an invisible barrier, the said Goa'uld shields then glowed in orange.

If it would have been ships that were powered by ZPM's or an Asgard core like the Deadalus or the Odyssey that fired these weapons, the Hatak wouldn't have stood a chance, but Liang didn't have the luxury of such energy output thus their beam weapons had less pushing power and fired in a shorter manner.

The ship then listed to port as the target Ha'tak begun firing back.

"Sir, direct hit to the Ha'tak 1, shields have gone down by a large amount one or two more strafes before they go down completely" The science officer of the ship reported as the Liang was being plastered by pulses of plasma from the plasma cannon of the Ha'tak. This made the Liang shake a bit.

"Sir, Ha'tak two is launching death gliders." He continued, as he was holding tightly to his chair since the ship suddenly shook.

"How about the other Ha'tak?" Huang asked as he was similarly holding his chair.

"Negative sir, either they are holding their gliders back or they are not in their hangars."

The Ha'tak labeled as Ha'tak 2 neared the first Ha'tak.

"Bring us to one hundred thousand kilometers and begin continuous attack against Ha'tak 1."

Instantly the vessel rotated and faced its opponent. Both seven-hundred plus meter long monstrosities begun accelerating towards the Liang, as the third was still out of range. The Liang fired its first salvo against Ha'tak 1, both beams immediately connected with the Ha'tak's shields making them glow in their characteristic orange hue. Immediately both Goa'uld ships responded immediately with barrages of their plasma cannons. The Tau'ri ship began evading these fire, having some of them miss the more agile vessel. While most of the fire hitting the vessel making it glow in a bluish hue, owing to its Asgard origins.

While all this was happening, all sixteen SJ-7's were dishing out against their Death Glider counter parts near the Liang.

"Sir, shields down to seventy nine percent, and Ha'tak 3 is almost in range."

"Continue firing our beam weapons at Ha'tak 1. Set the rail guns to give defensive fire for our birds."

Two of the Dealth Gliders manage to make the fatal mistake of entering the firing arc of the vessel and suddenly found themselves being plastered by solid metal slugs at high velocities. As their comparatively thin layers of Naquadah armor proved to be less of the challenge to electromagnetically propelled solid metal slugs at mach 10. Both of them did not stand a chance and quickly exploded.

In the meantime, the main guns began slicing the shields of Ha'tak 1. While both Ha'tak 1 and 2 responded in kind with their more continuous fire.

"Shields down to fifty four percent. While Ha'tak 1's shields is at the point of collapsing."

"Very well, close the range with Ha'tak 1."

"How close sir?" The helm officer inquired.

"Right up their throats!"

"Yes sir! Up their throats!" with that the Tau'ri ship rapidly closed the distance between it and its two relatively bigger opponents, and it was this time that Ha'tak 3 also begun adding its fire to the rapidly depleting shields of the Liang.

"Ha'tak 1's shields are down!"

"Finally! Fire a salvo of Mark VIII's then pull us away." Huang commanded.

Three missiles exited the vessel and its Eurondan based propulsion quickly closed the distance between the vessel and the target. A moment later, the proximity fuses inside all three missiles activated inside the outer frame of the Mark VIII casing. It sent a burst of energy down into a perfect interlocking sphere, triggering the detonators placed in each block simultaneously.

Then fission happened.

But for all that terrible energy and for what it could do to the Solace and its crew from the inside the Ha'tak, this was but a mere spark plug for the real bomb was still patiently waiting a third of a meter away.

Nanoseconds after the first fission had taken place, an increasing wave of Gamma Rays, X-Rays and Neutrons from the reaction had spread out spherically from the core. In conventional multi-stage fusion bomb designs from the universe it come from, the massive energy release would then be manipulated carefully to induce the main fusion reaction in a secondary device, releasing hundreds of times more energy than the initial fission reaction alone could do.

Unlike your average fusion-Bomb however, there was a cone shaped plate of Naquadriah.

Naquadahs incredibly unstable and energetic cousin, Naquadriah could be induced to release a lot of its energy quite easily supercriticality at the drop of a hat.

Over a Gigaton yield worth of energy exploded near the hull of an unshielded Ha'tak meant that there was little to no chance of it ever surviving the hit, that coupled with the two other similar explosions meant that the ship would shatter like a frog strapped to a stick of dynamite.

Although a single one of those missiles would have been enough to do the job, the higher ups in SGC thought that it was far better to lose two extra missiles have the one shot be intercepted and lose a ship. When they wrote the Celestial Navy's ship to ship doctrines.

The explosion sent a shock wave of debris and energy to the treating Liang and flare up its shields a bit.

"Sir, Ha'tak 1 seems to have been vaporized." The tactical officer said as he climbed back to his seat.

"Damn! I want another of those explosions!" Col. Lou screamed as he stood back up after being thrown into the floor.

"Yes, but let's lower their shields first! Unless you want those explosions to be for display only." Admiral Huang said.

"Sir, the explosion lowered our shields to thirty six percent and rising. But the good news is that the blast has seem to momentarily blinded the remaining Ha'taks."

"Very well, another barrage at Ha'tak 2."

With that another batch of beam fires from the vessel began slashing against the shields of another Ha'tak. Making the Ha'tak's shields glown in a similar orange. Then a few seconds of un-responded one of the Ha'taks begun firing its plasma cannon against the shields of the Liang.

"They're waking up, helm recommence evasive!"

"Sir, we are detecting a ship exiting hyper space."

"Is it the Zimao?"

"Can't say, long range sensors are still…. Wait, it's another Ha'tak."

"Damn, we can't take on another one." Huang replied as the vessel begun shaking from the additional fire from all three enemy ships begun pounding on the Liang's already weakened shields.

"Shields thirty eight percent, we cant take on this kind of damage any longer sir." The officer said as the ship shook again as if to emphasize his point.

"Engineering, could we engage hyperdrive?"

"Sorry sir, it would take an hour more to cool down as we pushed it past its safety limits going here." Another voice said over the comm system.

"Ha'tak 2's shields are down."

"Well, finally some good news. Concentrate fire on the weapons, let's just leave it dead in the water and concentrate on its active friends for the moment. And continue bloody evasives!"

The Liang banked on its starboard, with rail guns now adding to the fire power of the beam weapons, targeting capital ships instead of death gliders as the fight has now descended to a knife fight. Ha'tak 2's armor simply vanished as Asgard based beam weapons came into contact with the ship's armor. Ship mounted Staff Cannons detonated as the Liang's beam weapons hit them.

"Sir Ha'tak 2's weapons are now offline but our shields are down twenty one percent."

"Damn, we need to end this fast! Engineering, could you use an emergency jump on the hyperdrives? A Liang class with twenty one percent shields is no match for two Ha'taks."

"Nineteen sir" the tactical officer corrected.

"Sir, I need eight minutes and we could but we need to divert all energy from the weapons and sub-light to the hyperdrives and with that its still a risk. And even successful we would fry our hyperdrives."

"Very well, you can have your power but how much of a risk are we talking about?"

"Sir, there's a sixty percent chance that the hyper drives would explode and a fifty percent chance that we could enter FTL."

"Sargent that's 110%!"

"Sir, theres a ten percent overlap that we could enter hyperspace then the hyperdrive would explode."

"Very well, since we have no choice, do it Sargent. You have five minutes."

"Sir, another ship is exiting hyperspace behind the enemy ships."

"Damn! Not another one!"

"Sir it's the Zimao!" The tactical officer said with a sense of relief in his voice.

A moment after the Zimao exited the hyperspace window its beam weapons begun coming to life and fired at the nearest Ha'taks with an Alpha strike which was coincidently the ones designated Ha'taks 2 and 4. When the Asgard based beam weapon from the Zimao made contact with Ha'tak 2's armor, as its shields were already out, it simply evaporated, one of the beams however hit Ha'tak 2's engine compartment and started a chain reaction which a few seconds later managed to destroy the entire ship.

"Sir the Zimao is hailing us." The comm officer informed Huang, which he nodded in reply. A second later the view of the other ship's bridge showed up in the Liang's monitor. The other ship had a similar bridge but it was less banged up. Sitting in the captain's chair was a chubby man in the mid 40's.

"Admiral Huang! Glad that I could be here on time..." he stopped as he saw Colonel Lou.

"…Lou whats your sorry ass doing there?" The man continued.

"Its not really a party without me is it Steve?" Colonel Lou replied.

"Late as always, I see Captain Ngeok, as expected of a Hakka. Anyway glad to have you." Huang laughed.

"Glad to be here sir, I'm turning on our ship's fleet comm." With that he cut the line. Then the fleet command display of the Liang lit up, showing the Liang as the flag ship of the fleet of two ships.

Admiral Huang smiled, he was going to win this battle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **February**

The results of the battle over Xueguo have been tallied, thousands died in the ground while defending against Jaffa incursions while in space the fighter corps lost five of the sixteen fighters deployed.

Thousands of prisoners were taken from the disabled ships and the ground assault, including three minor Goa'uld.

On a side note, one of the captured Goa'uld, during his interrogations kept on shouting that he was some sort of a splinter group called a "Tok'ra" but it was deemed to be a simple tactic on the Goa'uld's part according to the interrogators, and as such, such detail failed to make it past middle level authorities.

SGC had a long debate on what to do with Xueguo, as they would have concluded that the location of which is already known to Heru'er.

One side wanted to abandon the mining base as fortifying and defending it would far outweigh the benefit of its mining operations.

Another side wanted to hold on to it, and fortify it like crazy as it would form some sort of magnet from attacks by Heru'er and not look for other systems held by the Celestial Empire.

The latter argument prevailed.

Production rates for Space Superiority Fighters and Starships are to be increased. However all of the Celestial Empire's extra solar colonies could not produce enough materials to cope up with increased productions yet, so it was decided to have some raw materials and finished products shipped from Earth. Due to the war such shipments were easier to hide, and still quite a bit easy to come by as Chinese industry was yet to be tapped out due to wartime production.

The next Battlecruisers in the production line, the Luofu and the Namcha are pushed to early finished and is scheduled to be completed within the year. While an orbital shipyard over Tiangguo is now being started.

 **March**

Closer analysis of the previous battle over Xueguo has been completed and it was concluded that Celestial Empire ships could confidently win over Ha'taks when outnumbered not more than three to one.

Since the Imperial Navy would be producing more ships it was decided that. The Empire would have a more balanced Navy where ships would be more specialized rather than simply producing all around Battlecruiser to the heart's content.

Several light cruisers and a battleship was scheduled to be built after the Battlecruisers.

 **May**

The Joint mission with Lord Yu was conducted and proved to be a success, with minimal casualties. More importantly Yu kept his end of the bargain and let them hold some of the loot, not to mention not shoot at the backs of the SGC personnel involved.

Yu suggested another joint mission in a few months' time. Well if one could call it a joint mission, his idea was he would provide intelligence on the planet while the SGC would assassinate a Goa'uld who betrayed him and switched to Heru'er. What the SGC would get was the loot and his gratitude. The SGC reluctantly agreed as it would create trust with Yu and move their relationship further plus it was against Heru'er, its pay back for his payback.

 **June**

More Sugawaran states have become tributaries, now virtually the entire planet becomes tributaries of the Celestial Empire. This sparks a debate in the Ministry of Tributary Affairs (Tiangguo division) on whether to keep them as separate tributaries make them into a single one. The result of the debate, was to defer the answer and debate again in a few years' time.

 **August**

In Skálholt, the Commonwealth of Novaltania, like the Empire of Mu, has also offered lands and other concessions in exchange of the joining of the Celestial Empire on their side. Ambassador Hu again denied the offer stating that no alliance was possible with the Celestial Empire unless it is through the Tributary system via a tributary treaty.

Currently the Empire of Mu has the temporary advantage in their war as they were in a far better state of preparedness and had captured several outer islands of the Commonwealth of Novaltania and her allies. But the SGC estimates that sometime next year the tide would change as the Commonwealth of Novaltania has a population base that is twice the size of the Empire of Mu and an economy that is 50% larger.

SGC estimates that they would be inevitably pulled into the conflict in a year or two, thus have doubled the garrison size of the base there.

The fortification of Xueguo is now being initiated, bombardment shelters have been built all over the colony. A large launch pad for SJ-7 Space Superiority Fighters is being built, as well as supporting facilities in order to house them. G.O.D. satellites similar to the ones in Tiangguo are being placed into orbit Xueguo.

 **October**

SGC successfully assassinated the Goa'uld that Yu wanted dead although the compound was a bit more defended than what Yu had reported resulting in the sever injury of three SGC personnel including one from SG-1.

The incident proved to give a dividend, according to a spokesperson of Yu, he was pleased with the success of the mission and wanted to arrange another meeting with the Celestial Empire, but this time between him and the Guangxu Emperor. SGC personnel suggested that it would instead be the governor of Tiangguo that would meet Yu as the Guangxu Emperor is quite busy due to the War on Earth and all. Yu via Ao Kuang, however relented and insisted that he would meet the head of the Celestial Empire. SGC personnel tried to convince Yu, via his spokesperson Ao Kuang that although the Guangxu Emperor still held power in the government his role was largely ceremonial and it was the Chancellor that truly held power.

Still Yu insisted that he was settling for no less than the Guangxu Emperor, thus SG-3 forwarded the request to SGC then SGC to the Forbidden City. Surprisingly the Grand Council agreed and the Guangxu Emperor was set to meet the System Lord Yu Huang Shangti in the following year.

The production of the Luofu and the Namcha has been finished and the production of Light Cruisers and a Battleship has now begun.

 **November**

Years of construction and development finally paid off, the first fission devise made in this universe finally exploded in a test site in Tiangguo. Nuclear reactors are estimated to be able to churn out around four bombs a year, but such production rate are set to be increased exponentially after the reactors are expanded.

SG-1 arrives on Pangar, a planet that that was decades behind Earth in terms of technology, but the inhabitants have a little secret that would prove useful to the SGC.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Earth Chapter again next, probably last 2-3 chapters of World War 1

Anyway Im changing the naming conventions of Chinese Ships

superdreadnoughts - chinese generals

carriers - Chinese mystical creatures

Battleship - chinese provinces/administrative divisions

battlecruisers - mountains

1\. Liang - Admiral Huang

2\. Zimao

3\. Luofu

4\. Namcha

Light cruisers - rivers

Destroyers - cities

Corvettes - popular chinese phrases

Any ship name suggestions?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is Australia and New zealand out of the war?

And have the entente acknowledged the independence of the new nations or will they try and recover them if the central powers collapse in Europe maybe the pact has a way to relieve them. Also exactly how developed is Earth China compared to the other great nations, we have seen the military but I don't remember if seen much of the the country (earthly part) as a whole infrastructure (roads, railways and other stuff), industry etc. Maybe I'll just reread it from the start see if I missed anything."

-Yes, they are, because they are still too far to invade plus their troops have been fighting in South East Asia and the Pacific

Nope, they don't acknowledge the independence. They would probably try, but we would never see the answer to that question, hahahah

Yes, im planning to show it, but ill do it after the war, what countries do you want to see?

"i have reviewed this story before and told that it speed was to slow, plot too detailed and overall many name and character that don't have any impact in main plot.

for example dialog between to soldier in army or name of German or Chinese soldier.

it has been 17 months from start of story and you advance time line by 50 years by my calculation you will reach 2017 in another 35 months and by then you have a galaxy to write about who knows how many years until you finish story.

therefore i am removing this story from my favorite and alert list and wish you luck."

-Uhhh, sorry to hear that, but its not gonna be Earth first then Galaxy but the two sides of the story would develop at the same time.


	28. Chapter 28

**1911** **  
** **January - May**

 **Eastern Front**

1911 would be the year that both the Tributary Pact and the Triple Alliance coordinated an offensive against Russia.

In the first months of 1911, the German Army achieved one of the greatest strategic aces of the entire First Great War with its successful withdrawal to a new, virtually impenetrable defensive line on part of the Western Front, the Hindenburg Line.

The plan dated back to Hindenburg's ascent to the high command at the start of the war, but was finally pushed when negotiations about a coordinated attack with China against Russia were done.

The withdrawal from the Somme to the new heavily fortified defensive line would shorten the front by 40 kilometers and free up 14 divisions for use elsewhere. A vast system of trenches, barbed wire emplacements, and concrete dugouts and strongholds, stretching 140 kilometers between the towns of Arras and Soissons on the French side and in front of St. Quentin on the German side. Complete with air support from an airbase several kilometers back, now fielding a newer model of German aircraft which was strangely mono wing type design and a decade more advanced than those fielded by the allies.

When Germany launched a new offensive against Russia, one of the targets was the port of Riga to threaten Petrograd itself. The attack is commanded by General Hutier, who applied a new tactical approach partly based on the infiltration tactics provided by the Chinese.

On the morning of February 1, after a three-hour artillery bombardment, the Germans launched the assault and began the construction of three wooden pontoon bridges over the river Daugava near Ikšķile. 1159 German artillery guns fully suppressed 66 opposing Russian guns. Artillery fire forced Russian 186th Division to withdraw from the right bank of the Daugava, thus allowing the Germans to successfully cross the commander of the Russian 12th Army, ordered the XLIII Army corps to counterattack the German bridgehead and deployed for this task four infantry divisions as well as the 2nd Latvian Rifleman Brigade.

The Russian force, including the Latvian brigade, received orders in the afternoon of February 1 and started to move from Ropaži against the Germans. The 5th Zemgale Latvian Riflemen Regiment reached fortified German positions along the river Jugla in the late afternoon. After heavy shelling at midday of 2 September by German artillery, the German attack against Latvian Rifleman positions started. Intense fighting started along the entire 14 km front line of the bridgehead. The Germans used their new aircraft, flame throwers and gas attacks even with this, the Latvian riflemen held the German advance for 6 hours. This allowed the 12th Russian Army to safely withdraw from Riga.

In the morning of 3 February, the Latvian units were ordered to retreat and they took up new defensive positions near Sigulda and Cēsis.

Meanwhile another offensive was taking place to the south. On February 18, the German and Austro-Hungarian forces started a major three-pronged offensive with 53 divisions. The northern force advanced from Pskov towards Narva, the central force pushed towards Smolensk, and the southern force towards Kiev.

The northern force, consisting of 16 divisions, captured the key Daugavpils junction on the first day. This was soon followed by the capture of Pskov and securing Narva on 28 February. The central forces of the 10th Army and XLI corps advanced towards Smolensk. On 21 February Minsk was captured together with the headquarters of the Western Army Group. The Southern forces broke through the remains of the Russian Southwestern Army Group, capturing Zhitomir on 24 February. Kiev was secured on 2 March, one day after the Ukrainian Central Rada troops had arrived there.

Alliance armies had advanced over 240 km within a week, facing no serious resistance. German troops were now within 160 km of Petrograd, forcing the Russians to transfer their capital to Moscow.

 **Romania**

It was in the Romanian-Bulgarian border that sparked the start of the Great War, thus Romania was a belligerent from the start of the War. Despite early success against Bulgaria even reaching as far as the gates of Sofia, Romania has been almost completely driven off their country and is now hanging on to a small sliver of land bordering Russian Bessarabia. Bulgaria was now determined to end that.

In the spring of 1911, 300,000 Bulgarian soldiers were ready for action, but the Romanians and Russians beat them to the punch, with the aim of diverting Austro-Hungarian and possibly German troops from the offensive currently taking place in Russia. In the northern part of the front was the 9th Russian Army, then the 2nd Romanian Army in the Marasti-Oituz sector, the 4th Russian Army and 1st Romanian Army on the Putna Valley and the 6th Russian Army on the river Siret.

The operations started on March 9, when the 2nd Army started its spring offensive, supported by the 4th Russian Army. Using its numerical superiority in infantry and artillery, much more suited for the mountainous terrain in the area, gen. Alexandru Averescu managed to brake through on a 30 km wide front and advance as far as 20 km. His losses were moderate: 1,500 dead and 3,000 wounded. About 2,000 prisoners were taken by the Romanian forces and 500 by the Russians. The offensive forced the Central powers to transfer 5 infantry and 2 cavalry divisions in the area and to change their offensive plans.

The 9th Austro-Hungarian Army was now suppose to attack in the Focsani - Marasesti - Adjud sector, while the 1st Bulgarian in the Oituz valley. The aim was to encircle the 2nd Army in the newly re-conquered territory.

The success of the Alliance' offensive in Galitia determined the Russian-Romanian command to transfer the 4th Russian Army and one corps from the 9th Russian Army in the northern sector to attack the right flank of the advancing enemy troops. The 1st Army's reserve (2 infantry divisions) was brought to take over the Oituz sector. The 1st Army takes over the Marasesti sector and of the Russian 8th Corps, while the 6th Russian Army stretched out to occupy the former positions of the 1st Army. So the start of the offensive of the 9th Austro-Hungarian Army caught the 1st Romanian Army in the middle of redeployment.

On 24 July, the Austro-Hungarian attacked and started to push back over the river Siret the Russian corps in the area. But the intervention of the Romanian 6th Corps prevented the Austro-Hungarian from making any bridgeheads. Also the Romanian 5th Division counter-attacked and stopped the offensive of the 1st German Corps. From now on the offensive evolved from a walk in the park to Chisinau into a regular pitched battle which lasted until 21 March and involved over 20 divisions. The Austro-Hungarians only managed to advance 8 km on a 30 km wide front and suffered 65,000 casualties. The 1st Romanian Army lost 27,000 men.

In the same time as the guns were firing around Marasesti, the 1st Bulgarian Army carried out its own offensive in the Oituz valley, which was defended by the 2nd Army. The 6th and 7th Infantry Divisions which received the shock of the attack, had just taken over the front line from some Russian units a few days before and did not have time to entrench properly. The second battle of Oituz began on March 26, with the attack of the 8th Bulgarian Corps. The 2nd Army started to pull out gradually from the Marasti bulge in order to reduce its front line and send reinforcements in the Oituz sector. On March 30, the 2nd Army counter-attacked and regained some ground from the Bulgarian forces.

The fighting continued, but on a small scale up until the armistice in June, but overall the offensives did little to change the front line.

 **Western Front**

The German withdrawal to the Hindenburg Line in 1911 didn't derail Allied plans for a massive offensive, in fact they made it more desperate.

Disregarding growing concern among French and British officers and civilians about the advisability of the strategy, the allies planned a multi-phased operation by four armies, depending on heavy artillery preparation and particularly a "creeping barrage" by French artillery, creating a curtain of destruction in front of the advancing infantry. Similar tactics had met with success at Verdun, prompting Nivelle to exclaim, "We have the formula!" But on the much larger scale of the Western Front, it proved a formula for disaster.

The British were to play an important role in the "Nivelle Offensive" at the Battle of Arras, a major attack by the British First, Third, and Fifth Armies on the defensive lines of the German Sixth Army in the Pas de Calais region of northern France. The British attack was scheduled for February 9, 1911, a week ahead of the French attack, in hopes of pinning down German troops to prevent them from sending reinforcements.

Now along miles of front, under the faint, growing light of early morning the Canadian and British troops (as they couldnt rely on troops from the Raj or Oceania) advanced into the blazing chaos behind the creeping barrage of artillery fire. The infantry attacks had been carefully rehearsed at the battalion level using full-size dioramas, while officers had trained with a large-scale model of the entire battlefield, and the preparation paid off as did the decision to arm the attackers with mobile Lewis machine guns, a move towards storm troop tactics.

To the north, the four divisions of the Canadian Corps surged forward and forced back the German defenders on Vimy Ridge again and again, occupying their first main objectives within an hour and had occupied the crest of the ridge by mid-morning – a remarkable success which left their commanders scrambling to maintain the momentum.

The capture of Vimy Ridge gave the Entente possession of the strategic heights looking out over the plain of Douai to the east a key advantage in the chess-like game of artillery and counter-artillery fire. The Canadians would ultimately advance almost four kilometers in places from February 9-12, but later attacks in the Battle of Arras would pit them against dug-in defenders and significant air cover; by the end of the battle the Canadians had lost 15,500 men.

Meanwhile the British Third Army, attacking in the center, also scored a surprising victory from February 9-14, advancing up to five kilometers along a 25-Kilometer front stretching on both banks of the River Scarpe – along with the Canadian advance, the single biggest advance in years of trench warfare on the Western Front. But the Brits soon ran into fierce renewed German resistance around the village of Monchy, as the defenders of the Bavarian 3rd Division dug in while German engineers worked feverishly on new defensive lines in the rear.

To the south the picture was much grimmer, as the troops of the British Fifth Army got their first harsh taste of German defenses at the Hindenburg Line. The offensive around the village of Bullecourt from February 10-11 got off to a bad start when some British units, not hearing about a last-minute delay, attacked early – suffering a bloody repulse and giving away any element of surprise.

Although they captured the village of Bullecourt itself, the British otherwise mostly failed to advance in the south, frustrated by the new German tactics of "defense in depth" along the Hindenburg Line. To the north the British and Canadian advances soon slowed as well, leaving them in possession of Vimy Ridge and the lower Scarpe but still far from Lens or Douai, and the utter failure of the French Nivelle Offensive soon removed any reason to continue the attack.

 **Russian February Revolution**

After two years of war, with around six million casualties including two million dead and mounting shortages and official incompetence undermining whatever support remained for the tsarist regime, the vast Russian Empire was tottering on the brink of revolution. Over a million deserters were at loose ends in big cities like Petrograd and Moscow, where they mixed with factory workers angry about rising food prices and stagnant wages, and a number of long-term strikes and lockouts were already underway.

Nature played a capricious role in these fateful weeks, as a brutally cold winter amplified the suffering but also kept people off the streets – until early february, that is, when the deep freeze suddenly broke and unseasonably warm weather brought hundreds of thousands of people out to protest.

This was hardly a disastrous turn of events for the regime in itself, there had been plenty of mass strikes before, and while they occasionally turned violent, they usually subsided after minor concessions on wages or other economic issues. However the protests on February 8 came not long after the Russian parliament, the Duma, reconvened after a month-long delay.

Infuriated by rumors – true, as it turned out – that Tsar Nicholas II had considered dissolving the Duma until new elections in December 1911, the usually fractious liberal reform parties joined forces with their socialist counterparts to unleash a withering rhetorical assault on the tsarist government. Encouraged by this high-level support, even more strikers came out on February 9, with up to 200,000 protesters in the streets. Concerned that the situation was getting out of hand the military governor of Petrograd, ordered the police to set up barricades on key bridges across the Neva and disperse the protesters. Ominously however many of the Cossack units, usually ultra-loyal enforcers of the tsarist regime, seemed hesitant to brutalize unarmed civilians, and several protests turned violent, as rioters looted food stores and clashed with police.

Sensing opportunity socialist revolutionaries, now began to play a more active role, organizing new actions with explicitly political aims, and February 10 saw the biggest protests of the war so far, with up to 300,000 people in the streets. Some protesters carried red banners calling for revolution, and crowds sang the "Marseillaise," the French revolutionary anthem adopted as the rallying cry of socialist movements around the world.

On February 11 a peasant woman, whose name has been lost to history, assassinated Rasputin by stabbing him in the stomach outside his home in Pokrovskoye.

February 14, the president of the Imperial Duma Alexander Guchkov asked the chairman of the Council of Ministers Alexander Trepov to resign; the minister of Foreign Affairs Nikolai Pokrovsky proposed the resignation of the whole government. They, together with the British Ambassador called for Nicolas to be removed from influence, but Nicholas still refused to take their advice. Many people came to the conclusion that the problem was not Rasputin. By 1911, the majority of Russians had lost faith in the Tsarist regime.

During the late afternoon of February 19 Garrisons in Petrograd mutinied, the next day, the Duma remained obedient, and "did not attempt to hold an official sitting". Then some delegates decided to form a Provisional Committee of the State Duma, backed by major Moscow manufacturers and St. Petersburg bankers. Its first meeting was on the same evening and ordered the arrest of all the ex-ministers and senior officials. The Duma refused to head the revolutionary movement. At the same time, socialists also formed the Petrograd Soviet. In the Marinsky Palace the Council of Ministers of Russia, formally submitted its resignation to the Tsar.

The protesters of Petrograd burned and sacked the premises of the district court, the headquarters of the secret police, and many police stations. They also occupied the Ministry of Transport, seized the arsenal, and released prisoners into the city.

On February 21 at five in the morning, the Tsar left Mogilev, but was unable to reach Petrograd as revolutionaries meanwhile controlled railway stations around the capital. Around midnight the train was stopped at Malaya Vishera, turned, and in the evening of 14 March Nicholas arrived in Pskov. In the meantime the units guarding the Alexander Palace in Tsarskoe Selo either "declared their neutrality" or left for Petrograd and thus abandoned the Imperial Family. The Provisional Committee declared itself the governing body of the Russian Empire.

The Army Chief, and the Duma deputies who had come to advise the Tsar, suggested that he abdicate the throne. He did so on behalf of himself and his son, Tsarevich Alexei. At 3 o'clock in the afternoon, Nicholas nominated his brother, the Grand Duke Michael Alexandrovich, to succeed him. The next day the Grand Duke realised that he would have little support as ruler, so he declined the crown on February 23, stating that he would take it only if that was the consensus of democratic action by the Russian Constituent Assembly, which shall define the form of government for Russia.

A provisional government was announced by the Provisional Committee of the State Duma. The Provisional Government published its manifesto declaring itself the governing body of the Russian Empire that same day. The manifesto proposed a plan of civic and political rights and the installation of a democratically elected Russian Constituent Assembly, but did not touch on many of the topics that were driving forces in the revolution such as participation in The Great War and land. At the same time, the Petrograd Soviet began organizing and was officially formed on 27 February. The Petrograd Soviet and the Provisional Government shared dual power over Russia. The term dual power came about as the driving forces in the fall of the monarchy, opposition to the human and widespread political movement, became politically institutionalized. While the Soviet represented the proletariat, the provisional government represented the bourgeoisie.

Alexander Kerensky was the first head of the Provisional Government and Nikolay Chkheidze, first Chairman of the Executive Committee of the Petrograd Soviet. Although dual Power was not prevalent outside of the capital and political systems varied from province to province.

 **Kerensky Offensive**

It was decided by Alexander Kerensky, Head of the Russian provisional government, and led by General Brusilov that an major offensive must take place before a fair peace with the Germans (the Far East was all but lost) and most importantly give him an upper hand with the Petrograd Soviet.

Starting on April 1, 1911 the Russian troops attacked the Austro-Hungarian and German forces in Galicia, pushing toward Lviv. The operations involved the Russian 11th, 7th and 8th Armies against the Austro-Hungarian/German South Army and the Austro-Hungarian 7th and 3rd Armies. Discipline within the Russian Army had reached a point of crisis since the February Revolution. The Petrograd Soviet's Order No. 1 tremendously weakened the power of officers, giving an over-riding mandate to "soldier committees".

Initial Russian success was the result of powerful bombardment, such as the enemy never witnessed before on the Russian front. At first, the Austrians did not prove capable of resisting this bombardment, and the broad gap in the enemy lines allowed the Russians to make some progress, especially against the Austro-Hungarian 3rd army. Then came the Germans, they proved to be much harder to root out, as they were better equipped, better led and they had tanks. Their stubborn resistance resulted in heavy casualties among the attacking Russians.

As Russian losses mounted, demoralisation of infantry soon began to tell, and the further successes were only due to the work of cavalry, artillery and special "shock" battalions, which General Kornilov had formed. The other troops, for the most part, refused to obey orders. Soldiers' committees discussed whether the officers should be followed or not. Even when a division did not flatly refuse to fight, no orders were obeyed without preliminary discussion by the divisional committee, and if when the latter decided to obey orders it was usually too late to be of any use.

The Russian advance collapsed altogether by April 16. On April 19, the Germans and Austro-Hungarians counterattacked, meeting little resistance and advancing through Galicia and Ukraine as far as the Zbruch River. The Russian lines were broken on April 20 and by April 23, the Russians had retreated about 240 kilometres. "The only limit to the German advance was the lack of the logistical means to occupy more territory".

The Russian provisional government was greatly weakened by this military catastrophe, and the possibility of a Bolshevik coup d'état became increasingly real. Far from strengthening Russian army morale, this offensive proved that Russian army morale no longer existed. No Russian general could now count on the soldiers under his command actually doing what they were ordered to do.

 **Russian February Revolution**

Throughout April and May 1911, it was common to hear working-class Russians speak about their lack of confidence and misgivings with those in power in the Provisional Government. Factory workers around Russia felt unhappy with the growing shortages of food, supplies, and other materials. They blamed their own managers or foremen and would even attack them in the factories. The workers blamed many rich and influential individuals, such as elites in positions of power, for the overall shortage of food and poor living conditions. Workers labelled these rich and powerful individuals as opponents of the Revolution, and called them words such as "bourgeois, capitalist, and imperialist."

In these months, there were mass strike actions by the Moscow and Petrograd workers, miners in Donbas, metalworkers in the Urals, oil workers in Baku, textile workers in the Central Industrial Region, and railroad workers on 44 railway lines. In these months alone, more than a million workers took part in strikes. Workers established control over production and distribution in many factories and plants in a social revolution. Workers were able to organize these strikes through factory committees. The factory committees represented the workers and were able to negotiate better working conditions, pay, and hours. Even though workplace conditions may have been increasing in quality, the overall quality of life for workers was not improving. There were still shortages of food and the increased wages workers had obtained did little to provide for their families. By May 1911, peasant uprisings were common. Then Lenin returned to Russia.

It was this time that Alexander Kerensky realized that the Bolsheviks were a greater threat than Germany or China. He requested an armistice.

He and the provisional government made it a top priority to end the war with the Alliance and finally focus their resources on the Bolsheviks. But even these cynical apparatchiks, who claimed to harbor no illusionary nationalist sentiments, found that making peace was easier said than done.

Negotiators first sat down with their opposite numbers at Istanbul during an armistice declared in June 1911, but were just as reluctant to give up the huge chunks of territory demanded by Germany, China and its allies as the price of peace.

The Germans was in no position to dally, as Germany urgently needed to free up around a million troops for the German planned summer offensive on the Western Front, aiming to defeat Britain and France before American troops began to arrive in substantial numbers. After delay in the negotiations, the impatient Germans reopened the offensive against the dissolving Russian Army, brushing aside what few pockets of resistance remained and threatening to take even more territory than they had demanded in peace negotiations. The Chinese on the other hand were contented to sit idly by as their factories and shipyards had now begun to chun up more war materiel than Britain, France and Russia combined.

Realizing they now faced an existential threat, Kerensky dismissed the objections of his colleagues including Trotsky and Bukharin and their allies in the Left Socialist Revolutionaries (Left SR), arguing that their main goal had to be consolidating power in Russia, even if it meant giving up huge amounts of territory to the Central Powers. With the Empire itself now under Bolshevik threat. He reportedly said.

"The Russian Empire can survive without Poland, Ukraine or Siberia. The Russian Empire can simply take back those territories when the time is right, but if we continue this war, we will fall to this Bolshevik threat. The Germans and the Chinese are a disease of the skin; the Bolsheviks are a disease of the heart."

A peace treaty with the Alliance has been signed in the Ottoman City of Istanbul. Only the Ottoman Empire, Romania and Bulgaria were represented by there head of state. Germany, Austria-Hungary, China, Russia and Japan (even though Japan didn't send troops against Russia or Romania but strangely Korea wasn't represented even though they sent troops to Siberia.)

The Treaty of Istanbul virtually ended the hostilities between Russia and Romania, and the Alliance. It included payment of indemnities which was relatively lighter than what the Russians expected. Russia also had to disband their Baltic and Pacific fleets and agreed to keep the Black Sea Fleet half the size of the Ottoman Navy. Originally the Russian Army was to be limited to 600,000 men and no tanks or aircraft but the Russian diplomats argued that they were currently in a state of civil war. This made the Alliance reconsider the amount to be 1,000,000 men as they too didn't want to see a red Russia.

And of course the transfer of territories. Which was namely:

Eastern Europe: Russia renounced all territorial claims in Finland. The Baltic States of Estonia, Latvia and Lithuania are renounced as well. Finally, Belarus and Ukraine west of the Dneiper River including Crimea.

To the Ottomans: Everything south of the Caucasus Mountains, which includes the territory Russia took from the Ottoman Empire in the Russo-Turkish War (1877–1878), specifically Ardahan, Kars, and Batumi along with Georgia, Armenia and Azerbaijan.

To China: Return to the 1689 Treaty of Nerchinsk borders along with a large Chunk of Siberia, namely everything East of the Yenisei River (Somewhere along the longitude of Tanu Tuva or the western most tip of Mongolia). Japan gets Sakhalin and the islands north of Hokkaido.

For Romania:

Romania had to return Southern Dobruja (the Cadrilater) and to cede the southern part of Northern Dobruja to Bulgaria.

Romania had to give Austria-Hungary control of the passes of the Carpathian Mountains.

Romania had to lease its oil wells to Germany for 90 years.

The Alliance recognized the Union of Bessarabia with Romania.

German civil servants with the power to veto decisions by Romanian cabinet ministers and to fire Romanian civil servants were appointed to oversee every Romanian ministry, in effect stripping Romania of its independence.

With Russia and Romania out of the war Germany can finally transfer a million badly needed men.

 **Far East**

 **Siberia**

In a conference with Germany in the previous year, China agreed with Germany to coordinate military action with its European allies against Russia. With that, China toned down its advance in India and make the Siberian front active again, which had been reduced to just multiple skirmishes in the previous year. Its target was Tayshet, the last remaining Trans-Siberian railway hub in Siberia that is still in Russian hands.

By March 1911 the Russian Army had been compressed into a semicircle around Mutanchiang. While the Chinese continued to gain ground, the shrinking Russian lines and their recovery from the initial attack meant that resistance in all sectors was stiffening. Russian losses were too severe: on the morning of March 13, a convoy of troop trains was ambushed by Chinese tanks, which destroyed the trains and killed approximately 900 Russian soldiers. Thirty cars were lost, carrying 24 artillery pieces, 30 vehicles, 800 rifles, and 100 machine guns.

Over the course of the next few days the Russians continued resistance around Tayshet from a series of fortified hills, from which they could rain fire on the Chinese corridors. The China Army was forced to take these hills one by one, using its advantage in armor and artillery to neutralize the defenses. During the struggle for one of the Hills, an important Russian stronghold, the weight of Chinese fire was so great that it appeared as if the top of the mountain had been blown completely off. On March 14 Russian forces near the outskirts of the city knocked out a Chinese tank with direct fire and a further 2 with almost suicidal ambushes. Nevertheless, while they resulted in the destruction of Chinese armor, Russian human losses were much higher. Which was not a good thing when you were outnumbered by the enemy more than two to one.

At 0700 hours on March 16, the final Chinese assault began. Artillery pulverized the remaining Russian defenders, while tanks and infantry rushed forward to attack the city itself. However, in attempting to cross the River to the east of the City, the 1st Yellow Banner Army found that all three bridges spanning it had been destroyed by the Russians, and heavy fire from the opposite bank made a landing by boat impossible. In response, the Chinese 22nd Rifle Division crossed the river farther to the north and surprised the Russian defenders from behind, forcing their withdrawal. This allowed the bulk of 1st Yellow Banner Army to cross directly over the river and begin the assault on the downtown area. By 1300, the Russian rear-guard had abandoned the city under pressure from the south, east, and northeast, leaving only scattered groups of diehards to continue resistance from the devastated buildings. As 1st Yellow Banner Army invested the city, the Chinese 5th Army to the North continued its advance westward, enveloping and destroying the Russian 278th Infantry Regiment. By the end of the day, all of the City had fallen into Chinese hands, and the battle for the city was over. Shortly afterward, the main strength of the Russian Army laid down its arms in surrender as per Bolshevik broadcast.

 **Washington D.C., United States of America**

 **April 30, 1911**

"Fuck I've been waiting here for an hour already!" He said, after looking at his watch.

When he came to the waiting area he thought that he would wait for five minutes max, but apparently he was wrong. So he picked up the newspaper on top of the table beside him and begun reading.

"RMS Titan Sinks, Death toll to exceed 1,000" He read the headline.

"The maiden voyage of the White Star liner Titan, the largest ship ever launched, has ended in disaster.

The Titan started her trip back from New York for New Southampton on Wednesday. By wireless telegraphy she sent out signals of distress, and several liners were near enough to catch and respond to the call.

Newfoundland, stated that only 675 have been saved out of 2,200 to 2,400 persons on board." He continued reading. He begun skipping the parts he already read, as this was last last week's paper.

"Contrary to popular belief, the Titan was unsinkable, thus it would not be sunk by a mere iceburg collision, said an expert Mr. Henry Smith." He stopped reading, who the hell is this expert, who the hell is Henry Smith, why is it that I do not know the guy, since I am also one of those experts. Well that was his reaction two weeks ago when he first read the article. He found out that this guy worked for the White Star Lines, the owner of the Titan.

He read Mr. Smith's reasons why the Titan was unsinkable, and most of it was half-truths and hasty generalizations.  
"Mr. Smith continued on to say that we should not exclude the possibility that it was sunk by the Germans, after all civilian ships have been sunk by German U-boats."

He placed the paper down and begun looking at the newspaper in the racks beneath the table.

"We should not exclude the possibility that the Titan was sunk by the Germans. –Shipping Expert" another newspaper said, it was dated two days after the previous one but published by another company.

"RMS Titan Possibly Sunk by the Germans" said another paper which this one published a week ago by another newspaper company.

"If we go to war I'll blame the fact that its flashy headlines that sells the news." He said to himself

He was here to give his opinion; he was far more competent than this Mr. Smith, and possibly stop war from engulfing the United States.

He would have been here a week earlier if it wasn't for the fact that he was conscripted to the National Guard and assigned to the newly bought territory of Chihuahua to prevent the Mexican Civil War from crossing the border.

Then the door he was facing suddenly opened and a girl, whom he recognized as the Secretary of the Secretary said.

"Mr. Featherston, the Secretary is ready to see you now."

"Its about time." he mumbled as he went inside.

"Sorry for the delay, but the state department has been very busy as of late. If it wasn't for my son-in-law's, your cousin's, insistence I would have declined to meet you. I would like to do with all the pleasantries since this is a hectic time and as you for the purpose of this visit."

Before he could answer there was a knock on the door. Strangely without waiting for the response the person knocking the door opened it, it was the girl earlier and she looked horrified and begun to speak.

"Sir, turn on your radio, the Senate has finished voting." By the look of the Secretary's face he understood why his assistant acted like that.

"..I repeat, in an address to a joint session of Congress, asked the lawmakers to declare war on Germany by a landslide." 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm not sure how much of the time travel origins are known the the common soldier but shouldn't the truth be known to command staff and intel personnel getting in touch with the tok'ra should have been a mission goal to every sg mission"  
-Yes, they know, but the problem with the Tok'ra is theyre difficult to find.

"Do they know the Goa'uld queen on Pangar is in fact Tok'ra? If so, it is a century before the original timeline Pangar episode, so Egeria can probably still be saved; saving Egeria could give the Celestial Empire access to the Tok'ra Spy network"  
-Yes, Yes, and yes. :)

"Not bad, but I thought tretonin came from Egeria which they didn't have until like 1950, how can they have that?"  
-Ohhh! Fuck, i forgot about that. :(  
This is embarrassing.  
Edited that part in the previous Chapter


	29. Chapter 29

**1911** **  
** **June - December**

 **Western Front**

At the middle of 1911 the German high command found itself in a particularly favorable situation. The February Revolution and subsequent disintegration of the Russian Army would allow the Germans to concentrate their fighting forces on the Western Front. It was in this context that Ludendorff began to prepare a massive offensive, what he hoped would be a decisive attack to be launched the following summer before the American Army fulfilled its fighting potential on European soil. The Entente knew that there would be a major German attack – they just did not know where it would come and the intensity of these attacks would have. The British reinforced their positions near the coast; the French strengthened their positions to the south of the British, while the Americans have only begun shifting a few divisions across the Atlantic.

The German strategy for the 1911 Kaiserschlacht (Kaiser's Battle), involved two offensives, Michael and Mars. Michael took place on the Somme and then Mars took place in Arras, Albert, and Amiens.

 **Operation Michael**

"Operation Michael," named for the fearful avenging archangel of the Bible. The all-in gamble of chief strategist Erich Ludendorff's plan to end the war with a crushing blow against the Entente on the Western Front before food shortages begin to be felt and American troops began arriving in France in large numbers. The Treaty of Istanbul enabled Ludendorff to transfer a million men ( a sizable amount was left for garrison duty) from the defunct Eastern Front and elsewhere to the Western Front to carry out the attack.

The massive offensive targeted the British Army, now the stronger partner in the Anglo-French Alliance, with around 3.5 million soldiers under arms in July 1911, including 1.5 million on the Western Front, compared to around 2 million French soldiers total. By shattering the Entente line and driving a wedge between the French and British armies, Operation Michael would threaten the British Expeditionary Force with encirclement and the loss of its supply bases in the Channel ports, forcing the British to withdraw or be destroyed, hopefully followed by French capitulation. The impending German onslaught was common knowledge on both sides, after the capitulation of Serbia, Russia, and Romania. While the exact timing and location of the main thrust remained a closely guarded secret, on both sides everyone from top brass to the men in the trenches knew that the clash would likely determine the outcome of the war, not to mention the personal fates of countless combatants.

Ludendorff's strategy centered on concentrating overwhelming numbers against a decisive point in the enemy line, in other words, brute force, in a bid to break through, to end the stasis of trench warfare, and reopen war of maneuver. Altogether, Operation Michael would hurl a total of 67 German divisions in the Second, Seventeenth, and Eighteenth Armies against the British Fifth and Third Armies as well the French Sixth Army, with the main blow falling on the British Fifth Army, numbering 22 divisions, giving the Germans more than a three-to-one advantage. If these attacks succeeded they would then proceed to the second phase, Operation Mars, with the Seventeenth and Second Armies pivoting northwest towards Arras, Albert, and Amiens in order to push the British north and crush them in a vise with the German Fourth and Sixth Armies, while the Eighteenth Army prevented the French from reestablishing contact with their allies.

Operation Michael would employ "infiltration tactics" on a large scale, in which storm trooper units armed with grenades, mortars, and machine guns would advance swiftly, exploiting surprise to penetrate enemy lines and create gaps that regular infantry following behind could widen and exploit (it would also incorporate a number of Germany's new model tanks). In addition to the tidal wave of men, the Germans assembled more than 900 planes (but less than a hundred of whom are of the newer model monoplanes) for the offensive, giving them local air superiority for artillery spotting, ground attacks against troops and vehicles, and aerial bombardment of rail hubs and supply depots. More importantly, the Germans had assembled 6608 heavy guns and field artillery and 3534 trench mortars to deliver the most ferocious bombardment in history, using a new mathematical technique to target the guns without having to "register" or test fire them first, preserving the element of surprise.

Ludendorff was so confident of success that Kaiser Wilhelm II and his entourage traveled to observe the kaiserschlacht, or "emperor's offensive," which they hoped would be crowned with victory.

The storm broke at 4:40 a.m. on July 21, 1911, when a bright white rocket signaled Germany artillery to begin raining shells on British and French trenches, strong points, and communications along a 65 kilometer stretch of front. The German guns fired an incredible 1.16 million shells in the first five hours alone, reaching 3.2 million by the end of the first day, more than the British had fired during the entire week preceding the offensive. Around a third of the shells in the initial bombardment were gas shells of various kinds, including mustard gas and "buntkreuz" (variegated) shells, the latter typically containing phosgene mixed with sneezing or vomiting agents, intended to force enemy soldiers to remove their gas masks in order to expose them to the more poisonous gases.

The German opening bombardment unfolded in 11 distinct stages and sub-stages, altogether lasting around five hours. These included, first, targeting communications and artillery batteries with high explosives and gas, then shifting to frontline trenches and secondary defenses with "registering" to confirm targeting, followed by howitzers raking the ground between the various British defensive lines to hit any soldiers who climbed out of the trenches to take shelter in shell holes (a defensive trick learned from the Germans). The howitzers then turned on enemy strongpoints, while field artillery hit the stretches of shell holes between the British trenches with more poison gas. Finally, all the German guns returned to targeting the British frontline defenses, laying down a wall of fire to create a "creeping barrage," forcing the defenders to remain under shelter so the German storm trooper units and infantry could advance in relative safety.

Ordinary British and French soldiers on the receiving end of the German bombardment were understandably terrified by this volcanic onslaught. Unsophisticated British defensive tactics only increased the number of casualties, as around two-thirds of the British troops were deployed in frontline trenches, rather than further back in safer rear trenches, exposing them to the full brunt of the enemy barrage. The German guns also targeted British and French artillery with surprising accuracy, thanks to the new fireless "registering" techniques. However, the British troops held their frontline positions wherever possible, displaying remarkable bravery. After five hours of furious shelling, the German storm troopers, infantry and Tanks finally went "over the top" around 9:40 a.m. Despite all the orderly preparations, the waves of attackers soon became jumbled together amid the sheer momentum of their onslaught. As hoped, they found the enemy's defensive positions totally obliterated in many places.

By 2 p.m. attackers from the German Second Army were swarming over the British Fifth Army's trenches, encountering fierce resistance in places, but still carried forward by sheer momentum. Meanwhile, German engineers worked frantically building roads and leveling terrain, enabling field artillery to move forward over the pockmarked battlefield and support renewed infantry assaults.

Enemy penetrations all along the British line threatened to isolate and cut off small groups of defenders remaining in intact trenches, but they continued to hold out with amazing grit, fighting hand-to-hand around trench traverses. However, there was no question about the eventual outcome, as the Germans committed wave after wave of new troops.

By the end of the first day British troops were withdrawing under heavy fire, as often as not without orders and with no way to alert divisional headquarters to their movements.

Although the Germans had achieved a huge success by the standards of static trench warfare, there were already signs of trouble. Ominously, the advance was already very uneven, indicating that even with overwhelming force on their side, the battle was not going to plan.

While the German Second and Eighteenth Armies smashed through British and French defenses on the southern half of the battlefield with remarkable speed, to the north the German Seventeenth Army was stuck, held up by a determined British defense of the salient in front of Cambrai. According to Ludendorff's plan, the "Cambrai salient" had to be eliminated on the first day of the attack in order for the German heavy artillery to be transferred north for Operation Mars, the subsequent attack northwest, pivoting around Arras.

Ludendorff had no choice but to give the Seventeenth Army more time to achieve its initial objectives, but the delay gave the British and French more time to assess the situation and begin to react, critical breathing room, even if it were just a day or two. Further, as the German Second and Eighteenth Armies surged forward further south it would eventually threaten to open gaps in the German line of attack, leaving them vulnerable to Entente counterattacks, fortunately the Entente did not have enough men to stage a counter attack. The Germans were also paying a terrible price for their extraordinary gains, as retreating British and French forces assumed new defensive positions and inflicted extremely heavy casualties before withdrawing again.

Meanwhile, on March 23, a new kind of terror was brought to French civilians, as the Germans unleashed "Langer Max," better known as the "Paris Gun" or "Big Bertha", actually a collection of seven repurposed ultra-long-distance naval artillery pieces, supported by cables and capable of hitting targets up to 120 kilometers away. The advance of the German Eighteenth Army in the south enabled the Germans to build special rail spurs and circular concrete emplacements northeast of Paris, from which the gun dropped shells on the French capital. The Paris Guns had no real military impact, inflicting mostly symbolic damage.

July 24, the fourth day, the front line was badly fragmented and highly fluid, as the remnants of the divisions of the Fifth Army were fighting and moving in small bodies, often composed of men of different units. German units advanced irregularly and some British units ended up under French command to the south or behind enemy lines to the east, making the logistic tasks of the corps and divisional staffs nigh impossible.

The 109th brigade planned a counter-attack in the early hours of 24 July but before dawn German troops entered Golancourt, just north-west of Villeselve, so British troops were forced to remain in their defensive positions. The front ran roughly between Cugny and the south of Golancourt. The battle continued throughout the morning along the entire front and at 11:00, the remnants of the 14th Division were ordered to withdraw further south to the town of Guiscard. A series of small German attacks dislodged the exhausted British troops piecemeal and gaps in the front created by this staggered withdrawal were exploited by the Germans. The 54th Brigade was slowly outflanked by attacks from the north-east and north-west, the brigade fell back into Villeselve and were heavily bombarded by German Artillery from around 12:00. British troops, supported by French infantry attempted to hold the line here but the French received orders to retreat, leaving the British flank exposed; the British retreated with the French and fell back through Berlancourt to Guiscard. The 54th Brigade ordered the retirement of what was left of its battalions to Crepigny and at 03:00 on 25 July they slipped away under cover of darkness to Beaurains.

By nightfall, the British had lost the line of the Somme. The fighting and retirements in the face of unceasing pressure by the 2nd Army led the right of the Third Army to give up ground as it retreated to maintain contact with the left flank of Fifth Army as the battle was already lost.

By the end of the offensive, British had lost 180,000 men, the French 80,000 and the Americans had their first casualties of the war amounting to 88 men, for a total of 260,000 in the side of the Entente while the Germans lost 210,000 in total.

 **Operation Mars**

The battle began in dense fog at 4:20 am on 25 July. The German Second Army attacked south of the Somme, the Australian Corps to the south of the river in the centre of Fourth Army's front, and the Canadian Corps to the south of the Australians. The Seventeenth Army opened its preliminary bombardment at the same time, and began its advance 45 minutes later, supported by a battalion of 72 tanks with limited air cover. Although British forces were on the alert, this was largely in anticipation of possible follow up offensive to Operation Michael and not because they had learned of the preplanned Alliance attack. Although the two forces were within 460 metres of one another, gas bombardment was very low, as the bulk of the German presence was unknown to the Entente. The attack was so unexpected that Entente forces only began to return fire after five minutes, and even then at the positions where the German forces had assembled at the start of the battle and had long since left.

In the first phase, seven divisions from the second army attacked. Facing them were the British 18th (Eastern) and 58th, the American 2nd and 3rd, and the Canadian 1st, 2nd and 3rd Divisions.

The attackers captured the first Entente position, advancing about 3.7 km by about 7:30 am. In the centre, supporting units following the leading divisions attacked the second objective a further 3.2 km distant. Units reached their first objectives by 7:10 am, and by 8:20 am, the American 4th and 5th Divisions and the Canadian 4th Division were the initially breeched in the Entente lines. The third phase of the attack was assigned to infantry-carrying Mark V tanks. However, the infantry was able to carry out this final step unaided. The Germans penetrated well to the rear of the Entente defenses and cavalry now continued the advance. Air support and armored car fire kept the retreating Canadians and Americans from rallying.

The forces in the centre advanced quickly, pushing the line 4.8 km forward from its starting point by 11:00 am. The speed of their advance was such that a party of American officers and some divisional staff were captured while eating breakfast. A gap 24 km long was punched in the Entente line south of the Somme by the end of the day. There was less success north of the river, where the German Seventeenth Army had only a single tank battalion in support, the terrain was rougher. Although the attackers gained their first objectives, they were held up short of the Chipilly Spur, a steep wooded ridge.

The Second Army took 13,000 prisoners while the Seventeenth captured a further 3,000. Total Entente losses were estimated to be 30,000 on 1st August, while 50,000 Entente (18,000 British, 8,000 Canadian, 18,000 French, and 6,000 American ) prisoners were captured. The German casualties, in both armies, were approximately 10,800, exclusive of tank and air losses.

Following the German victory in Operation Michael and Subsequently Operation Mars meant that Entente Forces in the North were both surrounded and captured.

 **Armistice of Compiègne**

The Armistice was the result of a hurried and desperate process, as Paris was open to German forces after the Kaiserschlacht Offensive, (not to mention mutinies in the French Army and food shortages in Paris) and the French Government did not want a repeat of 1870.

The French delegation headed by Ferdinand Foch crossed the front line in five cars and was escorted for ten hours across the devastated war zone of Northern France, arriving on the morning of 8 August. They were then taken to the secret destination aboard Erich Ludendorff's private train parked in a railway siding in the forest of Compiègne.

Among its 34 clauses, the armistice contained the following major points:

1\. Termination of hostilities, on land and in the air, within six hours of signature.

2\. Recognition of the Treaty of Istanbul.

3\. Demilitarization of the French Army.

4\. Turnover of all Marine Nationale ships to the Germans

5\. French ports would be occupied by Germany until the end of the war with the remaining Entente powers namely the United States and the United Kingdom.

This would not constitute a final treaty, but final treaty is still being negotiated.

 **Scuttling of the French Navy in Toulon**

After the Surrender of France and the armistice between France and Germany, the British War Cabinet was apprehensive about the Germans acquiring control of the French navy.

The French and German navies combined could alter the balance of power at sea, threatening British imports over the Atlantic and communications with the rest of the British Empire.

The French fleet had seen little fighting during the War and was mostly intact. It was interned there under the terms of the Armistice whilst negotiations took place over the fate of the ships. By tonnage, about 60 percent was in Toulon, near Marseilles, 20 percent in French North Africa and 20 percent in Britain, Alexandria and the French West Indies.

With this in mind the British commenced Operation Onager (with American approval).

But the French Navy Officers themselves could not bear to watch that their ships would be used by the Germans. So not knowing of the British plans then decided to scuttle the ships.

Around 10:00 a.m. on 21 August 1911, contre-amiral Paul Auvert sent a flag signal ordering the fleet to stand by for the signal to scuttle. At about 11:20 the flag signal was sent: "To all Commanding Officers and the Leader of the Torpedo Boats. Paragraph Eleven of to-day's date. Acknowledge. Chief of the Interned Squadron." The signal was repeated by semaphore and searchlights. Scuttling began immediately: seacocks and flood valves were opened and internal water pipes smashed. Portholes had already been loosened, watertight doors and condenser covers left open, and in some ships holes had been bored through bulkheads, all to facilitate the spread of water once scuttling began.

Intervening German guard ships were able to beach a number of the ships, but 48 of the 52 interned vessels sank. All of those that sank would not be salvaged for the rest of the war.

 **Battle of the South Pacific**

With France out of the War, the Anglo-American powers wanted a major victory, then negotiate a treaty with the Grand Alliance from a point of strength. Without any significant ground forces yet in the Pacific, save for Australia and New Zealand, they decided that a decisive naval battle would be the only thing possible. The American, British, and Canadian forces would gather in Pearl Harbor then link up with the Royal Australian and New Zealand Navy.

Chinese spies (which was actually a cloaked Goa'uld Cargoship in orbit) got hold of the naval buildup and decided, to ambush the massive combined American-British-Canadian fleet with an equally massive Sino-Japanese Fleet of more than 250 ships in total including 16 Battleships, 6 Fleet Carriers and 6 Escort Carriers. The battlefield was to happened near Johnston Atoll.

Fate how ever had a different plan.

It was sheer chance that Admiral Kamimura Hikonojō's Tōbu-Kantai (Eastern fleet) was sailing northwards along the Bismark Archipelago as a prelude to the liberation of German New Guinea and came across the American First Pacific Sqadron, headed by Admiral Austin M. Knight.

The Tōbu-Kantai was a fleet of 1 aircraft carrier, 3 battleships, 5 light cruisers, 16 destroyers while the American First Pacific Squadron had 2 battleships, 6 heavy cruisers, 8 light cruisers, 16 destroyers.

At noon on 9 November the two fleets were 140 km apart. Admiral Hikonojō could not close the distance to engage with the significantly slower IJN Hiei and IJN Kirishima (18 kn vs 28 kn) and took IJN Kaga in on its own. Meanwhile, at 13:15, the Japanese Carrier launched several unsuccessful sorties by Mitsubishi Aircraft against the American heavy cruisers, which they took for battleships. At 13:10, the American Naval Command had instructed USS Florida to engage one of the two enemy forces facing him, but in fact they had planned to keep the action close to Australia and were deliberately moving north in order to draw the Japanese and Cross the "T". By 14:00, however, Hikonojō's plans to cut off the American fleet succeeded.

The Japanese cruiser group was spread out in front of Kaga and at 15:15 they caught sight of the American main battle force and the two groups opened fire at 21,500 metres. American range finding was better than the Japanese, and within three minutes they had found the distance even though they were firing at extreme range. Although the Japanese' range finding was not as good and they had trouble with their rounds falling short, the Japanese gun laying was better and they were able to place their rounds in much tighter groups. Generally the gunnery of the two forces was fairly well matched. After only a few minutes the range was down to 20,000 metres and the Japanese guns became useful. However, by 15:22, the American fire came dangerously close to the Japanese cruisers and Hikonojō decided to disengage. At this point splinters from a 152 mm shell fired by the cruiser USS Jacob Jones hit the Wakamiya, damaging her catapult and the reconnaissance aircraft beyond repair. The cruisers continued to open the range and by 15:30 fire ceased.

One group of American light cruisers, was on the Japanese side of the battle line and was soon within range of the charging Kaga. Once again the Japanese rounds fell short, and neither of her targets, received any damage in the initial salvos. However, by this time Kaga was also out of position, and she circled in place in order to allow Kirishima to catch up. Meanwhile, Hiei was still well to the rear.

The American commander decided to take on the Kaga, and started moving his two battleships into position. At 15:52 USS California opened fire at a range of 26,400 metres. USS Iowa held her fire, as American strategy was to have only one ship targeted at a time. It had been discovered during the Battle of Jutland that more than one ship firing at a single target made it very difficult for the range finding parties to tell which rounds were fired by their ship. USS Iowa had been assigned to Kirishima and Hiei, which did not enter the engagement.

Kaga, not aware of the American firing patterns, split her guns between the two ships. During the exchange one of USS California's rounds fell long and caused splinter damage to Kaga's escorting destroyers Hereward and Decoy, which had formed up on the far side of the 15:54 Kirishima started firing, well out of range, hoping to cause some confusion on the American ships. Meanwhile, the American heavy cruisers came into action and started firing on Kaga at 15:55 but had to break off as the Japanese cruisers returned.

At 15:59 two shells from USS California fell very close to Kaga. Almost immediately after one of Kaga's 381 mm rounds hit the rear deck of USS California, exploding in the funnel, and setting off the stored ammunition for one of her 37 mm anti-aircraft guns. Two seamen were killed and several wounded. The fumes from the burning ammunition were sucked down into the engine room, which had to evacuate and shut down half of the boilers. USS California's speed quickly fell off to 18 knots and USS Iowa took over. USS California and Kaga were well over 24,000 metres apart at the time of the hit, which was one of the longest-range naval artillery hits in history.

It would appear that Kaga was in an excellent position to deal some serious blows to the slowing USS California, but she once again executed another tight turn to allow Kirishima to catch up. With her guns suddenly silenced during the turn, rangefinders on Kirishima discovered what the Americans had been intending to avoid, that her rounds were falling 2,500 metres short of USS California and they had been watching Kaga's rounds, not their own.

At 16:01 the American destroyers generated smoke and the battleships got under cover. At 15:58 an American Cruiser re-opened fire on her counterpart in the Japanese line, and soon two groups of American cruisers entered combat range with the main Japanese cruiser battle group. Firing continued as both groups attempted to form up and at 16:07.

Meanwhile, mechanics on USS California were able to repair two of the four damaged boilers, allowing the battleship to reach 22 knots. The American Admiral, considering the possibility of his remaining battleship, USS Iowa, having to face three enemy battleships and an aircraft carrier, decided to withdraw the battleships towards Messina. USS California was out of action for at least 30 days.

Over the next hour both fleets attempted to make long-range torpedo runs with their destroyer groups, without success. At 16:40, aircraft from the Japanese carriers finally made an all-out attack sinking the Battleships USS California and USS Iowa, plus three other smaller ships.

One final victim was an American destroyer, which was hit by a torpedo launched from a Mitsubishi at 09:40 the next day and sank in shallow water.

As a result of the naval engagement the Pact and Entente no longer wanted a major battle and the waters of the Pacific became silent for the rest of the War.

Although the battle was somewhat indecisive. Japanese sources claimed that the Imperial Japanese Navy, taught an important lesson to their American counterparts.

On the Entente side however it was a panic, the British and American papers claimed it was a disaster, saying that all Battleships in that fleet was sunk. This, along with the French surrender resulted in the British public saying that the war is unwinnable and screaming for a fair peace. In the United States, the initial calls for war because of the sinking of the Titan was replaced with questions on why join a losing war in the first place.

On 21st of February, the war was over, the British and Americans signed an armistice. As they haven't been beaten to the degree of France or Russia, the British wanted a fair peace. While the Americans, save for the battle in the South Pacific were not defeated at all, wanted a white peace. The Great War (Welt Krieg) was over.

And on March, representatives of all the combatants met in the German city of Munich to discuss the final peace treaty.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Still earth Chapter next, showing 1912 and the treaty of munich, then switch back to off world.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Because of course Britain can't have Germany get nice things *tin foil hat on*

Anyway it does sounds quite ridiculous that Germany decided to attack US assets for literally no reason. Though I'm not sure if that's just people covering their asses or active malicious intent from external powers."

-Yes, (conspiracy) people in that universe would be debating that for decades, some will say it was done by the US government who wanted in, some would say that some third party did it, some would say that it was just an accident and white star lines is just covering its own ass

"Personally I like your story ,but I did not like how you portrayed Romania here

I am Romanian and I don't like what you did here

Romania entered on the Allied side to recover territory that was under the boot of Hungarians for centuries"

-Ooops sorry about that, its my fault really, I don't know much about Romania. In this story though, they are simply in the wrong side of the war.

"I'll be honest: this chapter was hard to read since you jumped back and forth between different dates all the time."

-Sorry about that, i thought it would be a better read that way, but turned out to be a bit confusing, not doing it again :)

"So Ottomans gain South Caucasus in the ATL version of the Brest-Litovsk Agreement? Sounds like the Armenians are even more screwed over than in our timeline now that all Armenian lands are under Turkish control."

\- Sadly they will :( poor Armenians


	30. Chapter 30

**1912**

 **Munich Conference**

The Conference opened on 12th March 1912. Involving delegates from 26 nations (Austalia, The British Raj, Canada and New Zealand sent their own delegates but were counted as part of the British Empire).

What they agreed in the first week was the remaining Entente would recognize the Treaty of Istanbul that was signed between the Grand Alliance on one hand and Russia and Romania on the other, which was signed on the second day. As the Entente virtually had no choice as Romania was currently occupied by Austro-Hungarian and Bulgarian forces while Russia was deep in civil war between the Whites and the Reds.

What took the rest of the week though was to accept that Romania, minus Dobrudja and the Black Sea coast as these went to Bulgaria was now under Austo-Hungarian sphere of influence. That Austria-Hungary had say in the domestic affairs of Romania.

 **Alexander von Falkenhausen**

It is now the second week of the negotiations. The Munich Conference was the largest he has ever seen, perhaps ever. Yet here he was, a simple Soldier, was sitting during one of the sessions as one of the delegates from the most influential power in the said conference, the German Empire.

He was one of the twelve delegates for Germany in this session, but in all honesty he knew that this portion of the talks would be dominated by their ally in the other side of Eurasia, the Chinese Empire and their twenty seven men delegation. Germany had limited stake in the region and it would be courteous of her to let her major ally in the region to head the negotiations, Germany was simply here to support her allies and to protect here interests in the region.

The person who was currently speaking belonged to one of China's South East Asian tributaries. For all honestly he couldn't tell what country she was from, if it wasn't for the white elephant in a red background flag that was all over the table she was in, and the sign on the table that she was in that says "Kingdom of Siam" in German.

She basically is elaborating what they meant by pre-1893 borders of Siam. After speaking, one of the French delegates, a big, tall, pale guy with a deep voice who was the complete opposite of the Siamese woman who just spoke, as she was at least half a meter shorter than him and perhaps less than half the weight.

"France accepts this proposition." The French guy begrudgingly said which was translated to Mandarin by an interpreter. Then all the other head delegates of the room, including his very own superior, nodded as if to show acquiescence to the stipulation.

Then a delegate from the Chinese Empire stood up, he was an elderly guy perhaps around in his mid-seventies. He had an aura of respect from the rest of the Chinese delegation and he looked really familiar.

"Scheisse!" von Falkenhausen unconsciously swore. This earned him a glare from his superior and a "what's wrong?" from the guy to his left.

"Jaeger, you know who that is?" von Falkenhausen whispered to the guy.

"No, who is that? Some Chinese big shot?" The guy replied to von Falkenhausen.

"Big shot, is an understatement. That is former Minister of Defense Hung!"

"The Hung?" Jaeger replied as he also recognized the name as he was a liaison officer to the Chinese Military Mission in Germany.

"Yes the Hung, the one who created the modern Chinese military, including the formulation of infiltration tactics, and one of the people behind the Tongzhi restoration. That Hung!" von Falkenhausen said with awe, as he was in China and working with the Chinese for several years, he knew of the contributions of the guy. Thus bit awe struck.

"….as for British India we propose the current front line to be the border." Hung said.

"The front line…. hmmmm" von Falkenhausen thought, then proceeded to look at his copy of the documents and see the front line.

As he was looking at the map of the front lines in India he heard the head of the British delegation speak. Von Falkenhausen was too busy looking at the map to notice the British guy stand, but he paused looking at the map to hear him speak.

"That is unacceptable!" the big British guy said.

"Benegal has always been one of the centers of British rule in the subcontinent we will not give it away knowing that we have still some fight left with us. Must I remind the Chinese delegation that the Royal Navy is still the strongest navy in the planet? We are willing to give you Burma, Assam and all other princely states east of Benegal, but not Benegal" He continued.

von Falkenhausen understood his concern, based on the map, the front line in the east has reached as far as Dhaka while the northern front was somewhere in Kashmir.

"Emphasis on the word still. Anyway what you're giving is not enough. Array of forces in the region would suggest otherwise." Former minister Hung said in a calm voice, von Falkenhausen didn't need to hear the translator, he already knew how to speak Mandarin.

"I believe we have reached an impasse." The British guy said and walked out of the room, the rest of the British delegation walked out as well. Seeing this, the American delegation walked out as well. Strangely the delegates of the defeated powers of France and Russia remained at their place. von Falkenhausen summized that this was because they didn't really have a choice on the matter.

"Von Falkenhausen!" his superior ordered.

"Yes sir?" von Falkenhausen replied.

"You are close with our Chinese allies. Do something so we would have progress tomorrow. I will not have thousands or hundreds of thousands of our boys die because the Limeys and the Chinks couldn't decide on who would rule over a sorry patch of jungle half a world away."

"Yes sir!" von Falkenhausen replied. He too was tired of war, of the Fatherland's best and brightest dying pointlessly. The great question of the day was already decided with blood and iron, the only thing that needed to be done was for the Entente to acknowledge it.

With the major Entente powers walking out, the session was convened and the representatives of the Grand Alliance transferred to the dining hall where cocktails would be served.

The dining area of the Königsplatz wasn't meant for a conference as large as this so the area was a bit crowded, and as he walked in the rest of the German delegation, the area was already filled with dignitaries. They were probably the last to come in.

This caught the attention of the entire hall, as the German delegation had the most sway in the talks plus they were also the hosts. He then moved towards the Chinese delegation.

"Head Assualt Leader Wang, Junior Assault leader Chen." von Falkenhausen greeted familiar faces in the Chinese delegation with a nod.

"Oberstleutnant von Falkenhausen" both men replied.

"Chen, as I was sitting during the conference I was sure it wasn't you on the Chinese delegation and that it must be some twin of yours, because I'm quite sure that you'd die if you just sat there unmoving for that long." von Falkenhausen said with a hint of laughter.

"This conference's own rules of etiquette dictate that only the…." Wang replied.

"Sir, von Falkenhausen was just joking." Chen replied.

But before any of the three could continue the conversation, Former Minister Hung went near them as if Chen's last statement caught his attention.

"Alexander von Falkenhausen! We have met at last. It is an honor." Hung said as he approached them, he was with another guy of the same age as him, who von Falkenhausen could not identify. This made Chen and Wang stiffen and salute.

"I am the one who is honored sir, the Great Andrew Hung, one of the Prince's men during China's, Tonzhi Restoration, the one who reformed your Imperial Army to be in par with western standards, the one who invented Infiltration Tactics, which were used by our armed forces as well during the spring and summer offensives. No sir, it is an honor." von Falkenhausen replied.

"Alexander von Falkenhausen the best commander in China back in the 30's" Former minister Hung replied with a laugh, this made the guy who he was with snicker as well.

von Falkenhausen didn't understand the joke, hell the 30's is 20 years before he was born in 1866, but thought that it would be polite to smile as well.

"Minister Hung, my superior Außenstaatssekretäre Wilhelm Freiherr von Schoen, has instructed me to give you a German counter proposal in order to prevent a resumption of hostilities, as the Kaiser isn't keen on sending thousands more of Germans to their deaths on top of the millions who already died."

"Ahhh, straight to the point, what does von Schoen suggest?" Hung replied.

"That instead of making the armistice line as the eastern border of the Raj, we go with the British proposal but they trade other territory for that. Perhaps Panjab."

"That would be acceptable." Hung replied, this made von Falkenhausen smile deep inside.

"There would be no war." he though.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It is now the second month of the negotiations. The topic was the status of the former French colonies discussed in the Armistice of Compiègne between France and the Alliance. Von Falkenhausen noticed that most Asian and European tables today was empty, even their Chinese and Austo-Hungarian allies only sent a single delegate, and this was more likely for simply show of support.

Since today was to talk about French American colonies that were de jure given to Germany during the Armistice of Compiègne but was still de facto in French control. Von Falkenhausen didn't know why he was here. He knew little of the Americas.

"… Allowing the Germans to control the French West Indies would be a violation of the Monroe doctrine!" The American representative said in his New York accented German.

"Not to mention give the Hochseeflotte a naval base that is within striking distance of the American East Coast." von Falkenhausen corrected in his head. He knew that this wasn't about the welfare of the population of those sparsely populated Caribbean islands and Guiana, it was about naval dominance of the western hemisphere and the Atlantic.

"We have mobilized five million men who will fight for the freedom of the peoples of the Caribbean and ready to cross the Atlantic."

Von Falkenhausen, tensed, this has to be a ruse, and even assuming they could only move half of that across the Atlantic, they would still have more men than Germany, Austria-Hungary and Bulgaria combined. Not to mention that all three were already war weary while the United States has only recently joined the war.

He saw his superior look at the Chief of the Oberste Heeresleitung, who in turn nodded. Probably confirming that intelligence reports that American indeed had mobilized such a massive amount of men.

This made von Falkenhausen pale up, his superior then stood up but instead of softening his tone he went on to say things about German valor and how they will not be bullied by the Americans or anyone else. He went on to bluff that Europe also has five million men who are more experienced who are ready to meet them and that they could count on twenty million Chinese as well.

The Americans were about to walk out as well, von Falkenhausen was about to panic as the thought of several more years of trench warfare rushed into his head.

Luckily the British who, a month ago were willing to continue the war over Benegal was not too keen to continue it over the French West Indies.

"The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland proposes a compromise, that Germany would sell the Carribean Islands to the United States while French Guiana and Saint Pierre and Miquelon would be traded to us for concessions in Africa." The British delegate suggested but this time more calmly and more respect than when he was talking to the Siamese delegate last month.

"The United States agrees." Stated the American delegate stated.

"The German Empire agrees provided that the monetary and territorial compensation would prove to be satisfactory." von Schoen agreed.

This made von Falkenhausen breathe again, as continuation of the war would be averted, well for now.

After the end of the day's session the Chinese delegate came up to his boss, von Schoen, and exchanged pleasantries, and after such, he spoke in Mandarin, as if to prevent unwanted ears from hearing, as he probably knew that von Falkenhausen was now fluent in it.

"Although we appreciate our German allies when they make threats against the British, we do not appreciate you making it using Chinese lives as collateral."

 **"I have returned from Germany, it was harsh but it will ensure peace for our time."**

 **-British Prime Minister**

 **Treaty of Munich**

The Treaty of Munich was signed on 28th of July 1912 which was a historic date since it was exactly four years since the war begun. It signaled the end to the First Great War, had 35 chapters and 1040 clauses. It basically stated the following:

The rest of the Entente recognizes the Treaty of Istanbul.

Serbia cedes Macedonia to Bulgaria and is forced to accept Austrian-Hungarian oversight in most of her domestic and foreign affairs.

Montenegro is annexed by Austria-Hungary, becomes a co-dominion between the Lands Represented in the Imperial Council and the Lands of the Holy Hungarian Crown of St. Stephen similar to Bosnia, citizens would be given neither Austrian or Hungarian passports but a separate Montenegro one.

France ceded Djibouti, Dahomey (Benin), Cote D'Ivoire, Madagascar and all of French Equatorial Africa south of Lake Chad to Germany, along with Lorraine. Morocco was now independent and recognized as under the German sphere of influence.

Indochina and all her Pacific colonies however were given to the pact. While lastly French Guiana and Saint Pierre and Miquelon was given to the United Kingdom while French Caribbean was given to the United States of America. (Germany was given compensation for this)

Belgium is forced to accept German oversight in most of her domestic and foreign affairs, with the Kaiser's son Adalbert becoming the new king. Belgian Congo was given to Germany.

The Grand-Duchy of Luxembourg would become a constituent state of the German Empire.

Portugal ceded Portuguese Timor and Macao to China.

The United Kingdom ceded Northern Rhodesia to Germany. Kuwait to the Ottoman Empire and recognized the Arabian Peninsula as Ottoman sphere of influence.

The United Kingdom recognized Pact control all over South and North East Asia. Ceded Arunachal Pradesh, Nathu La Pass, Demchok, and Ladakh to China. All Pacific Islands East of Nauru was ceded to the Pact.

Burma became an independent state under the Konbaung dynasty, and now a tributary. All lands between Burma and Bengal became an independent state of Assam and also a Tributary State. Punjab (the British Province, not the current State) became another Tributary. Jammu and Kashmir was absorbed by Punjab. Nepal and Bhutan were recognized as Chinese sphere of influence.

The United States was give status-quo ante-bellum peace.

The defeated powers of France, Russia, Serbia and Romania will pay reparations; the largest portion would be borne by the first two. Total amount of reparations would be determined within five years.

The French military forces shall be demobilized and by 1st of January 1914 must comprise no more than 100,000 men including officers and establishments of depots. The French Army shall be devoted exclusively to the maintenance of order within the territory and to the control of the frontiers. The use of asphyxiating, poisonous or other gases and all analogous liquids, materials or devices being prohibited, their manufacture and importation are strictly forbidden in France. The same applies to materials specially intended for the manufacture, storage and use of the said products or devices. The manufacture and the importation into France of aircraft, armored cars, tanks and all similar constructions suitable for use in war are also prohibited.

Similar prohibition was given to Russia, but in the case of Russia the limit would be 200,000 men. This would however be renegotiated by Russia to be increased to 400,000 due to it fighting a civil war.

Limitations were also imposed to the French and Russian Navies and were limited to three battleships, three aircraft carriers, six light cruisers, 12 destroyers, 12 torpedo boats each. No submarines are to be included.

It was signed by all the powers involved in the war, and in the case of Russia it was signed by both the Bolsheviks and the Provisional Government.

 **1912 Post War Developments**

 **European Empires**

In Eastern Europe, the acquisitions of the Treaty of Istanbul were organized into a series of puppet states. Estonia, Latvia, and Lithuania were fused into the United Baltic Duchy, with Adolf Friedrich von Mecklenburg becoming its first Grand Duke. The Kaiser's brother Heinrich became King Genrikh I of White Ruthenia (Belarus). Poland and Finland became independent states under German protection, with the Kaisers brother-in-law Friedrich-Karl von Hessen becoming King of Finland. Romania became an Austro-Hungarian puppet state, treated the same way as Serbia and Belgium. The Austrian Archduke Wilhelm Franz ascended to the throne of Ukraine.

The German African colonies were reorganized into Mitteafrika with the capital in Dar es Salaam. Djibouti was however an exemption, it was a German crown colony and plans were drawn up to make it into a naval base for the German Indian Ocean Fleet.

Germany sold New Guinea to Korea while the rest of the German Pacific territories were sold to Japan.

 **United States of America**

Scene during a radio interview of Theodore Roosevelt:

Reporter: Mr. President, people are calling you as the first President of the United States to ever lose a war, what is your reaction on that?

Theodore Roosevelt: Lose the war? We came out of the Great War with more territory than we came in with. Tell me again how we lost the war?

 **China**

On the Winter Solstice, the designated time for Tributary ceremonies, it was the largest ever. It housed thousands of dignitaries from 13 different tributaries, namely: Kingdom of Korea, the Lanfang Republic, Kingdom of Siam, Empire of Japan, Kingdom of Dai Viet, Kingdom of Cambodia, Republic of Malacca, Sultanate of Brunei, Kingdom of Nepal, Kingdom of Bhutan, State of Panjab, State of Assam and the Republic of Yakutia (Siberia).

The ceremony was standard. The heads of states of the tributaries (except Japan, that even though the Japanese Emperor and Prime Minister were present for the rest of the ceremonies, it was the Foreign Minister that offered tribute) offered tribute and kow towed after the Guangxu Emperor descended from the temple of heaven.

After which a military parade right outside the Forbidden City would transpire, involving troops from all over the Tributary Pact. This time it was far grander, it involved the more exotic countries like Yakutia which involved native Siberian troops or the Gurkhas of Nepal.

Then a three day long retreat of just the heads of states in the Summer Palace, while dignitaries would discuss matters or issues concerning bilateral ties between members or the Tributary Pact as a whole, this would last for a week.

On December 28th Prince Gong died. The announcement of his death triggered an announcement of the national day of mourning by the Emperor. The Guangxu Emperor himself announced his passing on national radio with sorrow in his voice. On that day almost every person in the Chinese Empire wore white as they mourned the loss of such a great person. He was hailed as the father of Modern China, it was he who triggered Tongzhi Reforms. It was he and the Prince's men that transformed China from a defeated power to one of the Great Powers of the world. But at least Prince Gong saw his efforts into fruition. The world he left was now very different from the world he came in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Stargate Chapter next :)

And for the next Earth Chapters would be 1912-1917 but ill do it per area

Plus what PoV do you guys want to see? I'm gonna do one in the Japanese Philippines and one about a Czechoslovak Legion member in Yakutia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Excellent work :) really loving this story, especially as I'm playing a hearts of Iron 4 campaign at the moment restoring Qing china, even if its the wrong war :D

Looking forward to seeing where you are going with this. Especially what peace terms imperial britain is forced to accept.

Check out my mass effect story if you'd like to see my own take on china and the USA. Lots of people have an issue with it :P"

-Thanks man, I love your story as well :)

"ur war is totally unbelievable"

-which part?

Is it about Operation Michael and Operation Mars?  
I simply used historical number of divisions there but without troops from Australia and the Raj while the Germans had better doctrine, tanks and aircraft. That's why it succeeded, and as per historical German plans a successful Operation Michael would commence Operation Mars, unlike historical where it failed so the Germans had Operations Georgette, Gneisenau, and Blücher-Yorck.

Or is it about Admiral Kamimura Hikonojō or Admiral Austin M. Knight?

Historically Kamimura Hikonojō was a decent Admiral both in the first Sino-Japanese and Russo-Japanese Wars, so that's what I showed in the battle.

Historically speaking Austin M. Knight was also a decent Admiral in the Spanish-American war, and I believe a did him justice in that naval battle.

Or is it about the American and Japanese ships at the battle?  
Although they are historical ship names I jumbled them a bit just to add flavor to the story, but rest assured both navies had more than those ship numbers in reality.

Or is it about the cloaked Goa'uld cargoship  
You'd be right on this one, there is no such thing as a Goa'uld Cargoship, hahaha

"I'm surprised that the Americans have better range then the Chinese though"  
Better than the Japanese, but this was simply a task force to aid in a naval invasion, so not necessarily top of the line.


	31. Chapter 31

**1911**

 **January**

An emissary of Yu, Ao Kuang, demands permission to visit Tiangguo to finalize accommodations for the meeting with you a week later. It is grudgingly agreed upon, and all more advanced equipment is removed from the vicinity prior to his arrival. Things were tense but no obvious disasters occur and it seems the minor god is simply following orders from his lord to see if these primitives are indeed worthy to a meeting with Yu.

No comment was made, but about a day after Ao Kuang leaves, the gate dials again and a radio message states that Yu is 'satisfied' with the Celestial Empire's accommodations, however the meeting would be delayed to mid-March. SGC graciously agrees, as this was also the winter solstice in Tiangguo, the time for tributary ceremonies here. So the Emperor's visit would hit two birds with one stone.

 **March**

 **The Guangxu Emperor**

It wasn't his first time to go through the gate, but this was his first time to personally do the tributary ceremonies here in Tiangguo, which was previously done by the Imperial Governor of Tiangguo. According to their plans, he would do it from now on. Some people at the Grand Council voiced their concern that this was a bad time to start such tradition since a war was still going on, but others said that the war was already winding down thus it does not matter, the latter side won.

The ceremonies here were analogous to what was being done in the Forbidden City. First he had to climb to the temple of heaven to perform the necessary ceremonies, not that he really believed that doing so would ensure that the celestial realm would be prosperous for another year, but doing so is tradition. Then he had to personally accept the tributes from the heads of states and/or government which was accompanied by a kow tow. Unlike Earth, where such tributes were mostly symbolic. Here the tributaries tried to outdo themselves, so tributes here were quite extravagant, well compared to the fiscal capacities of those states, he even heard a rumor that one Sugawaran state used 6% of its annual budget for their tribute. He would mention that the next time he talked to the Minister of Tributary Affairs.

He tried to compute how much that was compared to the imperial budget, then smiled, that amount wasn't even a rounding error to the Internal Revenue Allotment to Tiangguo.

The only thing he is complaining though is that the Forbidden City in Tiangguo, is a couple of times larger than the actual one on Earth. He has to walk more than twice as much here. His feet were now a bit tired from all the walking and he still had close to an hour of standing left as he was overseeing the final task in the ceremonies, which was the military parade.

He stood above the balcony of the Governor's Place, which was the highest building within a few kilometer radius, thus gave him a great view of the parade, the crowed and of Tiangguo itself.

Unlike on Earth, where the tributaries took part of the military parade, here it was only the Chinese Imperial forces that took part. The marching men and women were as competent as they were on Earth. Well they should be as they also had the 2 year compulsory service here, just like in the Mainland.

What followed next were the tanks and other armored vehicles, they looked different than the ones in the Mainland. They were around a decade or so more advance and were also a bit thinner and longer than their Mainland counterparts as to fit into a Stargate.

Then the crowed made a deafening cheer as a wing of Space superiority fighters made several sonic booms as they flew by the parade, while a Battlecruiser made it low into the atmosphere breaking the clouds as to show the Chinese Characters saying Celestial Navy to the crowed.

He loved the view here, he could see the tail end of the military parade, which was a couple of trucks carrying Fission warheads. He could see the crowd cheering and waving the yellow and blue flag of China. The best part of the view was the surrounding City, it was modern, clean and unlike Beijing it was pretty spacious.

After it was over he was escorted to the dining area for some cocktail with, SGC officers, sector officials and the delegates from tributary states.

The dining hall was grand, and similarly designed with the one on Earth. It was adorned with imperial ornaments, the imperial flags, and even the seal of the SGC which was a triangle with a smaller circle on top.

He was currently in a conversation with the brass of the SGC, they were discussing their need for a larger budget. He reminded them that more of the Empire's resources must be put into more pressing matters like the war or reconstruction of the newer tributary states, not to mention that the modernization of China itself is also consuming a large amount of resources, he however comforted them when he said that the budget of the SGC would grow by around a third after the war, although it is not on the double or even triple that they wanted, ship construction would have to be scaled down by a bit.

"聖上Shengshang (Exalted one)." A man said as he came near him.

"I am Petros from the land of the light" the man said as he bowed. He didn't wear those exotic clothes from the land of the light, but Chinese clothing, which he may have bought outside or have made.

"It is of great honor to have finally met you, the great Emperor of the Celestial Empire."

"Likewise." Guangxu merely replied, as he didn't know how to reply to that.

"It is my first time to represent our humble planet in this grand ceremonies, and I am awed at the wonders this world has shown me in my short stay here. Although, one of your aid to our world is an incandescent lamp and electricity, I have yet seen it used to this magnitude to see your streets and city glow a night leaves me breathless until now. To see the size of this city alone, the sheer number of people it holds and their wealth is absolutely incomprehensible."

He paused to take a breath.

"I've seen carriages that move themselves, not to mention human flight!" Petros sighed.

"If I said that before we met you, I would have thought myself meeting a god. Once again I would like to thank your people for this honor."

"The honor is all ours." Guangxu replied and signaled for one of his servants to go near.

"Please place a television inside this man's room." Guangxu said, then the servant nodded and went to his task.

"Shenshang, I am not a man who is an ungrateful receiver of gifts but what is a television?"

"I'll leave the details to surprise you but I'll tell you this, it's an entertainment devise." The Guangxu Emperor replied, but before anyone else could speak an adjutant whispered into his ear saying Yu was already in Tiangguo, he was being cleared for security purposes.

xxxxxxxxx

Yu, Ao Kuang and four Jaffa tromp into the base and tensions rise. Ao Kuang is bothered that the SGC troops stay during the talks, with weapons, after Yu's Jaffa have been removed of their weapons. The head of the SGC, General Lin-Lao, is not shifting in this and simply says he can leave if he would rather.

When they finally exchanged greetings, the Guangxu Emperor fought really hard to keep himself from smiling like a mad man or drooling, as he was a fan of the great Jade Emperor, Yu Huang Shang Ti when he was growing up. Up until a few years ago, he only thought of Yu as a mythical figure.

Talks are tense for most, but Yu seems curiously removed, barely speaking and not showing much expression at all. Ao Kuang was obviously uneasy about this and things progress he seems under certain orders, but does not enjoy dealing with such.

The purpose of the talks are difficult to judge at first, Ao Kuang talking of the original agreement they had with and it's points, then onto pointing of the threats of Kronos or Heru'er, but specially Heru'er as he was shown to be aggressive against the Celestial Empire and wont surely give up after losing just a few ships. The Guangxu Emperor begins to suspect this whole talk is a load of nothing.

Then, about half an hour into the meeting Yu interrupts Ao Kuang in mid rant with a raised hand and leans forward.

"Your little empire has peeked my interest. What is your take on being my tributary?"

The Guangxu Emperor and the other diplomats are stunned. This is all about submission to Yu? Up till then they had not heard of any Goa'uld ever being the overlord of another race, is it because they came from the stock of humans cultivated by Yu? The Guangxu Emperor never pretended to know how a Goa'uld mind works.

The outlines of the offer were given by Yu, the thing they could not agree on was the part where that the Celestial Navy, Army and Marine corps would fight for Yu and would go under his chain of command. They tried to make a counter offer but that was shot down before they even finished saying the proposal. Seeing that the talks were not going anywhere, the SGC and Yu decided to convene and continue the discussions the following day.

An hour after Yu, Ao Kuang, and their Jaffa escort left the SGC, another unscheduled wormhole was established. A few seconds later the other side informed them that it was Ao Kuang and he wished to talk with the Emperor and the SGC.

Ao Kuang revealed that it was he, not Yu who insisted that the Guangxu Emperor be present during the talks, because he wanted to speak with him personally. He then revealed his purpose, he planned on rebelling and overthrowing Yu, and he wanted the help of the Celestial Empire. The Guangxu Emperor now understood why Ao Kuang acted the way he did during the talks, he was nervous.

That on the following day, when Yu enters Tiangguo again for the continuation of the talks Ao Kuang wants Yu confined for several days or even killed. As his forces were hopelessly outclassed by Yu's very own, with Yu interned his forces would have no leader thus easy picking for Ao Kuang or even switch sides.

"Whats in it for us?" the Head of the SGC, General Lin-Lao asked. Although she was in her late seventies and a bit slower than she was before, she made it up with in wisdom.

"Territory. Territory, Naquadah, Ships and Slaves." Ao Kuang replied, as a matter of factly.

"For your troubles, I would give you half a dozen systems from Yu's current domain. Along with any Naquadah, Ships and Slaves found on those systems. Think of the plunder and all the technology you would gain."

The Guangxu Emperor surmised that, by his offer Ao Kuang didn't know how stretched out the Empire's forces were already nor does he know that the Celestial Empire was now around technological parity with the Goa'uld, they are more advanced in a few fields and less in others.

"We want a dozen worlds, nothing less." The Guangxu Emperor replied.

"Done." Ao Kuang replied with a smile, it was as if he got what he wanted. Seeing the deal was done Ao Kuang exited via Stargate.

"Shenshang, are we really going to aid Ao Kuang and intern Yu." General Lin-Lao asked the Emperor a few minutes after Ao Kuang exited via Stargate.

"The benefit for us far outweighs the risks." He answered.

"He would most likely give us sparsely populated planets, we would expand our extra solar population more by opening immigration from the mainland. The Naquadah we would gain probably be small as I doubt he would secede important mining planets. We do not need more gold either, as I was told by our Ministry of Finance that putting more gold in the market to defray our Stargate expenses would put a strain on our economy and result in high inflation. Goa'uld ships would be useful as they would provide a stopgap as we build a home grown fleet, but not worth the risk." The Emperor ended, but General Lin-Lao didn't reply right away, she went silent for around five seconds.

"….So that's a no then."

The SGC decided to sit this one out, and when Yu would request entry the following day they would deny him and reschedule on the day after.

The following day, an incoming gate at Tiangguo surprises the SGC as Yu was already furious, demanding the Celestial Empire send ships to his world now! Amazed the Empire listen and found out that Yu had got wind of the revolt, however failed to apprehend Ao Kuang as he escaped via Tel'tak, and seized three worlds already, a fleet of Cheops traveling from world to world in Yu's empire, seizing planets and moving on, attempting to rapidly take planets and keeping Yu off guard, even if he can retake some through the gate network. Yu's domain, he admitted, was large and second only to the Supreme System Lord Ra's own domain. As all other Goa'uld were banned from using Ra's hyperdrives, it would take months before he would assemble a sufficient force to counter Ao Kuang and most likely Ra would interfere before then. And by implication it was as if Yu didn't know what Ra would do and he did not like the unknown.

The Guangxu Emperor is torn. A mass show of ships to aid Yu would put them under the radar of most System Lords, and they were already having enough problems with Heru'er as it is. This action might also make them be deemed a threat by Ra. Yet, they do want to gain favor with Yu and perhaps his protection.

For almost an hour the SGC debated, they needed to hurry before it was too late. They then dialed back to Yu and indicate their willingness to help him. For a price, they wanted a modified treaty (more on that later).

There is only one way to help Yu right now, and it would be costly to the Empire. However if done in sufficient numbers it might work. It took them a few hours to ready the forces in Xueguo, as this was where most of the Celestial Empire's assets were located.

The Stargate on Xeuguo dials Yu's planet as his forces prepare and radios Yu. Yu seems incensed to be distracted like this, but when General Lin-Lao asks how well defended the gate area is and what the direct, straightline access out of the gate area is like he seems interested. As fire rains down on his position he agrees to the Celestial Empire's plan, holding his shields on over his base, but clearing the area in front of the gate and opening all doors leading out.

A probe is sent through to maintain visual feed, then the Celestial Army launches.

At first, beams of blue plasma, not unlike those used by Celestial Empire Starships poured through the gate, dealing with gliders and Jaffa in the vicinity. Then missiles soaring up from the stargate to unleash high altitude missile strikes against the Cheop in orbit. They take heavy casualties from the enemy warships, an individual Cheop's shields would take massive amounts of damage before they gave out but there were hundreds that went spewing out of the gate, this even included six of the Empires' limited stock of Mark VIII's.

Then the J-7's (Finback) begin to pour through. The J-7's were swept wing space superiority fighters that could retract their wings, thus being able to go through the Stargate.

The remaining Cheops maintain fire on the Finbacks flying at high altitude, the fleet fighters still sending Rapier missiles up against the motherships, then a flight of over four hundred Finbacks soar up from the planet where they've been collecting and engage the Cheops while more pour through the gate. The Finbacks were easily downed by a few hits by a Deathglider, yet a lone a single hit from a Cheop but they were faster and more agile than the gliders thus harder to hit.

Ao Kuang is taken by surprise, expecting more atmospheric fighters, and few of his ships is destroyed in the first wave by massed plasma beam and missile strikes. As he pulls back, gaining altitude, the Finbacks press the attack and three Hataks of Yu's jumps in behind them and destroys another of Ao Kuang's ships. He begins to charge his hyperdrives to flee, but concentrated fire from the Finbacks and Yu's ship destroys the remaining ships before they can jump to hyperspace.

The battle was won, but at cost. Over a hundred fifty J-7 fighters were lost in the battle, with more than two hundred craft damaged not to mention the use of their limited nuclear arsenal, they were still a few years away from being able to produce Mark VIII's or IX's as they still lacked miniaturization technology. Several years' worth of asset buildup and a couple of irreplaceable assets used up in just a few hours. Only time will tell if all that was worth an agreement with Yu.

Yu is 'satisfied' with the Celestial Empire's performance. The Emperor requested Yu to formalize the treaty. Thankfully Yu seems too busy planning to hunt Ao Kuang's forces down and deal with his treachery to consider haggling with the treaty some more.

It was then that Yu came to Tiangguo and signed, along with the Guangxu Emperor a modified treaty.

The treaty was simple.

1\. Both sides would respect each other's territory.

2\. Sharing of intelligence regarding other Goa'uld specially Heru'er and Cronos, who borders both Empires.

3\. Incase either power goes to into a defensive war with either Heru'er or Cronos the other would come to the other's aid.

 **July**

In Pangar, SG-22 (archeological team) along with local archeologist discovers a in a creature in a canopic in one of the planet's ruins, this was a former temple to Ra. The Celestial Empire claims 1/4 ownership of the creature using the doctrine of hidden treasures, since it was found in the planet and it was found using joint effort.

Pangarans, deny this using the Regalian Doctrine, which dictates that all lands of the public domain belong to the State, that the State is the source of any asserted right to ownership of land and charged with the conservation of such patrimony. Since in Pangar the ancient ruins are of public domain, thus the creature is of public domain. The Celestial Empire was only entitled to just compensation.

What was strange to the diplomats was that they were given orders by the brass of the SGC to with this, on the condition that they would have a scientist or two that would aid in the study of the creature. Normally such an onerous agreement wouldn't have been allowed but here it was.

 **September**

In Pangarans found out that the creature was a Goa'uld Queen.

 **October**

SG-1 arrives on Langara, a planet that is decades behind Earth in terms of technology, but more advanced than most Tributaries of the Celestial Empire. Langara is a planet divided into three super powers that is locked into a three way cold war that turns hot once in every few decades, the last one just having finished.

More importantly Langara possess are rare isotope of Naquadah, Naquadria. Naquadria is a highly unstable radioactive isotope of Naquadah which has the potential to be an enormously powerful energy source. Even a small amount is capable of emiting a pulse of energy far greater than that of weapons-grade Naquadah. Naturally the Celestial Empire wants its hands on such a beautiful substance.

When SG-1 first came out of the Stargate they first thought that the world would be unimpressive since the Stargate was in an abandoned temple. A few hours of walking after, along with a few mins of flying an unmanned drone, they spotted locals. At first the locals wouldn't believe that SG-1 was from another world, as if the slanted eyes didn't give that away. That was until Commander Kyla Yu, a marvel of Celestial Empire engineering which was her radio. After that they were brought to persons of authority.

It was then that they found out that they were in a state called the Kelownan Republic. Both sides then agreed on trade and that the Celestial Empire would have an Embassy in Kelownan Republic, although the news of the Stargate was still kept secret from the general public.

 **1912**

 **January**

In Langara, to the surprise of the Kelowna Republic, its rivals the Andari Federation and Tirania Confederacy requested a meeting with the Celestial Empire. The Kelowna Republic reluctantly agreed as they were impliedly threatened with war if they did not agree. Kelowna knew it wouldn't win against both its rivals.

The following day the Kelowna Republic agreed to research Naquadria together with the Celestial Empire. It is unknown if this was due to the action of its rivals or simply an unrelated matter.

 **March**

The Guangxu Emperor once again officiates a tributary ceremony in Tiangguo, this time the atmosphere is more festive as the Great War is now over. Even the people in Tiangguo feel proud to be Chinese. The tributaries are happier as well, since this would mean China would have more resources to spend here.

 **April**

Research and development in the SGC have finally finished their analysis of the previous battle with Ao Kang and made their suggestions. They are designing a Naquadah reactors in the fighters as they could not continuously supply the engines with the energy it requires and that they would design a different dedicated fighter and bomber as carrying anti-ship missiles by the fighters slowed down their top speed and sacrificed their maneuverability.

When asked about how they would address the vulnerability of the J-7's, the scientists of the R and D simply answered "Speed will be your armor!" (As if that worked pretty well in real life)

 **June**

A two days apart from each other, the Andari Federation and Tirania Confederacy, like Kelowna they to the same trade agreement with the Celestial Empire. Although in their case they have to pay Kelowna tariffs as the gate was located in Kelowna Republic territory.

 **August**

In Skálholt, in the war between the Commonwealth of Novaltania and the Empire of Mu, the tides of war have changed. Although the Empire of Mu have been winning at first since they had better trained sailors and a better standing navy this was now negated by the fact that Commonwealth of Novaltania have been producing more ships during the war and its larger population and economy is finally taking its toll on the Empire of Mu and are slowly being pushed out of their hard won territory and to their home islands.

It was also this month that Research and development in the SGC have finally made a working crystal based computer similar to those used by the Goa'uld, it would be a few months before they could make a mass produced version and maybe a year before they could make an assembly line for such.

 **October**

Pangarans, along with technical assistance from the Celestial Empire have produced a miracle drug, Tretonin. The drug was created in a process which utilized the prim'ta of the Goa'uld Queen. When injected into humans, in its original form, the drug replicate the effects of perfect health imparted by a Goa'uld symbiote but suppresses the natural human immune system and requires daily injections.

Technicians from the Celestial Empire suggest a more efficient process to produce Tretonin than what was being used by the Pangarans, it would require far less prim'ta to produce the same amount of Tretonin. They also begin working on a way to synthesize the drug or a way to make prim'tas reproduce without the need of a queen. So that the queen will not be overexerted in the continuous creation of prim'tas.

When asked by the Pangaras why did they so, the experts from the Celestial Empire replied that if the Queen is over exerted and died, the Pangaras wouldn't another to replace with.

Estimates state that it would take years for Tretonin to be mass produced. And production would be only enough to cater around five thousand people by the end of next year.

 **November**

Their pact with Yu has finally given a few benefits. According to a few of Yu's spies in Heru'er, he has finally decided to act once again against Xueguo. This time with a large fleet of more than twenty motherships. Yu's spies have estimated the attack to transpire at around February or March of the following year.

The Celestial Navy has rushed the construction of the ships pending ships. While both the Celestial Navy and Army have now made the production of J-7's in overdrive.

xxxxxxx  
Anyway, since the stargate part is picking up steam, im doing Earth and stargate chapters in the alternate. So earth chapter next, then another stargate and etc.

If anyone is interested here is the world map after the war  
.co/bwYUYc/1912_After_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Id love to see a scene written somewhere along the british india / tributary states in india. And of course... Don't forget... Mahatma Gandhi, Mohammed Ali Jinnah and Jawaharlal Nehru.

You still are going to make India a free country, don't you? I mean this is one o significant developments in this part of the world in the 20th century"

Im saving an India PoV for the next set of chapters, still haven't decided if it would be an Assam PoV or Panjab Pov.

-Yes, India would be free after this world's version of WW2, it would be far richer than in our world and part of the Pact. 

"what about netherland? what do they get ding with? and mongolia?"

-the Netherlands is neutral during the war, while Mongolia isn't an independent country. In our world Mongolia under the Bogd Khaan declared independence during the fall of the Qing dynasty in 1911, here the Qing did not fall.


	32. Chapter 32

**1912-1917**

 **Russian Civil War continued (1912-1914)**

Although the Treaty of Istanbul gave up large swaths of Russian Territory to the Alliance and the Pact, this however proved to be a blessing in the short run. Plus after signing the treaty, the provisional government could finally concentrate on fighting the reds.

The unprecedented demands of Istanbul not only crippled Russia, but galvanized opposition to the Bolsheviks. In the south, the legendary "Ice March" of the Whites across the Kuban steppe succeeded in seizing Yekaterinodar, with Kornilov narrowly escaping death from an artillery shell. Despite an enormous numerical advantage, the Red Guards not only failed to halt the Whites, but lost their stronghold at Rostov-on-Don shortly thereafter a wave of defections. With the conclusion of Brest-Litovsk in March, the Entente transferred their support to the Volunteer Army, in the vain hope of regaining an Eastern Front.

Of the successor states, Ukraine was not only the largest, but also led by the fervently anti-Bolshevik Wilhelm Franz. He petitioned the Germans for support in anticipation of war against the Reds (specially the recently declared Ukrainian Soviet Republic). The Germans, eager to prop up their client state and shore up their eastern flank without garrisoning it with large amounts of their own soldiers, agreed.

Wilhelm Franz's forces, now laden-down with German equipment and advisors, marched eastward in July alongside the "Special Corps" of White officers under the command of Baron Pyotr Wrangel. Bolshevik forces in the Donbass were swept aside, and units of Wilhelm Franz and the white Army had linked up by August.

Though the White Russians were enraged by the dismemberment of Russia at the hands of Germany, the ever-diminishing amount of support provided by the faltering Entente led to a bitter realization of the necessity for German help.

Despite furious protestations from Generals Denikin and Alekseev, Kornilov reluctantly agreed to cease contact with the Entente in return for German support. The hitherto separate Don and Volunteer Armies were formally united as the "Armed Forces of Southern Russia" (AFSR).

While Lenin had managed to convince a considerable number of Socialist Revolutionaries (SR) and Mensheviks to split from their respective parties and join with the Bolsheviks following their seizure of power, the relationship was not an amicable one. The increasingly repressive and one-sided policies being adopted by the Bolsheviks had begun to alienate their allies, in spite of their holding several key posts in the government and Cheka.

Meanwhile, nearly 3,000 rallied behind the Chekist Dmitry Popov, who ordered the Cheka headquarters, telegraph, and telephone offices seized in order to disseminate news of the 'overthrow' of the Bolsheviks.

Hopes of a popular uprising once again proved unfounded, and Red Latvian riflemen swiftly crushed Popov's forces and executed the bulk of the conspirators. Ironically, it was only in distant Kazan that the call for an SR revolt was heeded, as Mikhail Muravyov, commander of the Eastern Front, convinced 5,000 of his soldiers to cease fighting the Czechs in Kazan in order to march on Simbirsk.

While Muravyov and his troops managed to seize Simbirsk, they were defeated a week later by his successor to the post of commander of the Eastern Front, Ioakim Vatsetis. Nevertheless, Muravyov and thousands of his surviving supporters dispersed into the countryside to continue the fight as partisans.

Eager to reassure workers of the Bolshevik's power following the chaos of the Left SR revolt, Lenin gave a stirring speech to the assembled workers of the "Hammer and Sickle" factory in Moscow. While leaving the building, Lenin was called to by a member of the audience. In the midst of turning to respond, Lenin was shot four times with a revolver by Fanya Kaplin, a committed Left SR.

Though the first three bullets failed to create a fatal wound on Lenin, the fourth pierced his lungs and remained lodged. Fanya was immediately attacked by the crowd and arrested, while Lenin was rushed to the Kremlin, which he refused to leave for fear of further attacks. While the doctors called to attend Lenin did their best, the damage was too extensive, and the leader and idol of the Russian Revolution died the following day.

AFSR units began their Volga offensive roughly in coordination with Yudenich, who kept in touch with Kornilov via the Germans. Spearheaded by Wrangel's Caucasian Army, White forces swiftly captured Saratov in April. Red reinforcements led by Trotsky himself halted the White advance at Samara, but at the cost of abandoning their own offensive that had been battering Kolchak's forces.

Though the defence of Samara delayed the Whites for months and caused appalling casualties, Red reserves were also heavily depleted. When the Trans-Ural counter-offensive came in late July, the Bolshevik garrisons in Ufa and Yekaterinburg were powerless to stop it. Trotsky, realizing he was on the verge of being encircled, withdrew to Simbirsk.

The meeting of Southern and Trans-Ural Whites in Samara was a moment of jubilation, and it continues to stand as a pivotal image of the Civil War on par with the Ice March, and eventual capture of Moscow and Petrograd.

Though fierce fighting would continue in the following months over Simbirsk and Kazan, the Bolsheviks were well on the road to defeat. The fall of the Volga had almost entirely severed Red access to Russia's breadbasket, and the already dwindling supply of food trickled to nothing.

The intensification of War Communism backfired spectacularly in the countryside, and retreating Red troops found themselves fighting bands of 'Green' rebels more often than Whites. Mass starvation led not only to flight from the cities, but an epidemic of defections.

In the north, Petrograd remained besieged and starving. Hopes were rekindled, however, by a message proclaiming the approach of a relief column led by none other than Leon Trotsky. Unfortunately for the besieged Reds, Yudenich's troops had seized control of the last remaining rail lines leading into Petrograd less than a day prior. Grigory Zinoviev, acting commander of Bolshevik forces in Petrograd, ordered a desperate breakthrough attempt to smash the White lines and open a route for Trotsky.

To Zinoviev's horror, the Kronstadt Garrison refused its order to march. The strongly anarchist Kronstadt sailors, led by Stepan Patrichenko, had become disillusioned by War Communism and Bolshevik supremacy, and demanded a plethora of concessions before returning to the front. Zinoviev agreed to meet Patrichenko on the battleship Petropavlovsk, but discussions rapidly broke down and the two parties separated, Zinoviev to deal with the disaster his breakthrough attempt had become, and Patrichenko to fortify Kronstadt.

Deprived of the key Kronstadt sailors, the Red 'breakout' proved a dismal failure. Trotsky's troops had won some initial victories, but the Whites' overwhelming advantage in firepower and morale won out. The Red relief column disintegrated, with Trotsky himself seemingly disappearing off the face of the earth after rushing back to rally the troops. Zinoviev, already well aware of Trotsky's rout, agreed to surrender the city to Yudenich even before hearing news of the Finnish intervention mere hours later.

Yudenich's troops entered Petrograd with great fanfare, and soon discovered to their annoyance that Kronstadt had refused Zinoviev's orders to surrender. Lacking the thick ice necessary to storm the fortress by foot, the Whites conceded to simply bombarding the island into oblivion. Two ensuing attempts to land on the island were beaten back with heavy losses, but a third managed to successfully storm it, and no quarter was given to the defenders. Petrichenko was among the few who managed to escape, and he would remain a fugitive for several years.

The remnants of the Red Army gathered to defend Moscow under the command of Mikhail Tukhachevsky. Grossly outnumbered and outgunned by Kornilov to the south and west, Kolchak to the east, and Yudenich to the north, the Reds vowed to die fighting on the 2nd anniversary of the October Revolution.

The Red defenders, led by Yegorov and Tukhachevsky, were not idle, and kilometres of trench lines had been dug and manned by the remnants of the Red Army and recently-drafted workers militias. Vowing to bleed the Whites dry, the Red defenders had likewise attempted to turn the city itself into a prepared killing zone.

For all their zeal, however, the half-starved and ill-equipped Reds suffered greatly in the face of repeated White shock assaults supported by German-supplied tanks and heavy guns. Both sides would suffer heavy losses as fighting stretched from late November into the new year. Inexorably, the Reds frontline was pushed back, until only the city itself remained.

Unfortunately for Tukhachevsky and Yegorov, the plan to bleed the Whites dry in the streets failed to materialize. Crippling shortages of food, clothing, and fuel led not only to food riots among the city's inhabitants, but also relentless attrition and desertion for its defenders. By the second week of January, Red morale and fighting strength had all but collapsed. Seeing the writing on the wall, the Bolsheviks reluctantly begged for a ceasefire.

On December 22nd 1914, the triumphant General Kornilov entered the Kremlin alongside General Wrangel to accept the Bolsheviks' surrender. Lev Kamenev, accompanied by the dejected Tukhachevky and Yegorov, signed the document that formally marked Soviet Russia's dissolution. Although Beyond Moscow, pockets of Red army resistance would survive for more than a year, for all intents and purposes the Russian Civil War was over.

 **Russian Republic**

The Russian Republic was a short lived successor state to the Russian Empire lasting until its dissolution in 1919 and the declaration of a New Russian Empire.

Although the new Russian Republic had to face many threats after its establishment, it managed to survive. Thanks to German mediation, the East Karelian national revolt was quelled with the signing of the Treaty of Tartu, which awarded the region of Petsamo to the Kingdom of Finland, but prevented a full-scale war and kept East Karelia under Russian rule.

Since then, the government has enforced its grip on the country and struggled to improve the economy, devastated by the Civil War. For the years of the Republic's existence the leading parties, the Socialist Revolutionaries and Kadets, have governed in an uneasy coalition under Kerensky, maintaining their power through electoral manipulation and a lack of serious political opposition or awareness from the populace. However, the worsening of the global economy would yet again erode the trust of the people and, lead to the Republic's downfall.

Thanks to Kerensky's diplomatic efforts, Russia managed to establish good relations with most of the new countries that emerged from the Civil War. However, they had to bear the loss of most of Siberia, including the vital cities of Vladivostok, Chita and Irkutsk, to the Pact.

Kerensky also managed to get loans from the United States of America for the reconstruction of Russia.

 **Austria-Hungary (1912-1915)**

Although victorious in the Weltkrieg, the dual monarchy's victory seemed empty to many. Some laud the Weltkrieg as Austria-Hungary's greatest victory, the truth however was less glorious. It was Germany who did most of the heavy lifting in Europe. The ineffective Austro-Hungarian army almost collapsed entirely in front of the advance of the Russian steamroller.

By the end of the War, a million and a half Austro-Hungarian soldiers were killed and twice that were wounded in some degree. Some argue that Montenegro and a few passes in Transylvania weren't worth all this. The Habsburg Empire was in dire straits by the time the war ended. Several revolts had broken out all over the empire by 1911 and the army was sent in to crush them. Many soldiers of non-Austrian or non-Hungarian descent deserted, refusing to open fire on people of their own ethnic minorities. Essentially, the only ones fighting to preserve the Double Monarchy were the Austrians and Hungarians who made up 44% of the population but reigned supreme from Vienna. The other ethnic groups that made up the empire had little to no influence in the capital. It was mainly the Hungarians that prevented any change to the political situation as they wanted to maintain their power. The Hungarians were therefore very harsh to the minorities under their control and didn't hesitate when violence was necessary. The Austrians were generally friendlier to their minorities although it wasn't much better.

In 1914 demonstrations and riots broke out in Prague, demanding Czech autonomy and thus the creation of a Triple Monarchy. The Hungarians advocated the use of deadly force to put an end to it. This ultimately led to a full blown Czech revolt. The Romanians, Serbs and Poles were in revolt as well.

Franz Ferdinand of Austria (still alive here) the heir to the Austro-Hungarian throne, under the blessing of Franz Joseph I, decided to talk with all the revolting ethnic groups to negotiate. The Czechs were the first one to agree to talk, thus Prague was the first stop.

In Prague he mentioned to them about his idea of a Federation, a United States of Greater Austria. He asked the Czechs to lay down their arms and instead come to the scheduled renegotiation of the 1867 Ausgleich on 1917. The Czechs said that they would agree but they wanted the renegotiation now, in 1914. Franz Ferdinand acquiesced to Czech demands.

Seeing the accomplishment of his mission he proceeded to Podgorica, Montenegro to talk with the Serbs.

On the morning of 28 June 1914, Franz Ferdinand and his party proceeded by train Podgorica. The Military Governor of Montenegro Stjepan Freiherr Sarkotić von Lovćen met the party at station. Six automobiles were waiting. The convoy's first stop on the preannounced program was for a brief inspection of a military barracks, then proceed to the Podgorica Tobacco Monopoly building. Security arrangements within Sarajevo were limited, Stjepan Freiherr Sarkotić von Lovćen assured Franz Ferdinand's security.

Then when the convoy was around thirty meters from the Podgorica Tobacco Monopoly building, an unknown individual proceeded to block the convoy, causing men from the front automobiles to dismount and address the issue. No sooner than the first man stepped out that two more unknown assailants threw bombs at Franz Ferdinand, instantly killing him before his escorts could respond.

Franz Joseph I hearing of the event sent a portion of the army to Podgorica to pacify the area.

It was at this point that the internal tensions re-erupted into violence. The Hungarians tried brutally putting down the Romanians and the Croats. Seeing that this situation would lead to an all-out revolt throughout the country, Franz Joseph ordered the Hungarians to back down. The Hungarians threatened to succeed and they disregarded the Emperor and opened fire on Austrian troops who attempted to stop them. The Austro-Hungarian civil war had started.

It didn't last long as surrounding countries stepped in to secure their minorities and to carve off the chunk of the empire they wanted. The Italians immediately moved to seize South Tyrol, Fiume, Istria and Dalmatia. The Romanians after expelling the Austro-Hungarian "advisors" inter country moved into Transylvania and Bukovina, declaring that they were there to protect ethnic Romanians for the duration of the crisis. Serbia did the same thing and moved into Bosnia and Montenegro. Poland moved into Galicia.

It was a mess. Serbs were fighting the Austrians and Hungarians. Czechs were fighting the Austrians. Croats were fighting the Austrians and Serbs. Romanians were fighting the Hungarians. The Austrians were fighting the Czechs, Croats, Serbs, Hungarians and Slovenes. The Hungarians were fighting everyone.

It was then that the Germans intervened. Troops from Bavaria, Saxony and Silesia have begun pouring down the former Austro-Hungarian Empire.

The fighting Czechs and Austrians in Prague stopped fighting each other when troops and tanks carrying the German Black-White-Red tricolor begun marching. This moment would soon be immortalized in photographs and news articles stating how much Germany truly influenced Central Europe. Soon, the rest of the Civil War ground into a halt at the sudden appearance of these German "Peacekeepers."

All major ethnic groups of the Dual Monarchy soon met in Budapest to discuss the fate of the country at Germany's behest, and of course the Germans were the Arbiters of the peace conference. On 31st of October 1914 end of Austria-Hungary was made official in 1914 with the signing of the Treaty of Budapest.

Romania was awarded Southern Transylvania and Bukovina.

Serbia got Montenegro.

Ukraine Western Galicia even if they were not represented in the conference.

Poland got the rest of Galicia.

Croatia and Bosnia was merged into the independent country of Illyria.

The Italians were given South Tyrol, Fiume, Istria and Dalmatia.

Austria was an independent republic given control of Austria proper, Bohemia and Slovenia. With an added clause that there would be a plebiscite in 30th of September the following year on whether or not they would want to be admitted into the German Empire.

The Habsburgs remained in power in the newly created Kingdom of Hungary. This kingdom was given the remaining territory. This kingdom however controlled large Romanian and Slovak minorities.

All the states involed with the exemption of Italy (they are still mixed with this) proclaimed friendship with Germany.

With that the rotting corpse that was Austria-Hungary was gone. In the end nothing could keep the empire from falling apart Habsburg domination of central Europe was now at an end.

The following year a massive campaign was held in the Republic of Austria by both Pro-Germany and Pro-independence sides. It seldom erupted into violence due to the presence of German Peace Keepers.

Serbia in the meantime renamed itself Kingdom of Serbia-Montenegro, as if countries with hyphens had a good historical tract record.

On the 30th of September 1915 Austria by a 72% vote majority, voted to be a component state of the German Empire. What was curious is that the vote took Austria as a single entity. Thus although the Pro-German Unity vote lost in Slovenia and the Czech part of Bohemia the Pro-German votes of Sudetenland and Austria still made the total into overwhelmingly pro-union.

Emperor Wilhelm II was German Emperor but with the annexation of Austria and Sudetenland, he was crowned Emperor of the Germans like his grandfather had wanted all those years before. This was a boost in popularity for the Emperor whose position had been shaky since the end of the war. Germany was now indisputably the strongest country in Europe.

 **Germany**

When peace was made in 1912, large parts of Europe were left in ruins. Germany was the hegemon over Europe and was left the burden of picking up the pieces and rebuilding. However, the economic and social problems it had caused continued. The population had been pushed to the brink of starvation by the British blockade, which had only truly ended in the middle of 1912, and the economy was in a similarly dire state. The two man dictatorship of Ludendorff and Hindenburg imposed martial law to maintain order as civil unrest remained in Germany. Demobilization had created a great mass of unemployed men, straining the urban economy, trade with the Italy and other neutral countries was only slowly beginning to pick back up, and the eastern puppets were often in chaos.

The war economy ended which caused a lot of unemployment. It turned out that setting up and maintaining a war economy was easier than dismantling one. Inflation would also become an issue in postwar Germany although the new colonies, French war reparations and the annexed Briey-Longwy area luckily negated most of the worst of the economic crisis. Nevertheless several more demonstrations took place with red banners. Many jobless soldiers joined, demanding payment, a pension or a job and bread on the table.

Germany itself was rocked by a communist revolt led by Karl Liebknecht and Rosa Luxemburg in 1913 and 1914. Many German army formations were returning from the front at this time and the revolution was squashed by the military which remained loyal to the government.

Emperor Wilhelm II subsequently sacked Hindenburg and Ludendorff and cut short the military dictatorship they were establishing. They found that they would suffer the same fate as the iron chancellor, Bismarck. The socialists subsequently won the next elections and Wilhelm would frequently clash with them.

With the dissolution of the Austro-Hungarian Empire and subsequent annexation of Austria in 1915, Kaiser Wilhelm II was crowned Emperor of the Germans like his grandfather had wanted all those years before. This was a boost in popularity for the Emperor whose position had been shaky since the end of the war. Germany now had an indisputably larger population and industry than Britain or France combined.

In 1916 the Reichskanzler and the Emperor quickly began a series of reform projects to alleviate Germany's economic and social problem. The most successful of these was a tax reform, which plainly took further power from the constituent countries of the Empire; further reforms were made to integrate the constituent countries of the Empire further.

A year later the economy had stabilized and the conservatives were back in power again. This enabled Emperor Wilhelm II to continue his naval race with Britain, now with the resources of Europe and a large colonial empire at this disposal.

Germany had created several new states. These states enhanced Germany's economic power and gave Germany hegemony in Central and Eastern Europe. They were also political and military assets. The existence of Russia as a boogeyman made it easier to control them. Germany's economic power doubled because of these new pro-German states. They had large supplies of coal, iron ore and were generally producers of large quantities of agricultural products such as grain, dairy products, meat, pork and cabbage. Germany had great access to these resources via an Economic-Military and Customs Union so-called Mitteleuropa (Middle Europe). This was signed in 1913 between Germany, Austria-Hungary, Bulgaria, Romania, Serbia, United Baltic Duchy, Poland, White Ruthenia and the Ukraine.

On the other side of the coin, the failed economic policies by Germany, failed to help the struggling Junkers and disrupted economic ties with Poland, hindering the economic integration of the eastern puppet states into Mitteleuropa for several years.

These nations, with the exemption of Austria-Hungary also had armies which were trained and equipped by the Germans and organized along Prussian lines. They were efficient, mobile and well led but dependent on Germany which had a much larger army.

With the dissolution of the Austro-Hungarian Empire, all her successor states were admitted into Mitteleuropa and their armies trained and equipped along the German lines.

 **Bulgaria**

Following the end of the Weltkrieg, Bulgaria had emerged as one of the victors of the war and had suddenly found itself in a golden age with the successful establishment her Treaty of San Stefano borders, well minus the parts still held by the Greeks.

The Bulgarian Land Forces are the pride of the Bulgarian nation, with Bulgaria even gaining the moniker as being the "Prussia of the Balkans" but such Land Forces were very much gutted during the war suffering the same proportion of casualties as Germany. Bulgaria was undoubtedly stronger than any of its neighbors save for the Ottoman Empire. But all her neighbors covet Bulgarian land, Serbia-Montenegro wanted Macedonia, Romania wanted Dobruja, Greece wanted Thrace and Macedonia as well, even the Ottoman Empire wanted Bulgarian lands.

Thus Bulgaria had to stay in the German Alliance as its strategy in order to prevent it's neighbors from ganging up on it. It was one of the powers to sign the Mitteleuropa treaty in 1913 and one of the few to sign it willingly.

Economically Bulgaria had it worse, like Germany it had a hard time transitioning from a Wartime to a peace time economy. Resulting in an economic recission that lasted until 1916 and severe unemployment resulting from returning troops from the front line. This resulted in several communist and socialist strikes.

In 1914, the Tsar persuaded the Prime Minister to resign and a more moderate government under Andrey Lyapchev took office. With the new government they implemented several measures to end their economic turmoils. As well as several social policies to mentain stability including having Communist parties banned.

In May 1916, just when political stability had been restored, there was another coup, the Agrarians were again suppressed, and an authoritarian regime headed by Kimon Georgiev established with the backing of Tsar Boris. In April 1917, Boris took power himself, ruling through puppet Prime Ministers. The Tsar's regime banned all opposition parties but the economy continued to recover thus there were few oppositions to the coup.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stargate Chapter next :) then a chapter about France, the British Empire Italy, then another Stargate then the Pact

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
"sweet please put link on profile page"

Sorry about that, I didn't know that you couldn't post links here. So anyway posted the links to maps in my profile page.

"Do they not know who Egeria is or not care? I would think that rescuing the queen of the Tokra would be high on the priority list in any Stargate timetravel fic."

They know and care, but lets just say Tretonin is important as well for a future Jaffa rebellion, so theyre trying to tow both lines.


	33. Chapter 33

**1913**

 **January**

 **Head Assault Leader Jefferson Wang**

As Wang was walking in the long grey colored metallic corridor, he could not help but ponder upon the arm patch of the man walking beside him. It was the Greek letter "lambada" with a circle on top. Weird, he did not recognize the Arm Patch, he thought to himself, as he prided himself on reading all of the military's regulations. He could memorize all the symbols and insignias by heart, or at least he thought he did until he met the Sargent Major beside him.

The way he was summoned was also, uncanny as he was already on shore leave when he received the summons. Protocol dictates that such would only be done in war or upon extra ordinary situation, otherwise it should be done when he was back from shore leave. Not only that, the summons came from a General Lin-Lao when it should have come from his immediate superior Senior Assault Unit Leader Zhang of the Storm troopers. All of these seemed uncanny to Wang, he wouldn't have responded if it wasn't for the signature of the Minister of Defense himself.

He also did not like how he was rushed to this place or how the military vehicle he rode on his way to this facility was dimly tinted and he could not see where the vehicle was going. Still it was the breach of protocol that made him more uneasy since he was a person of protocol, and something in his gut would cringe if such protocol was not followed.

"Please enter the room sir." The Sargent Major escorting him said.

Wang proceeded to open the door, inside is another room with the same dull metallic gray theme. Inside the room are another few dozen other men in uniform standing in line, to the left are men in the olive colored uniforms of the army and to the right are the navy blue colored men of the air force.

He didn't know where to line up. As his black colored uniform of the Storm troopers would not fit in, it was this color hue that gave the Storm troopers the nickname, Black Lotuses. Which they wholeheartedly accepted, thus their lotus shaped shoulder pad.

The men in the room faced him after the door slammed behind him.

"Head Assault Leader Wang!" a familiar voice screamed, thus prompting Wang to search for the origin of the voice. It was Junior Assault Leader Chen in his black uniform. There was no one else in his line to the far left, beside the boys of the army.

"Chen" Wang replied as he nodded.

"Sir, how have you been? I haven't seen you since my reassignment! Have you eaten yet?"Chen replied.

"Yes I have." Wang stated in a monotone as he went in to form a two man line with Chen. 

"By the way sir, meet my new Army friends, Tan, Feng, Lee and Au" he motioned to four guys who were standing near to him. Wang nodded to all four, they nodded back in return.

"Now Chen, continue the joke." One of the guys said, Wang was sure that it was either Tan or Au.

"Ok. Do you know the difference between the branches of the Imperial military if you tell them secure a building?

The Imperial Storm troopers, will go in kicking down doors, lay down suppressive fire, neutralize all hostiles and safely recover any civilians.

The Imperial Army will set up a razor wire perimiter, establish patrols, and deny access to unauthorized personnel.

The Imperial Air force will lease it for six years, with an option to buy." Chen laughed along with the four Imperial Army men, but personally Wang didn't find it funny at all.

"I have a good one" said one of the Army men, "An army man, an air force pilot, a navy sailor and a storm trooper went into a bar…" but before he could finish his joke all of them tensed up as a person with a rank of a general went inside the room. She looked as if she was in her late seventies, but she still held an aura of respect with her. Wang assumed that she was General Lin-Lao.

"Soldiers of the Empire, I am General Lin-Lao and welcome to Homeworld Command. You might be wondering why you were brought here. I will explain that later, but first." Without a warning the General suddenly shimmered out of existence. He saw the look of panic in most of the other officer's faces but their training kept them from running away or any other form of flight. Chen cursed something in what was obviously not Mandarin but his native dialect of Manchu.

Wang, just standing still in his place, but deep inside he was looking at the reaction of the other officers while desperately trying to recall a situation in the manual that is even remotely connected to what is happening but he could not.

As if to compound their confusion, large metallic rings begun levitating around them, a few men ran towards the middle of the rings ready to fight it out. Wang was just standing there still trying again to recall what operations manual to confer upon in this situation. But before anyone can do anything stupid the room suddenly changed. Well, at least he thought it did.

They were still inside a metallic utilitarian room like where they were few seconds ago, this time however, he noticed a large glass window to the right, the view was dark as night but filled with stars. This was strange because, a few seconds prior he was quite sure they were underground, which felt very weird. Weirder still was the smell of the air and the fact that he felt a bit lighter than he was. Then he noticed the General a while ago step in the room along with another similarly high ranked official, this guy however wore a uniform that was more in line with the Navy.

"As I said a while ago, I am General Lin-Lao of Homeworld Command. What you saw a while ago was a hologram. To those of you who are wondering, you are in the Battle ships Fengtien, the Flagship of the Celestial Navy."

"And I am Admiral Huang, the CO of the Fengtien as well as being admiral of the Home fleet." The younger but still middle aged man said beside her. "We welcome you to Stargate Command."

 **March**

 **Xueguo**

 **The Vengeful God**

To say that Heru'ur was annoyed was an understatement. He'd already been beleaguered and assaulted by rival Goa'ulds for a century or two, but the last century, after he gave his allegiance to Ra, his fortunes had started to rise. Then this upstart power had attacked! Not once but twice!

A few years ago an unknown blocky looking starship appeared on one of his Naquadah mining world, he had assumed it was a rival Goa'uld. However, he later manage to repel an attack on one of his worlds by similar looking people, he had a hunch that these and the unknown ship belonged to the same owner. This coupled with rumors of a new human empire called the Tau'ri made him inquire more. Could some other Goa'uld made this look so? Perhaps, but later when he reviewed the records of the battle he saw that it was unquestionable that who did it was one and the same race! To think that some upstart race were able to get out of their atmosphere, not to mention attack him, Heru'ur the god of vengeance. Well, he knew how to handle that!

Heru'ur immediately began sending out scout parties to systems near his territory that have been long abandoned or been unoccupied, but given that Ra had banned other Goa'uld from using more advanced hyper dives meant that with the average speed of 200c it would take a long time. This technique had been used before by the Goa'uld, whenever an upstart race was found. Although it would have increased the speed of his search, he didn't inform other system lords of this, as he feared being ridiculed by his peers for losing a few Cheops to an upstart race.

And this new threat was small, but Heru'ur's forces were not strong back then, as he just recently crushed a coup attempt by one of his underlings, plus he had other troubles to deal with right now. He'd get back to those mortals when he could build up some more ships. He certainly would not admit to any rivals that any non-Goa'uld could attack his forces and win! No, better to rely on Ra's good graces and keep biting his tongue every time he had to debase himself in front of that... child! With Ra's support he could defend himself against the local Goa'ulds at least, and when he had enough forces he could strike at this new foe!

Then the first battle at this very system happened. A few of his Ha'taks were blasted to rubble, his forces destroyed.

To say that Heru'ur was mad would have been an understatement. He almost, almost, went to Ra and told him what was happening, but the thought of that ancient child sneering at him for losing to a lesser race was unbearable. Instead he did the best he could.

He contacted Cronus and Baal for an agreement to end all border disputes between the two and him so he could transfer of his ships from these fronts to attack these Tau'ri upstarts. Negotiations with these two proved to be difficult and in the end he had to transfer a few systems to them, but he knew these would be compensated via technologies acquired from this upstart race. Then take back these systems and perhaps more. He however didn't bother with his two other neighbors Yu and Ra, although Yu had a fleet that was only second in size to Ra he knew that Yu would never aggressively attack him without just cause and he wasn't providing any. Ra on the other hand had retreated into isolation for the past few centuries and would only step out of his borders to crush an emerging threat like Sokar or Anubis or to stop a war between rival System Lords from getting too big.

That was a year ago, now he finally had mustered a fleet large enough to make him confident of his victory. Sixteen Ha'taks and Eight Cheops would be more than enough to crush any power in this galaxy save a fellow System Lord or the Asgards.

"My lord, we are entering the system." His First Prime informed him, feeling a small jolt afterwards that is reminiscent of a starship exiting hyperspace. Heru'ur felt a bit of joy inside. The time when he will show these upstarts their place in the galaxy was finally in hand.

"My lord, I am detecting eight enemy ships arranged in a line." His first prime informed him, the image of which was shown by the Pel'tak. Heru'ur could see three sizes of Tau'ri ships, four smaller ships were deployed on the right side of the line, while in the left were three of the medium sized ships. The last one, the largest one, which was around one and a half times the size of his very own Ha'tak, was on the back, he assumed that this was the enemy's flagship.

He pressed a few buttons to hail the lead Tau'ri ship.

"This is your god Heru'ur! You will stand down, surrender your ships and prepare to be boarded. Or you will be wiped from existence!" He said in his deep voice. He didn't think the enemy would just give up but he wanted to show these upstarts, the face of those who would deliver their destruction.

 **Admiral Huang**

The Celestial Fleet has been preparing for this reengagement since the first time Heru'ur attacked Xueguo and have been fortifying this planet since then, the empire's logic being that this would be a magnet for Goa'uld attacks rather than any other planet in the emendate neighborhood. An attack here was then just a question of when. With Yu warning them of such an attack last year they already knew where and when, the only thing they did not know about was how strong.

Huang straightened his collar as he was getting ready for the upcoming battle. Doing simple menial work kept his mind straight.

He stood at the center of the Battleship Fengtien's bridge, in front of the CnC center, which is basically a holographic representation of the current battle. To his right was the Captain of the Fengtien, to his left was his Tactical Officer and his opposite side was the commander of Xueguo's garrison forces.

"Sir, the enemy fleet is eighteen minutes away." His tactical officer said. This made Admiral Huang look at the far corner of the battlefield display. This showed the status of the enemy fleet that was going nearer and nearer towards the planet. The display correctly showed twenty four ships coming their way and their estimated time of arrival. It was thanks to an Asgard based sensor system named Tui Bei Tu. Tui Bei Tu was the name of a book in Tang China that was known for predicting the future. The system involves a powerful sensor in orbit of a planet with an SGC facility and few more sensor drones scattered in nearby systems. With all the sensory data gathered then transmitted to the SGC facility to be collated, condensed and analyzed by equally powerful crystalline was done in all systems having a sizable Celestial Empire presence. This gave those systems a few hours advanced notice on incoming starships.

"Fleet Status" Huang ordered.

"Sir, the Battle cruisers Liang, Zimao, and Luofu are in position, so are the Light Cruisers Songhua, Heilong Jiang, Tumen, and Huangpu are ready as well." Replied the tactical officer.

"Very well Ping, instruct them to go into predetermined position."

"Yes sir."

"Sir, all five hundred fighters have been scrambled and awaiting orders." The commander of the garrison forces added.

"Tang, send those fighters in front and create a screening line in front of our ships."

"At once sir!" The commander of the garrison forces acknowledged.

"Sir, the Fengtien is operating at maximum performance." Said the captain of the Battleship. Huang noted the use of the word maximum rather than one hundred percent, as the Fengtien's construction has not been completed yet and was rushed to service prior to completion in order to meet be available for this battle and so was one of the light cruisers, the Tumen.

"Sir receiving hail from lead enemy ship." His tactical officer informed him.

"On screen, receive only." Huang replied as he just finished buttoning the arm of his uniform.

Showed on the screen was the image of the Pel'tak of Heru'ur's flagship and Heru'ur himself flanked by his First Prime. His eyes begun glowing and he began speaking in his deep voice.

"This is your god Heru'ur! You will stand down, surrender your ships and prepare to be boarded. Or you will be wiped from existence!"

"Cut the line!" Huang commanded as his right hand begun playing with the buttons of his uniform.

"Fire our long range weapon as soon as the enemy fleet gets in range." As Huang straightened up for the upcoming battle. The Celestial Navy's long range weapon is a spine mounted Asgard based beam weapon, it has around twice the range of its smaller cousins and a whole lot more juice but its size and energy requirements meant that, only ships the size of a battleship could mount such a beast. Since the Celestial Navy only had one battleship, meant that there is only one of such weapon operational.

"Sir, would we send a reply?" his tactical officer looked at him.

"A shot from our spine mounted weapon would be a sufficient reply." Huang smiled.

 **Heru'ur's Flagship**

"My Lord, our lead Ha'tak has been hit some sort of extremely long ranged weaponry!" Heru'ur's First Prime was astonished. Heru'ur understood why. Firing from this distance is almost impossible, as most of the force would dissipate by then, not to mention the difficulty in hitting a moving target at these ranges.

"Status?" Heru'ur said calmly, even with such a trump card by these upstarts would mean nothing as they were outnumbered more than two to one.

"Shields of the Ha'tak went down to fifty six percent." His First Prime was in a sense of awe. Heru'ur on the other hand has already thought of the usefulness salvaging such a weapon.

"Signal all ships maximum combat speed but maintain formation." Heru'ur might be a megalomaniac but he was no fool. He had to be, as he constantly quarreled with system lords with fleets that numbered several times his own. The enemy was arranged in an inverted wedge, its medium sized ships lined on one side and its smaller ones on the other, with a lot of fighters on front and their large ship at the back. He knew that charging straight into the middle of the wedge would put his ships in the crossfire of both sides.

The plan was to hit the side with the lighter ships then deal with the medium sized ones afterwards. The seconds began to feel a little too long as his ships charged towards weapons range knowing that until then they could not fire back yet he was at the mercy of enemy weapons.

"My Lord almost at weapons range." The First Prime updated, but this time he sounded more confident as that initial moment of surprise wore off and he went back to his usual warrior self.

Then suddenly the Ha'tak shook violently. His flag ship had been hit by the enemy weapon. The enemy flag ship had fired again.

"We got hit by the enemy beam weapon my lord." First Prime stood there unfazed by the sudden shock to the ship.

"Status?"

"Shields at sixty one percent." The First Prime replied. Heru'ur silently thanked himself that he upgraded the combat capability of his flagship, otherwise that last shot would have hit the hulls. A few Ha'taks to the sides of his ship moved to cover his ship to prevent such attack from being repeated.

The first of the ships to enter range were the smaller Cheops which were screening the capital ships, and what followed looked much as if they'd tripped some invisible wire in space. As one, all the enemy starships opened up with their own plasma weaponry and the space between the two sides was filled with a good dozen thick lances of blue colored plasma beams, focusing on and striking directly at the shields of his line of starships with total impunity. They were not within the range of his ships yet.

Seconds later he his own ships begun firing back at the Tauri ships with their orange hued pulse cannons. They have made contact with the enemy right and their line of light cruisers.

"Launch death gliders" he ordered his First Prime.

"My lord the enemy left line is adjusting" His First Prime stated the obvious as he could see in the Pel'tak's monitor the line of enemy ships moving in response to his pressuring their left.

Two enemy battle cruisers had both targeted the same ship that got hit by their long ranged weapon earlier, and their combined weight of fire meant that within mere moments, the expertly coordinated strikes began to eat away at the ship's shields and hull. A heartbeat later, the half-dozen blue beams had worked their way through the ship's shields and shortly thereafter managed to pierce clean through to the other side. Then both ships switched their weapons and begun firing a cluster of missiles.

It did cause very heavy damage and given how most of its bow was now a crater; the massed strike had likely disabled the ship. It didn't actually destroy the vessel and it wasn't entirely disabled, but it obviously took out some of its navigational ability as the ship started to drift to the side. If he'd survived, its pilots were no doubt struggling to regain control of his damaged ship.

It proved that there were at least two weapons systems used by these Tauri ships, first an energy based system then second, when a ship's shields are down a missile based system. This was most likely due to such missile base system not being effective against shields.

A second later he saw he saw a large explosion on the same bow of the ship a second after a single missile made contact. This proved to be the ship's nail in the coffin there were nothing but scraps remaining after the blast cleared off.

"My lord I am reading the blast giving off both atomic and Naquadah energy signatures." His First Prime informed him.

 **The Fengtien**

 **Admiral Huang**

"Scratch one Ha'tak down." The tactical officer informed him and the entire bridge jubilantly.

"Save the applause for later. There are still over twenty enemy ships in the battle field and we are still outnumbered more than two to one." Huang informed the officer with that, the officer and the rest of the bridge crew came snapped out of the jubilation. And as if to hammer in the point a few plasma blasts hit the Fengtien and made the ship's shields glow and shook it somewhat. It was a stray blast as the Fengtien was at the back of the line and giving long ranged fire support.

The thing about spine mounted weapons was that they are very hard to aim in close range than in long range. A change in the position of the enemy would require a 10 degree change in direction from a far but would require a 90 degree change when near. Thus the Fengtien had to stay in the back.

"Sir, enemy Death Gliders are headed for our light cruisers."

"How many?" Huang said without moving his head to face the officer but kept on looking at the view of the battle.

The officer swallowed whatever saliva he had in his mouth before replying "All of them Admiral."

"Wang bai dan!" Huang cursed in his mind, it would have been easier if Heru'ur fell for his trap and sent his forces in the middle but he seemed to be smarter than the average Goa'uld.

"Order our fighters to cover our capital ships and engage enemy Death Gliders, they are only to attack only targets of opportunity." Huang said as the bridge lit up in a blue light as the ship's spine mounted beam weapon fired again. The captain of the Fengtien was busy fighting and commanding the ship so that Huang could concentrate on fleet maneuvers. That's what Huang chose him in the first place, as he could function with the little need for commands.

"Our light cruisers are to commence strafing runs, while our battle cruisers will be the mountain where their advance will be stopped. Commence attack pattern yellow." Huang added.

"Yes sir!" as the tactical officer then proceeded to communicate with the other ships. The tactical display showed the light cruisers started to move and form up a wing.

 **Heru'ur's Flagship**

"Enemy light ships are forming up a flying wedge and beginning to accelerate towards our lines." Heru'ur's first prime informed him.

"What about the medium sized and the enemy flag ship?" Heru'ur inquired.

"Still staying put my Lord."

"Send Ha'taks six, seven, eight and thirteen to intercept while Cheops five and six to accompany them. The rest of the fleet is ordered to hit the enemy line of medium cruisers."

"Yes my Lord." The First Prime responded.

Heru'ur saw the flying wedge of light cruisers that his First Prime was talking about. One ship was in the middle surrounded by the other three, they were moving in a clockwise rotation centered around the ship that was acting as a spear head. The ships were firing their blue beams on Cheops and Ha'taks alike. Who in turn were heading toward a line of their medium sized allies. They moved a lot faster than his own Capital ships, they were too fast to be hit by sustained attacks so only a few hits of his Cheops and Ha'tak's pulse weapons were hitting their marks.

Then the wedge of ships passed by the area where a bunch of Death Gliders and their Tau'ri counter parts were having a dog fight. The smaller enemy ships then switched their weapons into a shorter burst but faster firing ones and begun hitting Death Gliders that they passed by. Heru'ur could see blasts as Death Gliders were being destroyed. This amazed Heru'ur as normally the main guns of Goa'uld capital ships have hard time hitting Death Gliders. He was amazed at the tracking of Tau'ri targeting computers and weapons system.

"My Lord, a fifth of our Death Gliders has been taken out by that enemy strafing run."

It was of little concern to him; even with those losses he still had a thousand death gliders. He still outnumbered the enemy more than two to one in terms of fighters.

The four light cruisers had by this time already changed their firing patterns, no longer trying to lock on to Heru'ur 's Death Gliders but rather putting down a wider barrage of suppressing fire as they went for Heru'ur's ships that were tasked to intercept them. The light cruisers weren't trying to kill ships as much as they tried to slow them down. It wasn't just an attempt to slow the enemy ships advance either. They already knew from past battle logs that you severely limited their enemy ships' firepower if you could somehow force them to face any way but toward you, and the easiest way to do so was to keep firing at them and forcing them to take evasive actions.

A sudden shudder by the ship brought back Heru'ur's attention to his own ship. It was caused by one of those beams hitting the ships's shields. He remembered that the main fight was not with those four smaller ships but with the main line of enemy ships.

"Shields holding my Lord. It was just a glancing blow."

A second later another enemy beam, whose width and duration only mean that it was from the enemy flag ship hit the Cheop beside him. The Cheop's shields were already depleted by the less powerful but more numerous attack by the enemy's medium sized ships meant that that beam went directly to the Cheop's hull. Tau'ri beam weapons were based on beam weapons of the Asgard O'Neil class warships, who were designed to fight and defeat more advance threats than the Goa'uld, and still win. This meant that even with the weaker, simplified versions used by the Tau'ri, when those blue colored plasma beams made contact with the Naquada based hull of Goa'uld motherships the latter would just melt away. So disappear it did, the said beam went right through the poor Cheop. A moment later, the said Cheop exploded.

At the heat of all of these the Tau'ri light cruisers continued their attack of the enemy left flank, but instead of stopping to duel with his own ships, the Tau'ri ships went past them. It was a strafing run, not a head on attack.

"My Lord, ships tasked to intercept the smaller enemy ships have reported difficulty doing so. Tau'ri ships are too fast for them to catch up. They request to return to our lines."

"Very well, tell them to go back to our lines and reinforce our push."

The said ships then began adding the weight of their fire to the already massive amount of pulse cannon fire from Heru'ur's line. Orange pulse fire lunged through space toward the Tau'ri starships, a sizable number of this fire missed their evading targets as the Tau'ri starship pilots threw these ships around like Goa'uld would shuttles. Unlike his ships whose only movement was moving forward, all three Tau'ri medium sized ships move erratically in all directions while staying in formation. The sheer weight of numbers meant that even when a few shots missed the enemy ships, those ships' shields were still lighting up non-stop.

"My Lord, enemy's light ships are turning around and preparing for another strafing run."

"Assign the nearest Ha'taks to fire back, the rest continue to break their line."

"Fire!" the living god called out as he saw one of the enemy ship's shields begun to flicker. He sensed that the enemy line was breaking.

Then his ship shook again. He tried to look at who fired at his ship, as the enemy line was too busy firing upon his escorts to gain a clean shot on him. He saw one of those smaller enemy ships flying past.

"New target fire at the light cruiser nearest to us! I want an alpha strike!" Heru'ur screamed in anger. His first prime was about to fire the ship's weapons when Heru'ur screamed.

"Not this ship alone! All the ships that could get a clean shot."

"My Lord that would break our attack and…."

"I said fire!"

Hundreds of lethal orange blobs of plasma shot out of a dozen motherships were continuously fired on the unfortunate enemy starship. Most of which missed, only a few hit their mark and even a lucky few that missed their targets hit their neighboring ships which were easily shrugged off by their powerful shields. The target ship however was less fortunate, the sheer amount of fire meant that even when most of them missed those that did hit were numerous enough to drain the ships' shields. Some even managed to hit the ships' hull. The ships' propulsion was so badly damaged that the only thing that kept her going was inertia.

"Send three Ha'taks to destroy that ship" Heru'ur ordered when he saw what happen to the light cruiser. The three Ha'taks continued to pour their fire on the ship.

What happened next wasn't just an explosion, the entire front half of the ship literally disintegrated in a truly spectacular detonation. What little remained after the bright white detonation was little more than still smoldering pieces of debris that spread themselves out through the darkness of space. Its formation mates had left it behind to go straight to the dogfight between the Death gliders and their Tau'ri counterparts.

"Enemy ship down." His first prime said the obvious. "My lord enemy ship's strafing has reduced our Death gliders to less than half."

Heru'ur didn't like the trade off, in that time he destroyed a single enemy ship for a few hundred death gliders and two of his capital ships. He had to break the enemy line soon.

As if to remind him again that where the main battle was a large explosion happened in front of him. One of his Ha'taks rammed an enemy ship with a damaged propulsion. It created a gap in the enemy line and the enemy flagship who was hanging behind was open for attack. He figured that he needed to rush that gap as he was willing to bet that that spine mounted weapon on the enemy flag ship was ineffective in close range.

"Tell Ha'taks four, five, six, seven, nine and twelve to exploit the gap in the enemy's lines."

All six Ha'taks begun moving to exploit when another fire from the enemy flag ship gutted Ha'tak six and left it dead in the water.

"Tell Ha'tak two to take Ha'tak six's place." Heru'ur instructed, but before his first prime could acknowledge his order, something caught his First prime's eyes.

"My Lord all enemy fighters are heading this way!" His first prime screamed in surprise.

"Instruct our Death gliders to protect our capital ships, victory is within our grasps."

"That's the think my Lord, all Death gliders are either destroyed or disabled."

Tau'ri J-7 (Finback) space superiority fighters begun swarming his capital ships. They just outside of his ship's shields and stopped. Those whose shields were already down, the J-7 (Finbacks) went beside the enemy's weapon ports and stopped then began firing.

This meant that these fighters were too close to be fired upon by the enemy's weapons or they were too close that the enemy would damage their own ships as well. Normally such a move would not be possible as this would make the Finbacks as easy targets for Death Gliders, but there were currently none of them around.

"My Lord, enemy capital ships are moving back. They are now outside of maximum effective range of our weapons."

Heru'ur finally recognized the maneuver, the Tau'ri were contented to sit back and wait until all his ships are disabled.

"Two Cheops have reported that their weapons have been taken out." His First Prime reported, and as if to compound the insult he could feel his own ship shaking as Tau'ri fighters begun firing at his own ship.

To say that Heru'ur was angry was an understatement. If his anger could power a star his would power the entire galaxy and a few million more.

"Order all able ships to fire at the Tau'ri fighters!" Heru'ur screamed in anger.

"Sir they would hit our own ships!" His First Prime replied, but Heru'ur's gaze brought more fear to him than hitting their own ships.

 **The Fengtien**

 **Admiral Huang**

"Ben dan!" (Stupid egg) Was the only thing that came to Admiral Huang's mind as he saw the Goa'uld fleet firing at their own ships. So was the rest of his bridge. In fact the bridge was so silent that you could hear a pin drop.

"Signal all able ships to commence attack pattern white on my command."

He was still waiting for the enemy fleet to dwindle down a few of their own ships before he attacked. He did not want to lose more ships. He has already lost the Battlecruiser Zimao and the light cruisers Songhua. The rest of the Battlecruisers were heavily damaged and possibly require a few months of repairs and the light cruisers and battleship suffering some light to moderate damage.

The battle was won, but he couldn't help but feel the emptiness of victory due to the losses they suffered.

 **July**

 **Head Assault Leader Jefferson Wang**

"Head assault leader, please sit down." As he entered in the briefing room, He was greeted by his superior, the head of the SGC General Lin-Lao. She motioned to the seats in front of her. She was sitting in the middle of a large rectangular table.

"Let us wait for the others before we start." Wang was early, he was always early. Few minutes later came in four more people, a guy with the rank of Colonel, a girl with the rank of Commander, familiar face in the form of Junior Assault Leader Chen, and a last guy. The last guy seemed to intrigue him. He wore no badge of rank; he didn't even wear the olive green uniform of the SGC but some sort of plate armor. Plus that golden owl symbol on his forehead reminded him of the Jaffa that he was briefed about in the last few months.

"Good we are all here. Since this is the first time that the five of you have been in the same room together let us start of introductions, but before that let me deal with the formalities first." General Lin-Lao opened the two small rectangular boxes that were placed on top of the table.

"Since your former ranks in the Storm Troopers are in compatible with the ranks in the SGC, I am giving you their approximate ranks used by the SGC. First, Junior Assault Leader Chen, I am giving you the rank of Captain." She handed one of the small boxes to Chen. Wang saw what was inside. It was his badge of rank and an SGC symbol pin.

"Head Assault Leader Wang you are given the rank of Commander." She again handed one of the small boxes, but this time to Wang.

"Now that that is finished, let us begin. You will be the new SG-1. This is Colonel Jared Lou, he will be your commanding officer." She pointed to the guy beside her.

"This is Commander Kyla Yu, her specialty is providing with rifle fire support. In other words she is a sniper and has the same rank as you Commander Wang." She pointed to the lady who was sitting to her side, opposite of Colonel Lou.

"Finally this guy, is Arkantos, former First Prime of Athena. Currently our expert when it comes to the Goa'uld and the Jaffa. He is attached to SG-1 as an independent contractor." All five in the room begun exchanging nods.

"SG-1 is the flagship SG team. You are to handle the more high profile missions, the first into the battle and the last to get out. You will be the best of the best. The face of the SGC and the Empire." She begun describing SG-1

"Unlike other SG teams you do not have a specialize task, you are expected to be able to be good in diplomacy, combat and a bit of PR. And also unlike the other twenty three teams you are composed of four members plus Arkantos instead of the Eight to twelve of the rest of the teams."

Wang could see Chen smile, he was proud of being a member of this team.

"Now that is over with, I'll be the one to brief you with your mission as SG-1." She handed the mission folders to SG-1.

"As you know, for the past decade, we have been looking for Jaffa who are willing to stand up against the System Lords. A few weeks ago we have been contacted with those who claim to be such. Your mission is to rendezvous with these individuals at the agreed upon time and place. Then check the veracity of their claim. Mission details are in the folders I gave you."

Ok Ive ended the chapter mid year as it was getting too long, Earth chapter next then SG chapter covering January 1913 until the end of 1915.


	34. Chapter 34

**1912-1917**

 **France**

The French Third Republic fell before the ink of the August 8th (1911) Armistice with the Germans was dry. The revolution was initially sparked by the General Confederation of Labour (French: Confédération générale du travail, CGT), who declared a General Strike in the summer of 1911; hot on the heels was a second outbreak of mutiny in the French Army. The mutineers were protesting the Conservative call for a last-ditch counter-offensive following a string of severe French defeats during the German offensives of 1911.

The CGT wanted to paralyse the nation, force the ruling Conservatives to step down and hand over power to the CGT's executive arm; the Committee of Public Safety (French: Comité de Salut Public, CSP).

They were charged with the task of leading first the General Strike and then the establishment of a new government and constitution which would allow for a complete reconstruction of the French nation. They also had as their immediate aim to end "the abominable war" as soon as possible.

 **The Second French Revolution**

With the outstanding successes of the Kaiserschlacht Offensives, the General Strike turned violent, as frustrated Unionists became desperate to end the war before the Germans were in a position to occupy Paris and perhaps the whole country. Skirmishes with police turned into riots across much of the country, and the government was forced to resign, marking the beginning of a transitory period between the Third Republic to the Fourth.

The signing of the Treaty of Munich proved to be the nail in the coffin for the conservatives. With the signing of the treaty the conservatives lost most of their support, with the majority either turning to the Liberals or the CGT. Most of those still in position, including the Commander-in-Chief of Ferdinand Foch and General Philippe Pétain were force to resign. Their resignation turned the Army to the left. It was then that the Fourth Republic began to call itself as the Socialist Republic of France.

This period was characterized by a dualistic power structure much like that of Russian after the 1911 revolutions, power was shared on the one hand a by the Provisional Government of Liberals and Socialists, and on the other the CGT, which claimed a "legitimate right to power" via their Trade Union structure and a new system of local councils.

This uncertain situation continued through the summer of 1912 until things came to a head in the early autumn when the Provisional Government attempted to disarm and demobilize the French Army following the conclusion of the Treaty with the Alliance Powers. Fearing the Government was attempting to stifle the revolution (the Army was largely supportive of the Left) the Socialist Party began a boycott of the Parliament, and declared itself an ally of the CGT, followed thereafter by a number of the more radical Liberals.

Following this decision the Bolshevik Jacobins declared the Provisional Government an enemy of the Proletariat, encouraging Party members to begin a policy of agitation in favor of a "great purge of France, to forever destroy her class enemies". Inspired by Lenin and his revolutionaries and the outbreak of the Russian Civil War between the Reds and the Whites, gangs of working men and army units sympathetic to the Jacobin cause began to attack and loot the property of the aristocracy and upper middle classes - seizing land by force and holding the Establishment to account in revolutionary "courts".

Although they wanted to put a stop to this policy (they had hoped to negotiate with the Provisional Government), the CGT was unable to prevent the Jacobins from carrying out their attacks, or prevent an escalation of the crisis, as the Provisional Government gathered together the "forces of reaction" to respond with force and attempt a counter-revolution.

 **Consolidation of the regime**

Not wanting to see the revolution die, and simultaneously desiring to limit the influence of the Jacobins, the CGT was left with no choice but to declare war on "the Provisional Government and the forces of Counter-Revolution", and attempt to seize control of the entire country.

Taking full control of Paris, they formally concluded peace with Germany in the winter of 1914, accepting the annexation of the rest of Lorraine, the German annexation of several of the Colonies, and agreeing to pay a heavy burden of reparations. This was the same conditions signed by the previous government in the Treaty of Munich.

The CGT then began to draft a new constitutional setup together with the Socialists, Jacobins, Anarchists and radical Liberals. Meanwhile they had to fight the self-styled "Establishment" and "drive them into the sea", and try and prevent and limit the Jacobins' "hunt for the Bourgeoisie".

Though they proved unable to counter the Jacobins' image as integral members of the revolution, they were able to largely limit their participation in arranging the constitutional setup of the new state. Through ensuring that leading Jacobins were often engaged in the conduct of the war, the CGT were able to cultivate and protect their own image as the Revolutions' legitimate political leaders.

 **Socialist Republic of France**

After the coalition government took power they could finally concentrate on rebuilding France. At first France tried to recover from the war by way of social spending. France began creating infrastructure projects, modernization of power plants and gas works. These were all used to battle the increasing unemployment rate. Social spending was rising at an unbelievable rate. In 1913 the government was spending approximately 20.5 per resident; by 1916 it had risen to almost 55 Francs per resident. The elevating amounts of money which were used for social spending combined with plummeting revenues caused continuing deficits. Further adding to France's economic problems, the revenue from income tax began to fall due to the Jacobins' "Bourgeoisie hunt" had caused most of the French business elite to flee Metropolitan France. Even with all of France's economic shortcomings, the financial situation could have still been salvageable if it wasn't for the heavy reparations it had to pay. Eventually the entire financial system collapsed in late 1916. The government declared a moratorium on all its reparations until its finances were sound once more.

The German Empire emboldened by its recent absorption of Austria in the previous year had its troops (the Eighth and Tenth Armies) cross the Franco-German border to occupy northern France until the time France would pay back on its loans. The occupation ended when the United States intervened with a suggested compromise.

The French reparation payments were recalculated and restructured. The reparations were reduced by around 20% of their original amount, while the term for the payment was to be paid in 70 years instead of 50. The first five years (until 1922) was to be paid via loans from the United States. The Germans reluctantly agreed, as they saw the alternative, which was occupation, more expensive and the Germans themselves didn't want to enter into another war so soon.

By the end of 1917 things looked bleak for the French economy.

 **United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland**

During the Great War, Britain was forced to divide its army between India, South East Asia, The Middle East and Northwestern Europe. The Royal Navy battled its Chinese and German foes from the northern Atlantic through South America to the Pacific. Britain was the last of the Entente powers to sue for peace in 1912 (barring an untouched United States of America).

The peace terms imposed upon Britain were relatively light compared to her French and Russian Allies; London was forced to cede to British South East Asia, pieces of India and Africa. However, the British Empire was for all intents and purposes relatively intact.

 **Irish Affair**

In 1912, right after the war, the British Parliament debated the long-delayed issue of Irish "Home Rule" - i.e., a considerable amount of self-government while remaining under the British Crown. This move encountered tremendous opposition from the Protestant community concentrated in the historic Irish province of Ulster in the island's north-east corner - different from the Irish Catholics not only in religion but also in ethnic origin, being mainly descended from Scottish and English settlers implanted in Ireland since the 17th Century. These Ulstermen held mass rallies in stern opposition to Home Rule, organized a militia, openly subverted units of the regular British Army and explicitly threatened civil war. This situation tempted radical Irish nationalists - disappointed and disillusioned by the suspension of Home Rule to embark on the Easter Rising proclaiming a completely independent Irish Republic.

As a result of the Great War Britain's military resources were already drained, but Britain had also lost a lot of colonies in Asia and Africa they wanted to keep the territory they still had left, more so Ireland which was an integral part of the British Isles. London only sent a relatively small army contingent at first; they relied on the Ulstermen militias to bolster their numbers. The British contingents that were sent were those evacuated from France. This, however, created unexpected complications. The soldiers arriving in Ireland were the veterans of long and harsh trench warfare - however, in trench warfare one nearly always knows where the enemy is, and the British troops found it difficult to adjust to guerrilla war where an attack could come at any time and place - even when soldiers on leave stroll down the street of an English-speaking town.

The troops, already bitter about the fiasco in France, reacted very furiously to the killing of comrades by "the treacherous Irish" and often resorting to indiscriminate retaliation, sometimes amounting to full-fledged massacres. The Ulstermen militias did not make things better; they were even more heavy-handed than their army counterparts. When news of the brutality spread to the rest of the British Isles. London sent more troops and rotated the units that were currently there to cool off heads. This worked to some degree and somewhat reduced the tension on both sides until the Christmas Rally in Dublin.

A crowed of fifty thousand marched the streets of Dublin during Christmas day 1913 to protest against the brutality of the Army crackdown. Some wanted independence, some wanted autonomy, all wanted the end to the violence. What was originally a peaceful rally turned into a riot then army units were sent to disperse the rally. Seven hundred people were killed in the affair and thousands more wounded.

 **The General Strike**

The origins of the General Strike of February 24 1914 can be traced to rallies condemning the Christmas Day Massacre in Dublin, but soon other interest groups quickly joined as well. The largest of which were the Unions who then began to take over the rally.

Trade Unions Congress (TUC) voted in favor of industrial action on 28 February 1914 and joined the rally already taking place in Trafalgar Square. The main cause for them was the tariffs introduced by the Conservative-National coalition government led by Prime Minister Sir Henry Campbell-Bannerman and the worsening economic situation within the British Isles. The decision by the TUC to take industrial action was spurred on by a rousing speech from A.J. Cook, the General Secretary of the Miner's Federation of Great Britain, a man previously denounced by the TUC as a "raving Communist". The Conservative, National, and Liberal parties were quick to denounce the strikes as counterproductive, claiming the ringleaders were simply taking advantage of a national crisis to further their own careers. Home Secretary Winston Churchill was quick to make the decision to partially mobilize the Armed Forces to continue production and to attempt to keep the peace during the strike.

The Labour Party under Ramsay MacDonald remained uncharacteristically silent on the matter, a dividing issue for the party. While those on the left of the party including the leadership of the Independent Labour Party were ready to announce their support for the strikers and their cause, MacDonald and his cabinet remained cautious, the leader of the opposition feared that endorsing the strike would be seen as endorsing revolutionary socialism and the violence associated with the Red Clydeside period, something the Conservatives would be quick to capitalise on, while denouncing the strike would alienate much of the Labour Party's voting base. In the end, the party opted for a vague statement hoping that a compromise could be made between the government and the strikers.

Following the declaration of the General Strike, government forces were deployed to keep the peace, and to undertake any jobs seen to be of national importance. The deployment to Trafalgar Square was met with open hostility from the striking miners and those who demonstrated against the brutality in Ireland, a standoff developed between the protesters and the government forces.

Government forces, after several attempted assaults by the protesters. Fired warning shots which some of the protesters misinterpreted as attempts to kill. What happened next was a repeat of what transpired in Dublin in the previous year. Violence soon broke out between the two groups following the initial exchange, with impassioned and enraged strikers charging government lines.

News quickly spread across the British Isles, with socialist papers picking up on rumors that the government ordered the forces present in Trafalgar Square to open fire on the strikers, the news was to spread like wildfire throughout working-class communities, and as a result sporadic violence began to break out in other high-tension locations across the country, with the violence spreading further as more news of conflict across the country began to spread.

On the March 15th, Scottish Socialist John Maclean addressed a massive crowd in Glasgow's George Square, beginning with a denouncement of the Dublin and Trafalgar Square massacres, before escalating into an angry tirade against the crimes of the British government against the working class, past and present, and climaxing in a call for outright revolution. Socialist papers carried it to the rest of the British Isles the next day, and the revolutionary spirit spread into the army, who began to stand down and often join the forces of the TUC. The Labour Party's left-wing finally spoke out in favor of the revolution on the 18th, calling for the immediate resignation of the Campbell-Bannerman cabinet before being ejected from the House of Commons. Hearing this several divisions of the army began to munity.

Entire cities began to fall to the control of the General Strike. When the news broke on April that London had been effectively encircled by revolutionary militia and mutinying soldiers, Home Secretary Winston Churchill along with Prime Minister Sir Henry Campbell-Bannerman began to gather their forces to counter the revolutionaries. They arranged a meeting with all the loyalist generals and admirals in Churchill's flat but one of the generals, William Wedgwood Benn, who was thought to be a loyalist by Churchill, had already considered to take the side of the revolutionary. When he received the letter he, informed the revolutionary leadership of the plot by Churchill and moved his troops to place Churchill along with Prime Minister Campbell-Bannerman in "protective custody." The revolutionaries then took control of the House of Commons and forced unsympathetic MPs to resign.

On the 12th of June, 1914, the remaining Members of Parliament in the country gathered in Westminster and declared former Chancellor of the Exchequer Stanley Baldwin became the de facto Prime Minister. Two days later, Baldwin along with Parliament a snap election to be held in two months.

The election campaigned was filled with irregularities and violence made by the TUC and the Labour party (which was now controlled by its radical left-wing). Resulting in a large win by left leaning parties. After the elections Labour along with other socialist parties formed a coalition and elected Philip Snowden as Prime Minister.

On the 1st of September, the new Prime Minister and Parliament passed the Consolidation of Resources Act as their first action. This made the following drastic changes:

houses of Parliament Dissolved

political authority invested in the house of Congress (single house)

British adults were required to be a member of a union

title of the royal family has been removed, thus becoming a republic

of the Dominions and the Colonies

were given representation in the British Parliament

new government was named "The Union of British Worker's Republics"

 **Union of British Worker's Republics**

Under the new government each constituent Worker's Republic had almost free reign in the governance of its own domestic affairs save for the few powers specifically given to the Union Congress in London. The Union Congress in London was composed of representatives from all constituent Workers' Republics within the Union and is in charge of the governance of common affairs of the Union like foreign relations and defense. Although the Irish, Scottish, Welsh and English Worker's Republics combined had almost two thirds of the MP's in the Union Congress, this still meant that the former dominions still had more say in how the country was run than before.

Fortunately for the Royal Family, they had been "visiting" the United States since the beginning of the crisis. Before the new government could file for extradition of the Royal family in the United States they quickly smuggled out of the country and into the Netherlands. The Dutch government subsequently refused to extradite them back to the British Isles despite the repeated demands by the new British government. The Royal Family would stay in the Netherlands until the restoration of the monarchy in the 1920's.

When asked about his comments were on the exile of the British Royal family in the Netherlands, the German Kaiser Wilhelm II said "I could not imagine myself being exiled to the Netherlands, I rather die fighting in Berlin than cower in a foreign country."

Outside Great Britain, the reaction to the rest of the Empire, now Union was varied.  
In Canada, Australia and New Zealand (now part of Australasia along with Australia) the Consolidation of Resources Act was met with celebration, more autonomy in domestic affairs was always welcome.

In Ireland, those that wanted autonomy went back home, while those who wanted independence instead of autonomy continued their struggle. So the army had to be sent to Ireland to pacify the island, although large scale armed resistance disappeared rather quickly, small scale armed resistance continued until the early 1920's.

South Africa declared solidarity with the exiled Royal Family, cut their ties with London. Whether it was for their own benefit rather than support of the Royal Family is a hotly contested issue but this declaration was cut short by timely intervention of the Royal Navy and Royal Marines, now named Union Navy and Union Marines.

In the British Raj, it was a bit more chaotic. Upon hearing about the turmoil in the British Isles; Kutch, Hyderabad, Sindh, Makran, Travancore, Kalat, and other regions thought it was the best time to break free from British rule and declared their independence. While the Raj and the majority of the Princely states declared their support for the new government in London. By the time the news of the Consolidation of Resources Act reached the subcontinent, Raj troops were already fighting the rebelling provinces. Kutch was the first to fall to Raj troops, this was even before reinforcements from Australia and the British Isles had arrived. When they did arrive, the rebel provinces began suffering defeat after defeat from Raj troops and were quickly being pushed back. Hyderabad fell by mid-1915 and only Makran and Kalat were left as major rebel areas. By that time Mir Mahmud Khan II Ahmadzai, the Khan of Kalat, already saw the writing on the wall so he petitioned via Panjab to become a Tributary and join the Tributary Pact. (Sorry, I don't know much about the guy, but I'm sure it's not out of character for him to do this)

The Chinese embassy received the application was forwarded to Beijing. Sensing that time was of the essence the Chinese Ambassador to Panjab acted at once. He declared an emergency and took control of Pact troops in the area; this consisted of the Panjabi Army and Chinese troops, who were inside Panjab as advisers and as workers to help in the industrialization of Panjab.

The application was received on 8 o'clock in the morning of 24th July 1915 by 10 o'clock in the evening the first Pact troops begun crossing the border from Panjab. At first it was mostly Chinese troops as they were the ones that were most prepared to move in short notice but soon the Pact contingent soon became largely Panjabi by numbers, most of whom were freshly trained by Chinese advisors.

By the time Raj troops crossed from Sindh to Kalat, Pact troops were already there and mingling with Kalat troops. Seeing the situation, the Governor-General of the British Raj (still holding the title as a hold over position until the crisis was solved) hesitated to confront Pact troops without firm backing from the rest of the Union, so he sent word to London, but by the time the issue was being debated in the Union Congress, the Pact foothold in Kalat had already expanded the number of boots on the ground. London declared that the independence of Kalat was already fiat accompli thus agreed to it rather than risk war with the Pact while their foothold in their new nation was still tenuous at best. The Khanate of Kalat became the newest tributary state.

Makram, however was a different story. With all other rebellious provinces put down, independent in the case of Kalat. The Raj and other Union reinforcements could concentrate on Makram and they decided to win quickly just in case the Pact changed their minds, and thought that they wanted a port in western India and start moving south from Kalat to Makram. The fighting only lasted a few weeks until the Raj reestablished control of the area.

With the whole country in their control Union begun the slow process of recovery for damage the Great War and the subsequent revolution had on Union's economy. This was funded via seizing of the Royal Family's and other nobility's assets, nationalization of several industries and soft loans from the United States of America.

In the following year, the Worker's Commissariat for Heavy Industry was established to industrialize and modernize the least industrialized Workers Republics and territories, especially those in Africa and India.

Relations between the defeated and now socialist powers of Britain, Russia and France but their relationship have been stannous at best. With every one of them blaming the other two for the defeat in the Great War. Russia also considers that the British and French forms of socialism as too radical, especially the British one.

The Russian President even commented that "Russia would never be governed by such extreme form of socialism. That is why the Reds lost in the civil war."

 **The Ottoman Empire**

While the Ottoman Government celebrated the conclusion of the Great War, as a victory, calling it "a successful struggle for the Sultanate against the Imperialist and Colonial ambitions of the hostile foreigners in Paris, Petrograd and London", many wondered whether or not the victory in the Great War a Pyrrhic victory for the Ottomans at best, reflecting on the large costs in manpower, equipment and infrastructure, especially in the Middle East where rebellions are still occurring even after the war's conclusion.

Following the end of the Great War, the Ottoman government, found itself faced with many difficulties, ranging from economic shortages to political instability. A major concern also was the need to reform the Ottoman Army from scratch following its near annihilation during the Great War.

Even after the war's end, the First Arab Revolt or what the Arabs call as the first Intifada still continued well into the 1910's this meant that Ottoman Forces were still under a great deal of pressure in Mesopotamia and Syria. Further that rebuilding in those regions was still tenuous at best. Even after the British promised to stop sending weapons and advisers after the war's end, but one way or another, weapons were still finding their way to the hands of the Arab revolutionaries.

The Arabs were disheartened by the defeat of the Entente who promised them their freedom. "If only the Entente won then Arabia would have been free" Was a common phrase by the Arabs referring to the Franco-British promise of freedom in exchange for fighting against the Ottomans.

In 1916, faced by increasing factionalism and splintering in the Young Turks faction itself, Grand Vizier Talaat Pasha resigned in favor of a formation of a more stable government, most notably Said Halim Pasha was reinstated Grand Vizier.

The New Government was a clear indication of the end of the rule of the dictatorial triumvirate, while Talaat and Djemal Pashas continued to hold great influence, it was recognized that their power bases were not as strong as they once were and early signs of other factions emerging as major players in Ottoman politics began to surface.

One of the earliest issues the new government needed to deal with was the issue of restoring Ottoman government in the Middle East, the proposed policy of reintegration was in much debate, but finally the government agreed on a gradual reintegration plan along with the formalization of Arab rights in the Empire following meeting with the local leaders, this policy drew much criticism from the more hardline members of the Young Turks, who continued to point out the slow progress and increasing bureaucratic and corruption problems of the program. Regardless, by 1917, Ottoman Control has already been established in Iraq and much of Syria, however, there significant rebel tribal activity in the inner desert regions.

On 1917 Lord Walter Rothschild along with several key members of the Zionist movement met with Grand Vizier, Said Halim Pasha in Istanbul to discuss the establishment in Palestine of a national home for the Jewish people. Not wanting to antagonize his Arab subjects any further Pasha flatly denied the request. Lord Rothschild and his companions had to look for another place for the Jewish national home.

 **Italy**

While Italy was a member of the Triple alliance system with Germany, Austria-Hungary. Italy, however, refused to participate, when Germany invoked this alliance in 1909, claiming the war was not a defensive war on Berlin's part, plus Berlin only became involved due to its assurance given to Bulgaria. An assurance that Italy was not a part of or even consulted with.

Italy remained neutral throughout the war, much to the frustration of the Germans and Austro-Hungarians who wanted access to its strategic locations. Italy was briefly courted by the Entente, but the possibility of German divisions pouring down the Italian peninsula kept it neutral.

Like the Netherlands, Italy turned into a valuable valve for Germany to circumvent the British Naval Blockade. Italian ports became transit points before going to Austria-Hungary. It was not the same volume of goods as the Netherlands but this was mainly due to the inherent difficulties of the Austro-Italian border, but it remained valuable none the less. It was not harassed by both sides to the same extent as the Netherlands as they were afraid of having the larger Italian resources and manpower be added to the other side.

The Italian economy benefited a lot from staying out of the war and experienced a peace time boom during the Great War. It grew from 21% of Great Britain's 1900 industrial capacity in 1909 to 26% in 1913. Not to mention saving Italy from the costs of being blockaded and invaded by the Franco-British powers.

The common people didn't see this though. What they saw was Austria and Germany becoming the Hegemons of Central Europe after the war. The people were angry at how Italy shocked the world with its inability to stick with its allies. The people were angry how their government gave up its greatest opportunity to settle most of its irredentist claims. It was all too obvious after the fact.

When Italy joined with the Germans to dissolve Austria-Hungary in 1914. It gained South Tyrol, Fiume, Dalmatia, and Istria with little effort. The people were convinced that it was a mistake not to join the Germans in the Great War and that the government betrayed the Italian people when it "collaborated with the British" to stay neutral when it could have gained so much by joining. War sounded too easy for a people who did not suffer four long years of continuous war.

Politicians who were pro-war and those who were preaching colonial expansion were being elected into office over the years while some of those already in office overcame their pro-peace stances to remain in power. Thus the government became more militaristic and more aggressive in their foreign policy as time passed.

Colonialist also pushed for further integration of Italian colonies. The Italian government invested a lot in large infrastructure projects in its colonies in Africa like ports in Turbok and Tripoli, roads to connect the Libyan and Somali interiors with the coast. Libya was acquired by Italy when it interceded on behalf of the Balkan powers in 1909. After more than a decade of Italian rule, little had changed from during Ottoman rule. Then things began to rapidly change in the Italian colonies.

The Italian government pushed what it called the 4th shore (first being the coast along the Adriatic Sea, second the coast along the Tyrrhenian Sea and third with the acquisition of Damatia after the dissolution of Austria-Hungary the Adriatic Sea's opposite Balkan shore became the third and the fourth being Libya on the Mediterranean Sea). It promised vast tracts of land to those who are ready and willing to relocate to Libya or Italian East Africa, not to mention the substantial amount of cash that would be colonists. Libya's best land was allocated to the settlers to be brought under productive cultivation, primarily in olive groves. Settlement was directed by a state corporation, the "Libyan Colonization Society", which undertook land reclamation and the building of model villages and offered credit facilities to the settlers it had sponsored. But what helped Italian immigration to Libya the most was the passage of the Emergency Quota Act of 1916 in the United States. It heavily curtailed Italian immigration. The quota allocated for Italians was 1/13 of that allocated for Germans and, in general, Anglo-Saxon and Northern European immigration was heavily favored.

The Italians made modern medical care available for the first time in Libya, improved sanitary conditions in the towns, and connected these by paved roads. Although the Libyans were being referred to as "Muslim Italians" by the colonists, little more was accomplished that directly improved the living standards of the Arab population. In fact only those who were directly serving the Italian Colonists usually as laborers and other low skilled jobs felt change in their life.

Plans envisioned an Italian colony of 100,000 settlers by 1920, according to historian so, the Italians would be 1/10 of the population in Libya (1/7 of coastal Libya) by then. Immigration, however did not meet expectations. By 1918 it had only reached 30,000 and an estimate of 20,000 more to arrive in 1919 and 1920.

The largest Italian Naval Base outside of Italy was also planned in the Horn of Africa in Massawa (in Eritrea). With its strategic location meant that Italy could control those who enter and exit the red sea and by extension the Suez Canal. The future Naval Base could also serve as a supply hub against Abyssinia, in case Italy wanted a payback of their defeat in the First Italo-Ethiopian War of 1894-1896.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Addendum: Constituent Republics of the Union of British Worker's Republics**

1\. English Worker's Republic

2\. Scottish W.R.

3\. Welsh W.R.

4\. Irish W.R.

5\. Canadian W.R.

6\. Australasian W.R. (Composed of all British territories in the Pacific)

7\. Egyptian W.R. (Composed of Egypt and Sudan)

8\. West African W.R. (Composed of Sierra Leone and Ghana)

9\. Nigerian W.R.

10\. East African W.R. (Composed of Kenya, Uganda and British Somalia)

11\. Somali W.R. (Composed of British Somalia)

12\. South African W.R.

13\. Guyana W.R.

14\. Cypriot W.R.

15\. Maltese W.R.

16\. West Indies W.R. (Composed of all the British territories in the Caribbean and Benin)

17\. Sinhalese W.R. (Sri Lanka)

18\. Indian W.R.

19\. Marathi W.R. (In India)

20\. Mysore W.R. (In India)

21\. Bengali W.R. (In India)

Other Territories (like the Falkand Islands and Gibraltar) were considered as Union territory directly controlled by the Union Congress.  
London was not part of the English W.R. but considered as Union Capital Territory.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anyway, next chapter would be an earth chapter featuring China and the pact and perhaps the USA if length permits

also, im having trouble tracking comments on which one I have already replied to if you comment on a chapter that is not the last. Hahaha : )

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did Heru'ur manage to escape or was he eliminated in the big battle? Even a lopsided victory can have the enemy leader escape, the Goa'uld are particularly good at it."

-that part is purposely a cliff hanger, hahaha 

"Quick question. Heru'ur was one of the older Goas as far as I remember my Stargate lore. Shouldn't he understand Tau'ri then? I mean this should tell him something, shouldn't it?"

-he does but when they first raided him no one knew that it was the tau'ri and It was only years later that their identity were established

"I know it's considered Taboo, but what about Chinese poaching of the wonderful minds that science produced at this time"

-its just really an author's choice I see no other reason, but id rather keep it to the chinese and to the pact as an extension after the expansion of the stragate program.

"I was surprised that we skipped over most of the universe building infrastructure building and shipbuilding. It seemed that almost as soon as we finished World War 1 we suddenly had a small space going flotilla of Starships. while I was happy about this and I was happy to get the story moving forward quickly I would have liked to see the world-building and the shipyards and all the associated things that go along with that."

-I only mentioned ships that were being built and the building be mentioned by the characters. But id probably show the shipyards in a few chapters after.

"I was surprised that we didn't use repeating machine guns or rail guns as a point defense system."

Ahhh, sorry about that its my limitations as a writer, I didn't want to clutter stuff with a lot of different weapons systems in one ship cause id probably loose track on how individual weapons were interacting within the battle.  
"I can see a ton of "comes across as not having bothered to do any research" flaws."

-Hahahaha, Yes! I didn't research at all! I didn't bother looking at even what the places of the battles took place back 100 years ago. I didn't even bother looking at the correct industrial capacities, population sizes and economic sizes. Hell most of the characters aren't even historical characters I just made up all of them.

Fun fact the first battle in the story the battle of Nikolskoye, originally I wanted to set it in the Russian far east city of Ussuriysk when I was looking at the terrain (like roads, houses, tree cover) back in 1884 I found out that at that time there was no city yet but just the settlement of Nikolskoye. So thus the battle. Good thing I already knew the Russian doctrine, tactics and armament at that time, otherwise it would have involved more research on my part.  
Anyway its easier for me to write now since unlike before stuff like ships should be actual ships in history, infrastructure should be around the same as history during that time and the like. Now after the Great War, I could just say butterflies! hahaha


End file.
